Bury Me Alive
by FangLoverLX
Summary: The man she loved, was trying to kill her. For a stupid mistake that she made-sleeping with the enemy. "Any last words?" She stared into his fiery eyes as she thought they were going to be the last thing she'd ever see. "I Love You Jacob Black." DarkFic
1. Prologue

_***IMPORTANT* Author's Note:**_ This is going to be one hell of a dark story. It is Jacob/Bella; firstly, it starts with Edward/Bella. Nevertheless overall, it is Jacob/Bella. It takes place 10 years after Breaking Dawn, so Jacob is 27 and Bella 30 years old in this story with her daughter Reneesme. Jacob has child of his own too. I also want to point out that there will be a lot of _"Underworld"_ in the story. There will be some _"Vampire Diaries"_ and _"True Blood"_. The story is slightly **AU**, for things are not how Bella left them in Forks and LaPush.

There is also a change in personality with Jacob he's darker, devilish, manipulative _(basically the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of how he was in the regular Twilight series) _with good reason. Think of him as the werewolf version of Damon Salvatore from the "Vampire Diaries".

The Changes that I have made in the Twilight Universe:

- Vampires can die by sunlight, a stake to the heart, UV Rounds (bullets), vervain (type of plant) and liquid silver. -Werewolves can die by silver bullets and wolfsbane (type of plant). - Vampires can walk in the sunlight as long as they have lapris lazuli (a gemstone) on their person & Vampires can eat and sleep. - Vampires and Werewolves have ranks.

Those are just the few changes of made compared to all the other stuff I did.

The words in *****_Italics_***** are snippets from different chapters. The snippets are in random and are not in order. They are also flashbacks Bella is having.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Bella ran as far as she could, fearing the worst of what could happen if she stopped even for a second. The wolf chasing after her would attack. This wasn't what she wanted, how could she? The man she cared for loved and gave herself to was know trying to kill her. All for a stupid mistake she made, the stupidest mistake ever!

_*****__"Jake, stop it we have to leave, you to school and me to work," She giggled shoving her lover off her. Lover, she liked the sound of that.__*****_

She could feel his hot breath down her back, making her shiver. Her vampire speed was nothing compared to his. She was hyperventilating, her heart launched into her throat as her heartbeat was loud and deafening in her ears. Every cell in her body shook with fear as a chilling howl echoed through the dark forest.

_*****__"This can't continue Jake, I'm sorry it just can't." Bella told Jacob who looked at her through the corner of his eyes.__*****_

Flashbacks of everything leading up to know flash through her mind, like a slideshow on shuffle and repeat.

_*****__"Damn it Jacob! I warned you of what would happen if you started this forsaken affair with Bella…what's worse is that you went behind my back and did it anyway!" Lucian, Jacob's Pack leader shouted at the top of his lungs. Face red, with anger and frustration.__*****_

Jumping to run amongst the branches making at least to make distance between her and Jacob. This isn't what she wanted. It never was.

_*****__Jacob's eyes were red, bloodshot, his body, still like a statue. Bella took a step back, from behind the kitchen counter, and all of a sudden he slams his fists onto the counter causing the wine bottle and glasses to break. Before yelling, "HOW COULD YOU?"__*****_

This was all wrong this shouldn't have happened. Bella had let it go this for, how could she? They both knew the consequences, of what would happen. If they were ever caught.

_*****__"Hello there, I'm Katherine," A tall light skinned woman with dark brown hair that had curls at the tips, cascading around her shoulders. Amber colored eyes, wearing a long black dress, greeted._

"_Hi, there I'm Bella," Bella said with a friendly smile._

"_Hm, yes…you're what all the fuss is about." Katherine said, looking at her up and down. Like a dog does when wanting to play with their toy.__*****_

Suddenly, she looked down below and saw that he placed his hands to the tree and shoved, causing it to fall. Quickly she jumped to another tree but, lost her footing. Bella fell to the ground with a loud thud. As she looked up to see that Jacob had phased into his wolf form. This was it.

_*****__"Edward I'm sorry…but I can't stay with you any longer. I want a divorce." Bella said sounding firm and steady._

"_Why? Is it because you love the mutt now?" He asked seriously. Bella nodded, he looked away from her.__*****_

"Look at me."

_*****__"So you two finally together?" Lafayette asked. Bella and Jacob looked at each other and smiled. They were a happy couple.__*****_

"Look at me!"

_*****__"Hello Isabella," he said in a quiet, serious tone._

_"J-Jacob, it's been awhile," she said getting lost in his gaze._

_"I know," he said softly.__*****_

"LOOK AT ME!" Bella screamed desperately trying to reason with the beast before her. It's snarling was loud and made her shiver with each breath escaping her lips as it's growling made the earth tremble.

Its eyes red with anger, hatred, frustration, and its violent intentions were all so clear. The large wolf stood on its hind legs, its eyes narrowed malevolently on her. That devilish smirk it gave baring its fangs and knife like teeth were making her heart skip beats. The color of the wolf's fur was russet just like his skin, except his fur was shaggy, dirty like a stray dog.

"I'm not your enemy…I-I would never do anything to hurt you…" I said my voice beginning to break.

Waiting for a calm and easy response was a waste of time, for the only reply Bella ever got was a growl that sounded more like a laugh. She took a step back and it did not move, staying still like a statue. "Do you honestly think you can run? From me?" It said darkly and in a monstrous tone.

Her fear was confirmed and so was her fate, Bella could run as far away as possible and still see those same glowing red/amber eyes staring at her miles ahead, and any direction she would go. Just then, Edward jumps from the trees but he's then immediately pinned to the ground. His neck wedged in between the wolf's claws. He was still breathing thank god but for how long until this beast decides to finally kill them.

To kill her?

"Y-You b-bastard!" Edward coughed. The wolf's face was unchanging except for a smirk. To this very moment it amazed her at how human its mannerisms, emotions and expressions were.

"Bella…leave…" He coughed again. She couldn't move her body was frozen and her feet felt like they were rooted to the ground.

She just has to reason with it. With _him_.

"J-Jacob, are you still there?" Bella asked. The wolf immediately responded and lifted its head to look at her. She had to get his attention, to distract him so Edward could use the silver knife on him.

"Please, let's talk about what happened…" She was already crying.

"You should have thought of that before taking my heart and ripping it to pieces!" the wolf snarled viciously.

"I-I-I don't want this! Please! I beg you…"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" He roared.

_*****__Jacob ripped entries out of Bella's diary and then scattered them all over the kitchen counter and floor, some getting wet from the wine. He picked up a page and looked at her with a sickening smile. "This is my favorite one."__*****_

Edward then took the knife and stabbed into the wolf's shoulder and its blood-curdling cry of pain filled their ears. As Lucian, Raze, Carslie and everyone arrived, the Cullens and the wolf pack. Jacob bit into Edward's side, tearing away as Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Paul tried to pry the five hundred pound wolf off him.

_*****__"Dear Diary, My heart is filled with regret and remorse for what had happened the night before. It was just two days after Jacob had left to Olympia under Lucian's orders. And yet, I ended up sleeping with another man in his absence. My heart is torn into pieces and breathing has become a problem. I never meant for this to happen, I felt empty without him. I needed his touch, voice, his warmth, his kiss. And it was all just in my imagination as Edward kissed me, I wouldn't see Edward, I would see Jacob."__*****_

No use, Sam and Paul transformed and attacked but it was futile. Bella ran hoping to lead the wolf away, she did, and now it was just her and the wolf. Jacob. She got as far as she could before it leaped from behind, to ahead landing on a tree brining it down. Lucian and Raze arrived and tried to reason with Jacob for it was all they could do, instead of going with their last resort.

*****_Jacob was now at the brink on insanity as he began to laugh. He laughed so hard as though he had just heard the funniest joke in history. To Bella, this was all so very twisted. He was twisted and she blamed herself completely for this. "So you did fuck Edward, didn't you?"_

_He wiped away imaginary tears from his eyes, "Do you know what the funniest part is? I had to learn that my fiancé slept with another man…" he grabbed a chair from the dinning table and threw it. "FROM MY FUCKING EX-GIRLFRIEND!"_*****

Lucian and Raze transformed into Lycans and proved to be able to handle Jacob. They managed to hold him down until suddenly Jake, clawed at one of them and got away. He lunged at Bella fast, that she was unable to see his claw. Crouching to the ground holding her throat and part of her chest, with blood soaked hands.

*****_Jacob was now in front of Bella and cupped her chin. __Jacob then lit the scattered entries of Bella's diary on fire. The wine flares the fire into an inferno. __"__For better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death us do part." He said in a whisper._

_The flames like at their skin, for they were right next to the flaming table. He leans in and whispers into her ear. "Because if I can't have you, no one can."_*****

They both knew eventually Jacob would out strengthen them, and unfortunately, it had to be now. For he was lunging at me for a second time. Yet, I managed to jump out of the way and his claws scared the tree that was behind me. He phases back into human form and walks over to Bella, crouches down and places his hands on either side of her face.

*****"_My heart is yours…and it forever will be." Jacob said taking her hand and placing it over his chest._*****

"Any last words?"

_*****__"My heart belongs to you for the rest of eternity." Bella said with tears welling up in her eyes as she placed his hand over her chest._*****

"I love you Jacob Black."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I'd like to thank _**Mr**__**-of-Twilight**_ for being my Beta Reader. Thank you so much! Also, those who are still confused I have made this website that will help you understand everything, about this new world. The link to it is on my profile.


	2. The Return PART 1

_***IMPORTANT* Author's Note:**_ I'm glad you all loved the first chapter! The song used for this chapter is _"IGNORANCE" BY PARAMORE_. Also for this story it is important to **LISTEN** to the songs that go along with the chapters **ON REPEAT** to have a feel of the intense emotions I want this story to give you guys.

**Special Thanks To: 2Lazy2Login, TVDLover, Ididn'tdoit001, Jillianna, ImSoPurple, Anna Zee (nice name), (nice name too), Twilight Gleek and Cowgirl137 (welcome back to my stories, glad to have you back).**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Return (PART 1)**_

Thirteen years have passed since Isabella Marie Cullen's turning and departure from Forks.

From Charlie.

From LaPush.

From Jacob Black.

Now here she was heading back to where all it began. She sat in the passenger seat of her husband Edward Cullen's Volvo with their daughter Reneesme sitting in the back. They have been married for thirteen years which makes little Nessie 12-years-old. Over the years, he hasn't changed. Edward was still the intelligent, protective, caring and cautious man she knows and fell in love with. Her sisters Alice and Rosalie were with their husbands Jasper and Emmett in separate cars trailing behind us. Their children with them.

They spent most of their years traveling from city to city, state to state, country to country on a yearly basis. Spending too much time in one place was prone to raise alarms, but now here they were going back to Forks, Washington. A place with so many memories, from the one with the tracker James. To the newborn battle with Victoria.

The trouble, the pain Bella caused everyone was still lingering in the damp air ever since they left. No one more devastated by her departure then Charlie. She hasn't heard from him since and just the sound of his voice calling her name would make her eyes water with tears.

When the car stopped, she realized that they were in front of the old Cullen House and to her surprise, it had not deteriorated over the long period of time that they abandoned it. She got out of the car and opened the back door to let Nessie out. She was jittery with excitement and jumped out of the car.

The others' cars stopped and two children came running from the cars. A 12-year-old boy with short shaggy black hair that covered his ears ran out of Alice's and Jasper's car. His name is Jonah Hale.

Then two kids- twins came out of Rosalie's Emmett's car. The first was a boy with short blonde hair that was just like Emmett's. He held a football in his hands as he came out of the Jeep. His name is Andrew Hale. The other was a girl, with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The same grace as her mother. Sporty like her twin brother and father but more feminine. Her name is Ashley Cullen.

"Wow! Is this where we live?" She asked.

"Yeah, Nessie we're going to live here." Bella said but then she frowned. Bella crouched down to see what suddenly made her unhappy.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't you like it?"

"We're not going to move again?" The little girl asked.

For most of their lives Reneesme, Ashley, Andrew and Jonah had been changing schools more than what was normal for ten-year-olds. The problem was they weren't _normal_. They are vampire children, traveling around the world, moving and transferring from school to school could make one depressed. However, now they had returned to Forks to start a new, better and permanent life here.

"No, sweetie we're not. This is going to be our permanent home and tomorrow you're going to a new permanent school!" I said and her eyes lit up brightly.

"Yay!" She said excitedly.

"First one up the stairs gets the big room!" Jonah said and all the children ran to the house.

Edward came by to stand next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and looked at her with concern. "We've returned, do you want to go inside?"

"Sure," She said and they went inside. The children running around happily and even though they found everything to be the same, Bella still felt as though a feeling of guilt was washing over her.

The family got their things unpacked and settled into the same rooms they had once before. The kids had their own rooms. Esme, Rosalie and Bella cooked up some scrambled eggs, beacon, sausages, French toast, and some pancakes for the children.

After breakfast, everyone got comfortable and went out to look around Forks to see what has changed and what has not. Bella instead stayed on the porch while everyone was getting ready to head out.

"Bella you feeling alright?" She heard Esme ask. To the side she saw that Esme was standing next to the front door, with Alice right beside her.

The guilt Bella had concerning Charlie and Jacob was eating away at her, and she could barely deal with it now. "I-I'm going for a walk."

"But, we just got here!" Alice said with a pout.

"She'll be back, Alice." Jasper said calming her down.

Bella proceeded to head towards the garage. Her Nissan GTR had been shipped from Italy thanks to Carslie. She got in and drove off.

What would she say to him after ten years?

Would he still remember her, or would he treat her like a stranger?

Accept her or push her away?

Once she arrived at the house, she was left speechless.

The house was battered and unbelievably still standing. The paint on the sides of the home was peeling off. The roof was broken; holes were all over it letting light and the weather inside. The glass windows were dirty, and in the corners of the window frame, you could see mold. Bella went inside to take a better look, and even though the smell of old paint, mold and rotting plaster made her vampire nose wrinkle in desperation.

She still wanted to know what had happened.

Inside the living room looked as though a bear tore the place up. The couch was destroyed; the glass table was shattered into pieces. Everything was a mess, what had Charlie done to this place?

She then heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw someone. It was a man wearing jeans, sneakers, and a gray colored shirt. They stared at each other in silence until he spoke first.

"Bella?"

"Embry? Embry Call?"She asked. He ran down the stairs and hugged her.

Letting go, he smiles and looks at her in disbelief. "You've changed! A lot!"

She blushed. "Yeah and so have you." Embry now really looked like a man then when I first met with that boyish face of his.

"So, Embry what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking to see how the house is keeping up. You?" He asked.

"I came to see Charlie." I said and his smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Bella…Charlie died three years ago…" He said and I was shocked, I blinked back away the tears and placed a hand to my lips. "H-He died in a car accident during his fishing trip to the lake with Billy…and Renee died of a heart attack a week later."

I walked out the house as quickly as possible. I couldn't stay in it any longer. Everything inside reminded me of my father and mother. I wrapped my arms around my middle to stay strong, to not fall apart until I remembered there was someone else I had left.

"Where are they buried?" Bella asked holding back the tears that would soon escape her.

"Forks Cemetery."

"Embry, is Jacob still…alive?"

Embry frowned and looked down at the ground for a moment before his returned to mine. "He's still alive yet…he's not the same person you remember him as."

"Can I see him?" I asked and he shook his head.

I frowned; maybe right now isn't the best time. Therefore, it might as well be better to see Jacob later.

"But, Bella now that you're back, there has to be another treaty to make with your family," He said simply.

"Sure, I'll just tell the others, what time do you want to make the arrangements?" She asked.

"Eight o' clock, I'll send my Alpha, Beta and Delta to your house to make the arrangements, I'll see you later Bella." He said before leaving into the woods.

Quickly, Bella got into her Nissan and found her diary in the back. She grabbed, pulled a pen out of the glove compartment and placed the items on her lap and drove to the cemetery. Tears of blood already beginning to escape, going down her cheeks. At the cemetery she found her parents' tombstones. They were right next to each other's.

Bella couldn't take it anymore; she fell to her knees crying her eyes out. Tears coming down like waterfalls. The pain and guilt stabbed into her sides.

Bella sat down in between them, and opened her diary on a fresh new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, sitting in front of my parents tombstones. They died three years ago and I was in no way aware of this and it's three years after they had died that I had to learn about this. My heart clenches at the fact that Charlie and Renee didn't even get to see their granddaughter. I called and sent postcards to them during my first year as a vampire. Of course I didn't tell them that. But now here I am wishing that I did. I wasn't here when they shared their last breath._

Later, a few hours after everyone came back from exploring Forks. They found out about Charlie and Bella, and Carslie suspected that the wolf pack's leaders would arrive later on at night for the arrangements. Bella went up to her bedroom and sat by the windowsill looking out over the trees to the rapidly decreasing sun.

She would be seeing Jacob once again, what would she say to him? Better yet, what _can_ she say to him? It's been ten years since she broke his heart. Bella could remember his broken face so vividly, whose brown eyes of his all feeling in them demolished, his body frozen on the spot when she told him that she chose Edward over him.

When she told him she loved him, but it would never be enough to compare to the love she has towards Edward. Bella shattered his heart as badly as she had it when Edward left her after the incident with Jasper so long ago.

"Lost in thought, love?" A velvet voice asked. She looked behind her to see Edward standing at the doorway, his green eyes filled with concern.

"A little," Bella said as her husband walked over towards her.

"You've been doing a lot of that since we've arrived," He said sitting next to her. "Do you have any regrets?"

Bella shook my head. "No, we came here to give Reneesme a permanent home and that's it."

"Bella, love, you knew that coming back meant that we would have had to face these problems. Now that you know what had happened to Charlie…the only person left is Jacob." He said trying to calm her.

The sun was already under the trees and night had fallen. Time was ticking its precious seconds away that she for once actually prayed to keep. Usually, she wanted things to be done and over with but now, she wanted time to go slow and even stop so she would not have to face Jacob.

Yet, Bella wanted to be friends with him. He must've moved on and now that they would be reunited things could change. They could start over.

The doorbell rang.

It was time.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean circle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

Downstairs, there were two men in black robes. One was dark skinned, bald with black eyes he was the taller than the other man. The smaller man was light skinned, long brown hair, green eyes and a nicely trimmed beard. The adults of the family sat around the living room while the children were upstairs in the game room playing.

But where was the third person? Embry did say his Alpha, Beta were coming. But the Delta was not here.

Carslie got up and shook the hands of both men, it turns out they were the Alpha and Beta of the wolf pack Embry had mentioned.

"Welcome, my name is Carslie-"

"Please, no need for introductions Embry and the rest has told us much about all of you." Raze said putting a hand up.

"My name is Lucian and this is my Beta, Raze," The smaller of the two men said.

"I hope the vacation you all had was an enjoyable one. However, I see that if wolves, lycans and vampires coexist with one another then it is best if we all become friends no?" Lucian the Alpha said in a kind tone.

"I-I'm sorry but what did you just say? _Lycans_?" Edward asked as he sat down with Bella on the couch with the others.

Just then the doorbell rang once again.

"Bella could you get that please dear?" Esme asked in that motherly voice of hers.

She nodded and got up walking to the front door, she opened it and her heart stopped at who she saw. Jacob Black.

There he was wearing a black robe just like Lucian and Raze. His hair was cut short and it had a long side-swept fringe. His eyes no longer dark brown, but now was glowing amber that one could easily mistake there being a fire glowing deep within them. He was still taller than Bella at least that hasn't changed. He was now a complete man.

They stared at each other in silence until he spoke in a deep, masculine, baritone voice.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Bella snapped out of her stare and invited him in. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to."

He stepped into the house, and walked up to where Lucian and Raze were standing next to them.

"It's nice of you to join us Jacob." Lucian said, but Jacob was too distracted by the brunette haired vampire that walked passed him. Quietly he sniffed her scent before returning to copy his superiors' posture. Straight, still like a stature, showing leadership and confidence.

"Jacob here, is my Delta he's next in line to be Alpha." Lucian said introducing the family to his new position.

"As I was saying, lycans are werewolves that require blood to satisfy our cravings. Like vampires except us lycans need the blood to control ourselves and if there is a full moon and we haven't had blood then…let's just say things won't be pretty."Lucian said.

"Now, for the treaty, in past years you had made a treaty with Sam Uley and the ground rules were that you were to stay on your side of land and not pass into theirs. Well now since I am in charge, it is time now that we lived together. Vampires and Werewolves coexisting with on another without fear and or hatred. Carslie you and your family are free to move about wherever you may choose, there are no boundaries, borders or territories. As long as your family abides to the rules of only drinking animal blood and if you wish Raze can have a dealer supply you all with human blood. Human blood by my dealer is acceptable but attacking isn't."

"Lucian, I as well as the rest appreciate your generosity of giving us freedom and living with democracy and we will follow the rules of only drinking animal blood. However, my family and I will not need the dealer, we stick to animals and that is it. No human blood, period." Carslie said.

"Then that settles it, I have gut feeling in trusting you all. Just don't let me down." Lucian said seriously and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Are there any children?" Raze asked.

"Yes, you can meet them if you like," Esme said and the Alpha and Beta nodded. The Delta on the other hand looked at the Alpha before exchanging looks.

"I'll be outside." He said before walking out the door.

"Okay then…Kids! Get down here!" Emmett yelled.

The children ran down the stairs, groaning and complaining that they were in the middle of playing Twister. Bella excused herself and walked out the door, earning a questioning look from Lucian and Raze.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life._

Outside, Bella found Jacob standing yards away in front of the house- smoking a cigarette. His back was to the house and she walked up to him. Just then he spoke once she was five feet away.

"Isabella."

"Jacob, it's been awhile." She said hoping he'd turn around so they could talk face to face.

"I know," He said softly.

"So…how's life as a leech, _princess_?" He said with a smirk as he puffed smoke.

"E-excuse me?" Bella asked surprised that Jacob Black had insulted her. Not by the word 'leech' by what he called her 'princess'. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, _princess_. That's clearly what you are since Edward has to shower you with money and gifts to keep you." Jacob said turning around with a smirk.

"So you're calling me a gold digger? Is that it? Well let me tell you something Mister! I have a happy life-"

"A life you don't control." He said before placing the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling the tobacco, before exhaling it as light grey smoke. "Cause if you did, then you would've been here when Charlie and Renee died."

Bella placed a hand to her mouth choking back the tears and sobs that would soon escape for she still had not gotten over them. She also wanted to scream at Jacob telling him that he doesn't know anything.

"Y-You don't know anything! I kept in touch with him and Renee over the years!" Bella said loudly.

Jacob dropped his cigarette on the ground and then stepped on it, mashing into the soil with his black boots. He chuckled a bit before looking at her with an amusing smile. "Sure you did, for a year until you broke off the relationship to be with your new family and loving husband."

"You don't know anything about me Jacob Black!" Bella said tears welling up in her eyes already. "You don't know anything about my life and what I had to go through!"

Jacob's mouth dropped until it closed into an angry scowl. _What she had to go through? How dare she say that!_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_Oh we're not the same_

_The friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
_

_It's good  
_

_It's good_

"What _you_ had to go through? You've done nothing but spend the last thirteen years in a lap of luxury! Your whole life was a fucking vacation, no pain at all! And the only thing you've done that comes _close_ to pain is finding out your parents died from Embry!" Jacob yelled.

"But then again, what do you care? You didn't care about them enough to continue contacting them over the years. And you certainly didn't care enough about them to even visit them! After thirteen long motherfucking years you have NOT changed Isabella!" Jacob said seriously.

"I see what this is, you're still mad that I chose to be with Edward than you. Jake, I came back to start over not to continue what was supposed to have been already dealt with in the past!" Bella said before she turned around.

She jumped back when she saw him standing in front of her. His hands balled into fists as he tried to hold back the urge of doing something he was going to regret.

"The past? Princess, the past means nothing to me, just a faint reminder at how weak we all were." Jacob said as he circled her like a wolf does when playing with its prey.

"Now, choosing to spend the rest of eternity with a man who did nothing but manipulate your mind, turn you into a zombie when he first left, and causing your parents and loved ones to be in danger—remember James? Victoria and how they would watch you and Charlie sleep in his house at night, waiting for the perfect moment to strike." He reminded her, a smirk playing on his lips as he sensed her discomfort.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

What the hell? This wasn't the same Jacob Black she remembered, the old Jake was a kind, loving and caring person. All Bella sees now is a man who's just playing with her emotions.

"You have a daughter, how wonderful. I just hope she doesn't grow up to be as weak as you princess." Jacob said with a laugh.

He placed a hand to her cheek; she winced at the heat his skin emanated. "It would be such a shame, if she were to repeat your past, your same mistakes, don't you think?"

"Falling in love with two only to love one more than the other, even if the one she tosses away turns out to be the best choice. Such a tragedy really…" He said softly brushing his fingers against her cold snow-white skin.

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Now I can fend for myself_

Suddenly, Jacob pulled her into a kiss, crashing his lips against hers. She placed her hands to his chest trying to shove him away but he was immovable like a rock.

"Jake, please! Stop!" Bella pleaded a blood red tear escaping her eyes.

"Just a kiss, after all if it wasn't for me both you _and_ Edward would be dead! Remember?" He said bringing up memories of him jumping off a cliff and into harsh waters to bring her back to shore after her failed (thanks to him) suicide attempt. Then the memory of Edward in Volterra going to commit suicide by taking off his lapris lazuli ring and burning under the sun.

Suddenly her hand went flying across his face, thin trails of blood was on the bridge of his nose and his left cheek. As well as his jaw being unhinged, he licked his lips as the scars healed wiping the blood on his robe's sleeve.

"Feisty aren't you?" He smirked taking a step forward until he saw Lucian and Raze step out of the house.

_Shit, they're done._ Jacob thought as they walked up to them. He leaned in quickly and whispered into her ear, "This conversation isn't over."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella, your family and your daughter." Lucian said in a friendly tone as he shook her hand.

"We hope to see you soon." Raze said shaking her hand lastly.

"Goodbye." All three men said before running off into the night.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'd just like to say that in this world of the Cullens don't have special powers and that the only way Bella found out about Edward is that Alice came back to visit and Edward just thinks that their time apart caused her to die. How'd you like part 1 of chapter 1? Part 2 will be posted in a week. Did anyone feel any emotions when reading the Jacob/Bella reunion along with the song "Ignorance" by Paramore? If you did let me know!

_**Coming Up In The Next Chapter:**_ Lucian becomes suspicious after the little incident of Jacob leaving in the middle of the meeting at the Cullen House. Jacob and Edward have a confrontation. And what's this? Jake imprints! But not on Bella. So then who?


	3. The Return PART 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I extremely liked the feedback I got from Part1 of Chapter 1. The song used for today's chapter is _"FIGHT INSIDE' BY RED._ This chapter is for all of you to know how much Jake has changed, although there is still more to this.

_**Special thanks to: Mr-of-Twilight, dorme99, GangstaSummoner, Ididn'tdoit00, MizzDimiMontoz, Twilight Gleek, Tay's Heart Is My Lullaby, and the rest of you guys!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Return**_ **PART 2**

_Enemy, familiar friend_

_My beginning and my truth, whispering lies_

_And it hurts again._

Jacob, Lucian and Raze ran through the dark forest. He loved running at high-speed in his human form, the feel of the wind nipping his skin and blowing through his jet-black hair. Carefree as he jumped from one trunk of a tree to the other. Grabbing a branch and swinging him self off it, spinning in midair. Twisting and spinning and flipping in the air, flexibility was easy for him.

Lucian and Raze stayed on the ground as they watched the young man in the air doing tricks in the air like a gymnast.

"What's wrong?" Raze asked Lucian as Jacob landed back on the ground.

"Him. He did something to Bella, without out a doubt I could tell she was crying." Lucian said seriously.

"They were just talking that's all." Raze said.

"Yes, but the thing is for once I would like to have peace and him starting something with Bella could disrupt that." Lucian said until he noticed his Delta whipping his head left and right.

Lucian was a man of peace; he didn't like violence even though he was a master in the art of sword fighting. And did kill if the moment called for it, other than that he was peaceful man who enjoyed reading, a night on the town and a simple glass of champagne with friends before watching a movie.

Jacob Black was the complete opposite.

_I have come along way from finding that boy in the Adirondack Mountains helpless, homeless, dirty and vulnerable— to teaching him and training him to be the strong, confident and powerful man he is today! And I will not have him disrupt the one chance this Pack has to making peace with vampires!_ Lucian thought angrily.

It was feeding time and Jacob was in need of some action. He sniffed the air trying to find the scent of any animal.

"What now?" Lucian asked as he walked up to him. "You hungry?"

Jacob turned his head to face him. His eyes black and red like that of a wolf. Veins protruded around his eyes. Fangs and claws sharpened and elongated. Yep, he was definitely hungry.

"Alright, then go sink your fangs into something and come back to the castle by midnight." Lucian said, Jacob nodded and ran off.

He ran through the forest at high speed, until he stopped and found the scent of a deer. He followed it and found the deer eating some grass. The wolf in him licked its lips before lunging after the animal. Chasing it, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he ran after it soon, he pounced on the small mammal and sank his fangs into its neck before snapping it.

The animal's blood sustained his bloodlust but it wasn't for long that he was in the mood for something else.

Something…_sweet._

He knew just the place as he ran to Port Angeles. There was this bar that was for wolves, vamps and (trustworthy) humans to come after dark and party like no tomorrow.

_Fangtasia._

When he arrived at the seemingly overcrowded nightclub he walked passed a group of people who waiting on line to get in. They were angry and scowling, but once they took a look at his devilishly handsome face they're anger had evaporated. Women looking at him with lust and desire, while the men looked at him with envy and awe.

At the front of the club he met Pam a good friend of his and the only person he was able to confide his sex life. As she did to him. Pam is a 150 year old vampire, and loved a good party as did he. They were close friends for they shared mutual grounds on being sarcastic, sneaky, cunning and rude on most occasions.

"Coming out to play, pup?" Pam asked wearing a sexy leather outfit.

"Very funny but not tonight, I'm on a tight-"

"Leash?" She smirked, green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You know I hate it when you compare me to dogs, especially puppies." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Yes, and that's the reason why I do it anyways, come on in," She said with a laugh as she allowed him in. He nodded in thanks and walked into the nightclub but not without one last remark from her.

"Don't wet the carpets they're German and brand new."

He shook his head before making his way to an empty red and black booth in the back. He was in no mood to spend his time watching the seductive strippers up in the front hang around a pole, nor was he in the mood for heading down into the club's basement and have a swing at one of the girls of the club on a lavish bed.

_What I fear and what I've tried,_

_Words I say and what I the pain, I want it to end_

_But I want it again._

No, his mind was more focused his face being clawed by the once innocent and never violent Isabella Swan—correction! It was Isabella _Cullen,_ not Swan and it hasn't been for the past thirteen years. Of course he provoked her, and on instinct she fought back. The incident replayed in his mind until he began to imagine what would have happened if Raze and Lucian hadn't finished the meeting so quickly.

He would have continued probing her, bringing up memories of their past until sooner or later she'd have to break down. Then again, it'd be fun to play games with her. Soon, a voice began calling his name; he didn't budge from his trance-like state.

_Isabella has changed so much,_ he thought, until he felt a sharp pain burn across his face. He shook his head as his mind adjusted back to reality. Jacob looked up at the person who had just hit him. It was man with short brown hair, with blue eyes and a five o' clock shadow. Instinctively, Jacob hit the man back in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Jake?" The man said sitting on the opposite side of him in the booth with his hand to his face.

"That was for hitting me! Why the hell did you do that for Tanis?" Jacob asked rubbing his hurt cheek that was now tender for he was hit in the same place Bella clawed him.

"Boy, you were in some trance-like state or something," Tanis said before he tilted his head to the side like a puppy. "Shit, you're Hunger's acting up again."

Tanis, Jacob's 500 year old werewolf friend, who also happened to be a lycan, placed a six-pack of red bottles on the table. They weren't beer, no the drink was called _'TruBlood'_. A vital drink that was artificial blood, made by an underground Japanese vamp/wolf company. The drink was to help vampires and lycans control their natural urge for blood just by drinking it as well as satisfying it. TruBlood isn't human blood, but it was made to taste like it, the only downfall was TruBlood was like an alcoholic beverage.

"Thanks," Jake said taking a bottle and popping it open and taking a sip. "Where's Eric?"

Tanis shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, and don't care."

"So, I heard about your former…crush returning to the area." Tanis said earnestly.

"Why did you just tell me that in a sincere way?" The young werewolf asked the older one. "I know she's back hell I even got to talk with her! But, look I have gotten over her; I have for the past 13 years!"

Tanis blinked his eyes, before speaking. "You talked with her? What you'd say?"

Jacob smirked and that was all Tanis needed to know. "You bastard, did you dilate your eyes and manipulate her?"

He waved his hand, "No, but where's the fun in manipulation if it's being forced?"

"Well, Jacob are you sure about this? After all you're no expert in playing games like that." Tanis said.

Jacob looked at him with a raised brow, "no expert in playing games like that"? Apparently, the older wolf had forgotten the time Jacob spent in New York. There he had learned and excised his use of manipulation to an extent that his experience using the ability matched that of a werewolf who used it for a thousand years.

He looked behind Tanis at the bar to see a young woman, with blonde hair and light-skinned. Blue eyes and a petite figure.

"Watch this," Jacob said as he got up and walked over to the woman. Such a cute innocent face she held.

He was going to manipulate her and prove to Tanis he was indeed an expert. Plus he did say he was in the mood for something…

_Sweet._

Jake sat down next to her and smiled before the vampire bartender LongShadow came up to him. Jacob asked for a glass of champagne and the vampire nodded and left.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He said politely with a smile to the blonde who was indefinitely human.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Caroline." She said with a smile, as she shook his hand.

"What brings you to Fangtasia?" Jake asked as LongShadow came back with his glass.

"I have a friend who's dating a vampire so she invited me to get one as well." She said. "I know it sounds stupid but-"

"No, not at all, we all need someone who can make us feel good when we feel depressed or sad…great I sound like a complete wimp!" He said annoyed, inwardly he was smiling at how easy it was for him to have this girl wrapped around his fingers.

"No you don't, I like a guy who's sensitive," She cooed before placing her small hand over his.

He smiled, because this girl had just melted in his hands like putty. He looked over at Tanis who thought, _that son of a bitch!_

"Say," he began seductively. "Why don't we go somewhere quiet?"

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins it's raging_

_The fight inside is breaking me again._

The next day Jacob was outside of Lucian's large Victorian styled castle, playing basketball with a little boy with curly black hair and russet skin. Big brown eyes looking happily with a smile as he laughed. He sidestepped him and shot the ball into the hoop he nailed to the trunk of a tree.

"That's not fair! Dad you cheated!" he said with a pout.

"How did I cheat?" Jake asked teasingly knowing he easily walked over him to make the shot.

"Cause you're so tall and basketball is for tall people!" He said.

"Oh come on David you can't be that much of a sore-"

He grabbed the ball from him, ran between around his legs, and made a shot. Jake let him get that one point but he pretended that he didn't without him noticing.

"Cheater!" Jacob accused playfully.

"Oh come on Dad you can't be that much of a sore loser!" He laughed finishing his sentence for him.

"Jesus Christ Jacob! You got you ass handed to you by a ten-year-old, damn you suck!" A teasing voice came from behind. They looked to see Rayze leaning against the castle doors with his arms crossed.

"Hi Uncle Raze!"Jacob's son David said. "You want to play basketball with us?"

"No, its okay shorty, I'll play with you later right now I need to speak with your father," He said seriously.

"Ooh! You in trouble!" David instigated before laughing and then running back inside.

Once David, was inside the castle Raze walked passed Jacob and stood behind of him, hands behind his back. "Carslie and Esme will be arriving shortly for brunch, will you join us?"

"Depends, will Bella be there?" Jacob asked.

"No."

"Then forget it," Jake said simply.

"Heh, Lucian was right you really are out to make Bella's life hell." He said.

"Look, I'm just doing to her what she did to me. I'm sure I told you about the Laurent, Victoria, Irina and the newborn incidents and how despite of all that we been through she chose Edward." He said flatly.

"You know there is going to be a Masquerade Ball tonight don't you?" Raze asked grabbing the ball and spinning it on his index finger.

"Yes so why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Lucian forbids you from going to ball, he's afraid you have something up your sleeve for Miss Bella. So as a precaution you cannot go." The elder lycan said before making an easy shot.

"That's not fair! I've wanted to go to the masquerade ball since last month!" Jacob said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but Lucian is worried about what you plan to do and he can't put up with your games." Raze said firmly and Jacob stopped arguing.

This wasn't fair to him, just because his Alpha had his suspicions about Jacob didn't mean he had to frobid him from going to the ball. At least that was what Jacob thought. Last month, Jacob was completely estatic when he heard that Lucian had a friend who would be hosting the masquerade ball. Jake went out and bought his outfit, mask and everything he needed. All because Bella had returned Lucian had to get suspicious and with good reason.

After dropping off David at Forks Elementary, Jake drove to Seattle University for his quick afternoon classes.

When he arrived, he parked his car in the school parking lot and walked into the building. He said "Good afternoon" to Danny the security guard at the front desk at the entrance and walked up the stairs to the third floor. This was the last one. He entered the classroom and sat down behind a desk in the back. Jake relaxed himself and waited for the Professor for a few minutes until he suddenly entered.

"Good afternoon everyone," Edward Cullen said as he dropped his suitcase and book bag on the wooden desk in front of the blackboard.

"I am your History Professor Edward Cullen, for this year." He said spelling his name on the blackboard.

"Now class today and for the next few weeks we will be discussing the Civil War" he said as he wrote a few words on the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me, what year was the battle of Gettysburg?" No one seemed to know so he turned to resume his writing on the board.

"1863" Jacob said. Edward turned around and he raised his hand, "I'm the one who said it, if you haven't noticed."

"Alright, smart guy what year was the Battle of Antietam?" He challenged, and Jacob clearly took up the invitation.

"1863 as well," Jake said as a triumphant smirk played on his lips.

"Lincoln Assassination?"

"1865."

"Seven Days Battle?"

"1864."

"Battle at Shiloh?"

"1865."

"Bombing of Pearl Harbor?"

"1941."

"Martin Luther King Assassination?"

"1965."

"John F. Kennedy Assassination?"

"1964."

With ever event that had happened in American history being shot at him, Jacob managed to get the dates all correct without a second of thinking. Edward was shocked and his eyes were wide.

_He looks as though, I stole his wife._

He smirked at the possibility.

What's wrong Edward afraid of competition? Once the class was over he walked up to him and he tried to put a smile that was clearly fake. "Next time, try to be a little more confident you might win."

"Cocky, aren't you Black? Doesn't matter I'll beat you at any game you choose." He said competitively.

"We'll see about that."

_Bella Cullen may be your wife, but she belongs to me…And I will make sure of it._ Jacob thought with a self satisfying smirk before leaving the classroom.

_Still the same, pursuing it worth all that I have gained?_

_We both know how this will end,_

_But I do it again._

After his classes, he drove to Forks Elementary School to pick up David. He loved his sixth grade class last year and would talk nonstop about it. Now Jacob was curious to know how his first day of being a seventh grader went. Once he arrived, he waited in the school's yard as the kids were being released from school.

"Dad!" David yelled as he ran towards him.

"Hey buddy how was your first day of school?" He asked as a huge grin formed on his lips.

"It was awesome!" he said.

"Really? What did you do today?" David's father asked.

"Boring school stuff but I made new friends!" he said happily. "Do you want to meet them?" Jake nodded, as his son ran off leaving him to walk after him. That's when he stopped in front of a group of kids.

Two boys and two girls. Without out a doubt he knew the kids belonged to the Cullens and Hale twins.

"Guys, this is my dad." he said introducing him to them.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Jacob but you kids can call me Uncle Jake. I'm a friend of your parents." Jake said with a smile as he shook hands with each of the kids.

They children liked Jacob, even though Reneesme and Jonah felt a bit uneasy about him. After all two did see the argument Bella and Jacob had last night. They saw everything up to the part where Bella clawed his face.

Just then he heard a voice calling their names. He looked to see Bella running up to them. Sweet delectable Bella, as he took in her outfit. Black miniskirt, hugging her hips and ass as well as the white buttoned up blouse with a familiar logo stamped on her right breast: _Merlotte's Bar and Grill_. It took a lot out of Jake to refrain from licking his lips.

"Good afternoon Bella, how are you today?" Jake asked with a sly smile.

"Kids, why don't you all go play in the playground?" Bella said and all of them squealed happily and ran to the jungle Jims, slides, sprinklers and basketball court area in front of the school.

Bella looked at him as she recognized David, russet skin, curly black hair and amber eyes. Immediately, she spoke once they were out of hearing range.

"He's your son?"

"Yeah, so I'm basically over you." Jake said with a conceited laugh. "Take a walk with me."

Bella agreed even though, she had a bad feeling about it. They walked to a secluded corner that was away from the kids but gave them full view of them and the playground. Soon, Jacob's eyes widened when he saw the kids smiling.

Reneesme smiling...his breathing quickened and she took notice of this.

"Jacob what's wrong?" She asked.

He could barely speak as he was now in a state of shock. "Oh…my…God."

"Damn it, what is it!" Bella said impatiently, looking into his amber eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, not now!" Jacob said shaking.

"Jacob, what is it?" the vampire asked already worried.

"I just imprinted on Reneesme." He said in shock. Bella placed a hand to her mouth in shock that he imprinted on her daughter!

_If only she new the real person I imprinted on,_ he thought evilly.

For this had now given him an advantage.

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_And it's raging_

_The fight inside is hurting me again_

_And it finds me_

_The war within pulls me under_

_And without you_

_The fight inside is breaking me again_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Nightfall will have elements from the _**Vampire Diaries, Underworld and True Blood. **_Vampires are killed with a stake and liquid silver (no garlic) they can walk in the sunlight thanks to lapris lazuli. Also there will be a wolf pack called the "Lycan Council" they are basically the werewolf version of the Volturi but they are a lot more sophisticated. A Lot will happen so stay tuned. I hope you all had enjoyed this story and

The _**"Vampire Diaries" **_reference that was used if you haven't noticed is where Jacob was upstaging Edward in class _(That was from the "Pilot" episode)._

Also a special _**"Vampire Diaries" **_character will be revealed soon, so I'd like to know what you guys think.

If you have any questions about the story or want to talk with me about what you think I will be more than happy to reply back. I like getting feedback as well as sending it. Plus I reply faster than most people. I think?

_**Thank You All for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Alerting!**_

_**See you guys next week!**_


	4. Welcome To the Devil's Masquerade

_***IMPORTANT*Author's Note: **_I appreciate the feedback I got from the first chapter, it really made my day! In addition, I know how imprinting on Nessie kind of throws off the story a bit but we all know he didn't. Also things will be a little more intimate with every chapter that goes by.

Anybody in the mood for some dancing? There will be dancing in this chapter with Jake and Bells. You can thank _"Gossip Girl"_ for the dancing idea; the episode where Chuck and Blair are at the Masquerade Ball was really funny, even though I would have preferred them to dance together. Also, is it a little too early to have a steamy scene with our favorite couple? Just asking. So get ready because a dominant side of Jake shall make his first appearance in this chapter with the steamy erotic scenes.

The music used in this chapter is: _"Good Girls like Bad Boys" by Jadyn Maria and "Welcome to the Masquerade" by Thousand Foot Krutch._

_**Special Thanks to: Cowgirl137, GangstaSummoner, Isis70, Ididn'tdoit001, Mr-of-Twilight, NUNICHAN, TVDLover, 2Lazy2login and the rest of you wonderful readers!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Welcome To the Devil's Masquerade**_

_You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama_

_But what she don't know won't hurt her_

_You're so controlling, so demanding,_

_Like to take advantage of me,_

"W-What? Are you talking about?" Bella questioned.

_Imprinting? No, impossible…he said he would never do it._ She told herself. Jacob had always told her that he would never imprint, never! However, why now? Why did he have to imprint on Nessie, on her daughter? She slapped him.

"What the fuck is it with people wanting to slap me?" Jacob asked touching his cheek, that was going to become swollen no doubt.

"On _my _daughter! Are you out of your damn mind?" Bella said loudly.

"Hey, imprinting is involuntary! Do you honestly think I like the idea of having my soul mate be a twelve-year-old?" He exclaimed.

"So what does this mean? Imprinting is involuntarily and you just happen to find your soul mate in my daughter Jake? My Reneesme?" She asked my voice rising.

"Wait…don't tell me you're jealous? And did you just call me Jake?" He asked in an accusing tone.

Immediately Bella bit her tongue for letting those words slip her mouth, hell she should wanted to shoot herself right now for giving him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. He strode over to her as easily as he did last night; she backed up into a wall. His eyes were flaring as a devilish smirk formed on his lips.

She looked around to see where she was, to the left there was a dumpster and father past that was a jungle Jim with the children playing on it. Then to the left was a small house that was the park's public bathroom. She then realized they were in the alleyway in between the school and the next door pizza shop.

With Nessie, Jonah, Andrew, Ashley and David's giggles of laughter still in her ears, Bella could tell they were close by. Yet, the real question was how did they end up here?

"You done, observing where we and the children are?" He asked quietly and all of her attention snapped back to him.

He leaned forward, placed his lips at her neck, and inhaled her scent as his hands grabbed hers and slammed them against the brick wall. "You're mine princess…"

She felt his tongue dart from his mouth and trace circles along her pulse. Bella moaned and felt him smirk against her skin.

"For a vampire…your skin temperature is surprisingly…human," he whispered softly.

His body was radiating heat like a space heater, pressed against her he let go of her right hand and traced his fingers down her body. Leaving goose bumps, his mouth latched onto her collarbone kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin on Bella's neck and chest. The nails of his fingers lengthened and sharpened into claws and gently went down the buttons of her blouse easily not ripping them off so she would be able to button her shirt up later. Yet, it was obvious in those eyes of his that he wanted tear their clothes apart.

Bella was at his mercy now, and the only thing keeping her from screaming were the children's laughing voices.

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin_

_Just like a disease that keeps on eating at me._

_I know good and well you're good for nothing._

Knowing that the choice of either continuing or not was his, he let go of her other hand and once her shirt was open he took hold of her breasts as his lips lowered onto hers. His tongue dance with hers in an endless symphony of a battle of dominance. She moaned into his mouth and a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

"God Bella, wet already?" He asked teasingly.

She was wet and he could smell her wetness on her. Jacob smirked before moving down her body and Bella's traitorous body had her whimpering from the lack of touch. As he skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped her pants with his teeth

This was more than what she could handle as her body was now going against her wishes. Her mind says: stop, no more. But, her body says otherwise. Bella caught a glimpse and if vampires could blush she'd be red as a tomato when she saw his bulging hard on making an obvious tent in his jeans.

"Lustful aren't you princess?" He smirked. Bella looked away.

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection straining against the confinements of his pants and whispered seductively into her ear, "Grasp it."

Knowing she was at his mercy she did, gasping at how big he was. Bella snatched her hand away and Jacob gave a smirk that revealed his fangs perfectly.

He began to grind his hard on against her, he wasn't slow or soft. He was fast and rough as he sucked on her pulse. He wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped her hips and began grinding faster and harder. She came and he muffled her scream with a kiss. He placed her back on ground so she would stand.

Suddenly, his wet tongue was licking her clit, Bella shuddered and closed my legs and he looked up at her.

"Spread them," He said softly.

She did.

"Wider." He growled.

Bella spread her legs as he continued; licking and she continued to moan. Bella closed her eyes, her heart was beating fast and she shuddered. His tongue was now exploring the crevices of her wet pussy. Replacing his tongue, he pumped a finger into her and looked back into her eyes, those eyes still on fire. He kept pumping until his speed got faster.

"You like that don't you?" He said and all she could do was nod.

"Answer me, princess." He whispered.

"Yes."

"Can't hear you, a bit louder."

"Yes!" She said louder.

"Yes what? I have a name don't I? He asked with an amused smile.

"Yes Jacob!" She was losing control, any moment she would come as she felt her climax building. Flames were enveloping Bella and the vampire gripped his hair to balance her self. He pumped his fingers faster and harder until the flames around her exploded and Bella screamed her release.

He lapped up all her juices not a letting a single drop escape him. "_Mmmm sweet…just like honey_."

Jacob licked his lips and fingers before standing a few inches next to her; he waited for her to get dressed. He pulled out a cigarette, a lighter and smoked. He was at least considerate to blow the smoke he exhaled away from her direction. Once she was dressed and straightened out her clothes, Jake turned to her.

"You should head back to the kids; I've got to get something." He said before he sped out of the alleyway.

When Bella returned to the kids they were laughing and having fun on a small marry-go-round, as the ride continued spinning they waved at her. She waved back with the best smile she could put up.

_Did I just get assaulted back in that alleyway? By Jacob Black? No, he never threatened me or raised his voice at me, or even hit me. What if it was just foreplay? Yes, that had to be the most likely incident that we were in. Even if I'm with Edward, I had to at least admit that I never felt anything like what I felt with Jacob, than with Edward._ Bella thought worriedly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought shaking the thoughts away from her head. Bella looked over to the kids and saw that they were jumping off the marry-go-round and running to Jacob who had four ice cream cones two in each hand.

"All right!" David said happily as Jacob gave them their ice creams. All the kids got either vanilla or chocolate with sprinkles they smiled and thanked him.

"I've got one for you too, princess," He said holding a strawberry and vanilla with chocolate sprinkles.

_After thirteen years he still remembers that my favorite ice cream treat was vanilla with chocolate sprinkles,_ Bella thought surprised that he remembered. He handed it to her with a smile. A fake smile for his eyes meant something else, his eyes were smirking deviously. They sat down on a bench, the children on either side of them.

"How could you imprint on Nessie yet, back there…us…?" She began unable to explain what had happened in the alleyway.

"Simple, imprinting means I just love Nessie but, there is a certain type of love I have towards her." He said in a low whisper that matched her own so the children wouldn't here.

"The kind of love I feel for Nessie is fatherly, and possibly it can become something more." He continued.

"But doesn't that mean you're breaking some kind of commitment after what…just happened?" The vampire asked as curiosity zoomed across her face.

"No, not really, I mean sure if you think about it but, as a werewolf who _just_ imprinted there are some tension that we go through and we have to _relieve_ that _tension_. And there's no way in hell I was going to do that with little Nessie." He said casually yet, I detected the seriousness in his voice all too well.

"So, I just had to use the next best thing. You."

_You sick maniacal bastard!_ Bella thought angrily. She dropped the conversation until he piped up asking questions and talking to the children always throwing her into the mix. They instantly liked him and giggled along with David at the goofy jokes and face he made. She would have laughed as well, yet she knew better about the real intentions behind them.

After the kids were tired of playing in the park, they went back home. Nessie was tired and was pretty much knocked out, from all the running around. Edward was the only one in the house, Esme and Carslie were at Lucian's castle, and Alice had dragged off Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to the mall for something extravagant.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked into the living room after putting Reneesme and the kids to sleep.

"Carslie called saying that there's going to be a Masquerade down in Seattle." He informed her.

"A Masquerade? When?"

"Tonight, Lucian's friends with the host of the party and he insisted that all of us should go as his guests." He said. "He also said that he'll send a few pack members to baby-sit the children." He continued trying to conceal a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked him.

"It's just that it's been so long since I've been to a Masquerade," he said a smile on his lips.

"Well, then I guess tonight will be special won't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss.

Bella broke the kiss, not because she wanted to but because of Jacob. An image of him flashed through her mind and then the words he told her last night.

_"What's wrong a kiss from me means nothing compared to one from your leech of a husband?" _he snarled in the back of her mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, nothing you know I really have to get back to Merlotte's," Bella said before saying goodbye and that she'll be back home before they could leave for the ball.

As she walked into one of the restaurant sections some men were giving Bella lustful looks and she rolled her eyes making her way to the back, where the kitchen was to see an old friend. As she passed by some man asked for onion rings and almost tried to slap her ass but she moved out the way just in time.

Bella walked to the back where the kitchen was and leaned against the steel counter top. "One order of onion rings, you can drop them on the floor if you like."

"Got it," said the dark skinned muscled man wearing a bandanna and some eye shadow. When he turned from the fryer to look at me he smiled. "Ooh, Bella chicka chicka bow wow, you look like a porn star will all that tan and pink lipstick. You've got a date?"

"No, Lafayette I'm married remember?" She reminded smiling at his comical banters. "And besides when I wear make up I get bigger tips."

He laughed for a moment and checked up on the oven before returning to come back to me.

"Yes, girl that's it these damn rednecks are suckers for _packaging_," he said before doing the shimmy.

"And I get even bigger tips when act like I don't have a brain in my head. Other than that they're all scared of me." She said.

Just then a strawberry blonde red head came over and crashed into her with a hug. Arlene. It had always been a joke that Arlene was like the human version of Alice.

"They're not scared of you child…they're scared of what's _between your legs_." He joked wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's nasty talk, I won't listen to that." She lied, knowing that he loved annoying the other staff members with his innuendos.

"Do you even _know_ what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"I know everyman whether straight, gay or George motherfucking Bush! Is terrified! Of the _pussy…_" He joked.

"What are we talking about?" Asked tall, slender and curvy yet nosy as hell, Dawn.

"Pussy." He repeated.

"Okay, look not everybody is gay. Not everybody wants to sleep with you." Arlene said.

"You'd be surprised at how many people you know who would…" He said before returning to the fryer. "…that's all I'm saying."

"Well I don't want to have sex with you," Dawn said and Arlene agreed.

"Well, that's because you bitches don't know what you're missing!" He said playfully banging his pelvis against the cutting table.

"No baby you don't know what you missing," Dawn said over her shoulder as she walked away slapping her ass. "You can look at it walking away makes you want to slap it!"

"Oh, please everyone's been there," He said waving his hand.

"Peaches and cream, baby, peaches and cream." Arlene joked as she walked backwards.

"You want coco, I'll give you coco," He joked chuckling.

"So, Bella how's everyone?"

"Good, good, how's your cousin Tara?" She asked.

"She's still the same old stubborn Tara we all know and love she'll be here later." He said with a smile. "God why?"

When he was done with the onion rings, she brought them back to the man that wanted them. He caught her off guard and slapped her ass, Bella turned and smiled for it was she could do instead of grabbing him and throwing him threw a wall. But, of course most of the scumbag men that come into the restaurant are idiots and assholes after 6 p.m.

Bella walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and opened her closet. Searching endlessly for the white and silvery dress with the white angelic mask. She decided to leave her lapris lazuli necklace and pendant so she could feel the cool night breeze on her skin, like a true vampire. She put the dress and mask on and walked to Nessie's room. She was sleeping soundly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Once Lucian's pack members arrived, they exchanged jokes and talked a bit before it was time for them to leave.

"Nice mask Edward," Kraven one of the babysitters said complimenting Edward's Phantom of the Opera mask.

"Thanks, yours too." Edward said jokingly while Luna the other babysitter and I laughed hysterically. Kraven scoffed and looked bitter.

"He'll be fine." Luna said still trying to hide her laughter.

_I just hoped I wouldn't see __him__, at the Ball tonight._ The last thing Bella wanted is for him to come onto her, like how he did earlier in the alleyway. Yet, part of her at that moment was begging for him to take her. This side of her, the naughty side was willing to give in to anything he wanted. And the short glimpse she caught of his massive hard on under his jeans made the naughty side scream for him to ram himself into her and make her head thrash about wildly-

_HOLD ON! No more thinking about him, that only makes everything worse!_

When they arrived at the address Carslie gave them, in Edward's Volvo she was amazed at where the Ball was being held at. From the outside it was like the palace―where the Ball was being held―slipped back three hundred years in time. The stars were out in their thousands and there was even a full moon. It was as though whoever organized the party had managed to control the weather.

Inside it was an extraordinary sight. The oil-burning torches had been lit and the flames cast orange and black shadows across the square. The servants had changed into eighteenth-century costumes with wigs, tightly fitting stockings, pointed shoes, and waistcoats. A string quartet played in the open air, sitting on a bandstand across the dance floor.

Guests were arriving by limo, car and on foot. They too were in costume with elaborate hats and richly colored velvet cloaks hanging all the way to the ground. Some carried ebony walking sticks. Others had swords and daggers. But not a single face could have been seen among the crowd making it's to the front door and to the dance floor. Their faces were hidden behind white masks and gold masks, masks encrusted with jewels and masks surrounded by huge plumes of feathers. It was impossible to know who had been invited to a party this extravagant.

They found the others sitting down at a table around the dance floor. Emmett looked like a king, Rosalie a queen, Alice a pixie and Jasper as a prince. Just then the band switched from a classical to a song more or less for a romantic scene in a movie.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked.

And Bella just smiled, "Yes you may."

He led her to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist and the other holding her right hand while her left was on his shoulders. He spun her around and they danced in the middle of the dance floor. _It was just like at prom, except for the masks and the dance wasn't being held in a gymnasium._ She thought hoping that when it was time to switch dance partners she'd be dancing with one of her brothers and not some stranger.

Everything felt so right, like a wonderful dance in those romance movies where angels would be singing and the world would stop just for them. Their bodies swayed to the beat of the music and they danced and danced until the song had ended just when the host of the party announced, "Switch partners!"

"_We've got the fire, who's got the matches_

_Take a look around at the sea of masks and come one come all,_

_Welcome to the grand ball"_

Edward spun me away from him and proceeded to dance with someone else. This was accustomed to all Masquerades.

"_Evening, princess…"_

She then stopped when she landed a dance with a tall, dark man. He was wearing a black blazer, black slacks, red dress shoes, a red vest, red shirt, black tie and to top it all off he wore blood red devil mask. Amber eyes burning like fire, an inferno. Their bodies swayed to the beat of the music and every time music stopped at a hard and loud beat their bodies were pressed against each others. The sound of the heart beating beneath his chest made her fangs tingle.

They were dancing along with the music, it was so smooth, graceful, light and…._ sinful._ Bella Cullen was dancing with Jacob Black, no…the **Devil** himself. He spun her around so her back was against him.

"_I'm not afraid _

_I'm not ashamed _

_I'm not to blame _

_Welcome to the masquerade"_

He leaned down and his lips were close to her ear, before he huskily whispered darkly, "Your Phantom doesn't even notice that you're being seduced…"

"N-no I-I'm not," She tried to say firmly but, his blazing eyes under that mask were making it hard to even talk, think and breathe.

He spun her around and held her close to his body; the heat radiating from him was intoxicating.

"Don't lie to me," He whispered into her ear. His skin was as hot as the rest of his body, his skin against hers was making her cold body melt as a fire was growing underneath.

"I can smell your wetness a mile away and I know Edward can never get you this wet and aroused as I can." He said seductively.

"You're wrong!" She said and then gasped when he spun her around again and then had her lean her upper body back.

"My voice didn't go up at the end of the sentence. It wasn't a question. It was an **indefinite** statement." He said seriously before forcing her back up to face him.

"Tell me, why do you deny it?" He asked. "Sure have a great time with that Phantom you consider to be an angel but, that will all end very soon."

"Angel? I do consider him an angel but you? You're worse than that." Bella spat and he smirked.

"Of course I'm worse…I'm a **God**." He said in a voice that wasn't his own. "Do you really want to spend eternity with a plain old angel or a God that makes you feel alive?"

He kept his face straight under that mask, just like how he kept his face straight when he pushed her over the edge twice in the alleyway. Now, here he was doing the same thing again but with, a devil mask and erotic dancing. He was in control, he knew what he was doing to her and was enjoying it.

"Edward doesn't even make the slightest attempt to check up on you." He said. "To see if you're enjoying yourself, if you're not or if you're being pushed to the edge of the most intense orgasm you ever had."

This was out of line, he spun her around and around, and the rush was going all to her head. She just prayed that Edward didn't look over to see her. He knows how she look when she's aroused.

"At least one of the most intense orgasms you'll ever have…don't worry there will be more." He smirked.

"Jacob, y-you have to stop this…" She said trying to hold back the growing fire burning between her legs.

"You sure? Either way, will be back in this same situation very, very soon." He said firmly.

"Yet, why fight it?" He continued. "You know you want me princess, you know I can make you scream louder than he ever could, make you come more satisfyingly than he ever can."

"S-Stop…please…" She said as she felt herself getting close.

"_Reject your doubt and release the passion_

_Let's get on it,_

_Believe if you want it"_

Things were getting too heated. **She **was getting too heated, if she didn't break away from him soon, she'd explode. The lyrics to the song the band's singer just sang weren't making her feel any better. He was pushing her to the edge of her limit and he knew Bella would scream if she were to hit her climax. He knew this and he wanted her to go that far. He held her close once again, but this time he wrapped one of her legs around his waist. His scorching hand was going up her bare thigh inch by slow torturous inch.

Unwrapping her leg, they continued to dance and a devilishly evil smirk formed on his lips, revealing those pearly white fangs. This was hell, whether she was extremely afraid or extremely aroused, she was close to her release and her heart beat was going way too fast.

"Your so ready…should I let you come?" He asked teasingly.

"Please, Jake…" I begged him.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't I just see how you'd react, hm? I could use a good laugh." He said mockingly.

"Jake, I swear…I beg of you…"

He managed to spin her around one last time and placed her head to his neck. He leaned down and licked her earlobe before whispering very seductively, "Come. Hard. Now."

She bit down on his neck as her release came, so she wouldn't scream. Paralyzing into the spot, he held her close, in an almost _loving_ way. Just in time as the song came to a stop. Her juices flowing down my legs as she heard him groan sniffing the air for her scent. For the third time that day, she reached an orgasm that sent me over the edge and to new heights.

By Jacob Black.

"_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm not to blame_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

_I'm not ashamed_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not okay_

_Welcome to the masquerade_

_Welcome to the masquerade"_

His face was unchanging as she bit him, when she was done and the effect of feeling paralyzed subsided, his heat was lulling her into sleep.

"Open your eyes," He whispered, and with eyes half open I saw that band was going back to classical music. "The song has finished, and Alice is about to notice us."

"Hey Bella, it's time to meet up with Lucian!" She heard Alice say, she saw standing a few feet from them. She looked back at Jacob to see that he disappeared.

"Bella, who was that guy you were with?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows with a giggle.

"The devil." _A devil indeed._

"Well, then come on! Lucian's waiting you can tell me more about your _devil_, later! I can't wait!" She said grabbing her sister's hand and leading her off the now emptying dance floor.

In the lounge area of the palace, she looked around for Jacob but, he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sure all of you had a wonderful time," Lucian said looking like a regal Roman Emperor.

"Well yeah, I've haven't been to a party like this in decades!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is, Malcolm will be very excited to know you all had a wonderful time," He said with a smile.

"We sure did Lucian, we'll see you tomorrow," Esme said before giving him a hug.

The Cullens began to leave until Bella called Lucian. He was about to leave as well until he turned around and smiled. "Yes, Bella?"

"Lucian I was just wondering…if you've seen Jacob anywhere?" She asked.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Jacob? He never came to the Ball with us."

"You sure, cause I was just dancing with him not so long ago," She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I was just wondering if you could tell him that we should talk." She said confused of how would Lucian not know that Jacob wasn't at the Ball.

"I'll send on the message, goodnight Bella."

"Night, Lucian."

Once Bella was gone Lucian left to on the prowl for the man he forbid from coming to the Ball. _I have no idea what he had done to Bella this time, but whatever he has plotted in that evil little brain of his I'm going to find out one way or the other!_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading this chapter; I really enjoy the fact that people are interested in this story. Also, I would really love to know what you guys think about the steamy scenes I have put between our favorite couple. Yet, I'm still wondering if it was a little too early for that or was it just right?

Also you _**"True Blood"**_fans Eric Northman will be appearing in the story in the story in the next chapter! I've been having ideas of how I should have _Eric Northman_ and his friends into the story. And what about the Fellowship of the Sun? Don't worry they'll be in this story soon.

And do worry you _**"Vampire Diaries"**_lovers an important character from that show will be in this story soon. But, right now I'm leaving you to guess. Also, I need some more people take interest in this story so I hope if you guys can spread the word about this story around.

_**Coming Up In The Next Chapter:**_ Jacob is banished from Lucian's castle, Tanis and Mr. Eric Northman have a little talk with their young friend and a when the Cullens are out hunting a dead body turns up in the woods, and with the vampire family questioning the possibility of another vampire in the area. Is it possible for the murder to not be a vamp…but a lycan and if so who?


	5. Warnings With Blood Stained Fangs

_**Author's Note: **_The feedback I got from the last chapter was so amazing! I should have known since the steamy scenes were hot! Now in this chapter some details of Jacob's life before now and how he got here. I bet most of you are waiting for this right. In addition, can anyone help me out me out by getting this story out there? Like tell people about it so I could actually be motivated to continue with this story.

The music used in this chapter is: _"Bad Things" by Jace Everett. _If you don't know but, the song "Bad Things" is the theme for the show _**"True Blood".**_

Has anyone guessed which of the _**"Vampire Diaries"**_ characters will be in the story?

I will give you a hint the character is a female. And now without further ado let us begin the reading!

_**Special Thanks To: Mr. Light-of-Twilight, GangstaSummoner(thank you for the shoutout from your story "Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story" much appreciation!), TVDLover, Feebes86, 2Lazy2Login,Twilight Gleek and the rest of you guys!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Warnings With Blood Stained Fangs**_

Passing through the crowd of people, wearing varieties of colorful masks Jacob quickly made his way outside of the Palace. Lucian his pack leader was going to be really angry if he found him here.

Lucian, he met him and his pack in New York. He taught him everything he knew, today. Everything from the legends of him, Victor and William to how to run at high speeds and transform at his own will within seconds. Even though New York provided Jacob with many experiences he would have never gotten in Washington there was one experience that he may have never wanted to deal with— as he got out, he was stopped immediately.

Lucian, whom looked like a regal Roman emperor, had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face that said 'What-did-I-tell-you?'

"Hey," He said trying to act innocently, even though he knew it wouldn't work. But it didn't hurt to try.

"Don't act innocent with me; I know you were at the Ball when I specifically told you not to come. Yet, what was I thinking? It obvious you can't stay away from your imprint…"

"Lucian, _puh-lease,_ sure I may have imprinted but it wasn't on Bella." Jacob said calmly.

"Then if it wasn't Bella, than who is it?" He asked quickly.

"Her daughter―"

"How long will you continue to lie to me? To _yourself_?" He asked cutting me off.

Jake looked at him with incredulous eyes; _did he just assume that Bella__―__Isabella Cullen was my imprint? _His expression did not falter; _he actually believes that she is my imprint. He was dead set on claiming she is my imprint._

"You can't be serious?" He asked trying sound calm.

"No, are _you serious_?" Lucian asked. "It's quite obvious that you imprinted but I swear if you disrupt our Pack's chance at peace with the vampires you will regret it!"

Jacob stayed quiet knowing that if he continued he would smack him across the head.

"Until, this matter with you and Bella is resolved I want you to go back home to your mansion." He said seriously walking passed his Delta.

"You're kicking me out of the castle?" Jacob asked.

Lucian didn't say a word and continued walking away. Jacob just got kicked out of the castle, and was now forced to stay at his mansion. Of course the mansion wasn't really large more like a boarding house but it was roomy and he liked living in it of course Jacob did built it from the ground up along with some help from the Pack. But still, having Lucian kick him out still meant that he was suspicious about him and his intentions toward Bella. But, who would blame him?

Jacob quickly ran towards Fangtasia, he was in need of some advice.

When he arrived he was surprised to not see Pam at the front doors to greet him. However, he then knew that if Pam wasn't at the doors than she was either having fun with one of the club's strippers or having a meal. Either way, their paths would cross at some point tonight.

_When you came in the air went all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are,_

_But before the night is through,_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with_

_Ow, ooh._

Inside Jacob walked through a crowd of people dancing the night away; he felt a couple of women―vampires, werewolves and human alike―brush up against him. He was considered a celebrity among the peers that infest Fangtasia, especially the women. Whether they were strippers, vampire, werewolf, or human they would suck on their thumbs as a crude mimic of their specialty, just so he would be interested.

Eric calls him the club's very own man whore.

After being brushed up against, groped and witnessing a few girls doing crude imitations of their specialties he found an empty red and black table in the back. Here the music was put at a low volume so people can actually listen to themselves think.

A waitress came by wearing tight black stockings, red shoes, red mini skirt, a red and white stripped vest and a black shirt. She was a brunette with fair skin and bright green eyes. She hesitated with what she was going to say to him and he raised an eyebrow. Jacob Black always did have this effect on women.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" She finally managed to ask.

"One red apple martini, unless your services can provide _something else_…." He asked seductively and the look on her face was priceless.

She stuttered before telling him that she'd be right back with his drink. He leaned back into the leather seating of the booth waited patiently before—in a flash, Tanis sat on the chair across the table from him.

"So, Pup? How was the Masquerade Ball? Was it good?" Tanis asked like a child eagerly awaiting to open their presents on Christmas morning.

Jacob smiled as he heard a laugh from behind him; he turned around to see Eric Northman the club's owner and good friend of his leaning against the red wall with his arms crossed.

"The real question is: how was Bella? Was _she_ good?" The one-thousand year old vampire Viking asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Eric. Sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't bite her." Jacob said with a hint of malice.

"At least not yet." He quipped.

Eric laughed as he patted Jake on the head like a dog which made the young werewolf fidget uncomfortably, as they all knew he hated being treated and compared to a dog. The old vampire walked around and sat at the table with them.

"So, when are you going to sink your fangs into her?" The blonde vampire asked.

"Does the he _really_ have to sink his fangs into everything that has lips, legs, breasts and an ass?" Tanis asked raising an eyebrow before the waitress came back with Jacob's drink.

"Would you like anything else?" The waitress asked and Jacob just sighed and waved his hand as a sign for her to leave them be.

Eric and Tanis exchanged confused looks before looking back at their young friend.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

"Since when did Fangtasia's very own man whore pass up a chance to get laid?" Eric asked with a brow raised.

"I'm in no mood tonight, after what happened at the Ball…let's just say I'm well satisfied." Jacob said before taking a sip from his drink.

"Really what did you do?" Tanis asked as he leaned in over the table.

"Ask Pam."

Eric then called his child in Swedish and the blonde vampire in stilettos was now standing in front of them. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest while a smirked played on her lips revealing her blood stained fangs. Those green eyes flickering with amusement, for she knew what her Maker had called her for.

"What did he tell you?" Eric asked.

"Just his little plan, about pushing the Cullen girl to an orgasm while dancing with her at the Ball." She said casually before making her nails the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, and you should also give me more playtime." She added.

"An orgasm? Are you serious?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes being Fangtasia's _one_ and _only_ man whore I have this natural effect with women. One glance and they come right there on the spot. It was actually quite fun watching Bella's face get all heated while I spun her around on the dance floor." Jacob said trying not to brag.

"Haha! I guess I taught you well, didn't I?" Pam laughed as she patted Jacob on the back.

"Well, of course! Not everyone can have a sexy, sarcastic, rude and hilarious teacher like I can!" Jacob smiled and Pam smiled back.

"Teacher? What have you been teaching him?" Eric questioned his child.

"Everything I know, how else do you think he became a man whore?" Pam shot back.

"Do I really have to be called that―"

"YES!" Pam, Eric and Tanis said at the same time. This made the young werewolf sigh and look the other way like a child does when not wanting to hear an adult tell them the truth.

"I'm not a whore, I'm a gentlemen―"

"Since when does a gentleman spend 90% of his time thinking with his dick and fucking every woman he sees within a ten mile radius?" Pam asked her little protégé.

"I―wait you said 90% so what am I doing in the other 10?" Jake asked.

"SLEEPING!" All three of them said simultaneously. Then at that moment, Jacob quieted down and pouted leaving the others to laugh.

"Oh, please now, Jake have you planned on marking Bella?" Eric asked still chuckling.

Marking, was like imprinting but it was something more. Marking was to ensure and seal the relationship between the wolf and his soul mate. It starts with biting the person you imprinted on and drinking their blood. Then for the effects to work and last forever until death the other person must bite the wolf back and drink their blood. To belong to each other and only each other for the rest of eternity, it was to also show other werewolves and even vampires who belonged to whom.

"Isn't that the same thing you did to this blonde waitress in Louisiana? Uh, what was her name…Snooki Steakhouse?" Tanis asked.

"Her name is _Sookie Stackhouse!_" Eric smacked Tanis upside the head. "And only did that to mess with her head and it is completely irrelevant to this conversation!"

"Okay, then I will mark her sooner or later but right now I need a way to get into her life some more." Jacob said before he began thinking.

He'd have to worm his way into her life now, for he was sure she didn't want him anywhere near her after the incidents in the alleyway and the Ball. Jacob would have to figure out how to worm his way back in and stay there until it was time claim her as his own.

Suddenly, a werewolf bartender came up to them with a silver tray holding a glass of champagne. He placed the drink down and smiled at Jacob.

"I didn't order this." He said to the bartender.

"I know. Courtesy of the lovely young woman over there." The bartender said pointing to Caroline the blonde woman he met the other night, before leaving.

Caroline smiled for she was with friends who were giggling. "You know him, he's so sexy." One of her friends said and that made Eric, Pam and Tanis look a Jacob with laughing eyes.

"Like we said before you definitely are a man whore." Pam quipped.

Jacob waved his hand over to Caroline and invited her over. The blonde walked over wearing a cocktail dress and heels.

"Back in the club again I see?" Jacob said with a laugh.

"Of course, besides I needed a break I had to take over another shift at Merlotte's." Caroline said.

"Merlotte's?" He asked far too quickly.

"Yeah, I work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill in Forks. Not that bad of a job it actually got better now that a former waitress came back to work there." She informed them.

"Former waitress, may I ask who?" Tanis asked.

"Of course you may, I see no harm in it." Caroline said and they all nodded in agreement.

Jacob thought nothing of it, just a simple question.

"My old friend Bella Cullen."

_This is just way too good to be true!_ He thought and he looked at the rest of his friends who smirked. They knew what he was thinking. Jacob had found a way back into Bella's life. And it was through her old friend Caroline Forbes.

_Perfect…_

The Masquerade Ball was a complete disaster in Bella's point of view. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and was even considering speaking to Lucian the next time they saw him, to ask if there was going to be another Ball or something of the sort.

However, Bella couldn't shake off the feeling of Jacob's hands all over her. Of course they weren't _all over_ her during the dance but the graceful, sexy and _sinful_ way he had them dancing in made her feel as though he was all over her body. During the dance he made sure to move along to the beat of the song, as he kept her body close to his.

What made things worse, was that she didn't have her necklace so her cold body had to endure all the heat his warm body produced. Bella rarely took off her necklace, hell; she even slept with it since it was also a gift from Edward.

"Bella?" A familiar velvety voice called.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked.

"Love, the family is in the mood to feed and we are going to hunt are you coming with us?" Edward asked.

"Of course…I am feeling a bit _hungry_." Bella said before planting a kiss on his cheek and heading upstairs to go change. The children were sleeping in the game room with a German Sheppard and Luna and Kraven. They were tired and by the looks of it they had a blast.

Bella smiled and told the others it was best to let them sleep and that Luna and Kraven could stay for the night. It was the least they could do. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Alice approved of. Quickly she was downstairs and they were all ready to take off.

"Okay then, let's make this hunt quick!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at her husband. God, how much he looked like an angel and even acted like one. He was sweet and caring and always managed to make her smile. She remembered when she was human she would compare Edward and Jacob. Back then it was hard to see who would be a better choice since both provided the same thing.

_A happy life._

Now…Bella saw with clarity and with enhanced vampire vision everything was clear as crystal. Jacob was the complete opposite―no those words wouldn't even describe how different he was. Without a doubt Bella wanted her best friend back, she wanted the boy that used to be her sun. Jacob Black was no longer the sun she used to have. He wasn't even a boy for that matter.

He was a man that acted like God and unfortunately was one. Just from looking at him, one could tell he controlled everything around him and if he didn't then it wouldn't take long for him to do so.

Physically there was no one matching him, even if Lucian was his Alpha Jacob was a good few inches taller and a bit more muscular. There was absolutely no one Bella could think of that would have the guts to challenge him.

Not, just physically but on a mental level he was able to mess and manipulate one's mind like they were nothing but putty in his hands.

Every time they were together she could see in his eyes the young boy she broken continually fades away. This scared her and what terrified her was that if the young boy she broke was gone what would he become then? Worse then what he was now?

"Hey guys, I picked up a scent of blood!" Jasper said.

"Then lead the way." Carslie said and the family followed Jasper.

When they stopped, they began to wish that they turned back.

There was road with a black Mercedes Benz, the headlights were on. On the hood of the car was a man who looked to be in his mid twenties with a mutilated neck, he was attacked viciously and reeked of blood. Then over a few yards away was a woman who looked just as worse. Same mutilated neck and eyes wide open with sheer terror. It was a horrible sight; the Cullens thought a vampire had done this on arrival.

But once they took a good look at their necks, it was evident that no vampire could have done this.

Bella's stomach turned and she felt sick, and turned her eyes away from the sight. She lost her appetite. And so did the others.

"I'm heading back to the children!" Esme said before running at high-speed to the house with Alice running behind her.

"Emmett, let Lucian and his Pack know what we found, we've got a killer on the loose." Carslie commanded and Emmett pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Lucian's number.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

The next day Bella was at work and was really having a hard time, due to the fact that the sight of the two mutilated bodies was still in her mind.

"Bella! Bella!" A voice called her but she made no mind to pay attention.

"Hey bitch, are you with us?" She looked to see Lafayette staring at her.

"W-what happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Girl, you looked like you was hypnotized or some shit," He said adjusting his bandana that he wrapped around his head.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," Bella said picking up the orders, but Arlene immediately stepped in.

"Sorry, Bella but those aren't yours," She said before the redhead grabbed them and left.

"Then where are my orders?" She asked.

"You weren't paying attention so Arlene had to take them to the customers." Caroline said but she reassured her.

"Oh, jeez I'm so sorry; I just don't know where my head has been, lately." Bella apologized and Lafayette shook his head.

"No problem, girl why don't you go and work at the bar. If some rednecks give you trouble you know who to call."

"The Ghostbusters?" Bella asked with a smile.

"You funny, but am a balls buster just so you know." He said with a chuckled before leaving her to head over to the bar.

When she came back out from going back and forth with orders and plates of food work she wanted to get a drink and saw Tara behind the bar doing nothing but reading a magazine. She was there reading the magazine with some big fat man sitting in front of the counter, probably waiting for a drink. Then Lafayette came outside, Bella guessed it was his turn to bartend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he cleaned a shot glass.

"I work here," She said flatly.

"Oh, no, the hell you don't." He said putting the glass down.

"Oh, yes the hell I do you ugly bitch, you need to make peace with that." She said nastily. This was the reason why Tara could never keep a job longer then three months at max.

"Shit, Sam must have lost his damn mind, because you should not be allowed to work in no situation, where you actually got to interact with people." He said pouring a whisky into the shot glass and walking over to stand next to his cousin.

"No, that's not true," She said.

Just then, the big-bellied man snapped at her―oh shit, bad idea fat man. Bad idea.

"Uh-uh. Do-do not snap at me. I have a name and that name is Tara. Isn't that funny? A black girl being named after a plantation." She said with a fake smile.

"Tara now is not the time to start cursing out the customers!" Bella said trying to hold her back. Her vampire strength was enough to send Tara back into the wall but she did not want to hurt her.

"No, I don't think it's funny at all cause I'm either stupid or just plain mean," She continued. Lafayette was about to make a joke on that but, I elbowed him to stop. "Which is why you better be nice, if you plan on getting a drink tonight."

"Sorry ma'am." He apologized. She nodded and went to make him a drink.

As Tara was making the man his drink, Lafayette took a sip of his and leaned on the bar counter in front of the man. He was going to flirt with him, like he always does with the men that interested him at the bar. However, he was just going to joke around.

"How you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Look at you scaring the poor white boy," Tara laughed and so did Bella.

"He's too big to be scared. I likes a big man. Look at that belly." He said swirling the whisky in his glass.

"Don't you have something to fry?" Bella asked taking a towel and slapping his back with it.

"You can be my Santa Claus," He said before finishing his drink and leaving. "I'll see you later; I'm in the phone book."

After awhile, Sam "Sammy" Merlotte came around and told Bella is she could work a late shift. This wasn't a problem so Bella called Edward or whoever was the house to that she was working late and could not pick up the kids from school.

All of a sudden she immediately regretted taking the late shift once she was _him_ walk through the front doors of the restaurant. Jacob Black wearing a black Armani leather jacket, a white buttoned shirt, jeans and boots. Practically every head in the restaurant turned to look at his devilishly handsome features.

What was strange was what he was holding: a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

_He must've lost his mind!_ Bella thought, as he sat down at an empty table. Bella could see in the back Arlene, Dawn and even Lafayette arguing about who was going to wait at Jacob's table. Lafayette made it to his table first and Arlene and Dawn had to back away as they pouted.

"Hello there, I'm Lafayette and you are?" Lafayette introduced himself as he held a hand out.

"Jacob Black. Pleasure to meet you but, I'm actually here waiting for someone else." Jacob said politely.

"Yes, well that doesn't mean we can't chat for a bit can we?" Lafayette said sitting down with him.

"Sure why not?" Jacob said with a breathtaking smile.

_Does he even know that Lafayette is flirting with him? Does he even know that Jacob is playing with him?_ Bella thought for her gay friend's well being. She then walked over to them, for she would not stand having Jacob mess around with Lafayette's emotions.

"Hi Jacob," She said putting up a smile that Jake instantly knew was fake.

"Bella, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine―"

"LAFAYETTE REYNOLDS GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS KITCHEN NOW!" Sammy yelled from the back and Lafayette groaned.

He got up and pulled a piece of paper out from his camouflage pants and gave it to Jake. "Call me" he mouthed before running to the kitchen.

Bella laughed at Lafayette's antics to hooking up with men even if half the time they were straight. Oh, well she pulled out her notepad and pen and opened it not daring to look into Jake's amber colored eyes.

"Thank you for coming to Merlotte's today, is there anything you would like to eat?"

"You."

"You're one sick son of a bitch!" Bella snarled at a low whisper that only she and he could hear.

"Ooh, such a foul mouth you've got there princess, very attractive." He smirked.

"What's with the flowers and box of chocolates Jacob? Can't you see I just want to be friends?" Bella sighed.

"These aren't for you conceited!" He said which made Bella eyes widen in surprise and confused. He then stood up and whispered into her ear seductively, "But there is _something else I have for you_."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're just playing hard to get." He said with a smirk that made Bella want to slap it off his face. But she also didn't want to cause a scene.

"I hate you!" She said not in a whisper but no seemed to notice.

"Oh, please you just need some hot angry sex and you'll be fine." Jacob said casually and Bella had enough she raised her hand to slap and _even_ punch him but a voice called his name and they turned to see Caroline Forbes running towards them.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Jacob prolonged the kiss knowing that Bella was watching.

"I brought you something," He said in that nice, sweet and caring voice he once had thirteen years ago, it made tears form in Bella's eyes but she quickly held them back. He gave Caroline the roses and the box of chocolates and smiled.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Caroline asked and Bella was just about ready to vomit.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we're actually dating now." The blonde said. "How do _you_ two know each other?"

"Bella and I go way back." Jacob said as he wrapped an arm around Caroline.

"Really? Then you know what, we should all spend Friday night together won't that be fun?" Caroline suggested.

"Yes! That would sound absolutely perfect!" He said excitedly with a smile which only seemed to encourage the blonde and make Bella feel uneasy.

"I-I don't know, maybe I should ask Edward." She stalled, as she tried to think of a better excuse.

"Okay then, ask him and let us know okay? Excuse me, Arlene's calling." Caroline said before getting up and walking quickly to Arlene who was standing at the entrance to the back with Dawn, Terry and Lafayette.

"She's such a nice girl, isn't she?" Jacob cooed as he watched Caroline scamper away. He turned around to see the brunette haired vampire glaring at him.

"Yes, she is and I swear if you do anything to hurt her I will―"

"Will what?" Jacob asked seriously as he leaned in over the table to Bella's face. "Kill me? I doubt that. Princess, you don't have the stomach to kill a person, let alone me. So please, no threats unless you are _actually_ going do something okay?"

"Cause, what's the point, I'm the most dangerous thing you'll ever encounter." He said with grin.

"As if, God you're so full of yourself." Bella scoffed until she heard a man by the bar ask for Terry to raise the volume on the plasma flat screen television that was mounted onto the wall in a corner to everyone could see it.

"You don't believe me? I'm sure you'd believe this." Jacob said.

"A couple, a man and a woman were found dead in the woods last night by a group of hikers." He began as the anchorman on the news began his own announcement.

"_**A couple, a man and a woman were found dead last night by a group of hikers."**_

"Out on Route 91, the couple was driving a black Mercedes Benz."

"_**Out on Route 91, the couple was driving a black Mercedes Benz. It was a horrifying scene when the police arrived."**_

"On the hood of the car was the man with his neck viciously attacked,"

"_**On the hood of the car was the man with his neck viciously attacked,"**_

"While the woman was about three yards away on the pavement with her neck viciously attacked as well,"

"_**While the woman was about three yards away on the pavement with her neck viciously attacked as well, the police consider them to have been attacked by a wild animal due, to the forensic data collected from the scene that the couple identified as Darren Jones and Andrea Matthews stopped for they had hit an animal and exited to call a hospital. Then it was said that the wild animal which is assumed to be a mountain lion,**_

"Or a wolf."

_**Or a wolf had attacked the couple, first Darren and then Andrea when she proceeded to run away. The police are still investigating this incident as hunters are now out searching the animal. More on this story coming up a six."**_

Bella still didn't believe a word of what he was saying. So what if he knew what the anchorman was going to say about the story. _Big deal._

"You're lying you must've heard about this during the morning news." Bella said sticking to that theory than to anything else. She thought it was impossible for him to have anything to do with the murders―murders? What murders, they were attacked by a wild animal duh!

"You still won't believe me? Do you need proof?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Oh…my…God…" Bella stuttered as she looked at him with a horrified expression. Jacob smirked an evil smirk that revealed his fangs.

Fangs stained with…_blood._

He then got up and leaned down and whispered before leaving the restaurant, "Like, I said I'm the most dangerous thing you'll ever encounter."

"See you Friday night, _princess._"

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I hope you all enjoyed that as everybody can see such the Damon Salvatore our Jacob Black has become! Could this mean trouble for Bella and the rest of the area or is Jacob just lying about this only to get under her skin?

The _**"Vampire Diaries"**_ reference in this chapter is the couple that was found dead in the woods and then talked about on the news which comes from the beginning of the _"Pilot"_ episode. As well as Caroline Forbes being a character from the television series.

Also as for _**"True Blood"**_ references Eric Northman and Pam and their club _"Fangtasia"_ is from the television series as well as _"Merlotte's Bar and Grill"_ the staff workers of the restaurant: Lafayette, Tara, Arlene, Terry, Dawn and Sam _(who is nicknamed Sammy in this story because that's what I actually nicknamed him and Twilight as their own Sam.)_ The part of Tara and Lafayette arguing at the bar and Tara cursing at the fat man I believe to be from the _"Strange Love" _episode which is also the first episode of the show.

As for **__****"Underworld"** references if you all saw _"Underworld: Evolution"_ then you should all know the character Tanis whose also the guy Selene and Michael chased down and kill.

_**Coming Up In The Next Chapter:**_ Bella tells Edward about Caroline and Jacob and their suggestion to spend Friday night together. Edward agrees to it only to become suspicious after a few words from our favorite bad boy.


	6. Friday Night Bites

_**Author's Note:**_ The feedback that I got from the last chapter was great! In this chapter what most of you have been waiting for (I won't say) has finally come. I've been missing _**"The Vampire Dairies"**_ lately so our favorite couple will partake in scenes that most you will remember in the show that's between Damon and Elena. Also, a character from that show will be joining us, his name's _Alaric Saltzman_ and he's got a grudge against Jacob. But, what could it be?

The song for this chapter is _"Every me, Every You"_ by _Placebo._

Sorry, to those who are fans of _**"True Blood"**_ but Eric and Pam aren't in this chapter. But, they will be in the next one that I promise. And if you guys like Tanis then don't fear because wherever Eric and Pam are he's bound to be there as well.

Enjoy!

_**Special Thanks To: GangstaSummoner, Jacob's Wifey1223, 2Lazy2Login, Ididn'tdoit001, Mr. Light-of-Twilight, Twilight Gleek and the rest of you great reviewers!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Friday Night Bites**_

_(Thursday Night)_

It had been a couple of days since the little incident at Merlotte's. Bella told Edward and he agreed to inviting Jacob and Caroline to dinner at their house, oblivious to the real reason why this was happening. It was a Thursday night, and Jake decided to spend it with Caroline at her place.

Amazingly, he found out that she was a student at SU, working on a degree in business so when she was done with college she could open up a designer store that dealt with everything from homemaking to weddings, baby showers and even elaborate birthdays. He also learned that her mother was Sheriff Lizzie Forbes―he smirked as he thought that little tidbit of information would come in handy someday.

They spent most of the night talking, getting to know each other until after three glasses of champagne they were in bed together.

"_Oh God…Jake,"_ Caroline moaned as Jacob sensually kissed her flat stomach before making his way to the hem of her panties.

Jacob chuckled, deep in his throat as his lips made their way down to Caroline's red panties and teased her with his tongue. With a finger he moved the underwear to the side and flicked his tongue against her throbbing clit. She was so ready…

"Jake…stop…teasing me," The blond said in between moans.

"As you wish…"

He smirked before removing the underwear and slowly easing his member into her. Once they were well accustomed with each other, he began thrusting in and out of her. He quickened his pace as he could practically hear her pulse accelerate.

Caroline gasped as she saw his fangs sharpen and elongate as well as his shift from amber to blood red with the whites of his eyes become a black. She could also see veins around his eyes for a few seconds until they disappeared and then reappear once again as though the veins were pulsating under his skin.

She was completely shocked and speechless as he stared at her, her blood pulsing through her body as his sensitive ears listened to it. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he quickly licked his lips before sinking his fangs into her neck, leaving her to scream.

It was dark out and almost ready for bed but, Bella couldn't sleep. She pulled out her diary and opened it up to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I must've been scared for my life. Apparently, the boy I once knew to be my sun and best friend was now a cold hearted killer. He even had the blood stained fangs to show for it. All I want is for my Jake to come back instead of this new manipulative and dark Jacob. Edward had agreed to invite him and Caroline for dinner tomorrow night. I had first thought it was going to well since the whole family and even the kids would be here. Until Alice piped up suggesting that the whole family should leave Edward and I to have dinner with them all alone. Leaving the house empty…Yet, what am I thinking? Jacob wouldn't possibly think he could get away with touching and bothering me with Edward my husband being only a few feet away. I bet he thinks he can, well he's in for a rude awakening tomorrow because if he can play games then so can I._

Edward then walked into the room with a yawn, with pajama pants and an undershirt. Bella locked her diary closed and placed it back into its drawer as her husband got in bed with another yawn.

"Tired?" Bella asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Can you imagine how many boys I saw following Nessie at the park?" Edward said.

"No, how many?" She asked.

"Way too many! This is bad…" He began and Bella giggled at her husband's worry.

"I'm glad you find it funny," He said with a pout, as he imagined what would happen when their daughter got older.

"Edward you are just overreacting, she's only twelve what could she possibly do at this age?" Bella asked putting a hand to her mouth to stop her from giggling.

"Children at this age back then, were more controlled and were innocent and where little kids. Now, the kids are beginning to say their first curse words and even now a thing or to about sex. Or how they say at the moment, 'doing it', I'm telling you love if we're not careful she could end up pregnant her and Ashley or the boys could get a girl pregnant." Edward worried.

"Pregnant? At twelve years old? Where on earth did you get this idea from Mr. Cullen?" Bella exclaimed.

"T-The Tyra Banks Show," Edward muttered, which caused Bella to laugh even more.

"You've got to stop watching Tyra whenever she talks about things like this; you'll end up with a heart attack someday." Bella laughed as she turned on her side and he did the same wrapping and arm around her waist.

"You know vampires can't get heart attacks and even if I do, we've got a doctor a few feet away, lucky right?" He chuckled.

"For you at least," Bella giggled once more before yawning herself and falling into a deep sleep.

_(Friday Morning)_

Caroline awoke that morning, in cold sweat. She sat up in bed and looked over at Jacob lying beside her, his eyes closed and he looked asleep. Then memories of last night, came back to her―everything was going so well, until he bit her. Immediately she placed a hand to her neck, only to feel two puncture wounds with dry blood around them.

Terrified that he would wake up and cause even more damage she got up from the bed and quietly tiptoed to the closed bedroom door. Once she was only a few inches away from putting her hand on the doorknob she looks back at Jacob who was still sleeping. She turns around to only jump back to see him standing in front of her with a smirk.

"Good morning." He said in tone that sound soft although; soft was something Jacob was not.

She took a few steps back and grabbed the closest thing her hands felt for on the nightstand beside her bed and threw it at him. He tsked at her with a wagging finger even though he easily dodged whatever it was she threw.

"Look, Caroline, can't we just talk?" he asked until he was caught off guard by her grabbing the lamp and hitting his jaw with it.

She got on the bed and quickly crawled to the other side of it trying to make it past him but at lightning speed he caught her and gave her a little shove that made fall backwards onto the bed.

"You know, this could've gone a completely different way."

"Get away!" she pleaded as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He grabbed the pillow only to smell the faint scent of the blood stains on it. His fangs elongated as he snarled before lunging after her.

Jacob got to class late because well…let's just say Caroline took up his whole morning and part of the afternoon. When he arrived, Edward immediately called him out. The volatile werewolf didn't say a word and took his seat at the back of the class.

"Can anyone tell me the events that led up to World War II?" Edward asked and a few people raised their hands while Jacob slumped back in his seat waiting for class to be over.

When the class was finished, Jacob packed up his things and proceeded to head out the door until the professor stopped him.

"You're failing, Mr. Black." Edward said from his chair behind his desk. "Care to explain."

"I'm failing because the way you teach is boring…no wonder why Bella kissed me before the Masquerade Ball." Jacob said at the doorway of his classroom.

Edward raised his head from the papers on his desk and glared at his student. "What are you talking about?"

"You're boring Cullen, always have been and always will be. She kissed me―well I kissed her and she made no attempt to push me away." Jacob said cockily which the vampire clearly did not like.

"Problems in bed, I assume?" Jacob continued and with a smirk.

"None at all." The vampire replied quickly with a stern look.

"It's okay to admit it _buddy,_ after all what you lack…**I** can make up for it ten times better, and she knows it." The werewolf said causing the vamp to rise from his seat, his nostrils flaring and eyes shifting from green to a whitish blue moonlight color. He also had his fangs out.

"You're lucky Bella still wants to be friends with you, cause if not I would've had you dead." He said with a death glare.

"Threats? You are in no position to be making threats Mr. Cullen; after all I'm a lover…" Jacob said casually before his tone dropped to a serious and murderous one. "…I'm also a killer, so watch it."

"Impossible, I'm a hundred years old than you, you can't hurt me."

"Age doesn't mean a thing but I can hurt you, but not physically no it'd be just too quick and enjoy playing with my…prey. I can hurt you by hurting _your wife_." The last two words burned Jacob's tongue like acid. He detested having to say those words but he needed to, to get through to him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Edward snarled ready to attack, but he knew better.

"Try me."

The werewolf left with a smirk, leaving the vampire to only wish he could've killed him right here in the classroom. Edward retracted his fangs and his eyes shifted back to green. He then heard something strange.

_"Sure, I'll do what I can about it. You and I both know how much I want that Jacob Black dead! Alright, I'll let you know soon enough. Bye."_

He then saw a man with short brown hair and a scruffy goatee. He held what seemed to be a knife concealed in his suit's sleeve. He was going to come out of his classroom that was across from his until he grabbed him and shoved him back into the classroom.

His classroom was filled with microscopes, pictures of the human and various animal anatomies as well as scales, test tubes and chemistry sets. On his desk, there were a variety of weapons, knives, needles, a couple of stakes and even some rope.

"What the hell?" He asked as everything was now registering in his head. He reached over to the desk to pick up a stake but he stopped him.

"I'm not here to fight," Edward said and made him drop the stake.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same question. Better yet, what's a Science Professor doing with stakes, knives and needles on his desk?" He asked him.

"I'm a hunter, the name's Alaric Saltzman and you are?" The man asked seriously.

"Edward Cullen History Professor. Now why are you after Jacob Black?" The vamp asked the so called hunter sternly.

"He killed my wife," he said solemnly with his head down.

_What? That's insane Jacob Black was no killer…was he?_

"Are you sure it was Jacob?" Edward asked not wanting to believe it to be true.

"I _saw_ him kill my wife Isobel; he just stood there holding her as he bit into her neck drinking her blood like she was a beverage." He said trying to hold back his anger.

"What if we were to help each other out?" Alaric asked all of a sudden.

"How?" He asked.

"Simple, we try and dispose of Jacob Black. That way I'll have my revenge for him killing Isobel and you'd be able to keep your wife Bella safe." Alaric said seriously.

"How did you know that I had a wife?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I overheard your conversation with him, anyways are we good?" Alaric quickly said.

"I don't know…I'll have to think about it." Edward admitted. Alaric sighed and wrote his cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to the vampire.

"Call if you agree."

Meanwhile Bella was at Merlotte's talking to Lafayette about relationships in the back.

"I'm telling you Bella, one of the driving forces of a relationship is sex!" Lafayette argued.

"No it isn't, there's more to a relationship than that. There's love, passion, commitment, trust, loyalty―"

"What shitty mushy lovey dovey bullshit has you been you seeing? Don't tell me you're starting to watch those romance movies on Showtime." Lafayette cutting her off and the two started laughing.

Just then Arlene came back nervously, with a misplaced hamburger and placed it on the steel counter top.

"There a problem with my burger?" He asked, as he chopped onions.

"Just a couple of drunken rednecks that's all," Arlene said, looking back at a booth filled with drunken men that were laughing.

"Well what's their problem?" He asked, looking at Arlene this time.

"Oh come on now, it's not worth it," She said and Lafayette dropped the knife he was using to chop the onions and walked over the counter top.

"What they say?" He asked, looking all serious. It was obvious that those stupid rednecks made a harsh comment on his burger or him.

"He said…the burger-"

"What did they say Arlene?" Lafayette shouted cutting her off.

"He said the burger might have aids!" Arlene said, the words coming out of her mouth in a rush.

They all looked at each other for a moment. Until Lafayette took his earrings off. Oh no, this was not good.

"Lafayette, please" Bella told him but he didn't listen as he dropped the knife and took off his apron before leaving the kitchen.

"Oh…fudge!" Arlene said placing her hands on her head. They turned around to see him walk out the kitchen with the hamburger that was refused.

He was the table where the stupid rednecks were at placed the plate on the table. "Excuse me, who ordered the hamburger…with aids?" He asked and the idiots chuckled.

One of them spoke up, "I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

"In this restaurant a hamburger deluxe comes with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and AIDS!" He yelled out the last word and caught everyone's attention. "Does anybody have a problem with that?"

"Yeah! I'm an American and I have say in who makes my food!" The redneck that spoke said.

"Well baby, it's too late for that. Faggots have been breeding your cows, raising your chickens and brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker. Everything on this got damn table has aids!"

"Well you still ain't making me no aids burger," the redneck said and he was really starting to piss them all off.

"Well all you gotta do, is say hold the aids," Lafayette whispered as he picked the bun, licked the mayo and stamped it on the asshole's forehead. His friends got up from their seat and tried to punch him but, Lafayette was too quick and managed hit them all and get them to stop.

"Bitch you come in my house and you gonna eat my food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?" He yelled dropping the food on the plate on the fool.

"Tip your waitress," he added before leaving getting a high five from a fellow gay man.

Arlene and Bella applauded Lafayette for him standing up for his rights. But soon Lafayette instead of walking to the kitchen he walked to the bathroom. Even though he stood up for his rights, his feelings were still hurt. Tara came into the restaurant and called Lafayette to greet him but, he just ignored her.

"Bella, Arlene what the fuck is up with him?" Tara asked worried about her cousin.

"A group of rednecks said the hamburger he made had aids," Bella said softly.

"C'mon then," Tara said and they followed her to the ladies' bathroom. She opened it and inside they saw Lafayette putting on some eye shadow.

"Excuse me but he says 'ladies' on that door," Arlene said walking inside the restroom.

"So what you skank hoes doin' in here?" He asked still putting on the eye shadow and checking himself out in the mirror.

"Watch yourself bitch," Tara shot back.

"I am and I's is gorgeous," He said before putting the brush back inside his little make-up bag. He walked to the door but his cousin blocked the way.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine. Now could you please move because I'm afraid Terry's going to burn the food." He said and Tara let him out.

The place was filled with many people including a middle-aged woman who looked young; she was blonde with dark blue eyes. However, what intrigued Jacob the most was what she was wearing: a police uniform. The police officer was sitting at the bar drinking what looked like three fingers of bourbon. He walked over and sat next to her on a stool as a bartender, came up behind the counter.

"What would you like this afternoon? A shot of tequila, whiskey, vodka, wine? A martini perhaps?" The bartender asked.

"Just a shot of bourbon," Jacob said he nodded and left.

"A little too early to be drinking eh, sheriff?" He said making small talk.

"Like you're one to talk-" she began until she noticed him. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you around the city."

"It's okay; you must've mistaken me with someone else." He said grabbing the drink that the man came back with. "Not really cause how could someone mistake you for someone else with a-"

"A face like mine?" Jake grinned.

"Cocky much?" She said with a laugh.

"You have no idea miss…" He began trailing off for he didn't know her name.

"The name's Lizzie Forbes but, everyone calls me Sheriff Forbes." She said extending her hand out.

"I'm Jacob Black, single father of one and amazingly irresistible." He said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

_So this is Caroline's mother?_ Jacob thought before using this knowledge to his soon to be advantage. Question was how would he be able to use her?

"I'm taking you want to be apart of the Founder's Gala that's coming up in a month." She said until her walkie-talkie started going off.

Jake didn't want to ease drop thinking that someone was calling her about a chase, a robbery or something of he sort. But, he had no choice once he heard the guy on the other line say something he'd never thought he'd hear off a police call.

_Sheriff, we found a body mutilated and drained of blood near the woods. The victim has two puncture wounds in the neck and part of the shoulder area. Young male, about in his late teens. Should we do something about it, because it looks like the start of a vampire problem? Or lycan problem…_

He said the word **vampire** and **lycan**. Even though no one else was able to listen to how low the man on the line was whispering, his superhuman hearing made it clearly hearable. Yet, the real question was how did, they know about vampires and lycans? Time to play it cool…

"Hm, vamps and bloodsucking wolves, this city sounds like a mecca for creatures like that." He said casually.

"How do you know about them?" She asked in a whisper, before pulling him outside and to a secluded corner.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's the difference between an animal and vampire bites after the countless times of seeing them." he said casually. "You know I could help you if you're able to get me into the Founder's Gala."

"How would- of course in case the same vampire or lycan were to come by and look for another victim." She said catching on. "However, will I be able to trust you?"

"Yes you can cause believe it or not, I'm on your side." Jacob said reassuring her. "Tell, you what if I know anything you'll be the first person that I call."

_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is bent._

Back at home with the Cullens, the kids wanted to go and play in the park to see the circus performance there too. So Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carslie decided to take them leaving Edward and Bella to prepare dinner and even a movie for when Jacob and Caroline arrived.

Bella cooked the rice, beans, and chicken, Edward made the salad and bought the wine. Bella even made some lasagna. She was so worried about tonight that she was willing to prepare everything in _Rachael Ray's Cookbooks_.

Edward sensed her distress and reassured her. "Everything's going to be alright why are you so nervous?"

"N-No reason," She said. Edward was going to say one more thing until the doorbell rang.

"That's them, I'll get it." He said and walked over to the door.

He opened it and saw Caroline in jeans a shirt and a scar around her neck, while Jacob was wearing black colored jeans and a black t-shirt along with boots. The room smelled of food and wine, delicious.

"It's so great to see you, again!" Caroline exclaimed and hugged Edward before running behind him and over to Bella who was standing in the living room.

"Jacob."

"Cullen." Jacob said flatly with distaste until he walked over to Isabella. "Bella, it smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you," She said. "If you want I could serve the food now."

"Great, that be great except I'm not hungry…I already _ate_." Jacob said and it didn't take long for Bella to understand what he meant.

"Okay, then I'll just serve Edward, Caroline and myself." Bella said and left to go into the kitchen.

The movie Edward bought was _"Bounty Hunter"_, he popped it into the DVD player and it started. Bella came back and gave Edward and Caroline their plates along with glasses of soda, when she went back to go get hers she almost tripped thanks to the intensity of the gaze Jacob had on her.

She came back and sat next to Edward on the couch with Jacob sitting on the loveseat next to the other couch Caroline was sitting on. They laughed at the hilarious antics of Gerald Butler and Jennifer Aniston's. Jacob smirked at Bella's uncomforting feeling; this only infuriated her on the inside.

Bella then snuggled next to Edward, in a way that was sweet and loving. Jacob practically vomited in his mouth at the scene.

"Eddie, I'm so cold," She whispered to her husband and Jacob heard clearly. His nostrils flared in anger. What angered him even more was the fact that she did that intentionally, just to annoy him.

Edward wrapped an arm around her and said, "Feel better now?"

She snuggled even closer to the point that it looked like she was on his lap. "Yep."

"So, Edward, Bella how do you two know Caroline?" Jacob asked cutting the silence.

"Well, when the family stayed in Virginia, at this quiet little town called "Mystic Falls" we were students and attended the high school there." Edward said.

"And that's where we met Caroline." Bella added.

"Really? And when did all of this happen?" Jacob asked.

"A couple of years ago," Bella said.

"Then why didn't you all stay at Mystic Falls?" Jacob asked quickly.

"Because it didn't really feel like home at the time." Edward said holding Bella close to him. He noticed Jacob ball his hands into fists.

_Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cause there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you._

"So, Jacob how do you and Caroline know each other?" Bella asked, before getting up from her cuddle with Edward.

"We met at a bar," Caroline said. "He came up to me, with a goofy smile on his face and bought me a drink."

"Which you still owe me," Jacob added and they all laughed.

"At first I thought here comes another jackass but then we started to get to know each other and then we talked non-stop, it was like I've known him forever." Caroline said with that dreamy look in her eyes.

Bella grabbed her plate and Edward's but when she went to get Caroline's Jacob immediately took it. "Don't worry, I'll take it."

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Caroline said with a smile.

"He such a charmer," Bella said sarcastically, before making her way to the kitchen.

"Do you two have champagne, here?" Jacob asked.

"No, but we do have wine it's in the cupboard." Edward informed him.

"Excellent, it's about time we broke out the wine!" Jacob exclaimed before following Bella into the kitchen.

_Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse._

"That was a low blow." Jacob said seriously once they entered the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella said casually as she placed the plates in the kitchen sink and tuned the water on.

"Snuggling, next to Edward." He said handing her Caroline's plate and then sitting down on the kitchen table. "You faked being cold, just to piss me off."

"I thought you wouldn't care, after all you are with Caroline remember?" Bella spat, cleaning the plates and the rest of the cups, glasses and forks that were used at rapid speed that her hands became a blur in motion.

"Well anything I do with Caroline isn't the same with what you and he do." Jacob said angrily crossing his arms, in front of his chest.

"Really how so?" She turned around so fast that the glass she held in her hand slipped out of her hands. Jacob was quick and grabbed the glass before it crashed on the floor.

He gave it to her looking at her dead in the eye, "Because I'm just using her to get to you. She means nothing to me."

"Then what would all of this entail then? That you feel something for me other than lust?" She asked bluntly.

"Apparently, because if I didn't then I wouldn't have gone this far now would I?" He spat.

"Jake, why can't we just be friends?" She asked, placing the glass back inside the sink.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe we were never meant to be friends but…something more?" He said in a genuinely soft tone that surprised both of them.

"I-I've thought about…_once_." She said passing a hand through her hair.

"Then why didn't you act on it?"

"Because of my responsibilities Jacob! I have a child, I'm married, I have work, and I can't be wrapped up in this like before!" She said turning her back on him, as she gripped the edge of the sink for support.

"Before…? That was all in the past, you chose the life you wanted to have, fine. But now you don't need to choose anymore, you don't need to tear you brain apart looking for the best possible solution for yourself and for everyone else." Jacob said softly.

"You've always wanted what was best for everyone, even if it didn't include yourself. God, Bella have you ever wanted to know what it's like living for your self." Jacob continued.

"Jacob, t-this isn't the right time to be having this discussion with you." She said shaking her head and moving beside him.

He stopped her. "Then when is? Cause I'm tired of all this bullshit and so are you, at least I'm willing to continue on with these games but I've got limits and you're reaching yours faster than I am."

"I know that, but what do you want me to say?" She asked. "That I wish we were more than friends? There I said it, happy now?"

Then that's when it happened…something inside him, snapped.

No…_re-snapped…_

"Did you really mean that?" He asked moving closer to her.

There was nothing but silence…

"Bella, answer me."

Nothing, not even…a word…

"Bells…don't leave me hanging on this…" He said softly, as if his voice was ready to crack.

"Y-You just called me Bells," She said with wide eyes.

_In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

"J-Jake, I-I guess I actually meant it cause if not then I wouldn't be feeling as if I have butterflies in my stomach…"

"Fluttering?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Jake…?" She asked, before wanting to make sure that this was all _real_ and not just another one of his manipulative schemes.

He didn't answer; he already knew the question she wanted. He leaned down and closed his eyes as she did the same placed a small kiss on her lips. He leaned back he saw her open her eyes. She looked at him searching for any signs deception and when she found none. She closed her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.

The cards were finally on the table, nothing left to hide. The game they had been playing for almost a week that felt like months was finally over. No lies, no deceit, the words were actually real.

Finally, they were able to share a _real kiss_.

"Ahem." A throat was cleared. They pulled away from each other to see Edward standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"E-Edward…" Bella began.

"I just came to get the wine." Was all he said.

Jacob grabbed the wine from the cupboard and handed it to him. Edward took it, and turned around without saying another word. Jacob told Caroline that it was getting late and was going to take her home. They left and the house was quiet, neither Bella nor Edward wanted to look into each other's eyes.

"I'm going upstairs." She said and left to their bedroom.

Edward sighed and wanted to break everything in sight. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a friend's number.

"Hello, this is Alaric speaking." The man on the other line said.

"Alaric, I'm in."

"So, soon…what do you have in mind?"

"I want to kill Jacob Black!"

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_In the next chapter things are going to get heated! Edward's finally siding with Alaric, just in time for Bella and Jacob to realize their passion for each other. This won't end well, and in two chapters Jacob's secret will be revealed. A new game has just begun!


	7. Three Little Words

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you all had enjoyed the ride up until now. Because we've reached our Chapter Five Mark! YAY! The song used in this chapter is _"Monster" by Lady Gaga_. I swear that song gets stuck in your head! Also, those of you who remember in _**"The Vampire Diaries"**_ the episode when Damon takes Elena to Georgia and they have fun until Damon is attacked by Lee because Damon killed his girlfriend Lexi, well that's in this story too. I swear I had to watch that episode a few times just to get the right feel.

Enjoy!

_**Special Thanks To: Mr. Light-of-Twilight, Jacob's Wifey1223, Ice9166, BrittanyB, Ctulee06, TVDLover, Ididn'tdoit001, 2Lazy2Login, Twilight Gleek, ShadowKissedWolf92, Nycon23 and the rest of you guys!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Three Little Words**_

This will not end well…

Putting on her nightgown and collapsing on the bed, Bella knew she would be sleeping alone tonight. It was something that was inevitable after Edward had witnessed their little kiss…She was wracked with guilt and maybe even considering to take back everything that was said to Jacob.

No, she couldn't do that to him, not after what had happened…_Why does everything in life have to be complicated?_

Meanwhile, Edward sat in the dark living room with nothing but lit candles and a bottle of wine to accompany him. Shock, disappointment anger and mostly shame surged through his body. He had caught his wife, _his_ wife kissing another man. What angered him was that she was kissing Jacob. What shamed him was the fact that they had the audacity to kiss in his own home, where they knew they were going to get caught.

_Where did I go wrong?_ He thought taking a swig from the wine bottle itself. Right now he didn't care if he got himself so drunk he'd vomit or pass out. All he wanted for this night to be over. Still, what had he done for her to run and find comfort in another man? Was he not spending time with her and their daughter? Was he working so much?

No…he made sure he was the perfect husband, then that's when he thought about the time they spent here. It was a week. They had spent a week here and it took that long for Bella to run to him? Jacob Black, the filthy god forsaken mongrel!

It was all just a game, to him, there was no way Edward was going to let him take his wife away from him. Take the perfect life he worked hard for.

Not a chance in hell!

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Bella woke up that morning, and looked to see Edward wasn't there as though he never slept in their bed last night. Quickly, she got into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed for work.

She entered the kitchen, it was awkward but the upside was that Edward didn't tell the rest of the family about what happened last night.

"Good Morning," She said with a smile and they smiled back.

"Did you have fun last night, dear?" Esme asked and memory of last night was replaying in her mind so vividly.

"Y-Yeah, but I'll be working the late shift tonight at Merlotte's." She said with a sigh as she remembered what happen yesterday at the restaurant.

"Too bad, maybe when you aren't working so late the whole family can go out for the night." Esme said with a breathtaking smile.

"I know right, but I'd better go before I'm late," Bella said before bidding goodbye to them and the rest of the family.

She went outside to her Nissan for she had to get to the restaurant early. Just as she was about to grab the handle of the driver's door, she felt a hand on her wrist. She was spun around to face Edward and his worrying eyes.

"You're leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, today's supposed to be a busy day," She said putting up a smile.

"Okay, I was just wondering if we could go out to dinner tonight, just us two," He said hopefully.

"S-Sorry Edward, but I'm going to be working a late shift tonight, but maybe some other time" She said trying to lighten up the conversation. Yet, it was painfully obvious that she had just rejected _her own husband_ to dinner.

He nodded and he looked hurt, before placing his hands on either side of my face and pulling her into a kiss. A moment later, the kiss ended and he whispered the words, "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered back before getting into her car.

_Those words…held no…meaning…_

By the time she arrived at Merlotte's, Lafayette is in the back cooking. Arlene is taking some orders and Dawn is cleaning up the bar. Bella quickly entered the back to grab her uniform. Wearing the black shorts and the white t-shirt that said Merlotte's Bar and Grill on it. She head over to Lafayette and greeted him before asking him a question.

"Lafayette-"

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked as he grilled burgers.

"I-I wanted to ask you something," She said shakily.

"Alright, then shoot."

"Well, what do you do if you're with someone but…you like someone else?" She asked.

"Follow, your heart. I know that sounds like something from a Julia Roberts movie but, it's true and if you're worried about what other people are going to say don't." He said seriously.

"But―"

"Honey, please what for there are people in this restaurant who have dealt with more shit than you can imagine. But since I know how much this means to you, I'll be quiet but you owe me." He said with a grin.

"Fine what do I owe you, then?" Bella asked.

"You becoming the fry cook, for just a day." He said flipping the spatula in his hands.

"Alright, fine." She said before taking one of orders back to the customers.

After taking orders and serving them, Bella was wiped out along with the rest of the staff. Sammy allowed them to take a break since most of the customers were just sitting at their tables talking, watching the news on the television and playing pool.

"Shit, I'm so tired when will these damn people learn to cook their own food?" Lafayette complained.

"Quit your whining," Tara said.

It wasn't long before Jacob walked through the restaurant doors with a nervous look said.

It wasn't long before Jacob walked through the restaurant doors as he held something behind his back. They were all considering what the deal was with him wearing that leather jacket all the time?

"Caroline's man candy's here!" Lafayette announced and they all looked to see Jacob standing at the front searching for someone. As women passed him with flirtatious looks and seductive words, just so he'd be interested.

"No, Caroline told me they broke up―" Terry said before being cut off.

"What?" Bella, Arlene, Dawn and even Lafayette said simultaneously. Terry nodded and all of them, except for Bella ran towards Jacob like it was a race and whoever got to him first had him.

"Jacob! How you've been?" Arlene asked for she got to him first. She cheated by pushing them all out of the way.

"Hi, um…Arlene is it?" He began.

"Yes?" She quickly asked.

"Is…Bella here today?" He asked. Arlene frowned before excusing herself for one moment.

"Well, what happened?"

"He rejected you didn't he?" Lafayette laughed.

"No, you jackass he wants to speak with Bella." Arlene said before she and Lafayette began arguing.

_What does he want…and what is he hiding behind his back?_ Bella wondered as she got up from her seat at the crowded bar and walked towards him.

"Hey Bella," He greeted.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked and she nodded. She walked outside and he followed, once they were out they stood by a tree and faced each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Jacob pulled whatever he had behind his back and gave it to her…it was a rose. She took it and stared at it before looking back at him, a smile formed on his lips as she thanked him.

"W-what is this?" She asked, eyeing the card.

"Well…it's sort of like an invitation to go out with me. I promise you'll enjoy yourself." He said with a grin.

"So, this is like a date?" She asked. "I-I don't know."

It was evident that Bella was thinking hard about this. After what happened last night, everything was going way too fast. He didn't care how fast everything was but for her, he understood.

Even though part of him wanted to grab her and shake her senseless until she finally learned to live for herself.

"Well, I'll be back later to pick you up if you still want to go." He said simply before leaving.

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_How could I have been so blind?_ Edward thought as he began piecing the pieces of the scattered puzzle together. Wasn't he everything, she wanted? Yet, he should've known this was coming sooner or later, it was very common for a vampire to become bored with their everyday life a few years after their changing.

But, still…when she was still human who was desperate to become just like him he knew that in time she would become tiresome of the same routine vampires had to live through. That was why he didn't want to change her but, she had become so persistent and when the time came he promised himself to never make her feel that way.

Was it his fault that his wife had become uninterested in this life than when she was as a human? Was Jacob really the better choice for her?

_No!_ Up until their return to Forks, she was happy smiling and laughing with the rest of the family their life was perfect. It was Jacob, _his_ fault that she was like this. He had filled her head with lies and manipulated her mind to play those stupid childish games he played. Were they dangerous? No, not that he knew of but, right now he could careless for all Edward wanted was for everything to go back to normal. And it would, if Jacob was taken out of the picture.

"Professor?" Edward heard one of his students. He snapped right out of his daze.

"You're acting weird professor, you feeling alright?" she asked.

"No actually, I'm not. Say, let's call this an early tutoring session" He told her.

His student left and he calmed down a bit for there was no way he was going to go down to Merlotte's and barge in, yelling for Bella like a mad man. His cell phone then rang and picked it up to hear Alaric's voice on the other end.

"Come to my classroom, I've got something to show you," He said quickly before hanging up.

He thought this was strange, for a moment until he put his cell back into his pocket and sped to Alaric's classroom. When he entered he saw him sitting behind his desk with a large backpack place on top of it.

"What's this all about?" Edward taking a seat across the desk.

"Look, what I've got," The teacher/hunter said opening the heavy look book bag and pulling out a plant with purplish-white leaves.

"You're a gardener?" Edward asked quickly stifling away a chuckle.

"Very funny, but this, my dear friend is wolfsbane the answer to all out Black problems," Alaric said with a smirk.

"Well, what do we do with it?" The vampire asked once he was given the plant to hold.

"First off, I chop the beautiful plant into smithereens and lace it into a drink that Jacob will have to drink, once the wolfsbane is in his system he'll collapse and weaken so we'll have the chance to lock him up somewhere so he'll rot. But to do that you are going to have to get him into a trap and that's when we strike." Alaric exclaimed.

"Oh no, that won't work cause if this is going to be at a party I'm sure his Alpha Lucian and his pack will be there and if they get a taste of the wolfsbane we're responsible for many more people. All I want is Jacob gone, not the others." Edward said seriously.

"Fine, do you have a needle? Cause then once you lure him into a trap we can inject him with the wolfsbane and leave him at a shed or a small house in the woods where no one would go and look for him." Alaric said with a smile.

"I'll get a needle from my "adoptive father" Carslie once then, we'll make that son of a bitch wish he never messed with our women." Edward smirked.

"Plus, there's a woman I would like you to meet at this location tonight." Alaric said handing Edward a paper with the directions to a club in Olympia called _"Lou Pines"_.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

After a hectic day at Merlotte's, and intense arguments/encouragements from the staff for Bella to go on this date with Jacob. He came back just like how he said. He pulled up in a sleek baby blue Chevrolet Camaro '69. Inside he wore, his black leather Armani jacket, a white t-shirt dark jeans and boots.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," She said stepping into the car as she got waves and wiggling eyebrows from everyone especially Lafayette.

Once she was in, he drove off quickly. They passed the Lexington bridge and were heading into an area of Port Angeles that she did not recognize.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A bar." He said casually, making a sharp turn.

"How romantic…" Bella said sarcastically.

There were a few moments of silence until they stopped. She looked out the window to see a large bar with a neon sign that read the word _'Fangtasia'_ glowing in pink. Crowds of people were cramming themselves into the black doors of the bar's entrance.

"We're here," he said getting out. He opened her door and grabbed her hand leading her out of the car.

Jacob led Bella inside the bar. It's red and black colors, tawdry redneck style, loud music and dancers made the bar a lively place to be. What shocked me was that vampires, werewolves and even humans were all over the place drinking, dancing and partying together in harmony. What kind of bar was this place?

"Jacob! You damn puppy where have you been?" a voice called out. She looked in it's direction to see a young man with short brown hair, light facial hair and piercing blue eyes. Wearing, jeans, a Guns n Roses band shirt and a jacket. He ran over to them with a smile.

"Bella, this is Tanis, don't let the looks fool you the man's five hundred years old and he's a senile son of a bitch." Jacob said jokingly.

_Five hundred years old? You've got to be kidding me!_

"Shut it, puppy…It's so nice to finally meet you Bella." He said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said and he smirked.

"Welcome to Fangtasia, where humans and things that go bump in the night come to together for a drink," He said before grabbing a wine bottle from the nearby bar counter.

They then sat at a red and black table, as a vampire waiter came up to them with a notepad and pen in hand. This place was just like Merlotte's except vampires and werewolves were mingling together with humans like regular partygoers.

"What would you like tonight?" the waiter asked with a smile that revealed fangs.

"Three glasses of TruBlood, oh, and could you bring Eric over, thanks." Tanis said, obviously way too excited, for Jacob's liking.

"TruBlood? What's that?" She asked Jacob and he smirked.

"TruBlood, my dear Bella, is synthetic blood made by an underground Japanese company. The drink is made to be like an almost similar replication of human blood, to satisfy both the cravings of vampires and lycans." Jacob informed her.

"Does it really taste like human blood?" She asked curiously and Jacob chuckled.

"Not so much, it's like human blood is the natural and original taste and TruBlood is the fake artificial version." He said just in time for the waiter to come back with their drinks. He placed them down on the table and left in a blur.

"Give it a taste you'll like it," Tanis encouraged her, already chugging down the red drink as well as Jacob.

She nodded and picked up the glass, wondering what would happen if she drank it. Would she react negatively to it, or would she like the taste? Bella placed the tip of the glass to her lips and Jacob looked at her with encouraging eyes. She then took a sip and closed her eyes, when she opened them they were a moonlight color for a moment until receding back into her normal eye color.

"Well…?" Jacob asked her.

"I-It tastes good." She said with a smile. He smiled back while Tanis laughed and called the waiter to bring a twelve-pack of the drink.

Soon a tall, pale skinned vampire with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail walked over to them after the rowdy five-hundred-year-old werewolf shouted, calling him Eric. She remembered when Jacob used to have his hair in loose ponytails. Yet, she had to admit he looked much better with his hair cut short and the long side-swept bangs complemented his eyes and devilish smile.

"Jacob, Tanis, and―who's this?" The tall vampire who looked to be the same height as Jacob said casting his ice blue eyes onto Bella. Extending his arm out for a handshake.

"Bella Cullen," She said and shook his hand.

"Eric Northman, I own this club along with my child Pam," The vampire said as though it was something to brag about.

"Really? And um…how old are you?" She asked all of a sudden not realizing what she had just said.

"He's 1500 years old," Tanis said. "And old as dirt!"

He laughed before the vampire gave him a smack across the head.

"Eric?" Bella called and he looked at her. "How is it that vampires, werewolves and even humans can party here? Aren't you worried about secrecy?"

"Yes, well before a vampire or a werewolf can step foot inside this bar they must agree to not cause a fight. For this bar is neutral territory. Come in peace or leave in pieces." He said seriously.

"And as for humans, they must absolutely be trustworthy and they must have an invitation from me, Pam or a friend of the club." He continued.

"Having fun so far?" Eric asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm having fun," She said and it wasn't in a sarcastic or dry tone. She actually meant it.

"Great, cause the last woman that managed to get Jacob to smile was Lexi and Ka―," Tanis said before Jacob immediately grabbed the older wolf's wrist stopping him from saying that accursed last name.

"Who's Lexi?" Bella asked as a wave of jealousy washed over her.

"She's a friend of mine from New York, we were always hitting the bars with this old fool here," He said referencing Tanis. "Until she died…"

"How did she die?" She asked.

"She was killed," Jacob said, with his head down. The vampires placed her cold hand in his warm one, providing support. "I killed her…"

"J-Jake?" She asked looking into his solemn amber eyes that weren't with their usual glow.

"It wasn't my fault, one night she was fine, happy and drunk and then the next, everything changed…" He said, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She said softly.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the sad mushy shit, it's time to get this party started!" Tanis said before bolting for the dance floor. Bella laughed at how the five-hundred-year-old werewolf acted like a college frat boy.

Tanis ran over to the DJ and the music changed to a fast beat. As many werewolves, vampires and humans flocked to the colorful tiled dance floor that glowed. The music was obviously a Michael Jackson song, because some vampire was moon walking. She laughed, and then the song changed to _"I like It" by Enrique Iglesias_. Jacob got up and held his hand out.

"Oh, no sorry I don't dance." She told him shaking her head.

"You do know." He said before picking her up and placing her on the dance floor.

They moved with the beat and for a large person, Jacob danced pretty good. Better than most people on the dance floor- and obviously better than her as well. Bumping and grinding against each, other, until some man―human―came up to him and (not so subtly) began to dance a bit _too_ close for his liking. His eyes went wide when the man slapped his ass, with wiggling eyebrows. He quickly stepped away leaving Bella laughing uncontrollably with Tanis and Eric. They got back to the table to be greeted by Pam.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Isabella Cullen," The blonde vampire said cheekily.

"And, you are?" Bella asked as Jacob and the others looked to see her a bit intimidated.

"I'm Pam, Fangtasia's very own man whore's teacher," She said imprudently.

"Man whore?" Bella asked quickly.

"Did you really?" Jacob asked shaking his head at Pam.

"I told you my job is to ruin your time here, but…since you've seem to have good taste I'll let you slide by for one night." Pam said before eying Bella up and down.

"I-I'm sorry, but…I don't go for that team," Bella said trying to sound politely as possible.

They all laughed, as Pam crossed her arms. "You've certainly got yourself a keeper here Jake, don't let this one slip away."

"_This one?_ Were their _other ones?_" Bella asked, before Tanis made this ooh sound like when a child knows something about someone else and then they start instigating.

"Apparently, Miss Bella doesn't know how many women Jake's fooled around with, how delightful! You should hear the hilarious incidents this young puppy has gotten himself into!" Eric said with a laugh.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"You wouldn't want to hear them." Jacob said quickly, which made Bella peek her interest even more.

"Well, the idiot has been with more girls than Hugh Heffner, practically hundreds but, there was this one time..."

"Don't say it!"

"He was with a girl, who forgot her period, he spent the rest of the night praying to God he wouldn't get a heart attack from that again, I'd say that was actually a weird conicidendce since the night before he watched an episode of _Two and a Half _Men, where Charlie dealt with the same thing," Tanis said as he stuck his tongue out a Jacob as he gave him a glare.

"Also, how about the time he got so drunk that he started screaming because he thought that he cut a woman in half when it turns out Pam, as practical joke hooked him up with two midgets!" Tanis laughed.

"I was in shock for a whole week." Jacob muttered.

They all laughed, and Bella laughed so hard she had to lean against him for support. Even he had to laugh a bit as they continued with hilarious stories of him, not only sexcapades but also when he worked at Fangtasia.

A few hours later, Bella was now felling a little buzz from the blood like drink. Which Eric and Jake were kind enough to help keep her drinking of TruBlood to a minimum.

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

She saw him go out of the bar for whatever reason, she did not know. She was still stunned at how he had changed over the years. He headed across the parking lot and he looked at her with a sensual smile on his lips that was wholly Jacob. She wanted to give him an answering smile but, a flash appeared at the corner of her eyes.

She saw the dark figure coming, but before she could scream a warning Jacob was attacked from behind. A dark haired man began to swing a metal bat at him. He hit Jacob in the knees first, taking his legs out from under him.

Jacob went down with a shout of pain. "Owwww," he growled. "What the hell!" He tried to roll away, but the werewolf hit him again and again, breaking ribs and shattering both Jacob's knees with his powerful blows. She wondered why Jacob couldn't get up and defend himself, then that's when ahw realized that the werewolf held a bat with silver coating.

In a few seconds with her vampire speed, she was at the scene and tried to get the stranger from Jacob. Yet, Jacob's eyes held their gaze with hers saying: _'Don't go near him, stay back.'_

The guy turned his face with complete anger. Her heart lodged into her throat when the werewolf grabbed a can of gasoline and began to pour it all over him.

"Who are you?" Jacob growled too stunned and hurt to do anything more than try and wriggle away from the deadly fluid he was being doused in.

"That's perfect!" the guy said, laughing with angry irony. "You don't even remember do you?"

"What did he do?" Bella cried.

"He murdered my girlfriend!" He shouted angrily, watching as Jacob's eyes widened in recognition. "_Now_ do you remember, you son of a bitch?" he spat.

Jake made a face as he realized he was in serious trouble. "Lee," he gasped. "You're Lexi's boyfriend, right?"

"That's right, and you killed her, so I'm going to kill you!"

Her eyes widened when Lee pulled out a lighter. "No!" She cried, rushing forward again. "Please, don't hurt him!"

The big dark haired werewolf turned on her. "How can you defend him?"

"What he did was not his fault!" She said trying to reason with him.

"He's a murderer! He killed her!" Lee yelled. "It's all because of him!"

"She was drugged with wolfsbane at a party by this bastard's superior and left him to kill her." Lee shouted.

"What? Altair, did what?" Jacob asked as he tried to crawl away.

"You heard me; I've managed to get information that Altair drugged her at a party he set up all just for her. It turns out you really never wanted to be friends, all you wanted was to find out if it was true that she had ties to Victor and his vampire clan." Lee spat.

"Hey, when I met Lexi, I thought she was cool and that we could be friends. I have no fucking clue as to what you're talking about Altair drugging her!" Jacob snarled.

"LIAR!"

He lit the lighter and Bella screamed again and rushed across the space that separated her from them. She threw her body on top of his; shielding him earning a surprised look from Lee and Jacob.

"Get off him," the big werewolf snapped, flipping the lighter closed. "This is none of your damn business!"

"No!" She shouted, clutching Jacob around the chest and shielding him with her own smaller frame.

"Bella," he hissed in my ear while I clung to him like a tick to a dog. "Get off me!"

"No." She said firmly.

Lee raked his eyes over us as we grappled on the asphalt, "You really are a selfish prick aren't you? You'd let her die to protect you?"

Jacob shot him a contemptuous smirk, "She's a bit determined to die along with me as you can see."

"Don't say that we're not going to die," Bella said holding him tight, her strength didn't stop Jacob from looking at her with a surprised look. _It's really easy to forget you're a vampire now, huh?_

Soon, Lee phased into his werewolf form, holding the lighter in his mouth. His teeth were a deadly sight but so were his claws. He towered over them, ready to strike but since Bella was there he wasn't going to attack someone that had nothing to do with this. However, the more she continued to jump in his way and protect Jacob, the more he was considering on hurting her as well.

"You can't do this!" She yelled.

Lee ignored her and immediately went after Jacob, he tried to crawl away but Lee bit into his left leg. Jacob cursed as he wrapped his gasoline drenched arms and clothes around the large wolf, clutching the beast tightly. Sinking his fangs into whatever fur covered skin the monster held in reach of his mouth.

Bella ran to get Eric and Tanis but stopped in mid stride when she heard a loud whimper. Lee moved back as a paw covered his bloody left eye. Then that's when she saw it, Lee's left eye was bloody because he had no left eye. She hated having vampire vision at this moment for the eye was on the ground; right by them in a pool of blood―how she wished she hadn't seen that.

"Mess with me, and you go half blind you bastard!" Jacob snarled, until Lee took a bite at his side, leaving him to grab his side.

Then a faint _click_ was heard and the wolf somehow managed to get the lighter lit. "Why do you care about him so much?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Meanwhile, at the club Lou Pines, in Olympia. Edward sat at a leather couch and waited patiently for the woman he was supposed to meet. Alaric had gave him clear warning to not show her fear, to not be intimidated and listen to everything she had to say. But most importantly do not provoke her to start violence for she was **a lot stronger than him**. Apparently the woman was to have some relation to Jacob Black. A relationship that they could use to their advantage. He also said that this woman was possible the one thing Jacob, himself was afraid of and would submit to, under any circumstances.

He had to know who she was and what power she had over Jacob. Then that's when he sensed her presence, a feeling of intimidation, seductiveness, and power. He sighed, when he looked at her she was light skinned, brown hair with some slight curls at the ends. She wore a black dress, as a ruby necklace hanged around her neck. Those piercing amber colored eyes, that would make anyone cower.

"I was afraid you wasn't going to accept my inviation..._Katherine_."

"For a vampire, you're a terrible liar."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Finally! Bella admits she loves him! But will this all backfire, and what about Edward? And what about the new dangers they might face? And who was Alaric Saltzman talking about? Katherine is back and is now in the plot to dispose of Jacob. But does she have a plan of her own? Find out in the next chapter! Also, as a treat a lemon will be in the next chapter! Question: since Jacob and Bella both drink blood I would like to know if bloodblay during their lemon would be a little gross, I'm just asking since I was actually going for a very primal and inner animal turn of their lemon. As of course Jake's a wolf and Bells a vampire (and everyone's got an inner beast.)


	8. The Truth Is, I Love You

_**Author's Note:**_ I would really like to thank those who have reviewed and followed me up to this most anticipated chapter. Jacob and Bella get hot and heavy in this chapter. Although, this isn't the end for our couple. It is actually the start of a whole new beginning. There will be a scene with Edward and Katherine, is from _**"True Blood"**__ episode 2X06 where Eric Northman meets Bill's Maker Lorena._ As you all will see, Katherine Pierce (in my story) is a combination of Katherine Pierce from _**"The Vampire Diaries"**_ and Lorena from _**"True Blood"**_.

_**IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG (WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER):**__ "INSATIABLE" BY DARREN HAYES!_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Truth Is, I Love You**_

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves _

_I've let it go_

Everything was happening in slow motion…

Two large blurry figures appeared; one shoved Lee to the back wall of the bar, while the other pulled Jacob away from being burned alive. Unfortunately, part of his arm was on fire, yet the figure that saved him was able put the fire out before it spread across his gasoline drenched body. The lighter was now on the pavement, flames licking the flammable liquid on the ground. Soon, Bella was able to see the two figures that saved him.

Eric and Tanis.

"Ouch!" Jacob said in a bitchy tone that made Tanis laugh as Bella sped over to them. She was on the ground next to him, watching him as the sound of broken bones snapped back together. She prodded his bruised ribs. They were already almost healed as were his knees, but they were still tender.

"Stop poking at me."

"Oh, quit being a baby. I saved your life. I get to poke," Bella replied. For even though she herself was able to heal wounds like his, it still amazed her that both werewolves and vampires alike could do this.

"Ha, you wish _I'm_ the one that saved him from being burned alive. So, _I_ get to poke." Tanis said as he began jabbing Jacob in the ribs like a twelve-year-old.

Meanwhile, a loud ear-splitting crack was heard and they saw Eric who had snapped Lee's neck. Who then his large wolf body had changed and shifted back into his human form. "Like I said: _Come in peace or leave in pieces…"_

"Tanis, get over, we've got some clean up to do." Eric practically ordered.

"Aw! Can't Pam do it?" the older werewolf wined as Eric dragged Lee's body back into the bar.

"Damn it, why do I always have to do the work around here?" Tanis asked before he helped Bella, pick Jacob up off the pavement.

They brought him inside and sat him down on a red leather couch in the back. Tanis left to go and find Pam to deal with his wounds. Then Pam came into the lounge area with medical supplies.

"Shit, pup you can't for once just walk out of a bar?" Pam said as she sat down next to him. "But, no you can't unless someone has to throw you out, drag you out, or if someone's outside waiting to kill you."

"Well, _excuse me_ for being so damn _popular_!" Jacob said before he winced when she dabbed some alcohol on the wound on his arm.

"Oh, you big baby! It's just alcohol. You have no problem drinking it, but when it's to help your wounds it's a whole other story." Pam said as she continued to pour alcohol.

Then the wound looked as though the skin was regenerating and it healed a bit, before leaving it with some scars fresh blood. The smell was so intoxicating Bella covered her nose for the scent was bothering her. Pam and Eric, on the other hand, had no problem with the blood. Then again, they were hundreds of years older than them and had far better control than she did.

"Having issues, with the scent Cullen?" Pam asked with a devious smile.

Eric cleared his throat, "Pam, be nice."

"Sorry, you know how irritated I get when I don't feed." Pam said wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"Don't you?" She asked her.

"Pam, easy." Eric said while Tanis kept trying to poke Jacob but, was stopped every time by Pam smacking his hand away.

"Pam, you and Tanis need to go out and scan the area, in case some more assholes decide to attack this little puppy, again." Eric said.

"Let him do it, I'm wearing my favorite pumps," She said.

Eric looked at her and said something in Swedish. She sighed before returning to Jacob's wounds.

She fixed him up after thirty minutes of the two bickering. She then left and told them he'd be okay as long as he got a good night's rest.

"Pam doesn't like me, does she?" She said to them.

"Actually she does, she just likes to bother people-"

"_A lot!_" Tanis, added cutting Eric off before leaving to deal with Lee.

_We build our church above the street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin I'm stained in you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

She looked back at Jacob, as the feeling of being shocked was still in his system. He tilted his head to the side like a dog and looked at her with eyes that held a faint burning ember in them.

"You could have died tonight. Why did you do that?" he asked, needing to hear the words again, but for himself this time.

Her gaze was caught and held by his magnetic eyes. "I—you heard what I said," she hedged.

"I want to hear it again," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

"I—we need to go," She said crashing his moment of joy. She didn't mean to, it was just because everything was happening so fast, and she said what she said in the heat of the moment. Lee was going to burn him alive, and if she didn't do anything. Yet, the look in his eyes told him everything that he was feeling. He was disappointed and hurt that Bella wouldn't say those words again.

She helped him up as she managed to lighten up his mood after what she just did to him. Bella slung his left arm over her shoulder, for the right was burned and was healing rapidly. He limped as she brought him over to his car. She let him lean against the car for a moment as he rested his forehead on his forearm on top of the glass window.

"Just…hold on for a…_second_," he breathed.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his back feeling the muscles ripple and tense beneath her touch. He looked at her, and then above, he saw that the moon ¾ quarters full.

"Okay we need to leave, now!" He said seriously, as he opened the passenger's car door and quickly got in. She went around and entered the driver's side.

Bella drove him home, as fast as she could. To her side he was breathing heavily, and every few seconds she would look at him through the corner of her eyes. _Something's wrong with him, definitely wrong…_she thought, for she has never seen him act this way before. Then something was definitely wrong, she sniffed the air…and immediately placed a hand to cover her nose.

The smell of his blood from the burn wound on his arm was hanging in the enclosed air of the Camaro. Bella's vision was getting blurry as she felt the forbidden scent enter her breathing space. She gripped the steering wheel as she lowered the windows. Hoping, the scent would leave. Once they arrived at his house, she was surprised to see that he no longer lived in **a** house…he lived in a mansion. Bella helped him out of the car and he then, shrugged her hands off him. Persistent that he was able to walk on his own.

"Jacob" She called after him and just continued walking, leaving her with only a glance.

And nothing more.

_I just have one chance tonight, to prove to him that what I said was true._

"Jake…"

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Jacob turned around fully and she immediately crashed her lips against his. His body pressed against hers, as he lifted her up and walked towards the door. He turned his head to open the door while she kissed his jaw, neck and nibbled on his ear. Once the door had opened, he closed the door and his lips immediately went straight back to hers. He carried her up to his bedroom and placed her on the soft king sized bed of his.

Jacob quickly got onto the bed with her and kissed her with much hesitant passion. Impatiently, Bella clawed his jacket and then his shirt, ripping the soft silk fabric into shreds. His claws tearing the blouse she wore to reveal her black lace bra. They tore at each other's clothes, occasionally their nails would dig a bit too deep and the scent of blood would fill the air.

His hands went to her back and easily detached her bra, sliding it off and flinging it across the room along with the necklace. His warm large hands, cupped her breasts and massaging them tenderly as he placed loving kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone.

He then placed kisses on her stomach as she felt a claw going down towards the hem of my pants leaving a trail of blood. His tongue then licked the trail clean, his gaze never leaving hers. His eyes burning brightly as he smirked before passing his tongue over his fangs seductively. She moaned as she got a whole lot wetter and he groaned, already smelling the delectable scent that he knows oh so well.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

Hurriedly, he got her pants off her and dropped them on the floor as he buried himself in-between her legs. Breathing in her arousal, and gently brushing his thumb against her soaked panties. She shuddered as he teased her.

_"Oh…God."_

He smirked and kissed her stomach as he removed her panties, kissing all the way until he arrived at his newly conquered territory. Jacob raised her legs and set the back of her knees on his shoulders. He smirked loving the fact that there was nothing at this moment to interrupt him, them. David was staying at Lucian's castle, and since Bella told Edward she was working the late shift at Merlotte's there was no need for him to get worried about her being late.

Jacob flicked his tongue against her clit and she shuddered. He then brushed his thumb on her hot spot as he gave one languid lick at her core. _Mine, all mine._

"Oh, God…Jake." She moaned as she tangled her fingers in his jet-black hair.

His tongue explored the crevices of her soaking wet pussy as Bella's moans and panting made music to his ears. With a finger he stroked her wet folds before entering. With a single digit he began stretching her. Then he entered the second finger and she shivered, soon he slowly entered the third and slowly licked circles around her on hot spot.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_But nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world they don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

"Oh God!" She cried as her orgasm rippled through her. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. She leaned up to get rid of his jeans; hastily she broke the buckle as he helped her take off his jeans. Then when he was left in his black boxers she quickly tore them off and gripped his shaft.

He moaned before removing her hand from him, "Not, tonight."

She leaned back and her nails dug into his forearms and then she realized she dug them too deep for her fingertips were now in a small pool of his blood. Her fangs sharpened and elongated, her eyes shifted into their moonlight color that matched his amber ones. She licked her fingertips enjoying the taste of the red liquid.

He moved up her body, so he could be at level with her eyes, his hands on either side of her on the bed, "You ready?"

Now, Jake…I can't wait any longer" She breathed, and he nodded.

Slowly, he entered the tip and continued inch by inch. His girth stretching her walls, as she closed her eyes. She's never had anything as big as him inside her. The heat rippled inside her, her body heating up as he continued.

"Bells, are you sure about this?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes, it's just that…I've never had," if she could she would be blushing so much her face would look like a tomato. "S-someone as big as you."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, "Don't worry I will be gentle."

He then began to thrust into her slowly, letting her get accustomed to his size. Once she was use to him his speed increased as she placed her hands to his back. Clawing, until blood was drawn. His grunts and her moans entwined, into a song. Matching, as they established a rhythm.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Bella's hands roamed up his back, drenched with sweat, as they entangled in his hair. The pulse on the protruded vein on his neck was pulsing so loudly. There was also this almost faint melody like sound behind his pulse. Drawing her to him, the feeling of the blood in his veins surging through his body. The melody was calling her…singing to her…

His blood sang to her, and she dug deep into his back that made him wince as his claws ripped the sheets beneath them to shreds. Her cold body was now at a staggering 115 degrees, she felt what was like an everlasting fire burning throughout her body. The heat bubbling inside her was increasing as well as the overwhelming urge bite him. She just couldn't take it anymore!

She wrapped her arms around him and sank her fangs into his neck. His pulse vibrating through her fangs, his pulse almost stopped for a moment until his heartbeat quickened. The blood rushing into her mouth as it trickled down her throat. The delicious taste was so stress reliving. It was like his own blood was her elixir. For once in over ten years of being a vampire, over ten years of being what most called the _undead_ his blood made her feel…

**Alive**_…_

She placed her hands to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't hesitate, as their tongues battled for dominance, like an age old symphony. The taste of his pleasure was in his blood as it trickled down their mouths. Fangs clanging against fangs, his hands reached under her back and were now gripping her shoulders. Holding her closer to him. Jacob Black was all Bella wanted at the moment and everything else did not matter.

His breathing quickened and her eyes locked with his as she felt the flames threatening to release throughout her body. His hasty grunts and shudders proved he was close as well. "Fuck! So..._close!_" He bit out. Then the heat exploded inside her body. As her orgasm ripped through her, she screamed, "God…_Jacob_." With one final thrust, once, twice, thrice, she felt him twitched inside her and his hot and sticky release filled her to the brim and overflowed down her thighs. He collapsed onto the bed next to her.

_He was __mine__ and I was __his__. __Nothing could be said otherwise__._ The statement repeating over and over in her mind.

Their chests rose and fell rapidly in sync. Both of them striving to catch their breath.

"I love you, Jake. I really mean it." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," He said, and then he grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. The feeling of his heart beating under her hand made her fangs tingle. "My heart is yours…and it forever will be."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her own chest. "My heart belongs to you for the rest of eternity."

"Jake…I want you to bite me." She said and he looked at her for a moment before realizing that she wanted him to. He nodded and told her to relax; he licked her neck, and gave hard suck as though he was going to leave her a hickey. Then his fangs elongated and sharpened and sank them into her neck.

After getting his fill, he retracted his fangs and licked his lips. Before pulling into an embrace she swore it was almost like a bear hug.

He gave her a smile that she hasn't seen in years as he brushed the tears that escaped me. Blood red tears falling down her cheeks, he brushed them away before giving his vampire lover one last kiss. She snuggled into his warm arms, and he wrapped them around her. Breathing, in his scent, _He's all mine. I'm all his._ The words continued repeating in her head a smile formed on her lips.

He was happy.

She was happy.

**They** **are** **happy**.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

"Okay, Jacob has something that I want, and he's in the way" Edward said, anger already bubbling within him.

"Which is?" She asked.

"My wife."

"What makes you think that I want him back? That I'd even take him?" She asked with a smirk. This Katherine woman was really starting to irritate him for she was just like Jacob Black.

"Because you didn't come all this way just to see me," Edward said leaning forward.

"I haven't seen Jacob Black in over ten years; surely you can't think I have any pull over him whatsoever." She said seriously.

"Surely, you must because Alaric did say you were the one thing Jacob feared, the one thing he would submit to." Edward said hopefully she would come to reason.

"He's right; Jacob does fear me to an extent. I know him better than he knows himself; I know how he thinks and the reasons behind his actions. However, the second part, he will submit to me but, not with out some resistance. He's a fighter and he won't stop until I've broken him down and I assure you Edward that when we reunite I'll break him down easily." Katherine said seriously.

"Good, cause the farther away that mangy mutt is away from Bella the better!" Edward growled.

"Let's keep the insults to a minimum shall we?" She said. "After all, he is the father of my child."

"What? You're David's mother? He never mentioned you." The vampire said bewildered.

"Really? I shouldn't be surprised as the little spat we had ten years ago, I bet he's tried everything he's can to not remember me. I miss my son, but every year during the summer David comes home to mommy in New York, until school starts." She said lightheartedly.

"Alaric has also told me you're quite strong." He said just as she ordered two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I am 300 years old Jacob's strength could never hold a candle to mine. So don't worry about a thing Cullen I won't hurt you. Provoke me and there's a different story." She chuckled. Edward thought she was just like Jacob Black. No, she was worse.

"So what have you and that wretched teacher concocted against my Jakey, hm?" She asked when a bartender came back with their glasses and wine.

"Well, we've decided to inject him with wolfsbane during an event, or a festival like the Preparation Party the night before the Founder's Gala. All we need is to lock him up somewhere to rot." Edward said as he poured wine into both of their glasses.

"Jacob's mansion has a dungeon in the basement; lock him up there so if anyone were to look for him it'd be the last place to find him." She said before taking a sip.

Edward still wanted more information, about her past with Jacob Black. He wanted to know everything she knew right down to the last detail. This was all so very vital to their plan, _she_ was vital to it. He needed to know more. She had him beating around the bush, and yes she was going to tell him what he wanted to know…but not before she was done playing with him.

"Katherine, please I want to know everything that you know about Jacob Black." Edward said seriously.

"In do time, Cullen don't worry so much," She said from behind her glass.

"Sorry, but the truth is there has been a lot of history between you and your former lover, and I can't sit here while you toy with me." He said taking a sip from his own glass.

"My, nothing gets by does it?" She laughed. "Except Jacob."

I'm sure there's more than what you let on, and I'm hoping you would share if you don't mind." He said in a gentlemanly way as he poured her some more wine.

He scowled, at this. The fact that he let Jacob steal his wife from under him would never sit well with Edward. He wanted that bastard to pay for everything that he's done to drive this rift Edward now has with Bella. Suddenly he began looking at the gorgeous ruby necklace hanging around her neck.

"Considering that you're eyeing my necklace so much, yes there is more than what I let on," She began. "And yes, Edward I don't mind sharing."

_(Katherine's Flashback, New York Plaza Hotel: The Johnson's Party―Thirteen Years Ago)_

_The New York Plaza Hotel was busy tonight, for Sydney Johnson and his wife were hosting a party, a little get together. The party guests were talking, drinking, laughing and dancing in the middle on the ball room dance floor. The party was so festive and yet formal, much like Katherine's time in Chicago during the Prohibition Era._

_She wore a gorgeous, black mid-thigh length dress, with golden glittered trim and a lavish floral design on the back. Black shoulder length gloves, black stockings and black high heeled shoes. She was mingling with some guests as Jacob began to play the piano and sing a song._

"_In old Savannah  
I said Savannah  
The weather there is nice and warm  
The climate's of a southern brand  
But here's what I don't understand  
They've got a gal there  
A pretty gal there  
Who's colder than an arctic storm"_

_He sang excellently with a voice that belonged to the 1920s, something he could thank Lucian for one day after all those history lessons he personally taught him about the early 1900s. Katherine went to stand by Jacob who looked absolutely stunning._

_He wore a black and white suit that did nothing to hide the god-like body he had beneath it. His hair was combed back with a few strands dangling in front of his forehead. She stroked his hair a bit even though she liked it shaggy and wild having combed suited him just as well. She winked at him before leaving to find their dinner for the night._

_And she did. What better dinner could there be at a party than the hosts themselves. Sydney Johnson wore a tuxedo and looked well enough to be Kevin James's brother. His wife Alexis Johnson sported white hair and a white dress that resembled a lot like Marilyn Monroe's. Katherine sauntered over to them with a smile._

"_Enjoying the entertainment?" She asked in an excellent French accent._

"_Oh yes…very much," Sydney said._

"_Yes, he is wonderful, so wonderful," Alexis added._

"_Got a heart just like a stone  
Even nice men leave her alone  
They call her "hard hearted Hannah"  
The vamp of Savannah  
The meanest gal in town  
Leather is tough, but Hannah's heart is tougher  
She's a gal who loves to see men suffer"_

_Jacob continued singing as he listened in on their conversation with a smirk._

"_He is quite wonderful," Katherine agreed until she noticed Alexis' gorgeous ruby necklace. "I love your necklace. It's extraordinary."_

"_Why thank you I love it too, it was a gift from Sydney." She said looking over at her husband._

"_Yeah, it cost me a pretty penny but…got out of a whopper of a fight, no?" He laughed._

"_Hey, uh, where'd you say you two come from? Miss…?" Sydney asked._

"_Olivier. Faviana Olivier. And we are from Europe…France." She said smoothly._

_As always whenever Jacob and Katherine were on the prowl together they always used fake names, countries of origins and accents. They had been people from Italy, England, Britain, Australia, Argentina, Brazil and many other places. They didn't need to, a simple trick of mind manipulation and they had their snack right there. No, they thought it was more fun this way._

"_I'm hoping to hope over the pond some time soon… Take this one with me." The fat man said an arm around his wife._

"_I've always wanted to see Europe," Alexis said with a smile._

"_You would like it…and it would certainly like you." She chuckled as she could already see her self taking a bite of these two._

"_You seem, European already," She began before taking a seat next to them. "Most Americans these days seem so puritanical."_

"_Fuck the government."_

"_Sydney!"_

"_Yes."_

"_He's so obnoxious," Alexis said as an apology for her husband rude behavior._

"_But, he's right, fuck the government!" She said and they all laughed._

"_If you like after your other guest leave, Guillaume and I could stay and we could all…__**fuck**__…the government somewhat further," She said in a low seductive tone._

_The couple agreed and she now had them in the palm of her hands. All she was waiting for was for Jakey to finish up his song and then they could eat._

"_To tease them and thrill 'em  
To torture and kill 'em  
Is her delight they say  
I saw her at the seashore with a great big pan  
There was Hannah pourin' water on a drownin' man  
She's hard hearted Hannah  
The vamp of Savannah, G-A"_

_He got up from the piano as everyone applauded him, he bowed and she motioned her head for him to come over. He smirked and walked over to them. She had to hand it to him, for a man who had only recently begun his lust for blood a few months prior he certainly had the amazing ability to hide his hunger so well._

"_I am Guillaume," He greeted taking Alexis hand giving is a light kiss. The woman giggled like a schoolgirl._

_It wasn't long before Sydney and Alexis were being shoved into their bedroom by their necks, for they were now taken hostage. Their mansion up in the Hamptons was an extravagant one._

"_You have a lovely home," Jacob laughed shoving the fat man onto a chair in front of a large bed, mouth and shirt already stained with blood after taking a bite from the man's shoulder._

"_T-t-t-thank you," Sydney stuttered in fear._

"_You're w-w-w-welcome," He mocked as Katherine was busy with Alexis._

_Her strength pinned the skinny fragile woman down on the bed as her fangs sharpened and elongated, eyes becoming dark with bloodlust. She lunged for her neck before stopping and turning to look over at Jacob who amused himself by terrifying Sydney until the man was bound to have a heart attack._

"_Jakey," She called. "Why don't you have the first bite, love?"_

"_How thoughtful of you," He smiled and got onto the bed with her. _

_Without haste he sank his fangs into the fragile woman, for at the time he was just still learning how to control his bloodlust. He then turned back to his lycan lover and they shared a bloodied kiss. For soon they would make love on the blood soaked bed. This wasn't the first time they had spent nights like this, and it certainly won't be the last. They continued until he paused earning a confused look from her._

_He grabbed the ruby necklace he heard that she loved and put it on her. "I love you Katherine Pierce."_

"_I love you too Jacob Black."_

_(Katherine's Flashback, New York Plaza Hotel: The Johnson's Party―Thirteen Years Ago) __**Over.**_

Katherine played with the ruby necklace that was the same one Jacob gave her on that night. She could never forget it as it replayed vividly in her mind.

Of course she told Edward about nights like those, not the hot juicy details but enough to satisfy his craving for information.

"So once we drug him Alaric and I will bring him back to his mansion and leave him in the basement to rot." Edward said with a smirk.

"However, once he's weak enough I'm going to pay him a little visit…it's been way too long and Jakey and I need to…_reconnect_." She said passing her tongue over her fangs. Intimidating was a word that would clearly underestimate her personality.

"Then it's settled, we just want Jacob not Bella." He said as they finished up the conversation.

"Speak for yourself; I want to see what the fuss is about this…_Bella Cullen_. And if she's been messing around with Jakey then I've got myself a new _toy to play with._"

"No, Katherine! We are to go after Jacob and that is it! No harm comes to my Bella understand!" He said sternly not caring if he upset her and she would lunge after his neck in the next second.

She laughed at this.

Oh yes, Katherine knew all about Bella Cullen. Ever since when she and Jacob were together in New York they would spend time in their room at William's castle and do nothing but talk, if they weren't having sex. She would occasionally ask Jakey about Bella, when her name didn't cause a knife to stab him in the heart. Soon, Bella's name did nothing to him. He was able to think, talk, and even breathe without having to think about her while he felt as though he was being shot at all at the same time.

He once even said that he didn't care about her, he even told her "I don't fucking give a damn about Isabella Cullen". Now, she wanted to know, what had this woman done to change her Jakey, did she soften him up a bit? Whatever the case she wanted to know.

"Nothing to worry about, no harm will come your sweet Bella. I just want to have a few words with her that's all. Is that alright?" She asked innocently.

Edward eyes her suspiciously, even though he didn't like where she was going with this trust had to be formed. For she was the most vital key to the plan, she was the one thing he needed to make Jacob Black crumble, so he could have his Bella back safe and sound. She gave her word to Edward that no harm will come to his wife. Once the night was left with its last hours until daylight they agreed.

"Pleasure doing business with you Katherine." He said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Edward." She said with a smirk.

_This going to be so much fun!_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I would still like to thank all of you who has managed to stay with me and this story for what feels like a month now. I don't know cause between school, this story, and my life things haven't managed to work out so well. At least I've managed to this down story into one of my main things to do. Also, I will try and manage to get every chapter out in two or three days. I won't be promising anything but, I will try my best.

_Again, the whole Alaric and Edward meeting up with Katherine, is from __**"True Blood"**__ episode 2X06 where Eric Northman meets Bill's Maker Lorena._ As you all know see, Katherine Pierce (in my story) is a combination of Katherine Pierce from _**"The Vampire Diaries"**_ and Lorena from _**"True Blood"**_.

Katherine is back and is now in the plot to dispose of Jacob. But she has her own agenda and will her sudden interest in Bella ruin everything and damage relationships? Will Edward fight Jacob? Will Jacob get poisoned? What about Katherine will she make an early appearance that suspected?


	9. What Happens Behind Closed Doors

_**Author's Note:**_ I really appreciate feedback I got from the last chapter! I knew the lemon would do it! Also, I just want everyone to know that after the lemon and Edward's meeting with Katherine the timeline has been sped up a couple of weeks in the story. Also, during those couple of weeks, Jake and Bells have been secretly seeing each other during the day _(when she takes breaks at Merlotte's)_ and at night, _(when thanks to the Merlotte's staff has been able to make excuse for when she stays at Jake's for the night)_ which is great but that will all change in this chapter.

Also I have improved my fan site that is a companion to this story and it so located here:

H t t p : / / b u r y m e a l i v e s t o r y . w e b s . c o m /

Song for this chapter is: _"Watercolor" by Pendulum._

_**Special Thanks to: TVDLover, Ididn'tdoit001, Ladybug82896, Kim-Lee, 2Lazy2Login, GangstaSummoner, Mr. Light-of-Twilight, Ctulee96, Jacob'sWifey1223, JuztMe25, and the rest of you guys!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: What Happens Behind Closed Doors**_

The next morning, Bella awoke early to an already up Jacob showering her neck with kisses. His arms wrapped around her waist, as she giggled.

"Jake stop, we have to get ready, you to school and me to work," She said shoving her lover off her. Lover she liked the sound of that.

"Do we have to?" He whined like a child. She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Yes, Sammy would kill me if got to work late because a certain someone couldn't keep his hands to himself," She said poking him in the chest, and he feigned hurt.

"_Moi_? I'm afraid not kitten because a certain someone who shall remain nameless couldn't her hands to herself either, remember?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Using our first time together against me, Black? That is low."

"Actually, during our first time together, you grabbed me a bit lower than that so we're even…unless you want to have make up sex?" He asked his warm hands snaking their way onto her breasts and rubbing them tenderly.

"Do you always think about sex?" Bella asked, holding back a moan threatening to escape her lips.

"Only when I'm with you," He muttered his lips brushing down her chest.

"Jake, why don't we finish this someplace else?" She said finding his weak spot right behind the ears that made him purr like a cat.

"Where'd you have in mind, kitten?" He asked, as he began panting like a dog.

"Some place, close…and convenient," She said planting kisses of her own on his neck.

"The floor?"

"No, think again," She said shaking her head at his quick witted remarks.

Jacob smirked, knowing what she was talking about. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. There was a large jacuzzi-like bathtub, in the middle, big enough to fit six people. A regular sized bathtub in the back. A cabinet filled with soaps, bottles, toothpaste, shampoos and many other things as it was all behind a long glass wall. He placed her in the large bathtub, and turned on the water. It was warm and just right, as he got the soaps and shampoo.

Over head water poured down into the bathtub, the room filling up with steam already. Jacob got in with her, and moved around to be behind her. He poured some shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together. Soon, his soapy hands massaged her scalp and she relaxed easily under his touch. Once he was done she rinsed out her hair and then turned around to face him.

She then washed his hair, as his hands caressed her curves. Once he rinsed his hair he picked her up and placed her at the edge of the bathtub. He spread her legs and moved his head in between them. Slowly drawing circles around her clit with his tongue. Bella leaned back a bit and spread her legs wider for him.

He traced a finger along her slick wet, folds before entering it as his tongue began drawing circles faster. He curved his finger hitting her g-spot and causing her to arch her back. He curved his finger a few more times before entering the second and then the third.

"Oh, _Jake…_" Bella moaned as her orgasm hit her.

He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, before she pulled him in for a kiss. They held each other as they kissed. Her hand traced down his chest and gripped his already swollen cock as it twitched in her hands. They switched places, as he sat on the edge.

She pumped his cock, as she seductively lowered her mouth onto him while keeping eye contact at all times. Her tongue licking his shaft while her eyes shifted from chocolate to that whitish blue color that he now so fond of. She smirked brushing the tip of fangs against hit throbbing member.

"E-easy now…it's too early for my_ head_, to be_ decapitated_," He said uneasily, which was soon finished up by a moan.

"Don't worry, it won't…_at least not yet_," The vampire said in a seductive tone.

Jacob's head fell back as another moan left his lips; listening to him she picked up her speed. Bobbing her head up and down and what ever she couldn't fit she wrapped her hand around it and pumped. His right thigh jerked signaling that he was close.

"_Fuck…"_ He groaned as his cock twitched a few times before spilling his load. She swallowed the sweet sticky load enjoying the taste.

After that they washed each other up, but not without playing with the bubbles like children. Once they were out, they stayed in his room drying, while Jacob took out clothes from his closet and gave it to her. She eyed them weirdly.

"Jake, why do you have women's clothes in your closet?" Bella asked looking at the skirt, and blouse.

"Before, Pam, Eric and Tanis and K—"He caught himself before saying the last name that burned his tongue. "They used to stay over whenever Fangtasia was closed down for the holidays."

She wondered what was the last name he was going to say, but instead decided not to make more of it.

"I've also got some heels, stockings…" He said pulling them out of the large closet and placing them on the bed next to her. "And underwear?"

"Are you sure, their Pam's?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Are you assuming that they could be mine?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, no, maybe so?" She smiled putting on the fresh new clothes and checking herself out in the mirror above the drawer in front of the bed.

Bella put on the clothes, as Jacob found a pair of jeans for himself. She grabbed her necklace and asked him to help her put it on. He agreed to and after linking the small hooks on the back of her neck, he placed a soft kiss on the same place.

"Jacob can ask you something," Bella said as they walked out of his room together.

"Sure Bells, anything," He said with a grin as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Jake, if this relationship is going to work than you can't be killing any more people," Bella said and he nodded with a casual smile.

She sat at the kitchen table while he stood in front of the stove and prepared to cook some scrambled eggs, beacon and garlic bread. He turned on the stove and grabbed a pan from inside the oven.

"Also, there can't be any secrets between us," She said and she saw his back tense up.

_Secrets. Right, no more secrets._ He thought for there was so many things he did not want her to know. So many things he wanted to bury six feet under the earth so he could forget them. Yet, none of them were worse than the one secret he wanted to lose all ties too. A secret that revolved around a certain woman.

"Jake!" Bella called as she smelled the smell of burning flesh. It immediately brought him out of his stupor as he realized his hand was on the burning flame of the stove.

"Sorry, about that just a little thinking," He apologized.

"I-It's alright," She said even though curiosity was arousing in her quickly. He was acting so strange and it all started at Fangtasia when Tanis was going to say a name that started with the letter 'K', and he was even going to say today but he immediately caught himself.

Suddenly, they sensed someone coming onto the mansion's property. Lucian. Bella grabbed her things in a hurry as he helped her. If Lucian found her here he would seriously freak out. Another thing he didn't want to happen. Bella didn't need an explanation to know why he didn't want Lucian to find out about them. To be honest, she had a few people she wanted to keep their relationship a secret from, too.

"The back door," He said leading her to it. Once they got to the back door was Lucian was already walking up the steps to the front door.

"I'll see you later," She said placing a quick kiss on his lips before heading out the back door with lightning speed.

The front door opened to reveal Lucian wearing a buttoned up shirt, and slacks and dress shoes. "Jacob?"

"I'm here Lucian," He said closing the back door and walking out into the living room to meet his alpha.

"There you are, now as we both know the Founder's Gala is coming up, so have you given any thought as if you will be going?" He asked taking a seat on the large couch.

"Ah, well, I did consider on going and maybe have a dance or two with Bella for old time's sake," He said smiling at the thought of him dancing with Bella.

"Really, you two must be great friends now," He said with a smile of his own. He was happy that Jacob and Bella had become friends but if only he knew what they really were, things would be oh so different.

"Also, there has been a string of murders around the city and I was just curious as to if it's you who's been committing this murders," Lucian asked with narrowed eyes.

"Me? Lucian, when it comes to killing I'm not sloppy and it wasn't me," Jacob said as he was also wondering who was killing in the city.

Later Jacob arrived at the Seattle Founder's Gala as crews were bringing in all the things needed to start the Preparation Party as well as get things ready for the dance as well as the practice sessions for those wanting to participate in the dance. While people were bringing in lights, flowers and decorations he found a man behind a counter holding a clipboard while a few people lined up to sign there names.

Once it was his turn he signed his name on column A. Then in column B, he signed Bella's name. Once he was done he left smiling to himself. He then ran to Merlotte's at lightning speed and once he got there he straightened his clothes and ran hand through his hair, and entered the restaurant and found Bella standing by herself taking someone's orders. Once she was done, she turned around and walked to the back and he quickly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, beautiful," He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Jake, shouldn't you be at school, I'm working" Bella said stepping out of his embrace and turning around to face him.

"I decided to cut school, I wanted to see you," He said with a grin. "Can't we sit and talk for a bit, please?"

"Sit and talk? Are you serious?" She asked.

"Well, no I was actually hoping we could take our clothes off, stare at each other, make love…and then do it all over again," He smirked.

"Why don't just take a seat, I'll be back," She said before running into the kitchen and asking Lafayette for her customer's order.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Me and the rest of the staff had to save your skinny white ass when Alice called yesterday asking where you were!" He said suddenly.

"Lafayette I am so sorry! I had no idea it's just that I was so—"

"Wrapped up in Jacob?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wha…I…" She began but was cut off when Arlene entered the kitchen.

"You're glowing Bella, we can see that much but at least before you run off with him leave a note so we know what to tell your family when they call for you," Arlene smirked.

"Yeah, cause I like going out of a marriage to sleep with some sexy guy as much as the next person but leave a message," Dawn laughed.

"You guys are the best co-workers a person can ask for!" Bella exclaimed joyfully hugging them all. "Just one question…what did you tell Alice?"

"Lafayette invited you to a party and we all forced you to go." They all said in unison.

After Terry got the order Bella's customer wanted, she walked out of the kitchen and saw Jacob playing pool with Sammy and this other man known as Jeśus, who also happened to be Lafayette's boyfriend. Bella walked passed them, swaying her hips a little knowing she'd get his attention, and she was so right. Instead of paying attention to the game, Jake was busy drooling that he mistakenly shot the white ball that made a black eight ball jump off the table and onto someone's plate.

Bella giggled at this, just like Sammy and Jeśus were chuckling at him. She then gave her customer his order and put up a fake smile and then turned around to walk away but was stopped when the redneck all of a sudden slapped her ass. In a flash, Jacob had the man's face down on the table, while he pulled his other arm behind his back.

"That isn't how a gentleman treats a woman…so say you're _sorry_" Jacob snarled the last word.

The redneck coughed, which only angered him more, pulling harder on his arm. "Sorry, can't here you."

"G-G-Get off m-me!" The redneck coughed, he still didn't say what Jacob wanted him to say which only fueled his anger.

Bella tried to soothe him, but it was just no use he was wrapped in this so much, it was actually scaring her a bit. She then noticed his eyes were on the verge of shifting as well as his nails ready to elongate and sharpen into claws.

"Jake, let him go!" She said sternly but was shaking a bit as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Look! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" The man said quickly, face turning red after feeling a slight painful pull in his shoulder.

She whispered his name and he immediately calmed down, he sighed before excusing himself and walked out the restaurant. Bella told Sammy she'd be right back and went after him. He was leaning against a tree, his back facing the restaurant. His arms were crossed as he stared angrily at the open space that was the parking lot. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling a large intake of tobacco to calm his nerves before blowing it out through his mouth.

He shouldn't be feeling this way. Of course, he was protective of Bella especially after their passionate night together but today he stepped over a line he shouldn't have crossed. There were certain extents he had to follow, it was okay to be protective of the woman he loved but not to the point where he almost ripped that asshole's arm off and everyone—not just Bella, saw that he wanted to.

This was bad for their clandestine relationship. Okay, so her co-workers know about them and were nice enough to tell Alice an excuse for when the little pixie called. But after today, who's to say they weren't going to rethink all that, and start saying that Jacob's not the kind of _'secret lover'_ Bella should have.

And if word was to get out and someone from the Pack caught wind of it, there came another problem. Jacob already dealt with being a second away from being caught, that alone made his hair stand on end. Having someone from the Pack come and give him a 3rd degree about what Lucian said was not on his to do list.

"Jake," Bella called and he turned around, and through his cigarette to the ground, and stepped on it. "Are you alright?"

"Sort of," He said simply.

"Back there, you were going to," She began but he caught her off.

"Doesn't matter…hey I came because I wanted to tell you that I signed us up for the annual dance at the Founder's Gala." He said with a grin.

"Great!" She said but still sensed his uneasiness. "Jacob, why don't we go back to your place?" She said in a seductive voice, which surprised him.

"Why all of a sudden, you've got work." He said before his hands were on her waist.

"I know after work, you feel tense and uneasy and I can sense some hostility in you," She said, with a smirk. "You have to relieve all that tension, okay?"

"Kitten, you got me at relieve," he smirked back.

"What is it with you and giving a person a nickname?" She asked with a laugh. He thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell you what, once I'm done at work I'll give you my own nickname, how's that sound?" She asked.

"God, I love you." He grinned giving her a kiss.

"Love you too."

_When I'm falling down,  
Will you pick me up again,  
When I'm too far gone,  
Dead in the eyes of my friends._

David and Reneesme were walking out of school together. Jonah, Ashley and Andrew were taken out of school because they showed signs of their fangs coming in. So their parents took them out early and brought them to the forest to teach them. The kids all knew they were vampires and that sooner or later they would grow into that title.

So David and Nessie were stuck in school, talking about her siblings leaving to learn how to feed. She couldn't wait to get her fangs, and neither could David. He wanted big, sharp and deadly fangs just like his father.

"Where are your parents?" David asked as they stood outside in the school yard watching the younger kids getting picked up by their parents and the older kids laughing and joking around in groups.

"Well, my mom has been working late at the restaurant Merlotte's and my dad is really busy at the University." She said. "How about your parents?"

"My dad told he's been busy at school and my mom…she works in New York but I stay with her over the summer." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So since your mom is at work and so is your dad…do you want to go to the movies?" David asked a faint blush burning into his cheeks. "I can call my Uncles Embry and Quil to take us."

"Sure, I just need to call my mom and let her know." Nessie said with a smile before she excused herself for the moment.

She walked away, but not too far away and called her mother. Her phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Asked Bella who was panting on the other line.

"Hey, Mom David wants me to go with him to the movies right now after school." Nessie said, as she listened to her mother's heavy breathing, _Wow, work must really be kicking mom's butt._

"A-Alright, honey but who's going to take you to and from the movies?" Her mother asked on the other line.

"David said he was going to call his Uncles Quil and Embry to take us is that okay?" She asked hoping her mother would let her go.

"Yes, its okay, have fun, love you." Bella said as she listened to her daughter squeal with delight.

"Yes! Thanks mom! I love you too!" Nessie said happily before hanging up.

_Will you take me out of here,  
When I'm staring down the barrel,  
When I'm blinded by the lights,  
When I cannot see your face._

Meanwhile…David stood by himself looking casually at the cars passing by. It was silent until a familiar voice broke it.

"_Davy,"_ the voice made him smile like a child on Christmas day.

He turned around to see his mother Katherine Pierce standing a few feet away. David's smile grew as he ran to her with open arms. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up easily before placing him back down.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" David asked.

"What? Can't a girl visit her boys?" She said light-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess, are you going to be in town for long?" He asked hopefully.

"No sorry Davy, I'm just here on business…you know?" She said and he frowned.

"But don't worry when I have the chance we can go to the amusement park together okay?" She said tussling his hair.

"You look just like your father, but you have my eyes and smile." She smiled. "Speaking of your father have you seen him lately?"

"No, not really. I've been spending more time at Lucian's castle than at home." The young boy said sadly.

_Really?_ Katherine thought as an idea popped into her head. She figured that after one night with Bella, he would go at it with her like two jackrabbits in heat. It was obvious he wasn't spending time with his son. Same goes for Bella and her daughter.

Maybe a little joke could disrupt all that. She couldn't wait to see the results. After all, she had arrived in town a few short hours ago and was in the mood for some fun. A simple practical joke couldn't hurt—yes it could—but it was just so enjoyable to watch the results in the end.

"Are you going on a date?" She asked suddenly, her son going red in the face.

"No, Nessie and I are just going to the movies together." Her son blushed.

"I hope you have fun, also why don't you wear your lucky red hat, and you'll look so cute in it!" She giggled.

"Well, I do look good in it," He smiled a smile that was a complete mirror to her own.

Katherine laughed, before checking the time on her wristwatch. "I've got to go dear, but I'll see you soon."

"Also, don't tell your father about this, I've got a surprise for him and you want to help me surprise him don't you?" She asked.

"Of course you know I've never been able to surprise Dad." He said remembering the times he would hide in closets, under tables and behind corners just to jump and scare his father whenever walked his way. But, no matter how many times David tried to improve his tactics he's never managed to scare him.

"Well, then it'll just be our little secret." She smirked.

"You know it!" He said with a smirk of his own. She smiled as he was able to perfectly form a smirk that bore and uncanny resemblance to her hers. She gave him a kiss goodbye and was gone.

He then called Embry and Quil to do him the favor of driving him and Nessie to and from the movies. But, he was then regretting it when they arrived awing and oohing. Nessie was laughing at them and how they would tell some of the most embarrassing stories of when he was kid.

They stopped by at David's mansion to pick up his lucky red hat. "I also have this awesome car collection!" David said as he led her up the stairs to his room. Quickly he found his red hat in his closet and put it on.

"Well you better hurry up your Uncles are waiting for us." Nessie said rolling her eyes at his car collection.

"So they can annoy us some more?" He scoffed.

"Please, their stories were funny!" She giggled.

Soon, after they walked out of his room and into the second floor hallway they heard noises coming from down the hall. The mansion was usually empty at this time of day. They walked down the hall and were going to think nothing of it until they realized the noise was coming from his father's room.

"Maybe someone's trying to rob your Dad's room," Nessie suggested, they got closer and once they got to the door he kicked it open.

"**OH MY GOD!"**

The two teens screamed at the top of their lungs as they took in the scene before them. Their parents completely naked in bed together. Jacob was surprised and yet, confused as to why they were here at this time. Bella on the other hand was completely mortified at the fact that her own daughter as well as her lover's son caught them in the act of having sex.

There was absolutely no way, Jacob and Bella could come up with an excellent explanation as to why there were both naked. And even if they did it wouldn't matter for nothing could change the fact that she was riding him, his cock buried deep with in her, sweat that slicked their bodies, hair a disheveled mess, red in the face, claws, fangs—they were so into each other, they didn't care who would here their moans.

Now, apparently they did.

"Kids, we—"

"What happened? Why were you guys screaming?" Embry called running up the stairs with Quil behind him. When they got to the room they were speechless.

Instinctively, Jacob grabbed the discarded blanket from the floor to cover them—mostly Bella once the two adult males arrived.

"I can't believe this…" Nessie whispered with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ness…" Bella called but her daughter shook her head and ran away from the room.

"Don't worry I'll get her home," Embry said running after her.

"David, why don't we, wait downstairs?" Quil said grabbing the young boy's arm but he shrugged it away harshly.

"No! I'm not leaving without an explanation!" David said angrily. He was making this difficult and Bella needed to get dressed and run after her daughter.

"David, go downstairs now," Jacob growled and he complied but not without giving his father's lover a glare.

Bella quickly got up from the bed and got dressed; she looked at Jacob who just sat there the blanket covering his lower body, lost in thought. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but no words would come out. He raised his head and looked her and put up a smile that said: _'everything will be okay'._

Once Bella was gone, Jacob put on some shorts and a shirt before walking downstairs to deal with his son. Quil was still there and after looking at the tension between father and son, he said his goodbyes and left. David sat on the couch in the living room and Jacob went sat down on the other one, a glass table in between the two.

_Take me out of here! X4_

"What the hell is your problem?" David asked all of a sudden, and Jacob looked at him with confusion. "What the fuck are you doing fucking my best friend's mother?"

"That is none of your business!" Jacob spat.

"You're never around and if screwing with Miss Bella is the reason then sure as hell it is my business!" David shouted. "You've been MIA for the past few weeks!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me boy! What I do doesn't concern you!" He yelled back.

"I'm your son! How, could you choose her over me?" He yelled.

"I didn't choose anyone!" Jacob yelled back from his seat, keeping calm and collected. "You don't understand anything!"

"I understand perfectly! I understand that everything was normal when you'd have one-night stands here while I was at Lucian's castle, at least at that point in time I understood the fact that maybe you were lonely!" He growled.

"But, now? Miss Bella is married, and has a daughter who just so happens to be my best friend and you sleeping with her, is a huge mistake!" David snarled.

"Don't you snarl at me, I am your father." Jacob snarled back, viciously wanting him to back down but he wouldn't.

"Did you honestly think you were going to get away with this?" David smirked.

"_Did you honestly think you were going to get away with this?" Katherine smirked._ The voice said in the back of his mind. David and Katherine had the same eyes…_and smirk_. He could've sworn he could feel his ex-lover's eyes burning holes into him.

"I just can't believe you would do this! Don't you see you have boundaries to uphold?"

"_I just can't believe you would do this! Don't you see you have boundaries to uphold?"_

"Just shut up, and go to your room…I can't deal with this right now," Jacob said putting a hand to his head, a massive headache was drilling into his forehead, screaming and yelling wasn't helping any second more of this he was going to explode.

"No, I'm not leaving!"

"Damn it, I said leave!"

"You can do whatever you want, so why can't I? You don't care about anything, so why should I? But, wait you do care about something…**FUCKING HER ALL THE TIME LIKE SHE WAS SOME WHORE!"**

"**ENOUGH!"** Jacob roared standing up and shoving the glass table between them to a wall. Shattered glass littering the floor. Fangs and claws elongated and sharpened and eyes red with anger.

Now, David back downed and was sitting on the couch shaking as he thought what was the next thing his father was going to do. He seen Jacob with his fangs and claws but he never brought them out on him. Brows furrowed, and eyes narrowed as if he was going to attack, David slumped further in the couch as it would let him, afraid to move.

He held his breath, afraid to even let it go.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ disrespect the woman I love like that again! Got it?" Jacob snarled, maliciously and David nodded automatically.

He sighed, and returned back to normal, "Go upstairs."

David still scared moved slowly off the couch, once his feet touched the floor he ran up the stairs. Jacob watched him go, and once he was out of sighed before another fit anger hit him and he kicked the couch he sat on sending it flying into another wall.

_Well, that was interesting…_Katherine said, as she was ready to move in and slap Jacob for scaring their son. _Poor David, was scared out of his mind,_ she thought worriedly until a smirk pulled at her lips. She now knew what got Jacob to tick. She jumped off the branch and ran for The Cullen Home.

_All I believe and all I've known,  
Are being taken from me, I can't get home,  
Lead to a world where worlds collide,  
Let the fear collapse with no surprise._

"Nessie!" Bella called as she stepped into the house. She saw Embry standing in the living room with his hands shoved into his pockets. The whole situation was very awkward for him and she couldn't blame him.

"Y-you know I-I'm a just go," He said quickly before leaving the empty house.

"Nessie!" Bella called once again and this time she heard a door slam and her daughter stomping down the stairs.

Her cheeks stained from her blood red tears, the sight made Bella's heart break. She didn't know what to do except deal with the problem head on before anyone else knew. She was at least lucky it was just her and Nessie in the house.

"We have to talk," She said sitting on the loveseat in the living room.

"Good," Nessie said wiping the blood from her eyes and sitting on the couch as far away from her mother as possible.

"W-what you saw back there, was a…mistake" Bella said and was surprised when she heard her daughter scoff.

"No doubt about that, I just can't believe you would do something like that," The young girl said.

"I know you're upset but there are things you need to know," She said before sighing.

"Like what?" Reneesme asked.

"Well, David's father and I…have been seeing each other for the past few weeks, and we are…"

"In love?" Reneesme finished for her mother. Bella nodded and Reneesme stood up flailing her hands in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! For the past few weeks, you were never around and I've had to wonder where the hell my mom was all this time. Only to find out, that she's been screwing my best friend's dad, every night!" She yelled.

"Wait, not every night because you're at least here half the week! So, if that happens what do you two do, during the day? You work so, let me guess have sex in the storage room? Or maybe in the alleyway behind the restaurant? How about, on the goddamn pool table, when no one is fucking there?" Reneesme yelled.

"Reneesme Cullen! Watch your tongue!" Bella snapped, not liking where this was going. She hoped to sit her down and talk things through calmly, she got the complete opposite.

_Take me out of here!_

"No, I won't watch my tongue! This isn't fair; I'm stuck here watching my siblings have fun with their parents when I don't even know where the fuck my mom is! Dad's here, but he's busy working most of the time, you on the other hand have no excuse unless you're working late, but in reality that just means I'm fucking a dog!"

"I know I haven't been the best mother lately and that's all going to change, but there is no need to cuss you are still _my daughter_ and you will respect me _and_ your elders." Bella said sternly, her resolve crumbling quickly as she tried her best not to yell, shout and scream.

"So you're defending Jacob? And of course you haven't been the best mother lately, which comes another question! If David, his uncles and I didn't catch you and his father having sex, would you two continue on this little affair?" Her daughter asked.

"Of course not! We would've told you and David when the time was right." She said as she stood up. _This has taken a turn for the worse and if I don't stop it before someone hears, I'm screwed._

"That's just a lie! I saw they way you two were when we caught you in his bed. Both of you were so into each you didn't care who heard you two moaning! She shouted.

Bella was at her breaking point, and couldn't keep this going. "Look, I just wanted to sit down with you and talk about this calmly, but apparently you can't get your point across without yelling!"

"You want to know what my point is mom?"

_Feed the fire,  
Break your vision,  
Throw your fists,  
Come with me! X4_

"Yes, maybe now things can be civil between us!" Bella yelled back.

"My point is, instead of taking care of your responsibilities you're god knows where with that mongrel!"

"That's it, I don't want to hear another word out of you young lady! I want you upstairs in your bedroom, now!" She snapped, angry her daughter had disrespected her and the man she loved.

"Fine! I don't care about any of this anymore! You don't care about me or this family, anymore!" Nessie said in hysterical with tears already in her eyes again.

"That is not true! I love you and this family with all my heart! And if you can't seem to understand that then I don't know what to do with you!" She was so close to step over the line she never wanted to go over.

"I hate you; I hate all of this so why don't you just go back to your _lover's_ place and…" Nessie began.

"**JUST KEEP ON FUCKING THAT GODDAMN MUTT!"**

_SMACK!_ Bella's hand went across her daughter's face, as she stepped over that line she vowed not to across whenever she became a mother. She broke that rule, she smacked her so hard there was a red handprint and Nessie held her cheek. The pain stinging her free hand as she looked at her mother with shock.

Katherine smiled to herself, devilishly as she laughed inwardly, from the branch she sat on outside the house. Giving her a perfect view of the Mother and Daughter spectacle.

_Well, this is was very entertaining…_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sure you are all having a love-hate feeling with the David and Nessie as well as Jacob and Bella. But, I'm sure all of you absolutely _hate_ Katherine right now. I know, I was too, but this all a part of the plan!


	10. So Close And Yet, So Far Away

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for the feedback from last week's chapter. I know most of you are really in the love-hate thing with the kids after disrespecting their parents. But, that could change in this chapter, as well as another appearance by _Miss Katherine Pierce_! Also we are now two chapters away from Chapter 10! YAY! Wow, I think I've never gotten this far in a story before, oh well I would like to thank everyone who has supported me!

Song for this chapter: _"Running Up That Hill" by Placebo._

**(**_**Special Thanks To: Banshee-boy, GangstaSummoner, Mr. Light-of-Twilight, Jacob'sWifey1223, Ctulee96, ladybug82896, dorm99, Cowgirl137 and the rest of you wonderful reviewers!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: So Close And Yet, So Far Away**_

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just broke the number one rule; I promised myself I wouldn't break when I became a mother. I slapped Reneesme, and it was a shocking moment for us both. She then ran upstairs, and as I watched her go, I realized the mark I left her with. A red handprint was stamped on the side of her face, as she ran away from me. This wasn't what I wanted, yet I expected a bit too much._

_She just got me so angry, I tried to hold back my anger but she made it so difficult. Yelling, screaming, cursing insulting Jacob. Dog, mutt—she was frustrated, confused and mad, I understand that. I will admit that I haven't been spending as much time as I would have liked while I juggled with work, the family, her and Jacob._

_There are no words to describe how empty and quiet this house has been in the past hours. Edward was working really busy lately at school lately and the other kids and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett along with Carslie and Esme have been out teaching Ashley, Andrew and Jonah how to hunt since early in the afternoon. So, Reneesme felt lonely and as a parent I feel horrible to know I was the cause it._

_But things have to be set right, for both of us._

Bella sighed as she closed her diary and locked it, before putting it away her drawer. This day couldn't was horrible, for all parties involved in this mess.

She got up and walked out of her and Edward's bedroom, and towards Nessie's. When she got to the room it was dark, the light was off and little Nessie was in bed, thinking about all that has happened. Bella knocked on the door before opening it and turning on the light.

"Ness…can we talk?" Bella asked softly.

Without a word, the young girl sat up straight in bed and faced her mother as she sat down on the bed with her. Her mark was still there but it was slowly fading away, for it was no longer the bright red color that clashed with the girl's pale skin.

"Honey, I'm sorry for slapping you…" She began. "…I-it's just that I was so angry, I never meant to hurt you."

Reneesme didn't say a word; she just stayed quiet and let her mother do all the talking. Which got her mother thinking, _how far did I go?_

"Jacob and I are in love and, just sitting there in the living room disrespect me and the man I love like that…well sent me over the edge."

Her voice was cracking, and filled with remorse. But the daughter still said nothing.

"Reneesme…please…_talk to me…_" Her mother cracked, pleading for a response from her mute daughter.

.

.

.

_Nothing._

Bella nodded and stood up from the bed and before she left, she gave on final word. "I never meant to hurt your father but, don't tell him about this…I want to be the one to do it when the time comes."

And with that, she left her daughters room and closed the door behind her, she leaned against it. Tears ready to spill down her cheeks…_no_, for she would be strong. Cause just like how Jacob said _everything will be okay._

She just wondered what he was doing at the moment.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

Jacob, was sitting at the personal bar, he had in the mansion, a gift from Eric. He poured himself, a glass of whiskey and chugged it down hurriedly. No taste, he just shoved it down his throat, the once strong drink that burned his throat did nothing to distract his mind from the terrified boy upstairs. Never had he once brought his fangs and anger on his son like that.

What scared him was what could've happened, if he was a split second late from calming himself he was sure David wouldn't still be here. His head was still pounding from the headache that wouldn't go away; his son wasn't the only one to blame from the massive migraine that successfully drilled into his head.

_Katherine…_

The way David spoke…the way he _smirked_, reminded Jake all about her. It was uncanny to how their eyes and how their lips would curl up into that haunting smirk were the absolute same. Even the way he spoke, made him feel as though his former girlfriend was in the living room with them.

What brought a smile to his lips was that it was just Embry and Quil he caught him and Bella in bed together. At least with them, he had no worries about them knowing. Sure, Jake had a soft side the brunette haired vampire lover of his managed to bring out, but he still wasn't the same Jacob Black they all knew from back then.

He knew Embry and Quil wouldn't dare tell Lucian about what they saw; they knew he was stronger than them. Much stronger and having his wrath brought down upon them was something they wouldn't want.

_How careless were we?_ He thought.

_We had everything planned out; she'd stay here half the week and the other half she'd stay at her place. I'd spend more time at Lucian's castle so no one would get suspicious. Everything was going great…until today._ He thought.

_I need some advice…_After cleaning up the glass he pulled out his cell phone and gave a call to the three people who could help him.

Eric, Tanis and Pam. He called Fangtasia, and after two rings Tanis picked up. Jake invited them over and then hanged up. Soon after ten minutes, the doorbell rang. He went upstairs to see if David was still awake, no he was asleep which made the conversation he was going to have with his guests, secretive. There was no way he wanted David to know what they were going to talk about.

Jacob ran back downstairs and opens the door to reveal, Tanis, Eric and Pam. The blonde vampire was to going to crack a "puppy" joke on him but once she caught the look on his face she bit the joke back.

"Come in." He said seriously, and they all followed him in. They sat down at the kitchen table, as Jacob placed glasses and different bottles of wine, champagne, vodka and even scotch.

"What happened in that living room? It looked like a fight took place," Tanis said once Jacob sat down.

"Well, a fight not so much, but a murder scene without the blood than yes," Jacob said solemnly.

"Elaborate Jacob, you aren't making any sense," Eric Northman said with curiosity.

"Today, David and Reneesme caught me and Bella having sex!" He said in a rush, Tanis' eyes popped out of his head. Eric and Pam stayed calm as though they weren't surprised.

"Then, David and I got into an argument and he called Bella a whore and I threw the glass table against the wall, and almost attacked him." He said in another rush that was almost illegible this time.

"This is bad…" Tanis said after a moment of silence between the four of them.

"You're telling me," Pam added.

"Funny, you and Bella getting caught having sex on the same day LongShadow reports finding a dead body in the woods." Eric said as he placed a hand to cup his chin.

"How is that funny?" Jake asked.

"It's funny because we might have ourselves another killer on the loose." Eric said before standing up.

"Tanis, Pam lets go it's getting late." He said.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay and have a little talk with Jacob." She said and he nodded before the two men left in a blur.

He got up and walked to the living room, the blonde vampire followed. He laid down on one couch and Pam sat on the couch across from him.

"So how was it?" She piped up quickly. "With Bella?"

He took a deep breath, before a smirk formed on his lips. "One word—_amazing_!"

"Details, I need details." She said with a smirk of her own.

"At first we were rushing through it all, but once we got down to the main event I swear, there must've been fireworks." He said.

"And after our first night together, she can't keep her hands off me. I turned Bella Cullen into a hellcat!" He exclaimed like a little kid.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know it's because she's a vampire and I'm a lycan that makes the pleasure better—even though the added vampire stamina is mind blowing. But, I've slept with countless of women and with Bells…I'm left breathless." He sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Was there blood?"

"Yeah, and the more there was the more her inner vampire was rising to the surface. And when she bit me—"

"She bit you? Fangs and everything?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, she sank her fangs into my neck, drank my blood and when she did it for the very first time I sensed that it may have been hard for her to stop. But, everything about me is irresistible." He said cockily.

"Every time you two are together do you both drink from each other?"

"Yeah, well not today because…after you know."

"This could be the problem," Pam said and Jake sat up from his position on the couch. "Jacob and you Bella may have an addiction to each other's blood."

"You said that when she first bit you, you sensed that it may have been hard for her to have stop. That means, your blood sings to her." She said getting up and pacing the living room.

"No, way that what happened with her husband when she was still human. Not just him but to every other vampire that was around her." He said, still not following where this was all going.

"Your blood sings to her, and if that's true then whenever she gets hungry for blood, yours will be the one thing that will satisfy her. No animal blood and not even human blood will do the trick."

"I'm still no following you Pam."

"You'll have to talk to Lucian about this, he knows more about all the werewolf bullshit than I do. After all he's had some experience with a vampire lover of his own…remember Sonya?"

"Yeah…I do."

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

Back at the Cullen House, it was midnight and everyone was asleep in their beds, except for Edward. He was restless and couldn't sleep as he walked downstairs in his pajama pants and shirts and to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and looked for something. A midnight snack and he would go back up stairs.

"_Can't sleep?"_

A low seductive voice said and he jumped, he closed the refrigerator door and then walked turned on the light.

He jumped to see Katherine sitting on the kitchen counter on the other side of the kitchen, in jeans and a shirt with two glasses and a vodka bottle beside her as well as a small bag. She smirked and he was going to be hysterical if he didn't get her out of here before someone woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat, worriedly.

"Relax Edward, I came to give you some juicy information that would really turn your head around," The lycan smirked as she poured vodka into the two empty glasses.

She gave one to him, and took hers in her hand, and sauntered into the living room. Edward swallowed his drink quickly before turning off the kitchen light and walking after her. Katherine sat down on the couch and made her self comfortable, he looked at her impatiently as thought a vein would explode if she didn't leave.

"Spill it or get out!" He spat after checking that they were alone.

"Let me ask you this, did you notice anything different with your daughter this evening?" She asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"She was acting strange; like she didn't want to talk to anyone but did when spoken to—did you do something to her?" He asked quickly.

"No, but _your _Bella did," She smirked as she then took another sip from her vodka class.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, for he knew Bella would never do anything to Nessie. Katherine knew he knew this; it was going to be just so enjoyable to see the look on his face when she broke the news to him.

"Alright, since you won't seem to understand anything if I'd beat around the bush…I'll have to tell you from the very beginning." She said before getting up and taking a walk around the living room.

"I saw my son David today, and it instantly hurt me to know that his own father wasn't spending time with him. So, I decided to let him know what was going on." She said looking at a framed photo of all the children, their parents and Carslie and Esme.

"He invited Reneesme to go to the movies, while she left for a moment to phone her mother I stepped in and greeted David. We talked and I asked him about his date, he denied that it wasn't a date—which I found to be very cute. I then told him he should be wearing his lucky red hat because he looked good in it. He said and yes and even told me that his uncles Quil and Embry were taking him.

Then I told him that I was here on business and to not tell Jacob because I had a special surprise for him. After that I was gone and waited for the results of my plan to come in. It wasn't long that David and Reneesme arrived at his house to retrieve his red hat. They heard noises and decided to see what was going on unfortunately they saw _your_ Bella and _my_ Jakey having sex in his bed."

"What?" Edward said in an almost shout.

"Yep, and from my seat up in the branches outside his place I had a perfect view of everything. They were both naked, she was riding him, hair a mess, fangs, claws, they're sweaty bodies clung to each other as she—"

"I-I unfortunately…get the picture," He struggled to say as her description stamped a picture of the two together in that compromising, intimate and…_disgusting_ position.

"Then after hearing the two teens scream at the top of their lungs from the sight Quil and Embry came saw them too. Reneesme ran out crying, while Embry said he would bring her home. David on the other hand was shouting demanding an explanation. Once she was out David and Jacob into an argument.

He was mad that Jacob wasn't spending time with him, and then he called Bella a whore which enraged Jakey to the point where I thought he was going to hurt his own son. But he didn't all he did was roar and throw a glass coffee table against a wall. I was a bit worried but after calmed down a bit he sent our terrified son up to his room. Then I left to come here and see what has become of your wife and daughter.

They argued, your daughter shouting, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. She was completely hysterical and kept cursing while Isabella tried to keep calm. Until Nessie told her 'I hate you, I hate all of this so why don't you go back to your lover's place and keep on fucking that goddamn mutt' and then Bella immediately slapped her. Leaving an awfully hard and painful mark." Katherine finished with a smirk and surprisingly chipper tone.

That couldn't register with him. Bella had hit their daughter, as well as being caught sleeping with the mutt by their daughter and the mongrel's son. Yet what did register was the fact that Katherine made all of this happen. She knew from the moment Jacob and Bella shared their first night together they would inseparable, David and Nessie would be lonely and soon decided to do something together and she would come in and tell her son something that would get them to go back to mansion all the while catching their parents and then both kids being hurt…emotionally.

"So, the mutt got Bella to change so drastically that she resorted to hitting her own daughter all because she insulted him." Edward said shaking his head and grabbing the vodka bottle and taking swig from the bottle itself.

"Yes, and I believe that it could be a very good asset to our plan. Lucian may be happy just knowing that they're friends. But, if he were to find out that their relationship is sexual he'll flip. He's also very sharp when it comes to the changes in a person's personality and actions. But I must say that Jacob has managed to hide his tracks very well until today." She said with a smirk before sitting back down on the couch after taking a tour of the living room.

"Alaric is almost done with the wolfsbane, but just how much do we need for Jacob anyways?" Edward asked.

"It would take only two shots to weaken him," She said, but he didn't care right now he wanted Black, on the ground and dead.

"No, not enough we'll need at least five, maybe six." Edward said demandingly.

"Six? That's more than double the legal amount; you'd have him dead right on the spot if he's injected with that many." She said. "Which I highly doubt that possibility."

"Doubt it? How can you doubt it? Tomorrow night's the Preparation Party and it will be tomorrow night that Alaric and I will strike." Edward spat, confident that the plan would work.

"What I mean was that Jacob won't go down easily so you and Alaric will have to fight and hold him down with all you've got. Once the deed is done I'll swoop in and pick him up." Katherine said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a packet of human blood and throwing it to him.

He caught it, and there was no need for questions. He knew Jacob was strong and if he was going to get this job done without any mistakes he'll have to be able to take him on the same level. He smelled the blood and it got his senses firing up. Katherine took notice, and grabbed the bag away from him.

"Not yet, you better get some rest we' have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

_You, be running up that hill.  
You and me, be running up that hill.  
You and me won't be unhappy._

"Order up!" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen. Bella grabbed the order and quickly walked out of the kitchen and gave it to the customer who ordered it.

She needed to keep herself occupied and not think about what happened the day before. Every time she would stop and do nothing her mind immediately went back and forth between getting caught in Jacob's bed and the shocked expression as well as the slap she gave Nessie.

"Bella," Sammy called from behind the cash register. "We need to talk, in my office please?"

She nodded and followed him into his small yet cozy office and sat down on the seat in front of his desk. She wondered why Sammy had called her, she hoped everything was all right.

"Bella, lately you've been spacing out on your waitressing duties, today included and I'm just wondering if every thing is alright with you." He said sincerely.

"Y-yes everything is alright, I just have to deal with a few things, but I promise I'll do better." She said reassuring him.

"Alright, if you say so, but for now do you think you're up for working at the bar…just for a little while until you get your problems solved?" He asked.

Switching from waitressing to bartending would mean more work hours at night instead of the day. Plus, she also needed to keep herself busy but, maybe some time to process her thoughts more easily until the problems were solved. But, why did she have the feeling that these issues were just the beginning.

"Sure, no problem." She said with a smile.

"Good, because to be honest, Tara was scaring my customers away a friendly face might bring them back."

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh..._

Soon, it was time to pick up the children; at school things weren't really any better. The Ashley, Jonah and Andrew had to deal with the ever quietness of Nessie since the morning back their house. She would speak but only a few words and when Bella would enter the same room even if she was just passing by, Nessie would immediately close her mouth and not talk anymore. Then at school, when they met up with David things were even more quiet. Until lunchtime came around and they couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what the hell is up with you two?" Ashley asked, suddenly cutting through the silence.

"Nothing," David muttered under his breath.

"Gee, really?" Andrew said sarcastically. He may resemble his father but he sure did have his mother's sarcasm.

"You guys have to tell us, we can't stand seeing you two look like complete zombies." Jonah said with a smooth voice.

Knowing, that they couldn't keep up this charade from their friends the two told them about their parents. They were all shocked and yet, it would make a lot of sense. Yet, they were only thirteen so they only knew what was on the surface. Beneath it was a whole different story.

Once the final bell rang, it was time for them to leave. On the way outside, they saw Bella's and Jacob's car parked a few feet away from each others. Jacob stood outside of his wearing a black shirt, jeans and black combat boots along with his signature leather jacket. Bella on the other hand was still wearing her restaurant uniform as she walked towards the children.

He watched her go, and he just wanted to grab her and wrap his arms around her. Bella wanted to do the same thing, but they knew they couldn't. Because if they did, it would only prove that their children's hurtful words were true. That they only care about each other and that everything else meant nothing to them, including their own kids.

"So did you guys have fun at school?" Bella asked, and they all said yes except for David who had already begun walking to his father's car.

They walked, and Bella kept her head down most of the time to refrain from staring deep into Jacob's amber eyes. She felt a shot of pain hit her like a bullet in the chest, as her lover was standing a few feet away—feet that she could easily close within seconds with her vampire speed—but there was nothing else that could be done. He was so close yet, so far away all at the same time. That was the worse pain emotionally that she could bear. Jacob too felt his own stab of pain for he realized the same time.

Once they got to the car all the Cullen kids entered, and Bella just stood in front of the driver's side as though she was wondering on what to do. She then looked up for one second and caught Jake's hurt amber eyes. They gaze was locked for a second but it felt like forever has come and gone. But, she broke it and entered the car. Nessie beside her in the passenger seat, she put on her seatbelt and put the car in drive, before driving off. His amber eyes still in the rear view mirror until she made a turn and he was out of sight.

Her mother was hurting, and this much everyone in the car knew. Okay so, her having an affair was bad, but having to look at her mom like the life was sucked out of her, made her feel horrible.

_Maybe…she does love David's dad…_ Nessie thought.

"Mom…" She began but trailed off, and her mother looked at her with a smile that they both knew was fake.

"Its okay, Nessie…its okay."

Jacob stood there for a good minute, until he decided to go into his car and drive David to Lucian's castle. David could sense his father's pain and the hurt that he was so easily able to hide was there in his eyes. So the whole world could see.

He drove down the road and towards Lucian castle that was hidden well in the forest behind Second Beach. What Pam said, must've been right, he was addicted to Bella Cullen. He was addicted to her voice, her body, her touch…her love. What's worse was that he could've had it all right there; a simple word out of her mouth that was meant for him would've helped the ache in his chest.

When he arrived at Lucian's castle, he parked out in front of its gates and entered the large 17th century Victorian style castle. Everyone was there, including Lucian, Kraven, Luna, Raze and the once Quileute Pack. Sam and Emily as well as their kid Levi were playing with Luna's dog/wolf hybrid name Willie.

"Ah, Jacob you're finally here, are you ready to go to the Preparation Party tonight?" Raze asked, with a smile.

"Of course, you should know for a fact that I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jacob said in casual tone with no hint of hurt of pain that his son has been seeing in him for the past 24 hours.

David had to give his father some credit, no matter what he was feeling; his father knew how to mask his emotions like an expert.

"Good, then when we meet with the Cullens, you and Bella can tell us all how much you two enjoy being best friends." Lucian said with a smile.

Jake nodded, and it only took a second for David to realize that Jacob had kept his clandestine relationship with Bella a secret.

"Well, I must go and find myself a suit." Jacob said before walking up the grand staircase and leaving, David following him.

Once they were outside his door, David spoke. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He said before closing the door.

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh...'_

Edward, Alaric and Katherine were at Edward's classroom at the university. It was after hours, and there were barely people in the building. Katherine placed a large bag on top of his desk and pulled out several blood packets for him. She threw one to him, while Alaric poured the wolfsbane into six different needles.

Eager just to get this over with, Edward tore the blood packet open and gulped the human blood down. His senses flaring, once he was through with the first packet. It took him a few minutes to keep himself from going into a frenzy. He had an enormous amount of self-control which amazed her.

"So tonight's the night," Edward said snatching another blood packet. He had enormous self control when it came to his senses, but he had just one problem…when enough was enough. He tore it open and swallowed the forbidden liquid down like his life depended on it.

"You two know what must be done, right?" Alaric asked, finishing up the needles and placing them onto small holsters on his belt.

"Make sure there aren't any witness," Katherine said handing another packet to Edward, but instead the blood hungry vampire grabbed the bag instead and drank the blood from half of the packets that were there, until she grabbed the bag back.

"Easy now, Cullen anymore and you'll go on a rampage." She said and he took in a deep breath before letting it out, regaining composure.

He straightened out his suit, as did Alaric, for there were the ones that were going to attend the party. Katherine was just going to pick up the baggage that they were going to leave unconscious for her. They talked about the final details to the plan, before it was time to leave for the party.

The party was being held at City Hall in Seattle, the music was loud, there was a large assortment of food and the guests were having a wonderful time. Lucian arrived with Raze and Jacob, all three wearing suits but in different colors. Lucian sported a burgundy suit while, Raze had on a white suit and Jacob wore a simple black suit but without the tie. They found the Cullens by the large porcelain fountain that had an angel statue with water gushing out of its mouth.

"Lucian, how wonderful it is to see you." Esme said in a gorgeous white dress as he hugged Lucian and Raze as well as Jacob who gave a smile.

"It's great to see you too Esme, as well as the rest of you…" He said with a smile before he trailed, and realizing someone was missing.

"Where's Edward?" The Alpha asked, noticing their second youngest son was missing.

"He said he was going to be late, he had some last minute paperwork to do back at the university," Carslie said.

"Such a hard worker, isn't he?" Raze said while Jacob tried not to gag.

The Cullens except Carslie and Esme then excused themselves to go dance on the dance floor with their husbands except Bella. She left to go into another room; Jake took notice of this and excused himself for this was a great opportunity.

The room she walked into was quiet than the noisy one they were previously in. Bella sat by the open bar on a stool, and looked down at her hands.

"Did you miss me?" A husky voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw Jacob standing behind her. She stood up from the stool and gave him a quick hug.

"Of course I did, what are you doing here, people could be watching." She said in a whisper.

"Well, let them watch, everyone thinks we're just best friends," He said.

"I-I know but, do we really have to continue on with hiding everything from people?" She asked.

"C'mon Bells, we both know we'll have to come out and tell everyone but, now's the right time," He sighed. "After all, hiding our relationship has a bit of a kink to it."

She giggled, "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes," He said smiling. "And tomorrow, we are going to dance together at the Founder's Gala, just you and me."

"Good, any maybe now I can see if you actually have rhythm in you." He joked before getting a playful slap on his arm.

Just then, someone tapped him on his shoulder, they turned around to see Alaric Saltzman the Science Professor at SU. He wore a simple grey colored suit and his hair nicely slicked back.

"Professor, how are you doing this fine evening?" Jacob asked.

"Fine, fine, say Jacob I was hoping if I could speak with you privately for a moment?" He asked, before Jake agreed.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Jacob said and Alaric nodded before leaving the quiet room. Once he was gone and there weren't a lot of people in the room, he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

It didn't take long for her get lost in the kiss, but he then broke it after 40 seconds. "I just needed that."

"Me too," she smiled, before he smiled back and said that he wouldn't be long.

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems [x2]_

Jacob looked for Alaric and wondered where the hell could that Professor have gone? After searching for Alaric inside, he thought maybe he was outside, he opened the back door that lead to an alleyway. He stepped out into the large alleyway only to feel a sharp burning pain in his side. He dropped to his knees and a growl escaped his lips.

"What the fuck?"

He growled, once he noticed what had happened, he looked up to see Alaric standing over him with two needles in each hand.

"Consider this pay back time," The hunter/teacher said.

"For what, you son of a bitch?" Jacob spat.

"For sleeping with our wives," Alaric and another voice said. Jacob got up and saw Edward entering the alleyway as well.

"I should've known you were behind this Cullen," He snarled.

"But you didn't." Edward said before lunging after Jacob.

Jacob didn't hold back, and shoved Alaric to a brick wall as he and Edward tumbled onto the pavement together. He had Edward in a chokehold and was ready to snap his neck until; he was stabbed in the arm by a needle. The vampire made no hesitation and pressed down on the plunge the wolfsbane surging through Jake as he growled before picking Edward up and pushing him to a wall.

Two injections, and yet he was still standing, there was no way he was going to give up now. He went after Alaric and bit his arm. The hunter screamed but he pulled out a needle, and before he was able to stab Jacob with it, the large lycan moved out of the way only to be struck in the back of the head by something heavy.

Jacob stumbled only to get hit with another injection, his vision was getting blurry but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed Edward send a punch to his back, snapping a rib or two. Yet, with all the human blood he drank Edward was able to heal even faster than before and was even stronger. They fought throwing each other against brick walls until; Edward pulled out a silver chain from his pocket and wrapped it around his fist.

Sending a punch straight to Jake's exposed chest, the cause him to stumble backwards only for Alaric to wrap his own silver chain around his neck. He struggled to get away but the silver was burning against his skin. Edward smirked pulling out another needle, and plunging it into Jake's arm.

"Not so high and mighty are you know, Black?" Edward taunted, as Alaric handed him another needle and stabbed it into other arm.

Jake's blurred vision only caused him to see silhouettes of his captors, as the wolfsbane made him dizzy. Five injections and he was still hanging to whatever he had left.

"This should teach you." Edward growled before removing the silver chain from his neck and plunging the last and final needle deep within the soft already burned flesh on his neck. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his screaming.

Jacob was on the ground, his eyes closed and unconscious. He couldn't move, the wolfsbane already in his system, he would be lucky to even still be breathing.

"Well, you both know how to handle things," Edward and Alaric heard Katherine's voice near them. She stood with an evil smile, and crossed arms as she walked around Jacob's almost dead body.

"Now, it's time I hold up my end of the plan," She said before she easily picked Jacob up and put him over her shoulder.

Edward stared at her in amazement, the man was over 200 hundred pounds of pure muscle and yet, she threw him over her shoulder as if he was as light as a feather. Alaric left to get his badly bitten arm treated, already coming up with an excuse that a stray dog attacked him. Katherine took Jacob and walked down the dark alleyway, while Edward fixed himself and went back to the party.

He found Bella who was waiting for Jacob, but decided to seal the plan's effectiveness. So before he walked over to his wife he found two women, whom were very attractive and compelled them. This wasn't apart of the original plan, but he did this for fun.

"You both were with Jacob Black and after he was speaking with the Professor he decided to take you both back to his place but not before you two walk by me and my wife talking about it." He said and the two women repeated his words.

He then left and walked towards Bella and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late work has really tired me out," He said softly with his crooked smile.

"Sorry to hear that," Bella said putting up a smile of her own. "Say, have you seen Jacob, we were talking about the Founder's Gala tomorrow but he left to speak with Professor Saltzman."

Of course she lied, but it didn't matter. "Well actually I saw him flirting with two women, in the alleyway behind the building."

And right on cue the two women walked passed them gossiping.

"We should hurry up; Jacob Black is waiting for us." The blonde woman said to her raven haired friend.

"Can't wait, maybe he could teach us a few things," The raven haired woman said with a smirk as they ran to an exit.

Bella couldn't believe it, immediately she felt sick. Before she knew she was in Edward's arms. Knowing that Bella was hating Jacob right now, made a smile come to his lips.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little sick."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Katherine successfully got Jacob into the dungeon that was in the basement. She laid him down on the floor, before heading to the dungeon entrance. She smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow Jakey."

And with that she closed the door and it was locked.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank you all for reading! And finally, the plan against Jacob has been fulfilled sorry, everyone but it had to be done. We'll just have to see what will happen in the next chapter!


	11. All I Need

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for reading and I know you guys are hating-hoping for some of the characters to get what they deserve. And all of that will come in time. We Are 1 Chapter away from Chapter 10! I would like to thank you all for your support!

Also I would like to say that one of my reviewers has given me an idea that would be a real game changer in this story.

"_The fact that the whole manipulation of characters, how Jake's blood sings to __Bella__ and the overall plotting against each other is beyond delicious! That's what I'm liking about the story so far. It's kind of like a massive __spider web__ that people keep plucking at the threads to create their own tune and  
eventually the threads will snap and I'm looking forward to that." — Mr. Light-of-Twilight_

Thanks for that!

The Song For This Chapter: _"All I Need" by Within Temptation._

_**Special Thanks To: Mr. Light-of-Twilight, ladybug8296, TVDLover, Ididn'tdoit001, 2Lazy2Login, drillbrat1992, twilightfanatic2010, RockSteady54, GangstaSummoner, ggroks1800, Ctulee96, Jacob'sWifey1225 and the rest of you wonderful readers!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: All I Need**_

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

The next day, Jacob's still body began to stir, as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around to see a bench on the side of one wall. On another wall a window with bars where the sun was streaming in giving the room light. As well as the dimly lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was in a cell, a dungeon more precisely. He tried to move, but his body ached.

_How the hell did I end up here?_ He thought until, he began to remember the night before. Edward and Professor Saltzman had ambushed him and drugged him with wolfsbane, yet the last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in the alleyway behind city hall.

Then that's when the cell door unlocked and opened, his eyes widened when he saw a black leather boot from Gucci step into the cell. Without a doubt he knew those boots from anywhere, and to whom they belonged to.

His eyes traveled up from the boots to long slender legs in dark blue skinny jeans, and then a grey colored buttoned up blouse along with a jeweled belt, light skinned with long brown hair with chestnut curls and the ends. And lastly the face of the sexy body it belonged to.

_Katherine Pierce…_

"Good to see you're still alive," she said in a sultry tone that made knots in his stomach.

_No, no, no, no!_ He thought as he tried to move, his body ached and he didn't care he just wanted to get away from her.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself," She said before speeding towards him, and in a second she was hovering above him, placing a foot on his chest signaling him to not move.

He obeyed, for he was weak and with her strength a quick move of her foot and the heel of her leather boot would pierce his chest like a pocket knife. She smiled and removed her foot from his chest. He hated having to be looked down upon and she knew this. Katherine knew everything that made his blood boil.

"Miss me?" She asked in an innocent tone that made him sick.

"Go to hell," He spat.

"I vacation there," She shot back, before taking a walk around him. "And as I recall so did you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to think of some possible reason as to why she was here and not in New York.

"I came to visit my boys," she said with a breathtaking smile that only caused to him scowl. There was more to this, Katherine _'visiting'_ was just a cover up for the real reason as to why she would decide to haunt his mind in person.

"Liar," He said and she just shook her head.

"Oh come now, Jacob. Can't a woman visit her son and ex-boyfriend?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes that would have once made him fall to his knees and do anything to please her.

That was back then, and this is now, and now he was really loathing the fact he had to play submission to the seductive and at the same time dangerous woman in front of him. He needed a way out of here, but in his state he was left to only deal with whatever she had to deliver. What made things worse, was that Katherine liked to play games—whether they were simple and harmless, or deadly and destructive—she enjoyed the outcomes.

"Get away from me," He growled, as tried to figure out a way of getting passed her and to the cell door.

"Alright, but if I do you're just going to end up dying in here," Katherine said shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Death sounds like a sweet deal compared to being stuck in a cell with you," He spat still trying to move.

_This man still doesn't understand that he can barely move, he's still a stubborn bastard…at least that hasn't changed,_ the older lycan thought as she looked at his pitiful attempt to move his body. He was desperate to get out of there, but once his lungs were now contracting quickly than necessary he stopped, he was losing his breath the more he tried. It only took him this long to realize that for his mind was bent on escaping.

She smirked at the fact that he realized moving was useless, he in fact was useless at this point. His eyes were feeling heavy but he held on to whatever air he had left. The wolfsbane in his system was shutting down the vital organs he needed to survive.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away,  
When you hold me in your embrace_

Bella was at the Founder's Council building with Rosalie and Alice in the dressing rooms. Alice was chatting up a storm since the moment they arrived, Rosalie and Bella were just nodding and agreeing with whatever she was saying even though Bella was trying to tune her out. Rose on the other hand had mastered that trick a long time ago.

"I can't wait to get on that dance floor!" Alice said in an energetic tone putting on her makeup.

"So you can dance with my two left feet dancer of a twin?" Rosalie said with a smirk as she zipped up her the back zipper of Alice's white dress.

"Whatever, Emmett ain't no Frank Sinatra either," The young pixie said with grin.

"You two do notice you're making fun of your own brothers right?" Bella said as she put on her extravagant blue dress. She then laced up the blonde's silver corset from the back.

"Lucky you Bella, you marry the brother with rhythm," Rosalie said before returning the favor and zipping Bella's zipper and straitening the ends out.

"What I wouldn't do to have Jasper at least sing me a song in that southern accent of his," The pixie cooed before the blonde grabbed powder and through it at her face.

"Hey!"

Then there was a knock at the door, the girls said "yes" in unison and the door opened to reveal Lucian sporting a grey suit with a rose in the front pocket. "Hello ladies."

"Lucian, did you come to wish us good luck?" Bella asked.

"But, of course and just seeing you three here in gorgeous dresses makes me feel…" He then trailed off as tears began to form in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I need a moment."

The girls all hugged him and told him it was alright. Lucian as well as Raze has been very supportive and the Cullen family even considered them as family too. Even the kids were calling them Uncles.

"It's alright, Uncle Lucian we all have to get old at some point," Rosalie joked.

"Rose!" Alice and Bella said simultaneously.

"It's alright girls, Rosalie is right we all have to get old at some point in our lives, although…" He began, "I think I see some wrinkles on you Rose."

"What?" The blonde exclaimed before running to the mirrors to check her face in the mirror.

They laughed but the real reason why tears were in Lucian's eyes were was because looking at Bella, Alice and Rosalie in those lavish dresses reminded him of when he would watch Sonya in a lavish silk dress when Victor and his old vampire council would gather around during harvesting and other celebrations over a few millenniums ago.

"Bella are you going to be dancing with Jacob today?" He asked shaking his head from more memories of the past for they would only cause more tears.

"Oh, well there's been a change of plans," She said flatly.

"Alright, then I'll see you ladies at the dance," He said before giving each of the girls a hug and heading out the door.

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

_(Jacob's Flashback: Black-Pierce Mansion— 10 years ago)_

_It was like any other night, Jacob and Katherine would prowl the busy streets of New York finding a suitable victim to satisfy their hunger. At this stage, he had already learned to control his bloodlust and his manipulation abilities. He was quick on his feet and whatever he wanted, he got it. Whether it was money, power, a woman or respect he had it all._

_But, now that he was watching his son sleeping in his small bed, his chest rising and falling under the Batman pajamas he liked, Jacob didn't spend all his time terrorizing New York. Sometimes he would, but now that he had a son to take care of he couldn't juggle his kid, his party life, his hunger, games of manipulation and the rest of things he couldn't deal with._

_Jacob knew that if he was going to take care of David, he needed to drop his life right now and get his priorities straight—David. Just then he heard the front door close, and Katherine's laugh. He left his son's room and went to see what type of snack his girlfriend and brought home this time. In the living room, Katherine was with a woman who looked like an heiress to a business tycoon._

"_Jacob, this is Alexandria and she will be joining us today," she said in a sly tone._

"_Excellent," He said a hungry growl escaping his lips. He was so ready to sink his fangs into this woman but the sound of a sleeping David upstairs stopped him in his tracks._

"_Katherine, take this woman out of here we can't…not now," He said turning his back on her._

"_Fine," She said to his back. "Here, we should chat some time tomorrow, no?"_

_Katherine pulled out a card and gave it to the heiress, she took it with a nod and a smile before saying "ow". Jacob looked behind over his shoulder to see what happened, just then his eyes narrowed as he saw a faint trickle of blood on Alexandria's finger. He grabbed hold of the railing on the staircase to the second floor for purchase._

_His hunger was acting up and he hadn't had blood in three weeks; his body had already grown accustomed to the daily dose of blood he had and that going three weeks without the red liquid was dangerous. The atmosphere around him had changed as he tried to hold back the beast within him. Alexandria's pulse had quickened as she felt a bad vibe from coming from him._

"_Is your boyfriend alright?" She asked, worriedly._

"_Yes, but you won't be." Katherine smirked before she snapped the heiress' neck. The woman's body was now lying helplessly on the living room carpet._

_(End of Jacob's Flashback: Black-Pierce Mansion— 10 Years)_

Katherine then, sat on her knees by his side and lifted his head on to her lap. His body was limp in her hands, as he recalled what happened the last time he didn't have blood.

"Remember, when you went three weeks without blood while your hunger was acting up?" She asked recalling the memory as well.

"Yeah…you brought that stupid heiress to the mansion…and purposely cut her finger so I would smell the blood." He said in between greedy intakes of air.

"I did it for your own good, you went so long without blood that you were restless and shaking occasionally that if you went another day like that you would explode." She said stroking his hair.

Her touch burned him, but since the wolfsbane's final effects were sinking in he couldn't feel anything. "And then you decided to have a brain and drain that bitch, after that you were perfect again."

"Of course, back then I was used to a daily dose of the stuff…but now I'm not so I have more self control." He said no longer feeling his legs. All that was left was his arms, his lungs, heart and brain—but he was already losing his arms.

Katherine then placed her wrist to her mouth and bit down, hard enough until blood was drawn and placed it to his mouth, but he turned his head refusing. _Why the hell was he refusing?_ He would surely die if he didn't drink her blood. "Don't be stubborn Jacob!"

"I would rather die then to ever drink your blood again," He spat as his vision blurred.

They both knew that if he were to drink her blood again, the once dormant bond their shared would reawaken. He swore to never let that happen again.

"Drink, because it wouldn't seem fair for David to go through the rest of his life without a father…" Katherine said before leaning her head down, her lips close to his ear before whispering,

"And if you die, all your hard work will be for nothing, leaving Bella to run back into Edward's arms…"

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

Bella was standing above the lavish staircase where Mayor Lockwood would call her name and then say the name of the man that would be escorting her this bright and sunny afternoon. Originally she was going to be escorted by Jacob, but after last night she didn't even want to hear his name.

Last night, was supposed to be a good one, where Jacob and she could talk and laugh and maybe share a dance or two. Instead Professor Saltzman came and asked to speak with him, privately. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving to find Saltzman.

He never came back, and then Edward appeared and told her he saw him flirting with two women. At first Bella didn't want to believe it but when two women walked by them talking about Jacob like they were both whores. It confirmed what her husband had told her and it hurt to see that it was true.

"Isabella Cullen," The mayor called her name from below and she began to walk down the staircase. "Escorted by, Edward Cullen."

Her eyes met with Edward's green ones as a crooked smile was plastered on his perfect face. Once at the bottom, they held hands as they walked behind a line of people as well as their siblings. Her lavish blue dress hugging her curves and his stylish dark blue suit and tie made them the envy of everyone there.

Once far into the courtyard the couples turned to face each other and then taking one step back. Placing their right hand up and walking in a complete circle clockwise. Then again, counter clockwise. Then they held hands once again before following the dance steps, the humans had practiced but to vampires it came naturally. Everyone was smiling except for Bella who had a saddened look on her face that she tried to hide.

"Bella, honey are you alright?" Edward asked as they danced in perfect sync.

"I'm just a little worried, that's all," She said before he spun her around.

"Worried about what, love?" He asked with that velvety voice of his.

_Jake…_She thought, for without a doubt Bella was an addict. And addict that was addicted to Jacob Black, because even though she was hated him, she needed him. Whether it was his blood or he himself, she needed him like an addict needing drugs. His blood made her feel alive, as she knew hers made him feel the same way.

In the past few weeks, it was like a routine between her and Jacob. Wake up in the morning, she would go to work, he would go to school, come back to his place in the afternoon, spend the rest of the evening making love and feeding from each other. The constant blood drinking was what made their addiction and the more time they spent away from each other, the more restless they were.

"Just something that isn't of importance," She sighed before looking up into Edward's eyes only to see Jacob for a second. She looked away and placed her head on his shoulder.

A smile tugged at his lips but seeing her like this really did hurt him, but she was _his_ wife, not the _dog_. It angered him that Jacob had gone this far to drive a rift in their marriage. But it angered him even more that his daughter and even the mutt's son had to find out about the affair by catching them in the act. But now, off in the dungeon at Jacob's mansion Katherine is watching him suffer.

Even though Edward had to team up with Alaric and Katherine to dispose of Jacob and it may seem cowardly it was all worth it now. Now, he was able to have a peaceful dance with Bella, but if he was just able to get her mind of that damn mongrel then everything will be peaceful.

"I-I just don't know how he could do this to me…" Bella said after her head was on his shoulder.

"E-excuse me? But, Bella honey we're dancing and you're thinking about him?" Edward said hiding the anger and malice he felt at the moment.

"I'm sorry Edward, but Jake and I were going to dance together just to see if he really wants to best friends again," She obviously lied.

"Friends? After the little kiss you two shared in our kitchen, I'm afraid he wants to be more than friends." He said with a smirk knowing that would never happen as of yesterday. "But sadly, that's never going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" She asked quickly.

"Love, please, the mutt is still jealous after you choose me to become a vampire, he doesn't care about you." He said as they spun around the dance floor together.

"He's only using you, you've seen the person he is now. The mongrel is trying to manipulate you just to fulfill his selfish desires, and once that's done he'll drop you and go after the next piece of ass he sees. I'm only trying to protect you darling." He said in a velvety voice.

"Protect me from what exactly?" She asked looking up into his green eyes; she had to blink a few times just to get rid of the constant image of Jacob's face from her mind.

"From Jacob. There's only one thing he ever wanted from being friends again, he just wants to get in your pants and I had to protect my wife from that." He said with a crooked smile that always worked but internally he snapped.

"How could he want to get in my pants?" She began. "He already had been in them."

Edward's smile dropped and a scowl formed on his lips. Bella wasn't buying the façade her 'husband' was putting up and after spending so many weeks with Jacob hiding their relationship, she now knew a faker when she saw one. _As well as many other things._ It was time to come clean.

"Oh, how nice…you turn your back on your family just for him?" He asked.

"I didn't turn my back on anyone," She said before pressing closer to him and placing her head back on his shoulder.

"You sure about that, Bella? Look, everything will go back to the way it was if you just say you hate him right now." He said with a pleading smile.

"I could never hate him, after all how could I? The man is amazing in bed." She smirked, and Edward was just about ready to explode and yell before regaining his composure.

"Would you still love him, even if he was dead?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

Bella looked at him with shock, "What have you done?"

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away,  
When you hold me in your embrace_

"Really, Jacob would you leave your son and your lover?" She asked. "David you'll have no problem with because I'd take care of him and he loves staying in New York with me."

"But, Bella on the other hand…she'll be with her husband while you rot away. The man you despise is as of right now dancing with her in your place at the Founder's Gala. Soon, she'll realize she was just wasting time with you and move back in with her family. Can you imagine? Edward has been sleeping in their bed all alone because of you. But, when you're gone she'll be back at his side and once she confesses everything, he'll forgive her easily."

His vision was blurry and he could hear his heartbeat getting slower.

"And then they'll fuck like only two vampires truly can." She smirked.

He immediately turned his head and moved just enough for his mouth to be right over her bleeding wrist. He sucked the blood hungrily, closing his eyes and concentrating on the red liquid. Once he regained feeling in his hands again he placed them on her wrist with a tight grip. His fangs elongated before sinking them into her skin to get even more of the blood into his mouth.

He was despising himself for; this would certainly bond him to Katherine. Yet, he didn't care he loved David and Bella far too much to let them go this way. His body was regaining its normal bodily functions as he gulped down large intakes of the older female lycan's blood. Soon, his heart was beating faster, there was blood rushing through his veins…he was alive. The red life sustaining liquid trickling down his throat and staining his shirt. After he had his fill, in a second he was off the floor and on his feet. He spat the last bit of Katherine's blood out of his mouth and wiped it from his lips.

"Feel better?" She asked with a smirk, getting up and pressing herself to him. He gave a warning growl but that meant nothing to her.

"Forget about her, Jakey" She purred reaching up to touch his cheek but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. Not caring that he heard something snap.

"Never." He growled before speeding out of the dungeon with Katherine right on his heels.

When they arrived at the Founder's Gala they stood on a nearby rooftop that gave a perfect view of the dance. Lucian stood on the sidelines with Raze, Esme, Carslie, Sam, Emily, Leah and Paul. On the dance floor, was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper as well as a few humans he did not recognize nor did he care about. Then he noticed Edward and Bella dancing in the middle, Jacob just wanted to run up to them and take Bella back.

But, he didn't want to cause a scene and with Katherine along side him, he knew she would to see him cause trouble. What was he going to do now? For all he knew Cullen must've made up some fake rumor about him and told Bella. He couldn't stand there and take another second of this; he turned around and was going to jump off the building before she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"And what, make a scene? No, because I know about the consequences if I do, and I'd just be a fool not to realize you would love for me to go down there and cause a scene leaving you to enjoy the outcome." He said before jumping off the building, landing in an alleyway easily.

Meanwhile Edward gave a crooked smile that Bella disliked at the moment. "I only did what was necessary, love. For you, me and for Nessie."

"Bullshit Edward, what have you done with my Jacob?" She asked worriedly.

"_Your_ Jacob, he isn't yours, you didn't claim him." Edward retorted.

"But, I did just like how I'm his, Edward. And I don't care what you say, I love him and I know I haven't been the best mother to Nessie. But all of that is going to change." She said firmly as the song was nearing a close.

"Isabella you can't do this, having a hold on Jacob another on Reneesme would never work and what about me? I'm your husband, what would the rest of the family think about this?" Edward asked pleadingly.

The song was finished and the audience was clapping, everyone was smiling except for the distraught couple in the middle. He wanted to keep this marriage going; he loved her there was no way he could let her leave him for the dog. Bella knew she couldn't stay with Edward anymore even though she did love him. But, the kind of love she had for Edward was friendly, even brotherly. Nothing more, nothing less it just that.

"We'll work through this, Edward I love you, I love you like a friend—a brother even but…" She trailed off before looking down at her hands and pulling of her ring. She then grabbed his hand and placed the ring in his palm, before looking up into his green eyes as a red tear went down his cheek.

"It's over."

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

Jacob ran to Fangtasia even though, Pam and Eric didn't like to associate during the day. They were more nocturnal, and slept in their rooms until sunset, that was also when the club would be open. From 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. which was enough time out of the day for them. When he got to the club he banged on the black and red front door with his fist hoping someone would open up. It wasn't until the Ginger the human caretaker of the club during the day opened up.

"What the fuck Black? Don't you know Pam and Eric are sleeping at this time?" Ginger asked, she was small with short white hair. Skinny, with tanned skin and she wore high heel shoes, a black shirt with spaghetti straps and denim shorts. Ginger was also spunky.

"Is Tanis here?" He asked breathless.

"He should be back in a couple of minutes…what the hell happened you got blood on your shirt!" She said noticing the blood stained black shirt Jake wore.

"That is what I needed to talk to them about…it's about _you know who_," He said the last few words in a whisper.

Ginger's eyes widened in horror as she ran behind the bar counter and grabbed a metal bat that was coated in silver. "Oh hell no, Katherine's back?"

"Yeah—"

"Then you better tell that psychotic bitch to stay the fuck away from me! The last time she was here she fucked up one of the barmaids leaving me to clean up after her. The whore was in pieces and there was more blood here then in a slaughter house!" Ginger said with panic as she began to move towards the back door.

"Look that is why I need to speak with Eric, Tanis and Pam, I don't like any of this either!" He said.

Just then Tanis came through the back door, he startled Ginger by accident and she swung her bat hitting his head. He fell to the floor, "What the hell Ginger?"

That's when he noticed the metal bat and silver coating, he then groaned in annoyance, "Please tell me, Katherine isn't in town."

The metal bat in Ginger's hands was only brought out from behind the bar counter for when Jacob's ex was around. She nodded and Tanis grabbed the bat and stood up holding the bat as though he was going to hit a fastball. "Okay where is the little bitch?"

"She isn't here you two, the last time I saw her we were standing above a building overlooking the Founder's Gala." Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing with Katherine I thought you love Bella?" He asked.

"I do! It's just that last night I was ambushed, drugged with wolfsbane and the next thing I know I wake up in my mansion's dungeon and find Katherine there!" Jake said pacing the club floor.

"Well, why the fuck is she here?"

"I don't know! All I know is that Edward as well as Alaric Saltzman had drugged me with wolfsbane last night. And that I'm bonded to Katherine…_again_." He said with a disgusted sigh.

"WHAT?" Tanis said before he was in front of Jacob and grabbed his shirt's collar. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hey, it was either her blood or death…and I couldn't leave my kid and lover, knowing the last thing I would see was her smirking face!" Jacob spat.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean? Katherine could now possibly have you wrapper around her finger!"

"Don't even say that because that will never happen! Do you honestly think that I like having to know Katherine's somewhere in the city?" He asked, before Tanis let him go.

"Well, we'll have to patrol the area a bit more often and maybe scout out where she's been staying." Tanis said. "I'll get Eric and Pam filled in once they wake up."

"She's here for something…I just don't know what," Jacob sighed before sitting on the red leather couch and stretching his arms and legs out.

"Would you like a glass of scotch, Jake?" Ginger asked.

"Sure."

"Then go get it yourself, anything I do for you might come back to bite me in the ass," Ginger said flatly as she grabbed the bat from Tanis who didn't want to give it up.

Tanis may be two hundred years older than Katherine, but age is absolutely nothing when it comes to strength and power. Hell, Jacob strength matched Tanis, Eric and Pam's. But Katherine, she was another story…whenever she was around someone was bound to get hurt or possibly killed. Depending on her mood and or intentions and her being in the area was something he couldn't tolerate.

It was something everyone couldn't tolerate, Ginger was afraid that if she did anything for Jake, Katherine would come after. Yet, he needed to learn what kind of game she was playing and who she was going to involve.

"Jacob, go back home and relax Eric, Pam and I will handle this." Tanis said with a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Alright, also…Tanis can you do me a favor?"

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't tear me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

After the whole ordeal at the dance, Bella went back to the dressing room and changed out of her dress in a hurry. Putting on her skirt and blouse and speeding out the Founder's Council building before anyone else got to the rooms. Immediately she went to Jacob's mansion hoping to find him there. Once there she opened the door using the key he had made for her.

Inside no one was there, it was quiet and dark as she closed the door behind her. She sat on the couch in the living room, looking down at her hand as she used an index finger to slowly brush the bare skin that once held her wedding ring. It seemed like so long ago since she gave Edward his ring back but it was only a few minutes ago.

Bella had given him his ring back, but she wasn't done with him. They still had a daughter to take care of, and she was determined to make things work between her, Edward and Nessie. Now, there was at least some freedom in her.

Later Jacob arrived a hand placed on his tender chest. _Never, ever, as Tanis for a favor ever again!_ He thought angrily before walking into the living room to see Bella.

"Bells?" He asked seeing that she was deep in thought.

"Jake!" She exclaimed before running towards him wrapping her arms around him. She then noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Jake, what happened to you?" She asked worried that Edward did something to hurt him.

"Tanis' fault, never put a needle in that man's hands" He said wincing a bit. "So how was the dance?"

"It's over! I gave Edward back his ring…I'm done with him!" The vampire said a smile on her lips.

"You serious? H-how did this all happen?" He asked in disbelief.

"While we were dancing, I was mad at you for running off with those two whores from the last night, but then Edward started getting angry and he was jealous in strange way. So, I wanted to know he was acting like this so I was probing him, just like how I learned from you. Then that's when I found out that he did something to you, but he never told what exactly." She informed him, who had a smile on his face.

"So what was Tanis doing with a needle?" She asked curiously.

"Okay, you know that I love you right?" He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Of course." She said for that was a rhetorical question.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned he opened it to reveal a tattoo of Bella's name in perfect calligraphy on his chest. She was speechless as she traced her hand on the tattoo, his heart directly under it. Her fangs elongating at the sound of his heartbeat. Her eyes shifting from brown to whitish-blue, he smiled before grabbing her hand leading her into the middle of the living room.

Jacob grabbed a small remote that was next to the television and pressed a few buttons before a song came on from the stereo under the television. He then placed her hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I figure since we didn't get to dance at the Founder's Gala that this would make up for it." He said softly.

"Jake…this is a hundred times better.

He didn't want this night to end; he wanted her to always be in his arms. With Katherine now prowling the streets, nothing was safe.

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Katherine's got her own agenda and the story will go into more detail of this within the next few chapters. Also, for those who of you out there who are still thinking about the whole plan against Jacob: Katherine giving Jacob her blood for him to live was NOT apart of the plan. So right now Edward and Alaric still believe that he's dead. Also, did anyone like Bella flipping Edward off? I sure did.

So leave your review and tell me what you liked about this chapter? What do you think Katherine's plan is? And what's going to happen in the next chapter?


	12. Addicted To You

_**Author's Note:**_ We made it people! We are finally at Chapter 10! YAY! I'm glad you all like the previous chapter, and I sure did love the reviews! Also things will go different way for our favorite couple. Also those of you wanting a hot lemon again, this chapter will make up for the last time. Also, at the end everything will change.

The song for this chapter is _"The Perfect Drug" _by _Nine Inch Nails._

_Sub Song (Not really the main song for the chapter but it goes well with the chapter) is "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails._

_**Special Thanks to**__**: **__**Ididn'tdoit001**__**, **__**RockSteady54**__**, **__**emnelly13**__**, GangstaSummoner, **__**Jacob'sWifey1223**__**, **__**ladybug82896**__**, 2Lazy2Login, TVDLover, Nycon23, Kim-Lee, **__**Ctulee06**__**, **__**ggroks1800**__** and the rest of you wonderful readers!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Addicted To You**

_I've got my head, but my head is unraveling.  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I've got my heart but my heart is no good.  
And you're the only one that's understood_

After the dance in the living room, they went to the kitchen and wanted to talk about what had happened earlier. Jacob's stomach began rumbling and that's when he realized he hadn't eaten anything the whole day. She heard him and began cooking, and with her vampire speed making lasagna would be done in 5 easy minutes. Bella began chopping tomatoes that she grabbed from the large refrigerator while Jacob sat at the dinner table, watching her.

Yet, he was having a little problem with that…he had failed to remember there was going to be a full moon tonight. The only night out of a month a Lycan could truly become a beast. He didn't want to with Bella around.

"You know what's weird? When I told Edward off, I thought he was going blow up and start yelling…but he didn't." She said finishing the tomatoes, and grabbing the onions.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to make a scene." Jacob said, his eyes travelling all over her body.

"Yeah, I guess that must be it. Although, we still have to figure out a way of how to deal with this and take care of Nessie." She said placing the tomatoes in a pan with the lasagna along with the onions. She grabbed peppers and chopped them up into tiny pieces.

"So, Jake where were you most of the day?" She asked and that snapped him out of his lust filled stupor.

"Uh, at Fangtasia hanging out with Tanis and Ginger the human caretaker of the bar." He said casually.

Katherine…there was no way he was going to tell Bella about her. He was going to handle this problem on his own, and finish it on his own. They had already been through enough; he didn't want to add another issue. Tanis and Ginger were scared out of their minds when he told she was in town. All that was left was for Eric and Pam to give in their two cents and all of Fangtasia would be on lock down.

"We should go to Fangtasia again, sometime" She replied before she shrieked.

She had accidentally cut her self with the knife, Jacob saw the blood and in a second he was beside her, he took her hand and licked it clean. His eyes becoming red with desire and lust, after her cut had healed itself, he immediately picked her up bridal style and sped to the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and hovered above her. "What about the food? Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah… but not for food," He said kissing her neck.

At the simple passionate and lust driven touch, sent her senses on overdrive. Her eyes were now whitish-blue and her fangs were out. She entangled her fingers in his short dark black hair and pulled him toward her. They kissed passionately, his tongue found hers and began to battle for dominance. Soon, he pulled away only to resume his descent down her neck. He removed the necklace and her skin had become milky white.

Anxious to rid their clothes and have skin-to-skin contact, he removed her clothes and his, leaving them both nude in a matter of seconds. Leaving Bella amazed at his speed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

He smirked.

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me  
Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky  
The more I give to you, the more I die_

His hands cupped her mound and speaking as well as thinking became difficult as those magic fingers of his went to work her. Whether it was a lot of practice or he was just a natural born sex god, his skills were indescribable. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around her nipple as he used his other hand to find what was his between her legs.

"Oh God, Jacob," she groaned and let her thighs fall open in compliance of his mastery.

Jacob's eyes burned a bright glowing red as she spread herself wide for his hungry gaze. Pure ecstasy. The sight of her succulent pussy laid open just for him made him rock hard instantaneously. As a matter of fact everything she did turned him on.

Skillfully his fingers slipped between the delicate folds of her vaginal lips to rub the soft flesh. She squirmed under his godly fingers, arching her hips, begging for more. His intense gaze never left her face as he gave her what she lusted for.

"Bella look at me," he whispered as he penetrated her. She was so wet, tight and hot—it made him shiver with desire. Her inner walls fluttered around the lone digit. He inserted another finger and then another, growling as she arched under his hand and opened herself even wider to him.

She tried to keep her eyes with his, but the way he made her squirm in delight as the fiery bubbles within her began rising to the surface. Once she was close, he lowered his head to her wet entrance and gave languid licks at her core. Bella's hands balled into fist on the bed ripping the sheets. This wasn't like all their other moments together. There had been easiness.

Now, he just wanted to conquer her, and with good reason. Being apart for only 24 hours, made him realize his love, his desire, his need for her would be the death of him. And vice versa. Jacob used his thumbs to open her up, allowing his tongue to go deeper than before. Bella realized this was way different from before, for he was now attacking her with that talented mouth.

Sensing her tension within her heated skin, he doubled his work determined to make her scream. He slipped a finger back inside her, then another as he licked her clit with renewed vigor.

"Jake!" Bella screamed as her orgasm hit her in waves.

Her juices filled his mouth, as lapped up her wetness like a dog. Seeking out every single drop. "So sweet…"

He raised his head and placed his forehead against hers. He licked his fingers before; she grabbed his hand and licked the remaining of her juices off his fingers herself. He looked at her with surprise until he started priding himself that he managed to make a hellcat out of Isabella Cullen. They linked their fingers as he smiled.

"Ready for round two, kitten?" He asked with a sinful smirk that revealed his fangs perfectly.

Bella gave a smirk of her own as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then whispered into his ear seductively, "But, I didn't get to taste you."

_And I want you_  
_And I want you_  
_And I want you_  
_And I want you_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_  
_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_This woman really will be the death of me,_ he thought with a Cheshire-cat grin. He rolled off her and grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap. Then to Bella's confusion he flipped her around so she was now looking at his feet. He grabbed her ankles and gently motioned her move backwards.

"This my love, is called 69…I'm sure you know what comes next." He said with a sly smile. He knew she never done this before, that 'husband' of her was such a prude.

After a moment of hesitation, Bella began stroking his manhood as he used a finger to play with her clit. He leaned up a bit and his tongue teased her wet lips, before he licked his finger and entered her. Yet, he was having a tough time concentrating for Bella had a few tricks up her sleeve.

She wrapped her hand around him and began pumping him while she teased his head. She continued teasing his head until she took him into her mouth. Her head started bobbing up and down; she emitted a humming sound that sent vibrations through him. Jake's closed his eyes with a moan for he had never felt anything like this before.

Jacob grinned, and inserted another two fingers into her as he flicked her clit. He thrusted his finger in and out as she removed her mouth from him. A moan escaped her lips and then a hiss. Bella wanted payback and wanted him to be the one to come first. She gave his cock a long lick from base to tip and he shivered.

Bella smirked at his reaction and pumped his hard cock faster, his thighs twitching in indication he was so close. Jacob knew what she was doing and thrusted his fingers in and out of her slick passage, faster, as he used his thumb to rub her clit while his tongue licked away at her tender lips. Wanting him instead of his finger now more then ever she used her vampire speed and pumped his cock while she did that humming sound again that made him come in her mouth and she soon followed right after him.

He groaned and Bella looked back at him over her shoulder. Her whitish-blue eyes filled with lust and love, a smirk played on her lovely lips. "Nice trick, don't you think?"

_You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth, when I'm all stupid eyed  
The arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart_

"You little vixen…" He said before in one swift movement he flipped her onto her stomach. His red eyes blazing down on her, as he positioned himself at her entrance from behind. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

He smirked before entering her, she groaned as his girth stretched her walls. After their many times together, one would think they would already be used to each other when connected at such an intimate position. But, it was like their first night together and they preferred it that way.

He thrusted into her slowly, and then picking up his speed going in and out of her faster then before. Bella gripped the edge of the wooden headboard of the massive bed as he pounded into her. He then began a new pattern of moving out slowly, but back in harder and forcefully hitting her sweet spot. The slow movement was torture but satisfying none the least.

Bella's toes curled up as she realized he was holding back. He speed had increased but he was still restraining himself. She arched her back into him as he continued, crying out in pure pleasure. She wrapped her arm around his head and moved her head to give him access to her neck. Bella missed everything about him…including the feel of his fangs in her skin.

"Bite me Jacob." She breathed and it was all he needed to break free from the cage he had tried to lock himself in.

His eyes flared into an inferno as his fangs sharpened and elongated before sinking into her milky white neck. Repaying the favor he moved his arm around her so his wrist gave her complete access to his own blood.

_My blood wants to say hello to you  
My fears want to get inside of you  
My soul is so afraid to realize  
How very little there is left of me_

Without hesitation she clutched his wrist close to her as she sank her fangs into him. His speed quickened as he used his free hand and placed it on her hip holding her steady. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her. Jacob was thrusting in and out of her at lightning speed as he continued feeding from her neck. The unrestraint and uncontrolled force as he thrusted into her got wild fiery bubbles bubbling up inside Bella like a well shaken champagne bottle.

The headboard was now banging loudly against the wall and she swore the wall would be cracked and broken into tomorrow. Yet, she didn't care as she placed a hand to the wall herself to keep her firm and steady. Bella cursed, for she was so close and he was two. Her little addiction to him has her gulping down his blood greedily and Jacob was no better.

Sensing the impending climax he was about to hit right along with her, he used his incredible lycan speed to thrust in and out of her faster and so fast that he was nothing but a blur to the human eye. In a few seconds he was almost their and he gripped her thighs to his and found a new level of pleasure.

"**JACOB!"** Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, sure that everyone in a ten mild radius heard her. Their orgasms hit them like an apocalyptic explosion; his load and her juices overflowed down their thighs. Literally out of breath, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the bed. He was close to collapse and afraid he would crush her he rolled over and collapsed beside her.

With heavy lidded eyes, Bella looked at her lover who looked completely spent. "Well that was fun…"

"Yeah, sure was…" He replied, rolling over to lie on his back.

"We should make love like that more often," She whispered snuggling close to him and laying her head on his chest.

"Name the time and the place, kitten." He said with a smirk.

For immortals who had unlimited stamina and could really go at it all night long, hell if it was possible they would go at it for all eternity. Lock themselves in his bedroom and do nothing except make love and feed off of each other…that was basically all they needed. However, as much as they wanted to that fantasy was just too unrealistic, aw too bad.

The next morning, Bella awoke and checked what time it was, she reached over to the digital clock on Jacob's nightstand only to see that the clock wasn't there. Actually, the nightstand was at an awkward angle a foot away and the clock was on the floor. She smiled before looking up at the wooden head board. Parts of it that hit the wall were chipped and cracked, while the wall it self was cracked and she could see the second coat of paint. Then when she realized the bed was a good two feet away from the damaged wall…until a slick wet tongue licked at one of her nipples.

She looked down and saw Jacob with a grin on his face. "Someone's finally up."

"I'm up but another part of me…has been up for awhile," He said cockily as he moved his hips up and she could feel his erection against her thigh.

A moan escaped her lips, but after last night another round wasn't such a very good idea. Considering, she almost felt her heart stop, a price she would like to pay…but not so often.

"Jake, come on we have to get up and visit the kids, go to Fangtasia or do something." She said rolling off him.

"I'd rather take do something, and I know just the perfect '_something'_ we could do," He said slyly with a smirk. It literally amazed her that no matter what was said to him he could take it out of context and make it sound dirty.

"Seriously, Jake you need some help," She laughed.

"It's nothing you can't fix," He said showering her neck with kisses, before agreeing with her and getting up from the bed.

Bella too, got up from the bed and found the alarm clock she sought after seconds earlier. _What the hell? It's 3:30 in the afternoon!_ She thought, "Jacob did you that it's 3:30 in the afternoon?"

"Yeah…and?" He asked casually finding a pair of shorts and a shirt to throw on. He found an old New York Giants football jersey and handed it to Bella who refused it.

"I can't wear that," She said getting her things from her personal drawer.

"Why not?" Jacob asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because the last time I wore your football jersey, we ended having sex on the couch." She said as a smirk formed on his lips.

"And don't forget the kitchen table, the living room coffee table, the loveseat, the bathroom, the stairs, the living room floor, my car, your car—"

Before he could finish his rant that sent memories flashing back to him, he pounced on Bella sending them backwards on to the bed.

_And I want you_  
_And I want you_  
_And I want you_  
_And I want you_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_  
_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_  
_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

A few hours later, it was 6:21 and after another energy draining round of sex the couple decided to take a break and visit Fangtasia. It had been awhile since they visited Eric, Pam, Tanis and the rest of the staff there. They enjoyed spending time at the nightclub and its workers certainly enjoyed them.

Hell, Eric, Pam and Tanis even set up their own personal table for them. They also gave the couple gifts even Pam. She was the one who gave Bella the custom made drawer to be put in Jacob's mansion. Strangely, it was weird for Pam to be giving gifts but she responded with an original Pam remark when Bella thanked her: _"Don't thank me. After all, I love a good juicy drama…and I'm just happy to be apart of it."_

Plus Pam had taken a liking to Bella, she also wondered on how things would be if Bella brought the family to Fangtasia for one night. She was sure they would like it especially since she thought that if Pam and Rose were to ever meet it'd be like looking into a mirror. Not only that but, whenever Bella needed advice about Jacob and her clandestine relationship she would visit the older blonde vamp.

Eric was great at giving advice too, she couldn't forget that, and Tanis as well. But there were some things that a woman could say to another woman. Like the time when she asked the older vamp, the night rights after the lovers first time together a few important questions.

**(Bella's Flashback: Fangtasia—A Month Ago)**

_Bella had arrived at Fangtasia to ask Pam, a few questions. She has figured that Pam was the right person to ask for advice. She couldn't go to any of her family members since the questions were concerning Jacob._

_When she arrived it, the club was packed as usual people dancing and apparently there was a strip show going on that had the attention of most of the men and some women occupied. Bella walked to where she saw Eric sitting in a throne, the blonde Viking vampire was busy texting someone on his Sidekick. With Tanis beside him._

"_Eric? Tanis?" She asked, he looked up from his phone and they smiled, he placed his phone on his lap and revealed his fangs…he always did that to intimidate her._

"_Why Bella how lovely it is to see you," He said with a bright smile. "Jacob isn't here at the moment, but stay if you like…I'll take care of you."_

"_Easy now, Eric. If the pup finds out you've been encroaching on his mate he'll rip you apart." Tanis said warning him._

"_Actually, I came here to speak with Pam. Is she here?" Bella asked, before Eric picked up his phone and began texting someone, he sent a message and it went off with a ding. Then in a few seconds Pam appeared behind Bella and startled her._

"_Looking for me?" Pam asked, with a smirk. Bella nodded and before she could say anything else, the older vampire told her to follow her to the ladies' bathroom for some privacy._

_The bathroom was fairly large with 5 stalls, 5 bathroom sinks; above them was a large mirror that took up the length of the wall and a lavish red couch. Pam sat on the edge of one of the sinks while she made a gesture for Bella to sit on the couch in front of her. Bella sat down and took a deep breath. As Pam, took out a small capsule that was lipstick and applied it to her lips._

"_Pam, when you feed how do you stop?" Bella asked and Pam looked at her through the mirror._

"_You listen for the heartbeat, when it slows you stop…but you bit Jacob during sex it's there that you might have yourself a problem." Pam said with a chuckle._

"_How did you know about that?" Bella asked curiously._

"_Pup, told me all about you two "making love" as he kept calling it. He didn't go into great details, but just enough for me to paint a picture. We tell each other about our sex lives all the time, I'm the only person he confides in, and I promise I won't tell anyone so you can confide me as well." She said before she began putting some blush on her cheeks._

"_Okay, then during sex you bite some one, and after a certain point you know you have to stop unless you'd kill your partner but—"_

"_But, their blood is so delicious that you wish you didn't have to stop?" Pam said cutting her off and she nodded. Her eyes widened and Pam turned around to face her._

"_And there was this strange melody I kept hearing beneath his pulse, I have no idea what that's all about." She said and now she got Pam's attention more then ever._

"_It means that Jacob's blood sings to you, and since that's the case only his blood will be enough to satisfy you. Also, there could be this other thing where going for a long period of time without his blood can cause some problems for you." She informed her._

"_Like what?" Bella asked, intrigued by all this._

"_Well, you'll start to see things, hallucinate and see Jacob when he isn't really there. But as long as you stock up on animal or human blood you'll be fine." She said with a smile, before checking her wristwatch._

"_If I was you, I'd return back to his place now, before he becomes hysterical and starts running around the city looking for you." Pam said since it was getting late._

"_Oh, alright," Bella said before getting up and opening the bathroom door. She looked back at Pam and smiled. "Thanks for everything Pam."_

"_Anytime, tell Pup I said hi."_

**(End of Bella's Flashback)**

When they arrived at Fangtasia in Jacob's Camaro the noticed that for a regularly busy night, the nightclub was quiet even though there was noise coming from inside. Curious as to what could have made Fangtasia quiet this evening, Jake parked his car and they both got out and walked to the front doors of the club.

It was then that they realized what had made the club so quiet this evening. It was a surprise visit, from…

Lucian.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug._

Whatever reason as to why his Alpha was here, Jacob let go of Bella's hand that he a few minutes ago was kissing and holding. Lucian looked at them, strangely from his seat on the red leather couch that was in front of a stripper pole. It was obvious he wasn't here for a show; he was here for something else.

"Lucian what are you doing here?" Jacob asked curiously, noticing the black colored business suit Lucian wore only to formal meetings.

"I was just discussing with Eric, Pam and Tanis that today is the day that we will go to Olympia for a meeting with Queen Sophie Anne, and that while we are gone they will watch over the area." Lucian said, still eyeing the two suspiciously.

"So the whole Pack is going? Or just You, Raze and me?" Jacob asked.

"Just you, Raze and I. Tanis along with the help of Kraven, Embry and Quil will patrol La Push; Pam will patrol Forks with Leah, Seth and Luna. Leaving Eric to patrol Port Angeles and Seattle with Sam, Paul and Jared." Lucian announced.

"What is Bella doing here?" He asked quickly.

"I'm here visiting; the other day when Jacob and I were catching up he brought me here to meet Eric and the rest." She said in calmly.

"I see, well I'm sure Bella that you know that Carslie and Esme have agreed on coming to the Queen's gathering at the Red Sun Hotel in Olympia, in a two days." The older Lycan said.

"Yes, Carslie and Esme had mentioned that. I'll be going to a restaurant expo down in Oregon, with the rest of the Merlotte's staff." She lied; it was obvious that a night in an extravagant hotel was something both she and Jacob wanted.

"Will Edward be joining you?" He asked.

"No, he's really devoted to his job and I can't take that from him, even if it's just for a few days." Bella said, impressing Jacob at how she managed to come up with an excuse so well.

"I hope things go safely…Jacob I'll see you at the Red Sun hotel," Lucian said before bidding Eric and the rest goodbye, and leaving in a flash.

Once Lucian was gone, it was obvious that the couple was playing with fire, the risks of getting caught were increasing and they knew that sooner or later they'd have to reveal their relationship. But only when the time was right. They stayed at Fangtasia for awhile until it was almost time for Jacob to leave for Olympia.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug._

Bella had packed her things at Jacob's mansion and placed them in the trunk of his Camaro. He told her to go back to the Cullen house and tell them her little white lie, while he was to go to Lucian's Castle and see if it would be safe for them to go by themselves ahead of him. Sure, going behind the backs of so many people just to see each other was wrong. But, it was so much fun and it had a bit of a kink to it.

At the Cullen House, Bella managed to tell everyone her lie and they all believed her. Everyone except for Edward who wasn't there, she had heard from Jasper that he and his class were taking a class field trip to Alaska. Which was perfect, since after the incident at the Founder's dance she despised him, even though part of her still loved him? But only brotherly, and they needed to still be there for Reneesme.

Back, at the castle Lucian was finishing up the last touches of what was to be expected when he returned. Jacob had asked if he was able to go to the hotel ahead of him and Raze. He said yes and once Jacob left the castle he got into his Camaro, that had his and Bella clothes and drove to where she was waiting for him a few blocks down from the Cullens.

"So, did they believe you?" He asked with a smirk as she got into the passenger seat.

"Of course, you're not the only who can lie," She said with a smirk.

"I_ really_ am a bad influence on you." He grinned, before she took her hand in his.

"That's just because I'd rather spend eternity with a God than a plain old angel."

When they arrived at the hotel, Bella was amazed. The hotel's decorations were lavish and fit royalty. They entered the lobby and was greeted by a young boyish looking man, on his tricked out name tag it read "Barry". He was nice kind of shy but was very helpful, and very intimidated by Jacob.

"Your room is upstairs number 314, and like all the other staff members here we are sworn to secrecy when requested to by customers staying here." He said with a smile.

"Good, don't tell anyone about her being here," Jacob said seriously, for since they arrived he sensed that something was wrong, but didn't look into it.

Barry nodded rapidly as if he was a bobble head and proceeded to take them to their room. He smiled and brought them to their room, detailing them on the things that make the Red Sun Hotel rooms special and popular. Once that was done, he stood at the door and said the same old bellhop routine: "Have a nice stay and if there's anything you need just give us a call."

Once Barry was gone, lustful gazes between the two were exchanged before tumbling into the hotel room bed. The great part about the room was that it's walls were soundproof so no one would hear the screaming all night long.

_We should check in here more often,_ he thought deviously.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug.  
You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug._

Bella awoke early the next morning and was eager to explore the rest of the hotel and what it had to offer. After arriving last night with Jacob she was amazed at the sophistication of the place. It was absolutely marvelous, the lobby was large with lavish decorations, red, and white and gold were the hotel's colors. The staff members were consisted of humans, vampires, werewolves and only a few lycans.

The reason for the few lycans was because the Olympia Pack was a dangerous group. Most of them would hang around at the club called _"Lou Pines"_ it was the same as Fangtasia except Lou Pines only allowed Lycans. Everyone else wasn't allowed to enter unless they knew someone that worked at the club or if they were accompanied by another Lycan.

The ones that weren't at the club were here at the Red Sun hotel; they were kind and very helpful. Unfortunately, in two days the Olympia Pack, Lucian's Pack and a few lycans and vamps that worked for this woman named _Sophie Anne Leclerq_ who just so happened to be the Queen of the West region of the United States.

She found Barry cleaning the glass bar top of the lounge area where the gathering would take place in two days.

"Hey Barry," She said with a smile.

"Hi Bella, where's your boyfriend?" He asked placing the cloth he was using on the glass, along with the Windex spray bottle.

"He's sleeping, he's really tired." She said casually.

"After all the screaming last night who wouldn't?" The young human joked.

Bella eyes widened in shock and embarrassment before he started laughing at her expression. "Just kidding, the bedroom walls are completely soundproof; the owner of the hotel is a vampire and knows how people like to get freaky."

"So what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Taking a walk around the place," She said looking at the large and bright chandelier above them in the center.

"Oh, would you like to take a tour? Cause I could help you." He said nicely.

Barry was happy to help as he led Bella down some of the hallways pointing out all the wonderful and different things that separated the hotel from others. The owner was a 2000 year old vampire named Godrick who was extremely kind to all people.

He liked to help, the young, and the old and everyone and then he created this hotel that allowed everyone to enter under certain circumstances. It was so surreal. They continued down the hallway until there was a whoosh and a tall man grabbed Barry's throat while another grabbed Bella from behind.

He was stronger than her and placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a room, that lead into an area that was surrounded by a fence. A fence dripped with vervain.

"So, this is the vampire, huh?" One man said, he was tall with dark brown hair.

"I'm sure we'll have so much fun," The tallest and strongest of the two men said, he was bald and it was obvious the intent behind their eyes.

They advanced toward her, but Bella managed to fight them off until one came by surprise and grabbed her from behind, holding her down, hearing a crack. The bald man looked down on her and smirked. It wasn't until the bald man and the dark haired one that held her down was shoved to a wall. Bella looked up at the eyes of her savior only to see the last person she thought to be at her rescue.

"Edward?"

_Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with you_

At the same time, Jacob shoots up out of his bed sensing Bella in danger. Only to squirm under the iron grip, of none other than Katherine Pierce.

"Good, morning sleepy head," Katherine purred as he struggled under her. Her strength surpassed his and there was no way he could get away from her…unless she let him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He snarled before, she grabbed his jaw with much force she could've broken it.

"Easy now, there's no reason to be upset, dear" She said with a smile creating knots in his stomach.

"Where is Bella?" He asked seriously as she looked down on him.

"Jakey," She cooed, his blood boiled at the sound of her using her pet-name for him. "Remember when our relationship was open and we were polygamous?"

"Yes, but does that have to do with Bella?" He asked confused as to where this was all going.

"Well, right now, your _precious_ vampire is with a few friends of mine. Consider this something to spice things up." She laughed.

Jacob's eyes widened in anger, he then began thrashing about wildly trying to get Katherine off him and towards his love. She grabbed his throat and he immediately stopped, "What do you want from me?"

Katherine smirked before she leaned her head close to him and kissed his lips. She them looked at him an all too familiar look in her eyes.

"Let's play a game."

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

**To Be Continued...**

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry everybody about this being so rushed but I just needed to get this chapter out there! As usual tell me what you guys think: What's Katherine going to do with Jacob? Who are the men that kidnapped Bella? And everything else?


	13. Die, Die, My Darling

**_Author's Note:_ **

Thank you all for the feedback from the recent chapter. We are now passing the 10th Chapter Mark, and moving on towards 15 and then maybe 20. Depending on the storyline. Also, this chapter will reveal some true feelings and faces of our favorite characters, which will continue on into the next chapter which is the big day! Also, the time in this chapter runs a course of two days. Yep, our lovebirds are trapped with their ex's for two whole days.

The Song for this chapter is:

_"Die, Die, My Darling"_ by _Metallica._

_Sub Song: "Risk" by Deftones._

_**Special Thanks To: RockSteady54, Ctulee06, Ididn'tdoit001, TVDLover, 2Lazy2Login, KieshaIshtar, EroticDarkAngel, ladybug8296, bbpk, Sophie-baby, GangstaSummoner, Mr. Light-of-Twilight and the rest of you wonderful readers!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Die, Die, My Darling**

_Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Just shut your pretty eyes  
I'll be seeing you again  
Yeah, I'll be seeing you, in hell_

"Fuck Katherine why are you _really_ here?" He shouted. Trying to move his hands but hers held his wrists like with an iron grip.

She held him down, while emotions were spinning through his head like a maelstrom. She wasn't supposed to be here, she broke the promise! Yet, he had to leave the room and find Bella. God knows what the bitch above him had planned for them. The smile on her lips sickened him, he just wanted to rip her head from her shoulders and run.

"I came to see you Jakey—"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled which only made the 300 year old lycan laugh.

He hated her pet name for him. With every fiber of his being, every time that name would leave her lips brought bits and pieces of his memory from New York.

"What's wrong your old nickname brings back memories of the good ol' days?" She smirked.

"You mean my days in hell? Then yes." He spat.

"Hell? Oh, please you enjoyed days of non-stop blood, sex and fangs. Don't tell me all because of one certain vampire you forget everything." She sneered.

"So tell me…how many times did she spread her legs for you to go head over heels?" She smirked causing him to only growl viciously, he only wished he could retaliate the way he wanted to.

He reached for her throat, but she slapped his hand away so hard he felt a stinging pain in his palm. She shook her head.

"Jakey, you should know by know that you can't beat me." She said making a tsking sound. "You disappoint me Jakey, I thought you'd put more of a fight."

Katherine then smirked and hardened her grip on his wrist hearing a cracking sound. Causing him to hiss and lose feeling in them. He desperately wanted to get away from her and go straight to Bella. At least wherever she was she was safe from Katherine.

Her hand then traced down his body, stopping at the tattooed name on his chest, right where his heart was. Bella's name was tattooed in perfect calligraphy, she shook her head. For the man she once knew was never this weak, this soft, and this…_pathetic!_

He raised a brow in suspicion as to what she was doing.

"You've changed so much…I'm ashamed of you," She said before giving his crotch a hard squeeze.

He gasped, before she began rubbing his bulging hard on that made a tent in his boxers. She then released him from the confinements of his underwear and his cock sprang up.

"Well, well, at least there's one good thing about you changing…you've gotten bigger."

Jake tried to move his legs and kick Katherine off him but, she kept him still as she stroked his manhood. _Don't think about that!_ He thought trying to will his erection away, and began thinking on all those boring lectures Lucian used to tell him. But no matter how hard he tried to think of something else other than the woman stimulating him, it didn't work. His hips involuntarily started bucking into her hand.

His head was saying no, his dick…well, has a mind of its own.

_So don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future's in an oblong box  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
You should have seen it a-coming on  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Had to know it was in your card_

The two men got angry and bared their fangs as well as their claws. It was clear that these men were lycans. They locked their only way out...this was not good. Edward stood in front of Bella protectively as she got on her feet. She had no idea as to what was going on or why Edward was here. She was just thankful he came to her rescue.

The fenced area was big but not large enough to hold a fight between two vampires and two lycans. The fences were dripping with vervain and with one touch could really hurt them.

The bald one was fast and went after Edward while the other dark haired man lunged for Bella. Edward trapped the bald man in a choke hold. Yet, the bald lycan was too strong for him and managed to break free from his hold and the slammed him against the fence.

The dark haired man grabbed Bella from behind, but she elbowed him in the face and stumbled backwards. She then turned to help Edward but the dark haired lycan grabbed her foot and pulled her with a sharp tug, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Gotcha," he growled reaching for her shirt and ripping it with his claws. She tried to kick him away but he grabbed her foot and positioned himself above her until Bella grabbed a good hold of him and kicked him towards the fence.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded.

It wasn't long before; the tall bald lycan stabbed Edward in the shoulder with a wooden knife. He cursed before being shoved and feeling the wet metal fence against his bleeding shoulder. This wasn't going to end well and nobody was going to leave this basement without getting injured or killed. Anxious to finish this he wrapped his arm around baldy's head and snapped it.

Following his lead Bella reached for the other man's neck only to be slammed against the back wall brutally. Her fangs elongated and sharpened as she bit into the dark haired lycan's shoulder. Distracted by the pain in his shoulder Bella snapped his neck. Then it was just them two with two dead bodies on the floor.

Bella looked at Edward, wondering what the hell he was doing here. Jasper had told her that he was in Alaska for a class field trip. She got up from the floor and looked at him.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"And hello to you too," He said clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Edward aren't you supposed to be in Alaska?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Oregon?" He retorted quickly.

"Caught you didn't I?" He continued.

"Damn Edward seriously what are you doing here?" Bella asked getting fed up with all this.

"I'm just looking out for you, I know you're here with the _mutt_," He said not caring to hide the malice in his voice.

"Yes and we were hoping to have a nice relaxing time without getting into trouble," She said with a sigh.

They could never catch a break could they? Apparently not.

"Well it looks like that plan didn't work out so well did it?" He said with a smirk.

"Enough with the bullshit attitude, it's obvious we both lied to our family so why don't we just get on with the real reason as to why we are here! I've had my say now it's your turn," Bella said sternly.

"I am here because…because I can't stand watching you be with _him_ it's so unnatural."

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
And now your life drains on that floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby_

"Fuck…" Jacob grunted as he felt his release hit him. Katherine swallowed his load down to the very last drop.

"I forgot how good you tasted baby," She purred wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She then got up and sauntered to the door of the room. "Get dressed so we can talk appropriately."

Jacob got up from the bed, took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, all the while he reminded himself that what had happened between him and Katherine was just physical. And only _physical_, nothing more. He felt sick and disgusted, which made tearing her head from her shoulders all the more sweeter. Yet, would he really kill her and leave his son without his mother? That was the only reason why he hadn't killed her in the past few years. And when he was going to rot to death in the dungeon of his own basement it was vice versa, that was the only reason she didn't leave him to die.

Once he was done and fully clothed, he walked outside to see her standing in front of the door that led to the rest of the hotel. He knew she wouldn't let him go easily. As much as he hated it, he was going to be submissive to whatever she had in mind for him.

Just like how she said before, _"Let's play a game."_ Her games were never harmless or simple; they would always involve something deeper. They day was quickly turning into night, and he was running out of options.

"Get out of my way," He demanded.

"But we have so much catching up to do," She smirked, with her arms crossed; she cocked one hip out making her look like a gorgeous model.

"Move now!" He then took a step forward trying to intimidate her. "I will not ask again."

Katherine smirked, before taking a sniff of his scent only to smell Bella's instead. Her eyes glittered with amusement. "You smell like her."

"Sweet…and cheap." She smiled before his hand reached for the doorknob and she shoved him away, causing him to land on the glass table crushing it with his back.

In a second she was above him, placing her Gucci black leather boot on his chest, this time digging the sharp heel into his skin. Again, he was on his back playing the submissive role under this bitch. He could already feel her boot's heel puncture through his shirt and on its way through his skin.

"Jacob Black, you're still so sensitive. Some find it as a weakness, but I've always found it oddly _cute._" A smile tugging at her lips, until he grabs hold of her and shoves her off him, causing her to fall onto the floor giving him the perfect chance to reach the door.

Except she got to the door a second before him, she scowled at him. "We can play this game all night, but we both know that I am stronger and faster that you, so what's the point?"

She was right, there was no point in trying, and he was trapped. He then turned around and sat down on the soft cotton couch. Wherever Bella was, he could feel her in danger. He balled his hands into fists until his knuckles were completely white.

"If Bella is hurt in any way because of you, I will not stop until I rip whatever semblance of a heart you have out of your chest!" Jacob snarled viciously.

Katherine looked at him in confusion and amazement. She had never seen him this determined and hooked on one girl. He was never the monogamous type from what she remembered. With a body and skills like his, why should he be? Yet, all because of this Bella girl that she had yet to meet, he's changed acting as the transformed villain into a kind hearted soul.

"It's true…you are in love _with a vampire_, that's so tragic it's funny," She joked before she started laughing.

_Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling_

"Edward, we can't be together anymore…after what you did to Jacob—I can't be with a man like that," She said sadly.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" He asked surprised by her words. "Sure, I may have drugged the bastard along with the help of Alaric Saltzman but he has done far more worse things than me."

"Alaric? The Science Professor, why would he attack Jacob?" She asked.

"Didn't your lover tell you? He killed Alaric's wife a few years back…" He said before he slumped onto the floor letting his shoulder heal.

"Sucked her dry like a vampire, and then he tore her neck apart like a wolf to make it look like an animal attacked her," He said before he chuckled a bit.

He looked up at her and chuckled once more. It was apparent that Jacob told her only short little details about his past. _He must've sugar coated his past with Katherine…did he even tell her about Katherine?_ He thought curiously.

"Your _lover_, Isabella is nothing but a liar who is only using you," He said gravely.

"That is a lie! Jacob would never use me!" Bella snapped.

"Are you positively sure about that? No you don't, because you have no idea what goes on in his head. You have no idea how he looks at you, what he thinks of you," Edward responded, removing his hand from his already healed shoulder.

"Who's to say he looks at you like another piece of ass?"

"He doesn't—

"What if he does? What if the only reason he wants you is because he still sees the fragile weak little human that he wanted to choose him. And if not, then maybe he's got something up his sleeve for you." Edward replied angrily.

"The only reason why that god forsaken mongrel is tearing our family apart is because he never got to have one with you." He continued.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, protest against Edward's allegations but…what if there was some truth to his words? Does Jacob really do see her as the weak human she once was? Were all these troubles the cause of him only wanting to tear their family apart because he never got one with her the way he wanted? Did he even care about her?

"He doesn't care about you; if he did he would've been here by now," Edward said standing up continuing to play the 'Jacob's the fault' card.

"Damn it, Edward just shut the fuck up!" Bella said tired of all the bullshit he kept spitting out.

"Well excuse me if your _husband_ is just trying to give his opinion on things," Edward too was tired of all this. Everyone was.

"Husband? Forget it, you're not my husband anymore…" She began. "Edward, I want a divorce."

"Why because you love the mutt now?" He asked and she nodded, the words tore him apart and he couldn't look at her anymore. Just then they heard the sound of a door closing and footsteps.

_Just shut your pretty mouth  
I'll be seeing you again, yeah-yeah  
I'll be seeing you, in hell_

The sun started to shine through the glass windows of the hotel room, Jacob was getting anxious. He had been stuck with Katherine for a complete day now. Every second ticking by was just another reminder of how pitiful it was for him not being able to escape this prison. He was sitting on one couch, while Katherine had made herself comfortable on the other.

"You can keep me here for a day…maybe two…but you can't keep me here forever," He said his eyes were getting heavy but he forced them open as he stayed alert.

"I know I can't keep you here forever…" She trailed off as her head laying on the armrest of the couch; she stared at the ceiling for over two hours now. "But, I'm very patient."

Jacob looked at the phone that was on the white marble table in the middle of the room. But as soon as he looked at it and thought about reaching for it, Katherine grabbed it in a second. She sat upright on the couch and faced him. Wondering as to why he would need the phone.

"Who are you going to call?" She asked holding the phone in her hand.

"If you will not let me go to here, at least let me find someone who will," He pleaded.

"Please, I beg of you…I need to call someone, anyone including that fucking bastard Edward Cullen," He begged, hating that he would need Edward's help in a time of crisis.

Katherine started to chuckle, she let go of the phone in her hand only for it to fall to the floor in pieces. "He's the reason why I'm here…he wants his wife back Jacob. Just let him have her."

_He brought Katherine here?_ Jacob thought in disbelief. _That fucking idiot! Does he not see what he's done?_

"I can't do that, I love her far too much to let her go back to that manipulative bastard she's still married too," He said holding his stomach as though he was about ready to throw up.

"Manipulative? Please, the only manipulative bastard is you. Well at least you once were but you've gotten soft…god you're so pathetic," She complained.

"Why because I'm no longer the psychopath that enjoyed manipulating humans into sick twisted games that would only lead to death and destruction and feeding from them?" He asked remembering the countless screams ringing in his ears that he once fed on.

"No, you're pathetic because you would have at least shown more backbone. Instead you just think that being submissive will get you by faster, but it won't…remember Jakey, I'm in control." She snapped angrily.

"Can't you see she is just using you?" She asked and he looked at her strangely.

"_Using me?_ Bella wouldn't even know how to use someone." He said wondering where she was going with this.

"Are you sure because remember when Edward first left her when she was human? She used you into getting her life back; she used you into putting the shattered pathetic excuse of person she was back together. And once Edward returned and she was back to normal she dropped you and ran straight for him." Katherine said seriously.

Jacob looked away from her, knowing that those words were true. He had been used. By her nonetheless, during a time where he was a love sick puppy trailing after her everywhere she went. He thinks about that now—_years later_—despising him self for being that deplorable. He even remembered when he had a little talk with William the Lycan King of the Northeast about having a pet. Pets were just another name for the word "slave". William and almost everyone that lived in his castle had a pet, pets were there for everything you needed, from cleaning and doing labor you were too lazy to do it, to satisfying your sexual needs. He had considered on occasion on a certain vampire for a pet…but he's had a change of heart.

"And she is still manipulating you, because do you know what's the price that comes with being an immortal?" she asked him and he slightly shook his head. "Eternal boredom."

"Think about it, after spending a decade doing the same thing, the same routine day in and day out, she needed something new, something different. Then you come into the picture and your determination to make her suffer for all the pain and heartbreaks she's given you was just what she needed. This whole affair got her to live again, make her blood rush. Because if not she would've shot her brains out.

And you Jacob? With your skills in bed and your dashing charm and charisma got her to feel things, she hasn't felt before. Another reason why she'd want to be with you, but all that wanting, the desires to be with you is all just a façade…do you honestly think that your blood singing to her would seal the deal between Bella claiming you and you marking her?" Katherine said, which was really annoying him.

"Your blood will only satisfy her temporarily; once she's done with you she'll go right back to Edward and the rest of their vampire family—"

Enraged by this, Jacob grabbed a chair and threw it at her which she evaded easily, the chair breaking into pieces against the wall. His breathing had become fast and heavy, his body was shaking on the verge of phasing. "That is never going to happen!"

"She can't be trusted Jacob! When are you going to get past your infatuation with her and realize it?" Her patience was wearing thin, and there was only so much she can tolerate before loosing her cool.

He raced to the door only to be pinned against it by something sharp against his shirt. It was the broken leg of the chair he had thrown. He wasn't a vampire so wood wouldn't kill instantly, but it could.

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
Your future's in an oblong box  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
You should have seen it a-coming on  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
Had to know it was in your card_

Coming into view Edward and Bella saw Barry the human, shaking and sweating like crazy. He looked as though he had just run the hundred mile dash! Edward had never been so happy to see a human before in his life; he was just hoping he knew a way to get them out of the vervain fenced prison.

"Barry! Where have you been?" Bella asked happy to see him.

"Those lycans knocked me out…do you guys know it's already eight pm?" The boyish young man asked.

"What?" Edward and Bella exclaimed simultaneously. They had been stuck down in this hell hole for over two days now.

"Don't worry I'm here to get you out, but you two have to go upstairs to the staff room because Lucian and this blonde haired doctor and his wife are there, I figure they're your parents?" He said, their eyes widened.

"If both of you don't want to get in trouble by them, then I suggest you hide out in the staff room until the coast is clear." He said which pissed Bella off a bit.

"Well could you at least tell Jacob, I'm alright?" Bella asked which hurt Edward but she didn't care."

Barry unlocked the door and they ran out at super speed, leaving him curse at the annoyance of all supernatural beings doing that. He then ran up the stairs, and called a few other workers to clean up the two dead bodies in the vervain drenched cage.

Bella ran to the staff hotel room, which was on the first floor right by the stairs. She checked all directions to make sure, Lucian, Carslie and Esme did not see her. Once she was sure, she entered the room in haste with Edward right behind her. She had to change, her clothes were ripped and there was no way she could go back Jacob looking like she had just been hit by a train.

She found a pair of jeans, and a fresh new t-shirt as well as a long jacket inside the staff room closet. It didn't matter she grabbed the clothes and went straight for the bathroom to fix herself up. Once she got out she looked at Edward who was sitting on a chair by the door.

He looked hurt and broken, okay things haven't been easy lately, and even though she did despise him she sat down on a chair next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bella was still the kind and caring person she's always been.

"Talk to me…" She began but he just looked at his folded hands in his lap.

"How can I?" He asked solemnly.

"Edward, we have to figure something out, so both of us are there for Nessie," She said softly. "For the rest of the family so there could be peace."

"Peace? Would making peace honestly be possible?" He asked, she knew what he was talking about.

There was no that peace was going to be able to be achieved if everyone found out about the schemes and plans and deception that had been unfolding around them all this time. There was going to be explosions of some sort. And when that happened, it wasn't going to good. Someone was bound to get hurt.

"We should at least be civil to one another…for Reneesme's sake." Bella said seriously and he looked at her for a moment.

This was for Reneesme now; the others would be dealt with at a later date. Their daughter was having a hard time and pinning the blame and hate on each other was not going to resolve the few of the many problems they had to face.

"Alright, for our Reneesme," He agreed with a nod. He then got up and looked through the closet and grabbed a shirt and went straight towards the bathroom.

When he came out they stayed in the room for at least an hour until they heard the bustling noise of a party out in the lobby. She opened the door and saw that the hallway was empty. She quickly walked out towards the party just to mingle a bit before looking for Jacob. Edward went to the party as well but only to grab a glass of whiskey and take a walk of the hotel.

Once Bella was at the party talking to some of the guests, a voice called her name. She turned around and saw Carslie wearing a white suit and Esme in wearing a one shoulder strap white dress with golden trims.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Esme asked curiously.

"I was just in the neighborhood, the restaurant expo had ended a bit early due to the fact that Tara got into an argument with some woman that was also a bartender and then Sam, Arlene and Terry jumped in—it was such a hassle." She said her abilities at lying improving, won't Jacob be so proud?

"Well, then enjoy your stay here," Carslie said with a smile.

_Don't cry to me oh baby  
Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl  
Don't cry to me oh baby  
And now your life drains on the floor  
Don't cry to me oh baby_

"Damn it Katherine, release me! What is it that you can possibly gain from this?" He asked feeling the tip of the blade against his skin now.

_Didn't he listen to what I had just told him? Is he really that thick headed?_ Katherine thought, for Jacob's continuous questions and rebelliousness was now wearing her patience thin.

"You're making a fool of yourself with that girl; you have no future with her…" she trailed off. "…everyone can see that but you."

He turned around, the blade was now at his chest right where the tattoo was, he tried to pull the dagger away but with her strength she kept it close. "Someday, you'll see this for what it is….

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Katherine placed her hand over his mouth. He placed his on her wrist and tried to pull away but he wasn't strong enough.

"Yes?" She asked like the courtly belle she was.

"I have a message for Jacob Black is he there?" It was Barry who answered on the other side of the door.

"No, he's a bit tied up right now, I'd be happy to pass it along," She said a smirk on her face.

"Tell him that Bella Cullen is safe and that she's with Edward Cullen at the moment," The young human said.

"See what did I tell you?" Katherine asked and tears were brimming in his eyes.

Jacob lost his grip on her wrist and slumped against the door. _Crying? He's fucking crying?_ Katherine thought in disbelief before dismissing it as one of the effects of being changed into a weakling. He was hurt and thought maybe a little snack would help. She opened the door and pulled Barry in within a few seconds. She placed him against the nearest wall and sank her fangs into his neck, just for a taste. Licking her lips after pulling away she looked to the floor where Jacob was.

He wasn't there…_What?_

The next thing Katherine saw was a 52 inch plasma screen television going across her face with a loud ear splitting crack. She was now on the floor with a bloody face, she was still moving and was trying to get up until a few hard hits on the head with the large T.V. left her on the floor with a pool of blood around her head. He threw to the T.V. to the side and turned towards Barry.

"Where is she?" He asked seriously, his senses flaring at the smell of blood.

"Well right now she should be at the party with Edward," Barry said he was still in shock about everything.

Immediately, Jacob sped out of the room, heading straight for the party that was in the lobby. Instead he saw Edward. Who was just walking down the hotel corridors with a glass of whiskey in a hand. He wasn't drunk, angry Jacob walked after him.

"Hey Edward," He called.

Edward turned around, and rolled his eyes. He was in no mood, to be dealing with anymore troubles for the rest of the night. "What—"

Before he was to even finish his sentence, Jacob grabbed his throat shoved him against the wall. The glass painting cracked against his head.

_Die, die, die my darling  
Don't utter a single word  
Die, die, die my darling  
Shut your pretty mouth  
I'll be seeing you again_

"You piece of shit! Do you have any idea what you've done inviting Katherine?" Jake snarled viciously.

"Hey, I'm done with all this bullshit, alright?" Edward said choking under Jacob's hold. "Can't you handle Katherine?"

"I'm not as strong as she is, you idiot!" He spat.

"No shit, but at least on some levels you ahould be able to handle her, correct?" The vampire shot back.

Jacob couldn't blame all of this on Edward, there was a part of him that knew Katherine would have returned to the area even without Edward's invitation. She liked popping in and out of the area just to toy with him, half the time when she's supposed to pick up David for the summer, she would always leave with at least on kill on her hands. Thank God, she had at least some thing in her chest that resembles some what of heart for David.

"Listen, Katherine's interest in Bella I'm afraid has taken a turn for the worse," The lycan said letting go of the vampire's neck.

"Then where is she? Because she told she wouldn't dare touch her." Edward said seriously.

_Wouldn't dare? He has literaly no idea what danger we have on our hands,_ Jacob thought. Katherine was like a dog that loved playing with toys. Unfortunately, those toys were actually people, manipulate their minds and play with them for her amusement. She was like a dog, that if you were to hold it's squeaky toy and tease with it, the dog would eye the toy and try no matter what to grab it. The dog would also get even more excited.

"That bitch is a liar, right now Katherine is in my hotel room with a pool of blood around her head. The witch is dead." He said until he caught the words he had just said.

"Our secret is on the line right now as well as your trecherous schemes and plans, so we need to get rid of her body before anyone finds it!" Jacob said, Edward nodded in agreement until the ran back to Jake's hotel room at high speed. Once they arrived, their eyes widened in horror. There was no body, no blood, no fucking Katherine!

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?"

_I'll be seeing you, in hell  
Die-die-die  
Die-die-die  
Die-die-die_

_Die_

After speaking with Carslie and Esme, Bella continued to mingle with the rest of the party guests. She had talked to a vampire about the queen who was actually not coming like how she originally said. Instead at the moment, some of the queens co-workers were upstairs with Lucian, Carslie and Esme having a meeting.

She stood talking with the vampire over the glass bar counter. Suddenly the vampire left and she was approached by a gorgeous woman with light skin, light brown hair with curls at the tips. She had glowing amber eyes, and was wearing a long extragavent black dress that dipped down with a 'v' in the middle revealing her chest and stomach.

"Hello there," The woman greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She greeted placing her hand out.

"I'm Katherine."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

****

_Author's Note:_

Thank you all for reading! How'd you all like this chapter? The songs? Also, with Katherine finally meeting Bella, I can assure you everything will change as well as our character's personalities, especially Bella's. Have any thoughts about what could happen in the next chapter? Also this chapter was inspired by _True Blood's episodes 2x06 and 2x03._

Also, for those who remember the **Prologue,** and how the snippets/flashbacks are what led up to the whole Betrayal/Climatic finale scene for this story— there is a possiblity that could all change then from what was previously planned. Also, there's a surprise ending to the story, so heads up! **Questions? I've got Answers!**


	14. Playing With Fire

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter 12 everybody! The wait is over, finally Bella meets Katherine! Also, these two hellcats aren't going to be talking nicely, shit's about to hit the fan! The beginning of the chapter starts off the way _2x08 of True Blood_, starts. I really love that scene with Sookie and Lorena and then with Bill showing up. Although the Bill/Lorena sex scene in _3x01_ freaked me out for a week!

Song: _"Infra-Red" by Placebo._

_**Special Thanks To: Mi55-b3cca, Raeburns3, twilight-princess, Ctulee06, labybug82896, GangstaSummoner, Ididn'tsoit001, TVDLover, RockSteady54 (For the Songs), Mr. Light-of-Twilight (I'm sure you'll love this chapter!) and the rest of my lovely readers and followers!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Playing With Fire**

_One last thing before I shuffle off the planet  
I will be the one to make you crawl  
so I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday  
someone call the ambulance there's gonna be an accident _

"Hello there, I'm Katherine," The female lycan said in a kind and warm tone.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," Bella said greeted in a friendly tone.

"Hmm, yes…you're what all the fuss is about," Katherine said her eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a friendly smile still on her face for this was all so very awkward and strange to her.

"Aren't you a morsel," Katherine purred as she eyes the vampire up and down, a smirk tugging at her ruby lips.

"I'm sorry, w-w-who are you?" She asked, this was all so strange but everything about this place was equally abnormal.

"Well," Katherine began, smiling to herself at how fun toying with this girl was going to be. "We have a mutual friend."

"Jacob?" Bella asked quickly, surprising her.

_Quick witted, I see. This should be extremely fun; all that's missing is for Jakey to be here._ Katherine thought resisting the urge to jump straight to the secrets he's hidden from her.

"That's right, funny he never mentioned me," She said with a smile. "You see, I'm David's mother…I'm sure you can see the resemblance."

Bella nodded, for she always knew that David's eyes were amber just like his father's except they had a different glow that was strange. As well as the smiles they were practically the same. But, what she couldn't grasp was why Jacob never told her about Katherine. She immediately sensed that something was off about this woman, and she had ties to Jake. Ties she wanted to know every little detail about.

"Katherine!"

And as if right on cue, Jacob comes storming through a crowd of people towards them. His face serious and emotionless, but with each passing second the mask he wears is disappearing and Katherine can see the fear exuding from him. He was also trembling a little, afraid all his secrets would be revealed. He underestimated his former flame, far too much.

"Hello darling, I was just getting to know your plaything," She told him before casting her gaze on Bella. "You always did like to prey on the _innocent._"

Remembering at how he enjoyed the sweet, innocent types. The ones whose face held that 'do no wrong' exterior, that you just wanted to mess with. He often did, and the effects were disastrous.

"Jacob who the hell is this?" Bella asked him in a stern and serious voice that surprised everyone who was listening to the conversation.

"She is my ex-girlfriend, but we lost contact years ago, there is no longer a bond between us," He said in a soft almost pleading tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Katherine told him with a giggle before returning to face Bella. "We had two marvelous nights together in your hotel room."

"What?"

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." She said placing a hand to her head for dramatic effect.

"You did?" Bella asked him, and Jacob stayed quiet. His silence had given her his answer.

"Katherine you need to leave," Jacob begged, it was the only way he could think of to get her out of here.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no need for domestic violence." Katherine said in an angry voice depicting her self as the innocent one.

"What she has failed to mention was that she was holding me prisoner!" Jacob snarled, afraid that Bella was falling for Katherine's tricky and convincing words.

"Please, we were just catching up is all, you must've been worried sick…wondering where he was…" The female lycan trailed off in a soft sympathetic voice.

Bella looked over at Jacob and saw the one thing she never in a million years thought she would see.

Fear.

He was completely terrified, and to think that a few months ago he was this devilish, cocky, manipulative man. That terrified her with the knowledge that he killed a poor innocent couple that was hiking in the woods. Knowledge that he was boasting about, showing off his blood stained fangs and whispering to her that _he_ is the most dangerous thing she'd ever encounter.

But, as of now, Katherine—this woman in front of them _is_ the most dangerous thing she'd ever encounter. Because if just standing near her is enough to get Jake to tremble, just imagine her strength.

"I admit it got a bit _heated_," Katherine said her voice emphasizing on the word 'heated' as a clear indication to not just Bella, but to everyone in the room that she and Jacob had shared an intimate moment.

"But you know how old lovers can get sometimes, "Katherine purred reaching to caress Jacob's cheek.

"**Do not touch him."** Bella snarled grabbing Katherine's hand away from Jacob's face.

Shocked by the sudden reaction, everyone who was watching the spectacle knew this wasn't going to end well. Edward came and stood by, just in case Jacob needed help in protecting Bella from Katherine's oncoming wrath.

"My, what a feisty one, I can see why Jacob decided to keep you…he always did like it rough," Katherine said in order to intimidate the vampire. But, it wasn't working Bella's eyes had shifted and her fangs were already out.

She chuckled, Katherine's chuckle was now the only thing heard in the quiet lobby. The once loud party had died down, watching the lovers' destructive triangle in action. Katherine was the cold hearted bitch in control, Jacob was the one trying to make inexistent peace and space between them and Bella was the one who wasn't backing down.

"I know, I do too…and I must say with a dick like his who wouldn't?" Bella said cockily, causing shock and disbelieving laughter to sound around the room.

Jacob was completely shocked; Edward was on the verge of vomiting on the floor and Katherine…there was a smirk on her face, the little vampire was defending her mate and matching her with equal intimidation. This was no catfight; this was two tigresses fighting it out in a battle of wills. At this point everything was safe, but if the claws were brought out someone was going to die… tonight.

And Bella was proving that she would be the first to reveal her claws. Little did she know, Katherine already had her claws out, but she was concealing them.

_I'm coming up on infra-red,  
there is no running that can hide you  
cause I can see in the dark _

_I'm coming up on infra-red,  
forget your running, I will find you_

"You're no more then a toy to him, a toy he can easily fuck and sink his fangs into with qualms, you're just like all the other women he's ever been with, the only reason he's stayed this long is because there's a twist to all this." Katherine began.

"You're married, and what better rush does one get in bed when knowing the person you're with is someone you're forbidden to be with. Hiding behind close doors, going behind people's backs, including your own children. The fact of being caught heightens senses to the maximum, all the 'I love Yous' are hollow and meaningless." She said seriously.

"That's just a lie, Katherine!" Jacob growled.

"Really? That wasn't what you said a few years back, is it?" She asked him with a smirk and an eyebrow rose.

"You promised you wouldn't talk!" Jake pleaded.

"I also promised many other things, but instead of worrying about me Jakey, worry about your little vamp here, there will be a war coming soon and we all know she won't be able to win it, or survive it." Katherine said her eyes narrowing down on Bella, the glow flaring into flames.

"I've already won, Jacob chose me. And yet, you still won't give up?" Bella began in a calm, cool and collected voice. "Don't you have any shame?"

"Bella stop!" Jacob said quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'd listen to him," Katherine said, she knew, that he knew, she was leading Bella into a trap.

A trap that was going to get her hurt, and even with Jacob and Edward beside ready to protect her, she was way stronger than them. Katherine was a born tactician, every move, every word and action she made always meant something. Even if you didn't know what they meant, you'd be lucky to figure that out before she got do whatever her plan held for you.

"Run away little girl…this is an adult's game." Katherine said with that shooing gesture at Bella, one would use to shoo away a stray dog.

Katherine started to walk away only to smile internally, for she knew there was no way Bella was going to leave the conversation like this. _Congratulations Jacob!_ _Turning Bella Cullen into a hellcat was such an accomplishment in bed, but now, it is apparent you've went a bit too far._

"Oh, I'm forgetting something," Katherine said and in second faster than what most of the people in room were able to comprehend, she smashed her lips against Jacob's.

But it only lasted a few seconds until Bella came and shoved Katherine roughly away from him. Then there was a gleam in the older lycan's eyes that was _extremely _bad. Jacob recognized it instantly and pulled Bella, who still wouldn't seem to budge.

**"****GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU'VE LOST THIS ONE!"** Bella snarled viciously and the door Katherine had been pushing to open did.

Her deadly fangs elongated and sharpened, she grabbed Jacob's shirt and threw him across the room, and shoved Edward aside and grabbed Bella by the collar of her jacket and slammed her against the glass bar counter. Katherine then lowered her fangs in flash before a hand grabbed her throat.

Looking up, Bella saw Lucian holding Katherine's throat. He raised her from Bella's neck, he was calm and steady.

"Retract your fangs." He said seriously, and Katherine did, a smirk curling at the corners of her lips.

"You as well," Lucian said seriously at Bella who growled and was reluctant to follow orders.

Carslie, Esme and Raze were now in the lobby room, confused at what was going on. Everyone was intent on listening to what else this conversation entailed. Lucian was looking at them all suspiciously, Jacob especially. He let go of Katherine who saw down on the corner of the glass bar counter, watching Jacob who ran towards Bella and helped her up. Her jacket was ripped and few pieces of glass were embedded into her back, but it was nothing.

"What the hell going on?" Lucian asked in the silent room.

"With all due respect, but apparently Jacob, Bella and even Edward have done things that would make your head turn." Katherine said casually, amusement obvious in her eyes.

"Like what?" He asked seriously, he then stepped towards Jacob who took a step in front of Bella protectively.

"The usual, affairs, schemes, ambushes, lies, deception, murders. Just another day in the life we all share." A giggle was fighting to escape Katherine's lips.

Lucian's face went from pale to red in a split second, a vein throbbing on his forehead, his body shaking in an attempt to refuse from phasing. Lucian's eyes shifted from dark green to a glowing yellow. He was extremely angry, and someone was going to pay. But, not now. He took a deep breath before his face returned back to normal and was calm again.

"You've done a lot of stupid things, over they years but this…this, you've gone too far," Lucian said in a low voice before looking at Katherine, Bella, Edward and then back at Jacob.

"I want to know exactly what _is_ going on here, straight from the horse's mouth, if not I'm sure someone would like to volunteer," Lucian said knowing that no one would dare talk, except Katherine.

No one dared to step forward and answer Lucian, glares and questioning looks were being thrown across the room. Lucian was becoming more agitated by each and every second, expecting his Delta to step up and take responsibility.

"Well, as you can see Jacob and Bella have been having an affair since day one and Edward here had plotted on killing Jacob ever since he found out. In order to get to Bella, Jacob had killed innocent people to terrify her. Edward drugged the Jacob with the help of Alaric Saltzman and left him for dead in his own dungeon. Then Bella told him off and said the marriage was over, blah, blah, blah, and here we are now."

Lucian's eyes widened as he looked at all four in disbelief.

_One more thing before we start the final face off  
I will be the one to watch you fall  
so I came down to crash and burn your beggars banquet  
someone call the ambulance there's gonna be an accident_

After hearing all that was said at the meeting, Carslie and Esme demanded answers from the married couple that sit in their Nissan on the far corners of the backseat. Amazing how thirteen years ago, they would've killed for each other and now they couldn't even sit in the same car together. They were supposed to be a happy married couple who love each other, not trying to start something with other.

Once they arrived at the Cullen House, they got out of the car and entered the home only to see Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie sitting around the living room. Edward and Bella were told to sit on one couch by themselves, just to set things straight finally. Not only the adults but the children were on the stairs ready to listen.

Esme set on the armrest of the other couch across the room, while Carslie was pacing back and forth in front of the 'married' pair.

"So let me get this straight…you have had a lover on the side," Carslie said to Bella and then looking at Edward. "And you have been plotting to kill her lover?"

"Yes." Both Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"You two have damaged if not destroyed the trust this family has made with Lucian and his pack." Carslie said with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"We might have to move once again!" Carslie continued with a frustrated sigh.

They have never seen him act like this before, none of them have. But the fact that they have been going behind people's backs to do God knows what is beyond them.

"Okay then Bella, since you were the first to weaken this marriage I would like to know how this came about. Your relationship with Jacob." The family's patriarch said, all eyes were on Bella now.

"It started from the very first day we returned to Forks. Everything was different and Jacob was not the same person and I guess I was attracted to the new him. Although it also scared me for what he was now, he was just so heartless. Yet, after awhile he started opening up to me and we got closer…one thing led to another and here we are." Bella said half-heartedly.

"So all this time you've been running around with Jacob, neglecting the family?" Alice asked with bewilderment.

"I have not been neglecting the family; I've just been finding time to be with Jacob. I know where my priorities lie, I haven't forgotten." She said seriously, she knew they wouldn't understand.

"Well apparently, you are unable to juggle work, family and Jacob. You could've gotten yourself killed being involved with him!" Edward said seriously.

"No one asked you to protect me Edward, we aren't married anymore," Bella said annoyed by her ex sitting next to her.

"Obviously, you've started taking a liking to the mutt now," Rosalie said with a slight sneer.

In a second, Bella and Rosalie were both standing in the living room, chest-to-chest ready to square off give the first punch to the other. Insulting, her mate was not going to be tolerated and Rosalie wasn't going to back down all because Bella finally started to stand up for herself.

"Take those words back, calling Jake a _mutt_ was uncalled for." Bella said seriously.

"Or what?" Rose said. "Going to attack me?"

Then Bella's eyes had shifted to a whitish-blue color, a smirk played on her lovely lips. "Maybe."

"Mom!" Reneesme yelled as she zoomed down the stairs and next to her mother.

Looking down at her daughter, Bella sighed and her eyes reversing back to their original chocolate colored state. There was nothing she hated more than her daughter seeing her in a bad light. Picking a fight with Rosalie was one of them. She looked back at Rosalie with a sorry look, the blonde vampire then apologized and gave a half smile.

Even though the apologizes were said there was still a sense of uncertainty about all this. About Bella…she was finally coming into her own, but at the worse of times with a bad effect. Soon after questioning Bella, they started to question Edward.

His was simple, drugging Jacob with the help of Alaric Saltzman all of it was a crime, yes. But a crime of passion yet, both of them felt the horrible about the events that have taken place in the past few months. There was a punishment set to be for them, they deserved it for all the lies and deceit they have done and dealt.

"So you've drugged Jacob with the help of Alaric Saltzman, who's been out to kill Jacob because he killed his wife? And then you enlist the help of Jacob's ex Katherine Pierce to make matters worse?" Carslie asked and Edward nodded.

"I can't believe this…before this was a close knit family, now it's impossible to trust anyone in it," Esme said in a disappointed motherly tone.

It was true though. No one could be trusted, because if Bella and Edward's marriage was falling apart, who's to say the same wouldn't happen to Jasper and Alice, or Emmett and Rosalie? Esme then looked at Carslie the look told them both the punishment they thought that would be fitting for the time being until they had a meeting with Lucian to discuss further issues.

"Edward you are on Lockdown and you will not leave this house for at least three weeks. And Bella you as well are on lockdown, but since you won

All Bella could think about was how Jacob was doing at the moment with Lucian.

_I'm coming up on infra-red,  
there is no running that can hide you  
cause I can see in the dark  
I'm coming up on infra-red,  
forget your running, I will find you  
(I will find you!)_

Jacob arrived at the mansion with his head held high, he had nothing to hide. He wasn't afraid of Lucian, yet ironically he was afraid of Katherine in a sense. He knew Lucian would never do anything to hurt him, but with Katherine...just the sight of her makes him cringe.

Lucian was pacing the castle grounds tiled floor an anxiously. He was just about ready to pull his own hair out. He had worked hard into establishing peace within the area. Hoping that maybe others would follow his example. But Jacob has ruined that with the God forbidden affair he had with Bella.

Vampires and Lycans are not to mix, they were to co-exist peacefully and that was it. It was a sacred rule made a century after the Lucian and Sonja incident. A sexual relationship between the two species was forbidden and if found out it was punishable and if it was a great offense then the punishment was death depending on the region.

However, no matter how many times he had been told the Lucian and Sonja story, Jacob still didn't care. He didn't care that history was repeating itself — with greater consequences.

"Lucian, could you spare me the dramatics, please? You're getting worked up all for nothing." Jacob said ad he walked nonchalantly to his distraught alpha.

Once he got close enough, Lucian turned around and punched Jacob square in the jaw, his strength cracking and unhinging it from his mouth. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"You've deliberately put yourself and those around you in danger! What if word got out about this to the other Kings and Queen?" Lucian asked seriously the castle grounds already flooding with pack members.

"The other Kings and Queen won't be able to do anything about because it's not their region. Also if Queen Sophie Anne were to find out, then no problem because I can convince her into letting Bella and me slides by." Jacob said hinging his jaw back together.

"What if that doesn't work? Face it Jacob! Your stupidity will get someone killed! Precautions need to be made and you'll be on lockdown!" Lucian yelled, he was anxious and tense.

"Lockdown, you can't be serious I can't stay here for a whole day—"

"But that's just it Jacob, you won't stay here, you'll be staying in Olympia." He said seriously.

"WHAT?" Jacob shouted, his eyes shifting, his claws and fangs elongating and sharpening. "I can't stay in Olympia, Katherine is there. For God sakes the bitch is a sociopathic whore and there's no way I'm staying in the same town let alone area with her!"

"Well I can't certainly leave you in the same area with Bella Cullen!" Lucian argued.

"Oh, so you're taking her away from me?" Jacob shot back, his body shaking. Raze and a few others stood next to him in case he was going to attack Lucian.

"It's the only way, maybe this would bring you down from your obsession," Lucian said with a bit of sadness and regret.

History was repeating itself right in front of Lucian eyes whether he liked it or not. He knew how Jacob felt at the moment, angry and enraged. He also knew more than anyone how it felt to have the one you loved taken away from you. But, during his time things were simpler and easier. Now, Jacob was playing with fire and someone would get burned. He didn't want Jacob to be hurt in any way but sending him to Olympia was the one way to ensure the safety of him and those around him.

Nevertheless, all so very clear about his obsession with Bella. She had become the most important thing in his life, which it was alright to extent since it got him out of his deadly and dangerous habits. But, he had taken it to the extreme, she consumed all of his thoughts and he'd overreact and if anything was ever said about her.

"I'm sorry Jacob it has to be done, end of discussion." Lucian said.

In a sudden fit of rage, Jacob turned to Kraven the closest person next to him and snapped his neck. He then phased and charged after Lucian. The alpha sidestepped the large wolf in an effort to attend Kraven and check if he was still alive. But, Jacob grabbed him and pinned him against the cold tile floor.

His head wedged in between the giant wolf's claws. Jacob growled viciously and time seemed to have frozen for everyone was dead silent and unmoving like at the meeting. The flames in his eyes were blazing brutally, as his paw continued to press downward in his alpha's throat.

Raze took a step forward and growled, the wolf's head snapped towards him and gave a warning growl. But then Lucian managed to get an arm free and clawed at the wolf's neck. Jacob stumbled off him only to be rammed into a wall by a large black wolf that was Raze. Jacob knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight decided to flee the castle.

Lucian got up and placed a hand to his sore throat. He walked quickly to Kraven who was being pulled up onto his feet by Luna. He was still breathing, still alive thank God. But there was sharp pain in the back of his neck right at the top of the spinal cord.

"Luna, help Kraven get to Dr. Soren…" He said and Luna nodded helping him. Lucian then looked over at the large black wolf that walked on its hind legs toward him.

"Raze, call Carslie and Esme we need to have a meeting with them, it's urgent."

_Someone call the ambulance there's gonna be an accident  
I'm coming up on infra-red,  
there is no running that can hide you  
cause I can see in the dark_

Bella wanted to be alone she couldn't handle all the stares and disbelieving looks everyone in the living room was giving her. It was easy to tell what was on everyone's mind and what they thought about her. _How could she be fucking around with a dog? Does she really think he's more important than our family? Seriously, that mutt must've done something to her is she's acting like this now, right?_ However, no matter what they thought it was nothing compared to the feeling of being seperated from Jake.

She pulled out her diary from it's hiding spot, in the back of her closet. Her diary was the only thing she could use to vent out all her emotions, instead of keeping them bottled up. She flipped to a blank page and grabbed a pen from the nightstand drawer and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight, couldn't be even more horrible than it already is. Not only did I find out that the only reason Jacob couldn't come to my rescue was becasue he was trapped by his ex Katherine Pierce, but also that his ex is also David's mother. The bitch even had the audacity to gloat about trapping him and spending two nights with him in our hotel room. God knows what she meant by the words "heated", if only I could've slapped that stupid smirk that was on her face throughout the whole time!_

_The meeting after the whole incident got even worse once Lucian, Carslie and Esme came into the picture. Then that damned bitch told him everything! Yet, I've known that since the begining that everyone would find out eventually. Everything had fallen apart and now Carslie and Esme have me on lockdown as well as Edward. So, I'm forbidden to see Jacob until who knows when._

_But, maybe this could give us all sometime to think..._

Bella then closed her diary and locked it before placing returning it to it's hiding spot in the back of her closet. She felt sick and wanted to leave the house. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before writing a little note to whomever finds it.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked from behind her and she knew who it was instantly.

"I'll be back Reneesme, I promise." Bella said, and looked over at her daughter and motioned her to come closer.

"Ness, when you get older and fall in love you'll feel how it is he's not with you. You'll feel horrible and sick and just want to run to him." Bella said, sitting down on the bed with her daughter.

"And when you're my age, you'll experience, do and deal with a lot of things," She said in a motherly tone, that Nessie hadn't heard from her in a long time.

"Let's hope not," Nessie said with a smile, referring to the whole dilemma she was in now.

"Yes, lets hope not," Bella agreed before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead and heading towards the window.

Once Bella arrived at the mansion, she found it quiet. She entered it with the key Jacob had made for her and smelled blood. A lot of blood. Quickly she went to the source terrified that Jacob was hurt. But when she got to the living room, it was the complete opposite.

Jacob was sitting on the couch, his face in a complete daze as though he was mindless. Blood stained his mouth and shirt as he sat there, completely unaware that she was there. On the floor by his feet was a woman her neck ripped open, blood pooling around her and his boots. She speeds towards him and calls his name.

"Jacob." She calls, but she gets no answer.

"Jake?" He doesn't respond, like he was there with her physically but mentally he was some where else. She grabs the collar of his shirt and begins to shake him.

He then blinks and a few seconds later he looks at her and speaks in a worried, scared tone. "I can't lose you."

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Bella asks but he doesn't answer. Instead Jacob shakes his head and says "I can't lose you." Again and again, until she pulls him into an embrace and holds him tight. _You won't lose me Jake, you'll never will._

_I'm coming up on infra-red, _  
_forget your running, I will find you _  
_cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on infra-red, _  
_there is no running that can hide you _  
_cause I can see in the dark_

_I'm coming up on infra-red, _  
_forget your running,_  
_I will find you _  
_I will find you_  
_I will find you_

The next morning, Jacob awakens early, unwrapping his arms from Bella's body. He takes a quick shower and dresses himself, wearing the usual black jeans, shirt and shoes. He writes a note down and places it on the bed, knowing she would find it the moment she realizes he's not there. He was going to Fangtasia, not for a visit, but for buisness. He needed to talk with Tanis, Pam and Eric about Katherine.

She was the greatest threat at the moment and needed help on how to eradicate her, once it was time he was going to be forced to leave for Olympia. He stood by Bella's sleeping form and brushed his fingers against her soft cheek. At three in the morning, insomnia had atacked him and refused to allow him to fall back asleep beside his love.

At three in the morning, he washed up the living room and removed the dead woman's body from the floor, desposing it somewhere in the forest. He then sat at the windowsil of his bedroom and watched as the sky went from pitch black and littered with stars to lightish pink, purple and orange. His thoughts were consumed by the sleeping goddess a few feet away from him. He couldn't lose her, he had worked so hard to get her back he couldn't lose her a second time. That was why he needed to eradicate a certain someone.

Bella then awoke that morning at noon, without Jacob and only a note to answer to. He was off at Fangtasia which was a good idea figuring that maybe he was going to look from some advice concerning his strange behavior last night and his psychotic ex. She takes a bath and puts on a pair of jeans and one Jacob's shirts. Bella walks down the stairs to the living room, the room smelling fresh instead of the horrid smell of blood the night prior.

She rounds the corner and enters the kitchen, grabs two slices of bread, plugs the toaster in and grabs a knife and butters up the slices after jumping out of the toaster seconds later.

"Woke up all alone? How sad." A mocking voice taunts.

Immediately, Bella turns around and throws the knife at the intruder. The knife stabs into Katherine Pierce's shoulder for she leaned against the entrance from the kitchen to the living room. The knife still lodged in her shoulder didn't affect her, she smiled as though it wasn't even there! Whatever reason as to why she was here, it wasn't a good one.

"Care to finish where we left off?" Katherine asked. "A continuation from last night?"

It was dangerous for her to to be in a mansion all by herself with the devil incarnate but, as the idea is begining to be questioned in her mind. She realizes that this could be the perfect opportunity.

"Gladly."

**To Be Continued...**

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. Also, I would you all to know that this story is nearing it end and the finale won't be pretty. I am also contemplating on whether or not; I should incorporate an _**Epilogue**_ in the end or leave you all guessing if there would ever be a sequel.

So how was the song in each scene, did you all enjoy it? I choose _"Infra-Red" by Placebo_ because in lyrics _**"Someone call the ambulance there's gonna be an accident"**_, was actually the inspiration for the all the clashes in this chapter.

Speaking of clashes how'd you guys like the Katherine vs. Bella argument, Bella vs. Rosalie and Jacob vs. Lucian? Bella's change and Katherine's attitude to all this. Does she scream the perfect enemy or what? I'd say she screams perfect bitch but, oh well! While we're still on Katherine what's going to be happen between Bella and her in a mansion all by themselves? Someone's going to get hurt. _  
_


	15. Actions & Motives

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for the feedback from the last chapter! And now we get on to what we all have been waiting for awhile, the latest chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also a word of advice: ***The Ending of This Story Is Arriving Soon and It Is Important That You All Begin Putting The Pieces Together For The Finale! There are Lines, Events and Character Behavior Within This Story That Will Give Hints To The End And It's Sequel!* **So with that being said, start looking for them cause they'll help out a lot!

Song for this Chapter: _"Actions & Motives" by 10 Years._

_**Special Thanks To: RockSteady54, GangstaSummoner, NUNICHAN, angelicmethod, GundamLord610, Mr. Light-of-Twilight, Ctulee06, Ididn'tdoit001, TVDLover, 2Lazy2Login, MCipp, Barbie girl 5768 and the rest of my followers!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Actions & Motives**

_Wait the fact you did it.  
Don't admit it.  
Won't make you innocent.  
Fate finds you wicked.  
Turns you victim for everything you have done._

The morning was bright and peaceful outside the Black Mansion, but inside…the relentless urge to kill and destroy the woman in front of her was continuing to rise with each passing second. However, Bella knew better, because if Katherine can just stand there with a butter knife lodged in her right shoulder without any problem what so ever—then Bella was in for some trouble. She sat at the kitchen table on one side by the entrance to the living room.

Katherine took the other seat across the table, a smirk on her face as she pulled out the butter knife and placed it on the table. This was so uncomfortable, for the vampire had no idea as to what the lycan was up to. She was either a second away from death or the answers to the questions she wanted from this bitch.

"Well, I guess we should start with the first question that's on your mind Bella," Katherine said with a smile that made Bella feel uneasy.

"Okay then, how did you and Jacob first meet?" Bella asked.

"Now there's a memory that could never be forgotten."

_(Katherine's Flashback — 13 Years Ago)_

_September, the only month besides June that has students flocking around school grounds, like a herd of animals at a watering hole in the savannah. It was also one of Katherine's favorite hunting grounds. There was a high school named Theodore Roosevelt, a few miles from William's castle and it was crowded. She stood across the street from the high school scoping out potential meals to quench her thirst. _

_It wasn't until she eyed a tall strapping young man with coppery colored skin, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. His jet-black hair was cropped short with a long side-swept fringe. She smirked and sauntered her way over to him, a glint in her eyes revealing that she found a meal._

_A delicious one at that._

"_Aren't you supposed to be going home, boy?" Katherine asked him._

_The man looked both ways, before raising a brow. "Are you talking to me? Because I'm sure you can see that I'm no boy."_

"_Of course," She replied her eyes traveling all over him, it was clear that he was doing the same to her._

_Just then, she sees Lucian quickly walk towards them through the crowd of students that were beginning to disperse. He wore a suit, as always Lucian would never be caught dead wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Yet, the question was, what was he doing here? And walking towards her and the young man she was with._

_Had he switched teams? No, that couldn't be it, everyone knew about his undying loyalty to his dead vampire wife, Sonja._

"_Lucian what are you doing here?" Katherine asked._

"_Teaching this pup on how to hunt," Lucian said making the young man a bit annoyed._

"_I'm not a pup, Lucian you should know that by now," He said annoyed, which only case Lucian to smack him in the back of the head._

"_Yes you are, thank God you're at least housebroken," Lucian taunted with a slight smile._

_The witty and comical banters could only mean that Lucian had taken up an apprentice in the young man. He was someone she hadn't seen around New York's boroughs and counties. He had amber colored eyes that matched her own, he must've spent a least a few years in his wolf form, alone._

"_What is your name?" She asked and he gave a small smile._

"_I'm Jacob Black."_

_(Katherine's Flashback — 13 Years Ago)_

"So you met, Jacob at a high school where he was being taught how to hunt humans?" Bella asked.

"Well yes in a way, Lucian had preferred him to hunt bunnies and squirrels but the same hunting strategies applied to humans." Katherine said.

"You see, for Jacob, the first few years after his first phase he is primarily a werewolf like the rest of the Pack because at the time his wolf genes were dominant. But when he ran away from hearing your engagement to Edward he spent most of that time for months in his wolf form in the wilderness that was when his lycan genes were awakened and had strongly dominated his wolf genes, and the hunger for blood also came with the lycan genes." She informed her.

"Then what about the fangs and the color of the eye changing? I remember his eyes used to be dark brown." Bella said.

"Well, again after he took your engagement really hard, he spent at least a few months to almost a year in his wolf form. After spending that much time as a wolf, one would soon take features from the wolf itself, thus the claws, fangs and eye coloring changing to amber. But, it could also do some psychological and emotional damage." Katherine continued. "At least in his case it did."

At that, there were no questions to be asked. Bella knew enough about having to deal with a heartbreak that could easily lead to emotional and mental damage. When Edward first left her, she tried to do reckless things just to hear his voice. Even suicide just to see a fake ghost like image of him telling her to not go through with it.

Waking up in the middle of the night screaming, having dreams that only turn out to be nightmares. Hysterical cries and sobs, and sporadic breakdowns that would happen straight out of the blue. Walking around depressed to the point that you resembled more of a zombie than a human.

"K-Katherine…did Jacob ever, tried to commit suicide? "

"Yes…and he got away with it too."

_So justify the reason to kill.  
Reason to kill.  
I bet you will.  
Fooling no one but yourself.  
But yourself.  
I wish you well._

Lucian had called Esme and Carslie for an urgent meeting. Concerning, Jacob and Bella, the castle was empty. Some of the Pack members were patrolling the area and some were just taking a stroll in the city. It was the perfect time for this meeting that was soon to be underway. Carslie and Esme arrived at the empty castle with Raze there at the entrance to greet them. He led them across the tiled castle grounds to the Great Hall.

The great hall was filled with a bunch of empty tables and chairs save for one, in the far back where Lucian sat. Wearing a suit as always, he stood up when his beta brought them over and thanked them for coming. Carslie and Esme sat next to each other with Lucian and Raze sitting across from them. Plates in front of them, with steaks mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, glasses with wine and even smaller plates with slices of cheesecake.

Lucian really knew how to invite guests.

"I'm sure we all know why I had requested a meeting today" Lucian said.

"Yes, but what we would like to know is why the meeting was so urgent?" Esme asked as they all picked up their knives and forks to begin eating.

"It is about Jacob and Bella, I'm sure we had talked with our _children_ concerning last night." Lucian said, for he had always thought of Jacob as the son he never had.

"Yes and there were some things said that we practically never imagined. Edward enlisting the help of Alaric Saltzman and Katherine Pierce to ambush Jacob and kill him, like he was some sort of hit man." Carslie said cutting a piece of his steak.

"As well as Bella, picking fights and the malevolent looks she's been giving others. Not to mention the sneaking out of the house and the cold distance she's made with the rest of the family." The blonde vampire continued.

"Unfortunately, we had seen this coming with Jacob," Raze said taking a sip of his wine glass.

"Yet, you couldn't do anything about it before things got to the point in which they are now?" Esme asked suspiciously, before gently stabbing a piece of broccoli with the fork.

"I know of your concern for your children Esme, but it is a bit more complicated then that," Lucian began.

"Jacob was and I am unsure if he still is, emotionally unstable. He had spent the past decade wallowing in the dark and dangerous life of our supernatural society. You think that those vampires that were after Bella when she was human, dangerous?" Lucian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Those vamps are nothing compared to how Jacob once was. Deadly and conniving, it took a lot to put him on the right path and to stay on it. But, it turned out to be a hard thing to do so three years after he had David and we moved to Washington.

"But it only lessened the issue, then when your family returned to Forks, I as well as Raze feared as to what his intentions were. He was determined to make Bella suffer and we were all afraid as to how far he would go." Lucian continued.

Lucian had been aware of Jacob's changing behavior, yet thought it was only because he and Bella were becoming such great friends. The smile that was almost always plastered on his face—no more of that condescending smirk he always had. He would walk around like he was floating on air. The happiness and dreamy looks in his eyes.

How could he have been so blind?

He should've known something was a miss between his Delta and their daughter. Of course, Lucian had already known about the imprinting. But, for the imprint to work was if Bella had returned her feelings for him. Feelings of friendship and that was all! It was never supposed to be sexual and of this magnitude!

"Lucian, Raze, we have to figure something out here, Bella and Jacob are inseparable and it is apparent that they are tied by blood and if we keep them apart who knows how the separation will affect them?" Esme asked.

"Bella is still a young vampire, but exhibits a lot of control and restraint when it comes to blood, Jacob…"

"Jacob's bloodlust is very controlled he as able now to go for months without feeding." Raze informed.

"Then, since their bloodlust is able to be controlled then it should be best to keep them apart, just so they could be safe, where is your Delta going?" Carslie said.

"He will be sent to Olympia for three months, and will be prohibited to return until the three month sentence is done. Since, Edward is also involved in this; it should be that Edward stays in Forks, Bella can stay at Jacob's Mansion and the damn pup stays in Olympia. So all three are an area away from each other." Lucian said and they all nodded at the idea.

Lucian gave a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You both know of what could happen if anyone outside of the area was to learn about this?"

Yes, they all knew. Because even if they did not know his story, Carslie and Esme knew and had enough experience to know that lycans and vampires were mortal enemies and if a cross between the species was made, there was hell to pay. But, the world has changed and it was practically and genetically impossible for a hybrid child to be born let alone conceived.

That was true, but Lucian was one of the few who believed it to be possible. But, there was something else he also feared…

The apprentice was beginning to best the master…with dangerous consequences.

_Oh what tangled webs we weave.  
When we practice to deceive.  
I know you well.  
I know you well._

Jacob paced the Fangtasia lounge floor, his head was unraveling as Eric, Pam and Tanis sat around on couches and stools. He was beginning to create a virtual pit with all the walking back and forth he did. Of course he had a reason to, every second passing made him sure that he was close to being shipped off to Olympia, for…God knows when.

He couldn't sit, he needed to move, and staying in one spot alone was bound to get him in trouble in one way or the other. He had Katherine to thank for teaching him that.

"Jacob sit down, we know you're desperate to get Katherine out of the area, but let's be rational about this," Tanis said, for they were all getting tired looking at his pacing.

"Desperate? That's an understatement! I want that bitch as far away from me and Bella as possible!" He growled, his movement mimicking those of a predator.

"We know that, but how can we get rid of her?" Tanis asked.

"We kill her," Pam said simply.

"No, we can't kill her…she's David's mother and I won't leave him without one." Jacob said sternly.

There was literally nothing he could possibly do, about Katherine. She was tied to him through their son, because if David was never born, boy…he would have a whole S.W.A.T team to kill her ass! But, then again their aren't many things he could use to kill her. She maybe 300 years old, but she has more power and experience then most.

He couldn't drug or lace anything with wolfsbane; she'd pick up on that. An attack head on was too foolish. Ambushes wouldn't work either; they would just get more people hurt than was necessary.

"I'll be right back." Eric said as he got up and walked to the back door.

Jacob had no clue as to what Eric was doing but, then he came back out with a briefcase. He placed it on one of the tables and opened it. Inside was a 7.65 mm caliber Browning FN pistol with silver bullets. It was obvious as to why the gun was brought out…Shooting her was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind. Maybe this would work. But they would have to act quickly.

"Why do you have them?" He asked inquisitively. Surely, there had to be some reason that Mr. Eric Northman would have silver bullets locked away in a briefcase. Maybe whenever Tanis was acting like an ass Northman would shoot his ass but resisted the urge to.

"Lucian gave them to me, years ago. So whenever the Pack's territory was attacked by a lone lycan or another pack." Eric said seriously filling the gun with the silver bullets and locking it.

"He's never told me this before," Jacob said watching them all.

_How could Lucian not tell me, he gave Eric silver bullets? He was supposed to tell his Delta everything,_ Jacob thought. Eric said he received the bullets years ago, but why? Unless…_Lucian never intended for me to know._

What the hell? Something's wrong, apparently Lucian's been keeping Jacob in the dark about a few things. He needed to know what those _things_ were, and since Eric and everyone else knew, it must be important. He wasn't going to ask as to why exactly his alpha gave him the bullets but whatever it is, he'd find out sooner or later.

It wasn't until Jacob felt a something go wrong, as though there was a light feeling of pain in his side. His eyes widened. _SHIT!_

"Grab the gun!" Jacob yelled heading for the front door.

"What why?" Tanis asked. As they trailed after him.

"Something's happened! Something happened to my Bella!"

_Actions and motives.  
Bear the cross, wear the crown, it's just some evil you can't bleed out.  
Hell has to notice.  
Your actions and motives.  
Bear the cross, wear the crown, it's just some evil you can't bleed out._

_(Katherine's Flashback – 13 Years Ago)_

_It had been nearly two months since Jacob had begun to stay at William's castle. Still grief stricken, he continued to have sporadic breakdowns and hysterical sobs. He stayed in his room that day because memories of the passed suddenly came back to him._

_That was why Katherine decided to help him, and bring him along with her and her friends to a little party. __**Maybe that would bring him out of his zombie like state,**__ she thought and once she got to his chamber she knocked._

_She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see him on the floor dead. A knife deep in his chest and she was sure he was gone._

_She crouched down at his lifeless body and lifted him up. She placed his head on her lap and took the knife out of him and threw it casually to the floor. Katherine knew this was bound to happen. He walked around like a zombie, depressed and only spoke when spoken to. It was like he was brain dead!_

_She placed a hand to her mouth and bit her wrist hard, before placing it over his mouth. Making sure the blood dripped into his mouth._

_After a few minutes his eyes slowly fluttered open and he coughed. She removed her wrist and the bite mark healed. His look sleepy and looked at her with utter confusement._

_"W-Why...?" He asked, as she brushed the loose strands of hair from his face._

_"You've started to grow on me and Lucian..." She began. "It's also a bit to early in your life for you to die."_

"_This pain you feel, it's only going to get worse if you don't do something about it…" She told him._

_He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her wrist tightly, his eyes pleading like he needed her to be his savior._

"_Teach me…"_

"_What?" She asked._

"_Teach me, I want to learn how to manipulate others, how to control my bloodlust, how to be stronger, faster, practically invincible, I want to know everything that you know. I don't care what the cost is." He said desperately._

"_Are you sure about this?" She asked._

_His amber colored eyes, held this strange glow she had never seen before in him. A small flicker of a flame. He was serious._

"_Fine, but first you need to feed." She said and his fangs elongated and sharpened and sank into the small cut on her wrist._

_(Katherine's Flashback – 13 Years Ago)_

Bella was in shock and sorrow, red tears brimming in her eyes ready to spill. But she wouldn't give Katherine the satisfaction. She looked away from the woman across the table and centered her eyes on the tiled floor, as a single tear went down her cheek.

"After that, I took him under my wing as did Lucian. Lucian taught him all the legends and laws while I taught him how true lycans controlled the night." She said and Bella looked back at her.

"He learned extremely quickly, very happy with the new life he had led. He was happy…happy because for once your name didn't internally kill him." Katherine continued.

"You see Bella, if you're going to stay with Jacob, don't break his heart," She said which surprised and confused the vampire.

"I would never hurt Jacob." Bella stated seriously.

"But if you do, then the best advice I can give you…_is to run away_." Katherine said, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a smirk.

Bella started laughing, which the lycan did something that she hadn't done in awhile. Her eyes widened in surprise. _Why is she laughing?_

"Run away?" The vampire asked with a laugh. "The only person, who needs to run away, is you."

"Elaborate Cullen" Katherine demanded.

"Simple, you can come here and try to fill our heads with lies as much as you want. But, it's never going to work, okay so what if Jacob used to be a murder, I don't care. To be honest, those two lycans you sent after me are dead as I'm sure you know. So we're both killers, that won't change the fact that Jacob and I love each other." Bella said with a giggle that she knew was getting on Katherine's nerves.

"To be honest, you should really _run away_ because all your lies and deceit will only hurt you in the end." She stood up and smiled as she walked into the living room, her back towards her. "How pitiful."

With a roar, Katherine bared her fangs and attacked. In a flash the knife she held in her hands was now stabbed into Bella's side. She crouched down in pain, Bella tasted blood in her mouth but, nonetheless she still wore a smirk on her face.

"You still won't have him," Bella said licking away the small trail of blood at the corner of her lips.

With another flashing blur, Katherine grabbed Bella's throat and pinned her against a wall. The painted wall cracked under her as did the mirror under her head. Her death grip chocking her as the vampire tasted even more blood now.

"What makes you think you can defeat me? For a vampire, you're as weak as a fucking human!" Katherine snarled, fangs bared and eyes an inhuman red.

"I may be weak, as a human…but you forgot, one thing," Bella coughed.

"What's that?" The lycan growled.

"You just got played," She coughed once more.

Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through Katherine's side and she lost her grip on Bella's throat. The burning sensation surging through her veins as she then realized what had happened. Bella Cullen had stabbed her with a large needle filled with wolfsbane. She dropped to the floor, just in time for Jacob, Eric, Tanis and Pam to show up.

_I just don't get it.  
How you managed to justify who dies.  
Like judge and jury.  
Your the very one who crucifies.  
Don't get your hands dirty to kill.  
Use someone else.  
Know all your lies are measured in hell.  
I wish you well._

Jacob immediately rushed to Bella, and checked to see if there was any damage his ex might have caused. Tanis, Pam and Eric looked down at Katherine's stunned and incapacitated form.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Just a little stab, nothing major," She said before a smile was formed on her lips.

"I told you it would work."

Eric, Pam and Tanis snapped their heads to Bella, then to Jacob's smiling face. Confused and lost as to what was going on.

Apparently, Katherine was led into a trap that was all Bella's plan. Lure Katherine in, by having Jacob leave early in the morning to Fangtasia. So when Bella woke up Katherine would have been waiting in the kitchen for her. Probe the lycan bitch into giving some information and when the time was right, sedate the whore and get even more information out if it was possible.

"Shit, I'll have to give you credit Cullen," Pam began. "You're one devious bitch."

"Well, I have Jacob to thank for that." Bella said placing her head on her lover's shoulder.

Tanis crouched down and smiled at Katherine. "Guess what bitch? You just got played!" He laughed, but his laughter came to an abrupt stop, when Katherine wrapped her hands around his throat and started chocking him with the little bit of energy she had left.

Pam being the closest person to him, instead of helping him, pulled out her cell phone and took a few snapshots. Eric shook his head, and pulled Tanis away from the lycan's chokehold. They are supposed to be collogues, work mates, yet instead they act like teenagers ready to embarrass the other whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Tanis rubbed his throat and retreated behind everyone like a hurt dog with it's tail between its legs. Katherine was still kicking, and turned her head slowly to smile at everyone. "Well isn't this a surprise?"

"I never expected to see Eric Northman and his lackeys so soon, I planned on visiting," Katherine pouted.

"Consider your self uninvited," Pam said seriously.

"Hm, that never stopped me before," She replied back quickly, before turning her attention to the couple.

"Such a sweet picture, if only I had a camera," She mocked. "And just like pictures they don't last."

_She just won't give up!_ Bella thought, with a shake of her head in disbelief. No matter what happened, she pressed on and on, the vampire had to at least admire that trait in the lycan.

"And neither will you," Jacob spat before picking her up and quickly bringing her to the dungeon in the basement. Chaining her up, as soon as he got there, just to make sure she wouldn't try anything.

He then walked out the dungeon and locked it, he would be back to deal with her later. Right now, he had more important things to tend to. Upstairs in the living room, Pam treated Bella's wounds and while laughing at Tanis's misfortune as Eric watched. After being treated, they were all intrigued as to how Bella was the one who came up with the plan.

"Wow, Bella I would have never took you as devious and a schemer," Tanis said still rubbing his swollen throat.

"I may look innocent, but I can be devillish when I want to be," She smirked. Just as Jacob entered the kitchen, his eyes still worried.

"So, the bitch still kicking and screaming or did you knock her out?" Eric asked.

"Kicking and screaming, but I'll have a talk with her later." He said sitting beside his lover, still checking to see if anything was wrong.

"Jacob, I'm fine, I promise," She stayed taking his hand and reassuring him.

He tilted his head to the side, "I know but, I'm going to be shipped off to Olympia soon and I won't leave without making sure you're alright," He said softly.

_Oh what tangled webs we weave.  
When we practice to deceive.  
I know you well.  
I know you well._

When Bella returned, she walked through the front door, for she already knew they knew she was gone. Inside, Edward was in the living room, with a glass of wine in hand as lit candles were littered all over the place. He noticed her come in, and gave a weak smile.

"Edward? Where is everyone?" Bella asked walking into the living room.

"Alice, Jasper and Jonah are at the mall, Carslie and Esme went to Lucian's castle and Rosalie, Emmett, Ashley and Andrew are at the movies with David and Reneesme." He said before taking a sip.

Bella walked over to Edward and sat down next to him. He was broken, and hurt as was everyone else. He looked at her, his green eyes that were once full of life were now dull. He then looked away from her and sighed. Pulling out a briefcase that was sat beside him where she couldn't see. Placing it on the coffee table, and opening it, it revealed a stack of papers.

"These are divorce papers," He said and she looked at him.

"Considering all the trouble we've been put through as well as caused, I took it upon myself to get them done." He said lowly giving her the papers.

"We have equal rights to all our property, no lawyers are needed, and there is no need to go to court. We both are to take care of Reneesme, attend all the parent teacher conferences, there is no restricted amount of time for either of us when it comes to out daughter. Also, to make things peaceful around here, no unappropriate words are to made to the other's love, unless necessary." He continued.

Quickly, Bella read through the papers, and saw that everything was divided equally between them, and as much as she deserved to be cut out of her daughter's life for the kind of mother she's been as of recently, he ensured full and equal custody over Reneesme. Everything was done perfectly down to the last detail. She looked at him and saw that no matter how hurt he was, he wanted to start over.

He pulled out a pen from his jacket and handed it to her. "All that's left is for you to sign here," he pointed where. "Then since the court house is really busy, in three weeks we are to return to finalize everything."

Bella was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She hugged him, and smiled. He was shocked and did not know as to what to do except hug back. When they let each other go, Bella took the pen and signed her name.

"Thank you," she told him, he nodded, got up and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome."

_Actions and motives.  
Bear the cross, wear the crown, it's just some evil you can't bleed out.  
Hell has to notice.  
Your actions and motives.  
Bear the cross, wear the crown, it's just some evil you can't bleed out._

After Tanis, Eric and Pam left, Bella had also left to go back to the Cullen home, just like how she promised Reneesme she would. Jacob then changed his clothes and grabbed the gun Eric had left, before heading towards the dungeon. He opened the dungeon door, and saw Katherine slumped against the back wall.

"Came to shoot me?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I will shoot you, but I won't kill you," He said as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

She moved to sit comfortably, and stared at with a grin. "You've really outdone yourself with that girl."

He raised a brow, for any words directed or referring to Bella was a death sentence for her. Yet, Katherine could see it plainly as day, his obsession was something that would kill him, and everyone around him. She was just waiting for the day the thread he so perfectly weaved, that connected him to the vampire, would break.

"So, I must truly ask, does sex with our counterpart race, really blow your mind? Or is it just wolf magic?" She asked with a snicker.

"What makes Bella and my sex life mind blowing is called **love **something you wouldn't understand." He said seriously.

She chuckled, "What makes your sex life mind blowing is called **blood**, you both are attached to each other through it. And as for love, it is something I understand.

"If you understand love, then what do you truly love?" Jacob asked.

"David–

"Bullshit! If you truly loved your son, you wouldn't be using him as an excuse to save your ass when I'm the one in control!" Jacob yelled.

"I do love my son! And if the tables were turned wouldn't you do the same? But of course you would if it meant seeing that vampire bitch for another day!"

Jacob glocked the gun and shot one bullet into her leg, she didn't scream. No more silver bullets were needed to get her to scream. His fangs and claws were bared as he growled angrily. He then shot another bullet, this time into the wall close beside her head. The gunshot ringing in her ears.

"But, you're right, we might as well be the worst parents in history," He said shaking his head.

"No argument there, you might as well kill me now if you could," She said and he looked at her like she couldn't understand what was going on.

"No, because if David loves you, and if I kill you, he'd see me as a monster, and I could kill you, you cocky bitch." He growled.

Katherine suddenly broke free from her chains and stood up easily. "I'm immune to wolfsbane and silver."

"How could that be possible?" Jacob asked, the gun in his hands providing no use to him.

The one weapon he thought was strong enough to help him, bring his powerful former flame down to his level, was now useless to him. Was there anything on this planet, that could destroy her?

"I took a little of both over the past few centuries, they no longer affect me," She said before walking out the dungeon.

"If I were you I'd do the same."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a case of writer's block and school was kicking my ass again. Anyway, we are heading towards the end; preferably the next five chapters will be the last ones. Also, there will be an epilogue after the finale of all this. Also there will be many twists and turns that could change the outcome of this story.

How did you guys enjoy the song in this chapter? I chose _"Actions & Motives"_ by_ 10 Years, _because the lyrics: _**Oh what tangled webs we weave. When we practice to deceive.**_ Were what inspired the lies and deception for most of this story. Also, sorry if this chapter had mistakes in it, I was in a rush!

Your thoughts on this chapter? Characters? And what you think will happen in the next chapter?


	16. Departure

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading as we are now on the verge of wrapping this little story up! Possibly by chapter 17 it will be the end. I would like to thank you all whom have kept with me up to this point. Also, I would like to point out that Chapter 5 is as far as I've ever gotten with a story, and look at us now! Chapter 14! A big accomplishment!

_**Special Thanks To: GangstaSummoner, Mr. Light-of-Twilight, NUNICHAN, TVDLover, 2Lazy2Login, Ctulee06, Ididn'tdoit001, Erica-Elizabeth-Bradley, SarahSaphira88, and thank you to all my followers!**_

Songs for this chapter: _"Blind" by Placebo._

Sub Song: _"Remnants" by Disturbed._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Departure**

Ashley, Reneesme, Andrew and Jonah were out hunting in the forest under Rosalie and Emmett's supervision. Alice and Jasper were getting groceries and knowing Alice, it's going to take awhile. Carslie and Esme had went to this restaurant on Lexington Avenue, seems like they were going to meet with someone. Most likely, with Lucian.

Bella was left in the empty home alone, writing in her diary. It had been almost two weeks since her last entry and with the place being empty she was able to concentrate more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day, Jacob finally leaves to Olympia. It won't be the same without him, after all that we've been through. I'm staying at his mansion, and too be honest it's the worst possible place for me to stay in. The whole place smells like him and holds a lot of wonderful memories. He'll be gone by the afternoon, and even though this isn't goodbye, I just can't stand being away from him. And he feels the same way._

_After getting word, from Carslie and Esme we'll be apart for three months. But, it wouldn't seem that way since it would be obvious we would try and sneak across lines to see each other. However, Lucian has caught up with our lies and will keep us apart._

_But maybe this separation will be a good thing. Everyone can see how much of a strong relationship, we truly have. So then that bitch's assumptions of our relationship ending will back fire in her very face. How perfect would that be!_

_The separation is hurting us; both. However, did it really need to be three months?_

Suddenly, there was a bell-like sound that startled her. Bella then realized that someone was calling her on her Blackberry. She stopped writing closing the book with the blue velvet cover that was her diary and placing it in its hiding place. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mmmm, good Morning kitten," A husky voice purred on the other line and she smiled. She could practically see the slow, satisfied smirk spreading across his gorgeous face.

"Morning _lover_," she whispered her nickname for him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, it's a shame I'm being watched like a hawk…I could really use a go with you." He said with a sigh.

"I know, but we're supposed to keep our distance just to keep up pretenses." She said wishing she could see him in person.

"Were you already up, or did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I'm up and dressed," She said and she heard him curse softly—he was definitely pouting.

"Aww, and here I was hoping we could get a little naughty and have some phone sex in before you got out of bed…"

"Seriously, Jacob don't you ever get tired?" She blushed; did the man ever get tired of having sex? But she rolled her eyes, at the seductive voice on the other line; she for a moment forgot as to whom she was speaking with.

"Kitten," he whispered, "I'm a lycan, there's no such thing as too much sex. Plus, as I do recall you did call me a sex god."

"What? I've never called you that!" She exclaimed her once pale cheeks were now crimson.

"Well, you did, just not awake." He said with a smirk. "You should've seen your face, all pink and flustered, quite the sight."

"Wait, when was this? The last time I was with you?" She asked Bella felt so embarrassed at the moment she'd thought she'd explode.

"Yes love, you were asleep beside me and I couldn't help but watch, you were so cute." He said she could imagine him scrunching up his nose with a smile.

"Screw you Jake!"

"I recalled you did that too! Many, many, _many_ times in many, many, _many _different places!" He taunted.

Bella started laughing, she could not believe at how the conversation had turned against her. Another thing, she was going to miss about him: his comical and witty banters. She wasn't going to win any battles with him.

"Hmm, Bells what are you wearing?" he asked getting her into the game he wanted to play.

"Fine," she sighed as a grin appeared on her face. "Jeans and a tank top."

Pleased that she was playing, he licked his lips. "Take them off leaving only your bra and panties," he ordered quietly as he unbuttoned his pants and let his erection out.

Bella, stood and did as he had asked, pulling of her tank top, and unbuttoning her low cut jeans, stopping for a moment and taking a glance at the phone. Wondering as to what he was doing right now. She moaned softly, already having a picture in her head and she peeled the jeans off her legs and lay back in bed.

"Done, anything else?" She asked with a sinfully, seductive tone with the newly awakened lust he was creating with this sexy game.

"Which, bra and panties are you wearing, kitten?" he asked huskily as his hand glided up and down his shaft.

"Your favorite," she whispered and he groaned. "Black and red with a bow."

"Mmmm, Bells, I want you to palm your breasts and tweak your nipples a bit, think you can do that?" He asked his voice dripping with lust and desire.

As he instructed, she removed her bra, and placed it on the bed beside her. She then lay back comfortably and massaged her tender breasts. Tweaking and slightly pulling on her already erect nipples. A moan escaped her lips, as he listened intently on the other line. "Now, pass a hand softly in between your legs."

Another moan, from her lips as she passed one hand in between her legs, brushing the tip of her fingers against her core through the soft silk material. "Jake, don't think you're getting off without a few demands from me."

Her words made him shiver, and almost drop his Iphone. His cock had become even harder this time as he licked his lips, "What do you request, love?"

"Hm, lick you hands until they are completely wet, then stroke your dick," She whispered sinfully, "and imagine you're inside of me in pure ecstasy."

Without a second thought he immediately, imagined himself thrusting inside of her sweet, wet pussy. On the verge of his climax, he held back for he wished to come with her. She was panting; she had already found her clit and started rubbing hard and fast in time with his rapid breathing.

"Buck your hips, into your hands as thought it's me you're fucking." Bella moaned as the impending bubbles within her were ready to burst.

Soon, her toes curled up and she cried out as her orgasm explosively hit her. Simultaneously with Jacob's own orgasm.

"Fuck…" he grunted, before a satisfying grin appeared on his face. "That was so hot!"

Regaining her breath, she smiled contentedly. "It sure was."

"I'm going to really miss you, Jake." Bella said.

"I miss you already, Bells."

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
And guarantee source divine  
Rid you of possessions fleeting  
Remain your funny valentine_

The time had finally come, oh how she wanted time to slow just so she could spend more time with him. There was a car, a Mercedes Benz; it was supposed to take Jacob to Olympia. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want to go without Bella for three months.

Not to mention, Katherine was going to be staying in Olympia as well. Three months with the bitch was going to kill him! He couldn't stand looking at her, but if he behaved and acted like a good boy maybe Lucian could revoke the sentence.

Jacob waited for Bella to come to the clearing. Once she did, she immediately hugged him. After a tight embrace they pulled away from each other when they saw a black Mercedes Benz pull up near them. The car door opened and outside came a bald man that was a few shades lighter than Raze. He wore jeans, boots, and a blue shirt with a leather vest. He looked like a true biker and could've passed as a dancer on a West Side Story musical. Then out another door came Katherine, wearing jeans, a v-neck sweater and a designer jacket.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bella asked not pretending to hide the malice in her voice.

"Trust me, I don't like it either. There's nothing more that I would like to do, then to rip her head off."

Katherine and her friend walked up to them, keeping at least six feet of distance between them. Then three more cars pulled up, a shiny silver Volvo, a sleek black Chrysler 300 and a grey Nissan. Out of the Volvo came the Cullens, the Chrysler Lucian, Raze, Carslie and Esme and out of the Nissan the kids with Emmett at the wheel.

David was there and he immediately ran towards his mother who embraced him in a hug. For a moment, Bella saw a flicker of kindness in the lycan's eyes. But as soon as David pulled away from the hug, the flicker was gone.

"Lou, I guess you see now of how much trouble, he's gotten himself into." Lucian said and the bald man in the biker's outfit nodded.

"I see, lucky for him I've accepted him into my pack, to keep William's dogs from sniffing you out." Lou said his dark eyes were serious.

"So, for three months he will stay with your pack Lou, crossing territories is prohibited," Lucian said before looking at both Jacob and Bella. "To both of you."

It was confirmed that Lucian will stop them from seeing each other over the next three months. Having members from both packs patrolling the borders. How wonderful, one affair turns the area into a fortress.

Bella looked over at Edward, to see if he was still hurt. When her eyes met his, his green eyes held a small sparkle of happiness. He was healing and he gave her a wink, signaling that everything was alright. However, this did not go unnoticed by Jacob. And neither for Katherine.

Bella looked back at her lover and gave a reassuring smile. They held hands and Lucian for a second wondered what he could have done to keep Sonja alive. But, he then shook his head for no matter how many times he thought up of hundreds of alternate ways that could've saved her, it didn't do anything to diminish the reality that Sonja was dead.

"Alright, you two say your goodbye because we are out of here," Lucian said to the lovers' horror.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind  
Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

Bella and Jacob looked at each other, reluctant to let the other's hand go. They had to, she didn't want to, knowing he'd be spending three months in Olympia with that bitch of an ex. She reluctant to let go of his hand, as was he, but Lucian's piercing gaze cause them to let go. He proceeded to walk away but then, he turned on his heel and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon," He whispered.

"I'll be waiting," She whispered back before Katherine walked towards them.

He let her go, watching the female lycan wearily wondering what this bitch would think of doing now. There was a smile on her face, "Don't worry Bella, I'll take good care of him."

"He's in excellent hands, I'm sure the hotel incident can prove that," Katherine winked, earning a snarl from the vampire that lunged after her.

Only to have the Cullen men hold her back, Jacob knew for a fact that Katherine wouldn't do anything to provoke a fight. At least, not with so many witness and absolutely not with David in her presence. With a frustrated sigh, Jacob grabbed one of Katherine's wrists and roughly pulled her away. Without another word, Lucian and Lou took it as the time to leave for the meeting was over.

Lou, Katherine and Jacob entered the black Mercedes Benz and drove off, Lou at the wheel as he occasionally looked back at the two lycans through the rear view mirror. They looked out the mirrors; Katherine had a smirk on her face while Jacob was beyond pissed.

_All I have to do, is act like a good boy and hope that Lucian will realize that he has a heart and can remove my sentence…or lower it—which ever one brings me back home the quickest!_ Jacob thought as they had now entered Olympia through a shortcut. He then took a quick glance at Katherine sitting beside him. Only for her to catch him and wink at him.

"Lou, where will I be staying?" Jacob asked cutting the silence in the car.

"Since, there wasn't enough space at my Pack house; you will be staying at a house in the forest…" Lou began.

"Alright then," Jake said nonchalantly.

"…with Katherine."

"What?" His heart dropped a few inches in his chest. He crossed his arms and looked at her with disgust. "I swear Lou; if you find the house bathed in blood don't say you didn't see it coming."

Katherine laughed, "Oh please Jakey, as if your strength could hold a candle to mine."

"That is true, but I could always try." He said flatly.

After another few minutes of bickering, the car had gone through Olympia and into the small forest on the outskirts of the city. Then it stopped in front of a house like the Cullens except it was a little bigger. The paned glass windows were clear as crystal, the magnificent, textures along the walls and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Lavish and indescribably beautiful resembling a Roman emperor's palace; filled with rich vibrant colors. Red, gold, white with some blue spotted in a few places.

Katherine entered and lightly plotted herself on the dark blue couch in the large living room. Lou came in and placed the travel bags filled with Jacob's belongings on the floor. Jacob wanting to make a break for it drudged into the home.

"This is where you'll be staying. To make things a little easier for you, you will sleep in a separate room than Katherine," Lou said, which was the most wonderful news Jake had heard all day. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, Lou left the house.

Standing as stiff as a board, every fiber in his body was telling him to break down the door and run. But, he knew his ex, would catch him seconds before his fingertips would even touch the door. He then sat down in the love seat that was by the cold fire place in the living room. Katherine shook her head, which confused him as to what was she shaking her head for?

She shook her head for the fate that awaited him, Bella, Edward, their children and everyone else involved. Katherine wasn't a psychic to know what was going to happen in the nearby future; all she knew was that the impending doom of their relationship was brought on upon them by themselves. Vampires and lycans, do not mix, they are mortal enemies. They were born to hate each other, born to be the exact opposite of the other.

That was why the law of mixing the species was passed a century after Lucian and Sonja. All that trouble just because two people who weren't the same were in love. It was easier for everyone if the two races kept a _platonic_ relationship. Plus, the ongoing notion of there being a _hybrid child_ was unrealistic and impossible but, a repeat of Lucian and Sonja's story could prove that otherwise.

But, there was some part of her that knows he was hurting. _He'll eventually see the truth,_ she thought. _All he needs is a little push…_

"Go."

Jacob looked at her with confusion, "Wha-what?"

"You're hurting Jakey, its best if you were to go to her, don't argue." She said before stretching her hand out and making her nails the most important thing in the world at the moment.

"I'm letting you go; I won't stop you, but consider this a one-time thing."

_If I could tear you from the ceiling  
I know the best have tried  
I'd fill your every breath with meaning  
And find the place we both could hide_

_He's really gone…_Bella thought as she sat on the front porch of the Black Mansion. She felt sick, like the life had been sucked out of her. But, no she promised herself that once Jacob left she would be better. Bella would spend those three months with her family; doing all the things they had used to do. Talking, laughing, and taking walks along the First Beach pier with Reneesme.

Things would change after the three month sentence, a lot of things would. Would the family forgive her, the way Edward had forgiven her, for her affair? They were still married, but in a few weeks they would be divorced, and maybe she could start a new life with Jacob once this dilemma was dealt and over with.

Soon, she felt his presence and went inside to see him standing nervously.

"What are you doing here? Cause I'm sure Lucian didn't change his mind about the sentence." Bella said, even though she was happy to see again.

"I know, Katherine let me go," He said, Bella looked at him disbelief. Hell, he couldn't believe it either.

"Seriously? Don't tell me she's become a saint?" Bella said with a brow raised in suspicion as to why the lycan would be so helpful now.

"No she hasn't—"

"Good, because that bitch is far from it!" The vampire said and he laughed.

He outstretched his hand and she took it without hesitation. They walked into the living room and sat down. The feel of his warmth against her cool skin, exhilarated her. She felt at home and at peace in his arms, but they weren't sure if they were even going to be able to see each other as often as they liked for the next three months. So, she took advantage for as much time as she could.

"Jake, Edward and I divorcing," Bella said and he grinned.

"Really, how was his face when you broke the news to him?" Jake asked, for he would've died just to see Edward's destroyed face.

"Actually…it's the other way around…" She began. "I got home to see him in the living room by himself, and I asked him where everyone else was. He then opened a suitcase to reveal the divorce papers that he had got earlier that day from the court house. The papers clearly indicated that our lives would go on and continue normally, but we just wouldn't be married."

He was completely speechless. _Did Edward Cullen, actually do something nice for Bella knowing that it was something that would help me too?_ Jacob thought, and then he pondered for a moment. Maybe, they could put away all their petty differences and rivalry and actually become…_acquaintances?_ Apparently, Edward thought so, so why not him?

"So, once you two divorce, where would that leave us?" Jacob asked.

There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. However, once she and Edward were divorced, they still had a few problems to settle. Katherine, being on the top of the list. As long as she was around, the constant pressure of not being able to actually kill her was weighing itself down upon them.

"I don't know, but we'll get through it," She said with a smile.

After spending most of his short time together, talking, making love and relishing in the feel of each other's skin. Jacob then got up and gave her one last kiss, before heading out. But, before running back to Olympia, he made one visit he'd never thought he'd do in a million years. Pay a visit to Edward. However, the reason for the visit would've been practically ludicrous five years ago.

He was going to thank him.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind  
Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

It was quiet as Edward, sat in the home office of the Cullen home with a bottle of scotch and a glass in hand. Grading a stack of essays about World War II. It was a gruesome war, no doubt about that.  
However, he had a feeling that there was something bigger on the horizon.

He took a sip of his scotch, before writing a D on a student's paper with his red pen. The writing was atrocious, yet he managed to understand what he was talking about. Edward then took another sip as he grabbed another paper and set on his desk.

The student wasn't a D student like the last one but more of a B+. Even with a few grammatical errors it was a fairly good essay. Bella was staying in Jacob's mansion, the children were in town and basically everyone else was...wait, where were they?

_Oh, well somewhere where they're having fun, _Edward thought as he poured himself another glass of scotch.

"I'm afraid you're becoming an alcoholic," a voice behind him said in a sing song tone.

Edward spun around in his chair to see Katherine standing casually, by the open window. God, how he wished he had locked it. Katherine walked over to him and looked over at a handful of papers.

"This country sure has dumbed down over the past century." Katherine said flipping through the papers she held in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked clearly not in the mood to be dealing with her at the moment.

"Its time we changed our game and come up with a new plan. Up our ante, no?" Katherine said with a smile.

"Now that our exes are no longer attached to each other like conjoined Siamese twins, we drive them further apart by the use of seduction." She continued. "And anything else we have at our disposal."

"No."

Katherine looked at Edward quizzically, what did he just say? "Edward…did you just say no?"

"Yes, are you deaf?" He asked, before looking at his half empty bottle of scotch. "I don't want any part of this, anymore."

"Don't you want your wife back?" The lycan asked in confusion at the sudden change in the vampire.

At first he had enlisted the help of a hunter and her to dispose of Jacob. The man he claimed to have been manipulating his wife and destroying his life as well as those around him. All just for the joy of punishing Isabella, and whatever other selfish desires he had.

Edward Cullen had taken a new turn in his life. He now, no longer wished to compete with Jacob knowing that he makes Bella happy and that he already has her heart. For a part of him always questioned Bella's affections towards the lycan. But, this wasn't just about her affair.

They now had a daughter to care for; Reneesme had taken a toll with finding out about the affair, first hand. What made things worse was that he had to find out about that from Katherine herself. Fuck, how he regretted inviting her. It would've been better to handle the 'Jacob situation' with Alaric only.

But, paranoia and jealousy got the best of him. Afraid, to lose his wife and his life to that manipulative monster was too much to bear. But, after realizing how happy Jacob made Bella it was enough for him to know which monster Bella preferred.

"Bella is no longer my wife, we are getting a divorce…and she's more of a sister to me." Edward said taking a swig from the scotch bottle itself this time.

"You really are an alcoholic aren't you?" Katherine said eyeing the vampire who was now clearly drowning his emotions in scotch, from her point of view.

"Possibly, but maybe I had an epiphany? Doesn't matter, I've given up on something as pointless as _our_ plan. You should too." Tired of the entire situation, he got up and whether it was he himself or the alcohol in his system he stood up for himself.

"Seriously? You think that after all the shit, I've been through, I'll roll over and drop dead just like how you wish Jacob would do if the roles were switched? Sorry, but I won't. I understand now, where I belong in Bella's heart. As her brother, and that's all I'll ever be, it's time you figured where you belong as well."

Edward was so going to get lunged at and hurt if he continued. But, he didn't care. The alcohol in his system had made him numb to everything around him. He had gotten up from his seat, for he had lost feeling in his fingers to hold the red pen properly. Hell, if someone was or was_ not_ to come and rescue him from Katherine's wrath, it didn't faze him.

Hell, he was so inebriated that he actually welcomed it.

_You don't believe me  
But you do this every time  
Please don't drive me blind  
Please don't drive me blind_

_I know you're broken_  
_I know you're broken_  
_I know you're broken_

_If I could tear you from the ceiling_  
_I'd freeze us both in time_  
_And find a brand new way of seeing_  
_Your eyes forever glued to mine._

_Incompetent bastard!_ Katherine thought as she growled at him. _Now, he wants to fucking back out? After all this time?_

"You ignorant idiot! After spending the last few months running around trying to come up with ways to get Bella back, you're just going to let her go? Just like that?" She asked him.

"Yes! Like that!" Edward spat. "I swear you must be like one of those psychotic 'I-can't-get-over-our's-one-night-stand' types of tramps."

Within a second, Katherine was lunging after him as expected, only to be suddenly pushed to a nearby wall. She sees Jacob standing by Edward, not to her surprise. _Of course, he was here to thank Edward, for wanting to divorce Isabella._ She straightened herself out and took a step first that he simultaneously did as well. She smirked, for it never ceased to amaze her at how he continued to try and match himself to her. In all abilities, she was superior.

Yet, it was sort of cute seeing him, acting like a taken-a-new-path kind of hero. "Since when did Jacob Black ever defend Edward Cullen?"

She was right, since when _did_ he protect Edward? The vampire he despised to his very core, the person he wanted murder from the moment he met him!

But, if he were to step aside and let Katherine kill the vampire, Bella would never forgive him. Sure, he could try to hide the fact that the bitch they both hated killed her "brother" while he was able to stop it. However, Bella would eventually find out, which would make things even worse.

As well as the fact that Edward was the one to want the divorce and bring it up. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal. He wanted Bella to be happy, even if it meant he had to wallow away with nothing but a bottle of scotch as a companion. Jacob looked at the drunken vampire who was now swaying back and forth.

Protecting him is certainly the last thing he would've done years ago but…_this asshole's going to owe me BIG TIME!_

Katherine smirked. "That whore, has you wrapped around her finger."

Jacob elongated and sharpened his fangs, as did Edward. _So, the fucking vamp isn't as drunk as I thought,_ Katherine thought.

"You sure about this Cullen?" Jacob asked the vampire whose eyes were now a bluish-white.

"I'm not that drunk," Edward answered.

In a split second, Jacob flanked her and lunged after he while Edward took to the other side. Already anticipating their movements, Katherine took hold of Edward's throat and threw him towards Jacob. The two men fell backwards together crashing onto a small table in the corner. They got up as Edward grabbed the small piece of wood from the table with a sharp edge.

He threw the wood aiming for her head, only for her to dodge the throw and speed over towards the vampire. Jacob grabbed her by the waist and threw her and him to the floor. He pinned her in a headlock, but she was too fast and slammed him back into a shelf, causing him to bounce off it. When he wouldn't let go, she elbowed him in the face.

He stumbled back and held his bleeding nose, only to be yanked by his shirt's collar and thrown to the other side of the room. She was the about to comment on how she almost ruined her shirt, just before she felt something heavy whack her on the back of the head. She turned around to see, Edward holding Andrew's metal baseball bat, which seemed to do nothing except disorient her.

He pulled out a wooden stake with a silver tip, and proceeded to try and stab her in the chest. Only for her to grab his hand and turn the stake he was holding against him. He struggled to take control of the stake, but then Jacob come from behind her and pins Katherine in a strong headlock, allowing an easy quick stab to her heart. Edward holds the stake tightly before raising his hand and thrusting it through the air towards the lycan's chest—

"Dad, I'm home and I brought David with me," a soft and girlish voice said from the front door.

The stake stays suspended, hovering over Katherine's chest, as they stop.

"Okay, honey," Edward said before throwing the stake to the floor.

Jacob releases Katherine, before they both flee through the open window. Edward quickly cleaned up the room before heading downstairs to greet Reneesme and David.

_Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind  
Don't go and leave me  
And please don't drive me blind_

_Please don't drive me blind  
Please don't drive me blind  
Please don't drive me blind  
Please don't drive me blind_

_I know you're broken_  
_I know you're broken_  
_I know you're broken_

It was midnight in Olympia; the dark night sky was littered with stars, as a man and a woman made their rounds of hunting. Sitting in the bar named Lou Pines, they drank taking a break from their hunting rounds. Soon they were greeted by, the last person they expected to see.

"Good evening, Anna, Ben."

They turned around to see Katherine leaning casually against a wall with a glass of bourbon. Surprised to see her so far away from the loud and sleepless city she loved, they questioned as to what she wanted. The last time they saw her before Times Square was in West Virginia 1864, even at that time she had control over them.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I'm here to collect what is due, remember?" She said.

She had saved their lives before, in 1864 West Virginia from being shot and burned alive. After saving them, they promised to pay her back soon. Apparently, now was a great time to do so.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Anna asked.

She took a seat with them, and taking a sip of bourbon from her glass. "I need you two to spy on a certain vampire, named Bella Cullen."

"Why? We need more info Kath," Ben said, casually.

"There's something off, about her I just can't put my finger on it." She said, before signaling the bartender for another drink.

"Wow, Katherine Pierce for once is stupefied, how nice." Ben snickered, only to be roughly hit in the shoulder by her friend.

"Listen you ignorant jackass! Follow her, record her movements and conversations with a video camera, anything! She can't be trusted, and I just want Jakey to see her…for what she really is." Katherine said from over the rim of her glass.

Ben and Anna didn't question, anything more. Once their debt was paid, they were done with Katherine. All they had to do was spy on this Bella Cullen, and nothing more. It was simple really.

Katherine, was never wrong when it came to people, she knew for a fact something big was going to happen, that would lead to the downfall of Jacob and Bella's clandestine turned explosive relationship. She just didn't know what, that was why she had Ben and Anna, (whom she also knew would be here at the bar at this time) to do her dirty work.

"Now, who's up for another drink?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Also as a heads up for the last few chapters there will be now "author's notes" dictating what will be happening at the end and _if_ there will be a sequel. School is really kicking my ass so I don't know if I have time for that, plus I've been bored out of my mind and having a massive writers block on my head. But, other than that, I'm alright!

Also the fight scene between Edward and Jacob vs. Katherine was inspired by **"The Vampire Diaries"** _episode 2x07_ the fight between Stefan, Damon and Katherine. The phone sex scene was inspired by a scene from the Damon/Elena fanfic **"Fool Me Once"**by _Angel's blue eyed girl_ (I hope I spelled the penname right).

The characters: _Anna _and _Ben_, are from the **"The Vampire Diaries"** they were in Season 1 and they were killed off in Season 1. I didn't like Ben but, I did like Anna—anyways in this story they are lycans in this story and they will be under Katherine's hold as they were in the show. The bar called _"Lou Pines"_ is from **"True Blood"**.

A Penny for my readers/followers' thoughts on this chapter? Songs? Characters? Next chapter?

***IMPORTANT* AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The Rest of these chapters will be as _GangstaSummoner_ stated: "calm before the storm", The Last Chapter will be the "storm".


	17. Darling, What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I appreciate the feedback from the last chapter and the rest of the story. I am here to tell you today, that this is the second to last chapter to this story! I know that the last chapter was intended to be Chapter 17, but there's been a change of plans. This chapter will literally make or break the ending of this story. You'll be hating or loving the characters by the end, but it's all apart of the plan...for the sequel!

**The question is will you stick around for the continuation?**

_**Special Thanks To: cowgirl137, Ididn'tdoit001, dorme99, Jillianna, Twilight Gleek, NUNICHAN, Ctulee06, Nycon23, TVDLover, 2Lazy2Login, ladybug82896, JacobBlacklover2009, RockSteady54, ggroks1800, Mi55-b3cca, twilight-princess, angelicmethod, MCipp, congee. Mohegan1142, MrsBieschke, Anna Zee, banshee-boy, bbpk, BrittanyB, emnelly13, Erica-Elizabeth-Bradley, GangstaSummoner, GundamLord610, ice9166, isis70, Jacob'sWifey1223, Juztme25, Kim-Lee, MizzDimiMontoz, Nycon23, Raeburns3, Rowdy ruff girl98, SarahSaphira88, ShadowKissedWolf92, Sophie-Baby, Super Natural Girl 01, Tay'sHeartbeatIsMyLullaby, Abbyward and the rest of my followers!**_

_Chapter Songs: "Darling" by Eyes Set To Kill & "What Have You Done? (Featuring Keith Caputo)" by Within Temptation._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Darling, What Have You Done?**

Katherine looked at the scene on the television screen in shock. She then looked at Ben and Anna in confusion. Hoping, that what they were just looking at wasn't real. Not, for her sake or for Bella's but, for Jacob's. Ben and Anna shook their heads oblivious as to what was so bad about it. Now, Katherine was contemplating on whether she should show Jacob the video or not.

It would kill him!

_Don't lie don't lie to me now  
Now I'm erasing you  
Throwing those memories out  
Out to start something new  
I'm throwing those memories_

**(A Week Later)**

Bella laid on the soft leather couch in the living room, her cheeks stained with blood from all the crying she's done. She clutched her chest through the silk material of her shirt and continued to cry. If she was human she would have welcomed the pain as a heart attack. But, as a vampire the pain was excruciating and unbearable. A stream of light brightens up the room through the blinds on the windows, causing her ring to shine.

A golden, diamond encrusted ring.

An engagement ring.

Jacob's ring.

She removed the ring from her finger and through it across the living room. The pain in her intensified that she had to run up the stairs to the bathroom, and throw up in the toilet. She cleaned herself up, and walked down the stairs only to spot the ring shining in the sunlight and then the blood tears came once more.

_Oh Jake...what have I done?_

**(Bella's Flashback, One Week Ago)**

_Two days after Jacob had been shipped off to Olympia, things were getting better. Bella had been spending more time with Reneesme, making up for the times she had neglected her. Her daughter was becoming a little bit more understanding as the days passed. The family had begun to slowly forgive her, as she did them._

_She was cleaning up the mansion, before getting ready to spend the day at Merlotte's and then a party at Fangtasia that Eric was holding, inviting everyone including her family. It was such a shame that Jacob couldn't go. She really missed him, but for the next three months she would have to go without him. So to keep herself from missing him, she tried to keep herself busy. Cleaning was one of them._

_She dusted the shelves of books; Jacob had made himself for her. Washed every window in the house, moped the floor, changed the bed sheets and cleaned the tables. But, that was only on the top of her to do list. Soon, after cleaning the glass coffee table in the living room she felt a hot breath going down her neck and her eyes lit up._

_She turned around, and embraced Jacob like it had been years since they last seen each other. Yet, she looked at him for a while wondering if he was really there or was she just hallucinating from the lack of his blood. She called it "Jacob's Withdrawal". After a moment, he kissed her and the warmth of his lips assured her that he was real._

"_How did you escape Katherine?" Bella asked._

"_I had no idea as to where that bitch was, thank God for that little break! But, the some wolves from the Olympia pack almost caught me when I crossed the territory." He said with a breathtaking smile._

"_But, you're alright now, are you?" She asked and he chuckled before taking her hands in his._

"_Yeah, Bells I'm here aren't I?" He laughed and Bella smacked him playfully on his forearm._

"_You're such a jackass! Why do I put up with you?" She said with a brow raised before leading him to sit down on the couch._

"_Because, we both know that no one can satisfy you as I can," He whispered seductively in her ear. "Plus, we both know that you love me, just as much as I love you!"_

_She laughed and kissed him, and he immediately responded back, placing his hands on her waist pulling her further to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck but then Jacob pulled away._

"_Bella, I don't have much time but I just want to make this quick," He said and her face fell a little._

_He grabbed her hand and kissed it, as a smile formed on his face. "I, Jacob Black take you Isabella Marie Cullen to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

_He got on his knees, and pulled out a small dark blue box and opening it, "And I will, when I ask you to marry me."_

_His face lit up and his eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. "Isabella will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" She said happily with tears in her eyes._

_He put the ring on her finger, and smiled before picking her up bridal style and spun her around, wildly until they felt dizzy from the rush to the head. He sat on the couch with her on his lap as she smiled eyes glittering with happiness._

"_You just made me the happiest woman on the planet," She said snuggling into his warm body._

"_And you just made me the happiest man on the planet," He said with a smile as he held her close._

"_Jake," She began. "Thank you."_

_He looked at her in confusion. "For what, Bells?"_

"_For helping how to live for myself, never in my life have I ever felt free..."_

"_And I should be thanking you Bells, for bringing some semblance of my humanity back in me."_

**(Bella's Flashback, One Week Ago)**

She slumped against the wall on the stairs as the tears were back no matter how hard she tried to blink them away. The ring was still shining and she balled her hands into fists, as the reality of the betrayal was setting in. She then ran back up the stairs, into the bathroom and threw up once more. This would not do, throwing up occasionally was not a good sign. Rejecting the animal blood that was now getting into her system only meant she needed him now more then ever.

_Darling  
Don't lie to me  
Darling  
Don't lie to me  
Darling  
Don't lie to me_

_Darling don't_

The Cullen home was lively as the kids ran around the house, eager to go to the Seattle Carnival today. The adults were anxious to go as well, except of Edward. Of all times that he wanted to be buried in work, now was not it. He felt sick, uneasy and most of all..._guilty_. Had he really, did what he had done?

He was drunk, intoxicated, inebriated, he didn't even know where he was that night or what he was doing. But, the morning after, was enough proof of what they had done.

**(Edward's Flashback, One Week Ago)**

_His head was throbbing; this had to be the biggest hangover he's had in years! And Edward Cullen was never a drinker. __**No more drinking,**__ he thought making a mental note to never touch a bottle of scotch or a glass of tequila and wine from now on. There was this annoying feeling of someone hitting him in the head repeatedly with a baseball bat. But, that is what hangover is supposed to do make you feel like shit after drinking so much._

_However, where was he last night? And what was he doing? All he could remember was loud thumping music, alcohol and strangely, two Rosalie's. He leans up from the soft bed, and yawns before hearing the word that shatters everything in its place…_

"_Jacob…?"_

_His eyes widened, as realization hit him, he wasn't in his room at the Cullen House. He looked over to his side, to finally feel the presence of another person there. Her eyes slowly flutter open, whispering the name "Jacob" once again before screaming at the top of her lungs._

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

_Edward and Bella jumped to either side of the bed and that was when she realized they were both naked. Speedily, she grabbed the blanket and covered herself even though she knew that they had already seen each other nude. However, she was Jacob's now and he would go ballistic if he knew another man saw her naked. Same thing, vice versa, as if she would really take it well that some bitch saw him naked? Hell no!_

_There was a stab of pain in chest at the thought of his name, what has she done? She slept with Edward the same day Jacob had proposed to her! Her heart was tearing apart, how could she have done so? Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the fact that she had slept with another man the same day, the man she loved had asked her to marry him._

_"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked once he had his underwear on. _

_Of course she was not okay, but his face was ridden with guilt. Like he wanted this to happen, yeah right. After realizing his place and finally putting his partnership with Katherine to a close. Alaric was spending the last few weeks in the hospital, after getting his arm badly bitten by Jacob. He was done with all of this, and wanted some normalcy back in his life. However, as of right now there was no way that was ever going to happen._

"_Oh…my…God…" Bella breathed as her pale cheeks were now stained with her crimson colored tears._

_She couldn't get Jacob's face out of her mind, had she been hallucinating last night? Hell! Bella had no idea as to what she even did!_

_Edward looked at his ex-wife with concern; he had never seen her like this before. "Bella…"_

"_Just get out!" she yelled._

"_But—"_

"_OUT!"_

**(Edward's Flashback, One Week Ago)**

"Dad?" Reneesme his daughter called, snapping him out of his daze.

He looked at her from his seat at the kitchen table and gave a fake smile. She had gotten a lot better since finding out about the affair that day. But, what was to happen if she found out about her parents indiscretion? No, no one could ever find out about it. The family has been through enough, he didn't want to add more problems. And of course neither did Bella.

"Yes, honey?" He asked his child.

"Could you please tell Andrew and Ashley to stop arguing?" She asked annoyed at her sibling's behavior.

"Why are they arguing?" He asked.

"Ashley said that once we get to the carnival, she's going to win teddy bear and Andrew started making fun of her."

"Why would he make fun of her winning a teddy bear?"

"Because she wants to give it to David," She said and Edward's jaw twitched.

_What the hell is up the Cullen girls liking the Black men? First, Isabella and now Ashley?_ He thought, before shaking his head. "But, wait since when did Ashley like David?"

"That's what I'd like to know," She muttered.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Is someone jealous?"

"What? No!" Reneesme defended quickly.

_Great, now my daughter likes David too! What do those Black men have that makes them irresistible?_ Edward pondered curiously. He pushed that thought away and got up from the chair and sped over to the game room where Ashley and Andrew were arguing, Jonah was there too. But he was playing _Call of Duty: Black Ops_on their Xbox 360, oblivious to the twins bickering behind him.

"Ashley and David sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g!" Andrew sang before, getting a smack across the head by Nessie.

"What was that for?" The blonde boy asked holding the side of his head.

"For acting like an ass, and stop bothering your twin sister, you idiot!" Reneesme scolded him.

"Why? Is it because your sister has a thing for the lycan? Or is it because you're jealous!" Andrew retorted with a smirk.

_I swear to God, you really are Rosalie's son!_Edward thought with out a doubt before crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the entrance of the room, taking in the scene before him. Ashley and Reneesme were trying their hardest not to tackle Andrew to the ground and pummel him, Edward looked over at Jonah who just got to the next level still oblivious to the fact that his siblings were on the verge of fighting and he was going to get caught in the middle.

Apparently, Jonah just like his father had managed to tune the argument out and only focus on the game. It was times like these that Edward feared of what these kids were going to be once they got older.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and it was soon followed by: "Bella, you're here!"

_Breathe in slowly now  
Darling don't lie to me  
Breathe in slowly now  
Darling don't lie to me  
Inhale truth I plead  
For your my only hope  
Don't lie don't leave_

_Mind set on failure  
The road you chose  
Told me you loved me  
Told me you_

_You_

_Take your time I'm only dying_

_Patiently I'm nearly dying_

_Curse the pride you curse the pride_

_Deep inside where it lies_

"Why won't she fucking pick up?" Jacob muttered to himself as he relentlessly walked back forth on the silky purple Persian living room rug.

For the past week, he had been calling Bella non-stop! Had something happened? No, he couldn't think such a horrid thing like that, for there was nothing on earth that was going to tear him away from her. Lou and the Olympia pack had kept him busy the past week, making contact with Bella impossible. He also couldn't go and visit her in person because it was too risky, and Lucian was always lurking around.

Instead, he decided to call her, at the mansion's phone number. The first time he called she didn't pick up, so he left a message. The next time he called she still didn't answer; the third time he called, the phone line was disconnected. Jacob had become paranoid by this point.

He then tried her cell number, and that line was dead too! Back and forth he paced as he tried to calm himself down.

All the while Katherine had watched him intently, by her seat at the windowsill. The sun had already set, and he was becoming more agitated by the second. _Where is she?_ He thought, before gagging a bit. Still tasting the food poisoning he suffered a week ago.

Just then, his cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his jeans' pocket and answered hurriedly.

"Hello?" He asked hopefully.

"Hey Dad," David greeted, and Jacob's face fell a little but it still warmed his heart to hear his son's voice.

"Hey, buddy what's up?" He asked, noticing that Katherine was listening intently on his conversation.

"Nothing, just wondering if I could have permission to go to the Seattle Carnival today with Reneesme, Jonah and the twins?" He asked.

"Sure, but I thought you didn't like carnivals?" Jacob asked as he now walked causally around the living room.

"What made you think that?" His son asked.

"Remember the clown incident?"

David shuddered at the memory, while Katherine had now begun to laugh. Back in New York when David was only three they had brought him to the carnival for his birthday. He laughed and enjoyed himself watching the tigers doing dog tricks, the acrobats performing gravity defying maneuvers and eating popcorn and cotton candy, as did his parents. Everything went perfectly until…the clowns were brought out.

The clowns had come out in group to the arena and were running around playing tricks, getting the audience involved. One, (they never going to forget) named "Bozo" decided to play a few little jokes on David. He was scared and it wasn't until Bozo the clown did that stupid 'got your nose' trick that David began screaming like a maniac.

From that day on in his childhood, whenever he saw a clown he would freak out!

"That was a long time ago, besides I've grown up dad!" David said firmly.

"Yeah sure, whatever," He playfully mocked. "Say, David, whom else is going to the carnival?"

"I don't know, all of the Cullens I guess," He said and Jacob's face lit up.

Taking notice, Katherine zoomed up and grabbed the cell phone away from him. Already knowing what he was going to do next. "Hello Davy, its mommy."

"Hey mom, where's Dad?" He asked.

"On his way to hell." She said as though it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Again?" The teenage lycan chuckled.

She chuckled half-heartedly; it may seem as a joke. _But, your father truly is on his way to hell, David. I'm sorry that you'll have to see it._ "Listen sweetie, we'll have to call you back."

"Okay, bye." David said before hanging up as did she.

Jacob was now scowling, and Katherine shook her head. "Give me back the phone." He growled and she just rolled her eyes.

"And let you call your son all because you want to know about your precious vampire? Not a chance." She said before crushing the phone in her hand with only a simple squeeze. Letting the shattered pieces fall to the floor.

"You must be also stupid to think that I was going to let you go once more to her," She shot back.

"What? No, I'm not stupid. Lucian is certainly at the carnival because I of all people know how social that man is!" He growled, before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Again, he called Bella, this time using the house's home phone. He first called the mansion's number, the line was dead. Then he called Bella's cell phone number — the line was dead too! In a fit of anger, he threw the phone to the floor, breaking it. He didn't mean to but, he just wanted to know where she was, that's all!

"You idiotic infatuation with that vampire, is at its breaking point! Can't you see that?" She asked, actually wishing it didn't come to this.

"I love her, and she loves me!" He snarled angrily.

Katherine sighed, for there was no use in getting through to him with words. If he was going to come out of his bubble and see the truth then he'll have to see it personally. _It's time…_ "Jacob, there's something you need to see…"

She walked to the large plasma screen television mounted on the living room wall, under it was a DVD player and she pressed the eject button. Out came a disc and she held it in between her fingers.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Proof," She said simply before putting it back in and pressing play.

The next thing he knows, he sees two people on the screen, a man and a woman stripping each other of all their clothes. "What kind of sick trick is this?"

All Katherine did, was place a finger to her lips and shushed him; she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the volume up. Now, they heard grunts and moans from the television—then he noticed that the woman was a brunette, with pale white skin and…whitish-blue eyes?

"What kind of sick game is this?" He yelled once again.

"You're precious vampire and her ex-husband fucking…on _your_ bed," Katherine said in a monotone voice.

He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was right there staring at him in the face! It was his bed, his room, his home that they were fucking in…_but, it could still be a joke right?_

'_**Hey, Bells it's me Jake, I know it's only been like two days but I just needed to hear your voice. The Olympia pack is driving me crazy and won't leave me alone! If I have the chance I'll see you soon. I love you.'**_ And with that the message he left on the mansion's voice mail was off with a beep.

He backed up into a wall and slumped to the floor, he was complete broken. He didn't want to believe it, even with the fact that Bella and Edward slept together in _his_ bed. She even had the fucking audacity to sleep with the parasite while wearing his engagement ring. Now, that he sees it, the date on the video is the same date that he had given her the ring.

The same day, he proposed to the love of his life, is the same day she ends up fucking her ex-husband.

"How could this have happened? I should have known, I would've felt something of her betrayal," He said as he blankly watched his fiancé and ex now having full blown intercourse.

"Actually you did, remember the food poisoning?" She asked and he nodded, feeling the pain in his stomach like he did that night.

"B-but, how could she do t-this to me?" Jacob cracked.

"It was apart of the marking, your relationship was never truly sealed. Why else did you think, marking was restricted only to married couples?" She began.

"Marking was and only is for married couples, who actually love each other. You loved her, which is still a ludicrous concept, but she loved you however she still had one hand on Edward. The hallucinations that were happening were because she was in "withdrawal from your blood" that notion is nothing more than a myth. In actuality they were a test to see if she would truly stay faithful, or not." She continued.

"Love, can make people do crazy things, but true love can make a person become critically insane, sadly you imprinted _and_ marked a vampire, which is literally a first. Not even Lucian and Sonja shared a relationship like that."

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love_

_What have you done?_

"Peace of cake" David exclaimed knocking down the pyramid made of bottles easily with only three balls.

"Nice shot kid, here's your prize." The man behind the counter said handing him a stuffed panda.

"I could've done better," Andrew said cockily as Ashley looked at him with a 'why-won't-you-shut-up' look.

"As if Cullen." David took the panda, and then turned around to give to Ashley who was now blushing madly.

"Thank you," She said her pale cheeks were now crimson and Andrew now wanted to punch David in the face.

In the background, Bella, Alice and Rosalie were watching the trio with smiles on their faces. David and Ashley were just so cute together, plus an overprotective twin brother on the side made it even cuter! Luckily, the kids had no idea that they were being watched. Suddenly, Bella got up and ran straight to a nearby bathroom, and into an empty stall where she through up. For the past few days she had been occasionally throwing up.

Everyone considered it to be just the stomach flu, last year Jasper and Esme had it and they threw up occasionally just like Bella was doing now. When Bella went back out Alice was worried that maybe it was something else but, Rosalie though of it as nothing.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked worriedly with her big black eyes.

"She's fine, right Bella?" Rosalie said crossing her arms and when she nodded, Rose immediately gave an 'I-told-you-so'.

"So what did I miss?" The young vampire asked.

"David was trying to sneak a kiss from Ashley, but Andrew stepped in, in 'big brother' mode." Alice informed her.

"Seriously?" Bella laughed as they walked back to where they had sat: a table at the carnival's food court.

"Yep, that David is one cocky motherfucker," Rosalie said with a snort and they all laughed. "And speaking of cockiness, Bella…spill it!"

It didn't take long for Alice and Bella to realize what Rosalie was meaning. Alice began giggling while Bella's face became flushed, red like a tomato. Of course, Rose was never a prude and that was what made her and Pam hit it off so well that night Bella had taken her family (the adults) to Fangtasia.

"Oh, Rose…what do you want to know?" Bella asked the blush burning in her cheeks.

"How big is he?" The pixie and the blonde asked simultaneously with giggles.

She gulped, her cheeks were now hurting. "J-Jake's…huge…"

Bella didn't go into all the juicy details but enough to paint a picture for her sisters. Even though she was ready to explode from embarrassment and blushing so much, it was nice talking to her sisters again. Gossiping, talking, laughing and basically having fun.

Soon, Alice was starving and bounced off to one of the restaurants in the food court. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a Chinese restaurant. After paying and getting the food she bounced back to their table.

"Bon appetite!" She said joyfully before digging in.

Bella smelled the food and immediately held her stomach, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"You okay?" Rose asked noticing, that she was a little green.

She felt nauseous, and the smell strangely disgusted her and Alice had brought Bella's favorite dish! She was sick and was now having stomach pains. This fucking flu was really getting on her nerves!

"I-I think I should go home," She said getting up.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice asked.

"No, no you both stay here, I can make it home myself…I'll see you guys later." She said and was gone.

She called a cab and went home. Maybe a good night's rest would help? She also knew that Alice was going to tell Carslie to check up on her, so she thought it would be best to take a nap at the Cullen house and wait for the family patriarch/doctor to arrive.

Once she was at the home, she opened the door and closed it right behind her. She was going to walk up the stairs the spare room in the back of the house…but a dark figure stopped her dead in her tracks.

Wearing all black he was almost unrecognizable until she looked at his eyes. Once a bright amber, were now a bright, glowing shade of red. For some reason she couldn't move…she could but, she was afraid to?

"Jake?"

"You really know how to fuck someone over, don't you?" He said making his descent down the stairs.

Bella backed away from the stairs, as he walked into the living room. He turned on the television and grabbed the DVD remote control. He looked at her as he pressed a button on the remote showing a video on the screen that Bella knew all to well. She and Edward going at it, like jackrabbits in heat, made a lump in her throat.

"Of all the things Katherine has done-getting two friends of hers to spy and record every little thing you did...was actually the best thing she ever did for me." He said, emotionless.

He turned to her, eyes flaring with an inferno that would've led to the gates of hell. A cold, dark smirk formed on his lips revealing his fangs perfectly. "So tell me, how was it fucking Edward knowing hours earlier that I asked you to marry me?"

She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning and the urge to vomit was rising up her stomach and through her throat. She felt sick, and was ready to collapse, she just needed to get the fuck out of here!

"I bet the leech, couldn't wait to get his dick inside of you when he had the chance," He said before waving his arm and pressing the 'fast forward' button the remote, speeding the video to one of the parts of the video that had made him cringe.

"But, wait a second I should be asking how his cock tasted? Cause I'm sure you enjoyed your sweet time, tasting his fucking little popsicle right Bella?" On the screen, showed Bella doing exactly what Jacob had said to Edward.

"J-Jake it was a mistake, I never wanted any of that," She cracked as she gripped a chair for support.

"And you think I did? For God's sake's do you honestly think that I would've wanted my fiance fucking someother man like she was some kind of slut?" He asked, walking towards her.

The atmosphere around him had changed drastically, it was dark, black and almost...evil. He looked at her, as she struggled to keep herself from hitting the floor. Bella was sick, this he knew just from looking at her face, but his hurtful words and volatile behavior was making it worse. The vampire slumped to the floor, and in a flash he was hovering over her. His scorching hot hand caressing her cheek before he got a tight hold of her and forced her to look at his beautiful, haunting eyes.

"I'm sorry, _princess_ but, you just get the best of me, you know?" He whispered dangerously. "Everyone told me to stay away from you, but those were two words that I just couldn't obey."

"There's something about you that's so sweet and desirable, it makes me sick." He said.

"P-P-Please l-let m-me go," She stuttered, shaking to the core in fear. She was scared...of him.

"And let you runaway to your bloodsucking family and say how mentally deranged your fiance is? I don't think so, princess." He chuckled.

He was scaring her, and he knew this all to well. As much as Bella hated to admit but, Katherine was right, the moment she broke his heart she had to run away. Unfortunately, there was no where to run, now that he had her trapped. The urge to vomit was back and this time she couldn't hold it back any longer. He jumped away from her as she took that one chance to get up and run to the kitchen sink. Once she was done, she turned the water on to wash the vomit down the drain.

"Katherine says, that your suffering from the lack of my blood," He said.

"No, it's not I'm-I just have the flu that's all," She said.

He laughed at her reply, _the flu?_ "Well then why don't we test that theroy shall we?"

She looked at him in confusion as to what he meant before she saw him walk to one of the kitchen drawers, opened it and pulled out a knife. He flicked the sharp blade around with his fingers before slicing a side of his neck, without even fliching. Blood dripped down his neck, staining his black shirt. The intoxicating smell sent her senses on overdrive as the blood was gushing down his neck like a waterfall. His theory was to see if his blood was all that could've taken from her to have slept with Edward. If she didn't love him at all, just the pleasures he brought to her.

Bella realized that the cut wasn't healing, "Jacob, heal yourself, if not you're going to kill yourself!"

"I've killed myself once before, doesn't matter if I do it again...except the fact that this time I'll be taking you with me." He smirked, before the cut closed.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the second to last chapter of this story, I know it's short but I just had to wrap it up! Also, I've updated my website that is a companion to this story. The new link is on my profile and it shows what the kids look like when they're older, the songs of the story and even banners for this story and the sequel titled: _"Slave"_inspired by the Gary Numan song of the same name. This is going to be the last time that there will be an "Author's Note", if you have any questions please don't hesitate in putting in the review or pm me. I'll try and get the final chapter out by Thanksgiving but I'm not making any promises.

*******The ending of this chapter is what had happened before the prolouge. The events that had taken place in the prologue will appear in the next chapter!*******

It's been a fun ride!


	18. You'll Be the Death of Me

**Final Chapter: **

**You'll Be the Death of Me**

_There's no use in crying  
All my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow  
I can't grieve you again_

His lips curled up into a smirk…

The smirk that she once loved…now terrified her to the bone.

The glow of his piercing red eyes, burned holes into her skin as she leaned against the kitchen sink. Suddenly, he walked to a cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. _What is he doing? What is he thinking about?_ Bella thought, for his volatile and sporadic behavior was scary. No…the scariest part is the fact that he has become truly insane and he knows that, all the while he sports a condescending smirk.

He placed the glasses on the dining table, where Bella now realizes that it was littered with papers and a small book with a red velvet cover—it was her diary. Casually, he pops the cork from the bottle and pours the dark red wine into the glasses. Once the cups were filled to the rim he picks up his and motions for her to do the same. She doesn't respond and he smiles at her discomfort.

He takes a sip, his fangs, teeth and lips were stained with red mimicking the look of blood. This gave Bella a lurching feeling that soon, it was going to be _her_ blood staining his mouth.

"Now, I am oh so curious about how it truly felt to be pounded into by some man who isn't your fiancé," He said with a sneer, before fast forwarding the clip to Bella and Edward in the act of sexual intercourse.

"Seems to me, you put Edward through a tough time…" He said as he watched the clip.

Sweat slicked their bodies, moans and grunts entangled into a song, eyes closed concentrating on reaching the impending climax bubbling within. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, as he thrusted into her, the sight made Bella cringe.

"Using him like a pro…how _wonderful_." A chuckle rumbled in his chest, before swirling the glass around in his hand.

"You never answered my question, darling. You might as well nod or shake your head, because if not I'll start my assumptions and if I do, you wouldn't like it and then I'll get angry and soon…someone's going to hit the floor and end up in a body bag." He said insolently.

_And we both know which one of us will fall first…_

"I ask again, tell me, how it was fucking Edward knowing hours earlier that I asked you to marry me?" He asked, and Bella shook her head as that night came back to her.

"Ah, now I see, fucking the parasite was an incredible displeasure because as of now your life is hanging on by a thread—"

"No!"

"You're calling me a liar?" He asked, twisting her words around.

"No, I-I-It isn't – it wasn't like that, it was never like that!" Her voice broke, tears ready to spill.

The video revealed everything, how could she even speak when the proof was right there in her face, challenging her words. She was sickly pale, paler than normal and was beginning to sweat. Maybe it was the flu, or that she was a nervous wreck consumed with fear? Who knows? But, what she did know was that he was enjoying her vulnerability.

Yet, it wasn't her fault, it was Katherine's! It was all her fault that cocky, deceiving whore!

"How could you listen to Katherine, that manipulative bitch?" She asked, hoping to have at least some normalcy back into the conversation. But, that was never going to happen.

"Because, _darling_, never once has Katherine ever lied to me, sure she likes to play games, but she was always honest…unlike you." He said before placing the glass down.

"Since you were human, you did whatever you could to be with Edward, flirting with me to find out about him being a vampire, literally putting yourself in danger just to protect him which resulted in almost being turned by James — and who could ever forget your suicide attempt?" He said with a sickening grin. "I sure can't."

"After all I did save you on more than one occasion, without as much as a thank you. I was there to put the fragile broken pathetic excuse for a girl back together, and in the end after all the lies and wasting years of my life with you I end up with nothing." He began.

"But, Katherine sure she has her moments, and she helped me to open my eyes and see the world for what it truly was. However, she knew that on the path to recovery and self awakening, I had to walk on my own two feet, not be carried like a dependant child, as I did to you.

After that, I realized that there was no point in grieving over the fact that the girl I loved was running off with some _vampire_! Obviously forgotten about me and if for some reason my name even crosses her fucking mind, she'll just think that I'm dead and nothing more!"

"That is not true! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about how you were doing!"

She had no idea as to what to do; Jacob was watching her like a predator waiting for its prey. She was the prey and they both knew that.

He wanted to her to do something, say something but she wasn't going to. Bella was too afraid to, she was scared of him.

Fear had consumed every part of her body, now the sickness of her supposedly called "flu" was gone. Those red eyes and dark red wine that stained his fangs made her uneasy. His calm and collected posture reminded her of _Dr. Hannibal Lecter_ from _Silence of the Lambs._ The unpredictable mind inside his head and calm posture was a deadly combination.

At this very moment, Bella wanted to cry. She wanted to just fall to the floor, curl up in a ball and cry. But, apart of her didn't want to collapse under Jacob's dark power. She wanted to stand up and tell him the truth, to show him that she wasn't weak.

She stood up for herself against Katherine, yet she was having trouble with him. The one person in her life that helped her to stand up for herself, to be free and to live for herself. To be what she wanted to be...Bella Cullen.

_I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you this time_

"Ever since that day that I got married and then find out that you had ran away, you were always in my mind! I always wondered what happened to you, if you were okay, if you were hurt, if you were dead or alive!" She said her body shaking.

Jacob put his head down for a moment and shook his head in disbelief. Her words were exactly right. He wasn't okay, he was hurt, and he was alive…but he was dead on the inside. His insides were black, his heart was shattered and the only thing going for him was the surging blood lust in his veins. Tears brimmed in her eyes, for her Jacob was gone…

"I love you Jake, I really do," She whimpered the haunting burning gaze of his eyes was all too much for her. There was only so much more that she could take.

"You love me?" He asked the room had begun to spin violently. The words repeated in his head like a haunting melody. _Love me? She loves me? Love?_ The word that he once hoped to have, the one thing he wanted to feel for years, and the one emotion that had eluded him for so long…**love **was now a foreign concept to him.

All he could see was red; the only emotions in his life that God had bestowed upon him were **anger, hatred and sadness.** There was nothing left for him, is this really what his life was to go through? Heartache, after heartache, more pain that could kill a man in a single shot? "After all that we've been through, how could you?"

His body began to shake, "How could you?" It was déjà vu, a heart destroyed by the same woman, because of the same thing, with the same man driving rifts in between. However, it was different this time; he had calculated everything as to how things should've been. But, sadly he just had to fall in love with the same girl all over again.

Jacob was weak, he let that insufferable emotion called "love" cloud his mind, his judgment, his way of life all to fall back into square one. Where he started, where all of this fucking started! Before she had to come back, his life was perfect. Jacob was able to get over his first heartbreak and live a life that suited him. But she…she had to come back and destroy everything, just when it was _he_ that wanted to have revenge. He wanted to destroy _her._

"Jake…?" She called walking to the kitchen counter seeing that his body stopped shaking.

But, he never got to, because once again, he had been made the fool and everyone knew that. _It's all her fault!_

Jacob's eyes were red, bloodshot, his body, still like a statue. Bella took a step back, from behind the kitchen counter, and all of a sudden he slams his fists onto the counter causing the wine bottle and glasses to break. Before yelling, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Bella flinched at his loud tone of voice, the malicious intent that swirled in those hellish red eyes, was evident. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU! And yet, here I am being the one that ends up used and abused…AGAIN!"

"Jacob I'm sorry," Bella cried as a lone blood red tear trails down her cheek.

"SORRY? I spent the last fucking week, paranoid because I couldn't contact you, I couldn't reach you! Only to find out the reason was you were too busy fucking that _ignorant fuck_ of an ex-husband in my bed!" He roared.

"But, no! I should be the one that's sorry! Sorry, that I let you get to me like you did thirteen years ago!"

_This can't be happening! This has to be a fucking nightmare!_ Bella thought, she prayed it was. He was killing her internally, just like she did to him thirteen years back. Back then again, she never meant to, hell she never meant to sleep with Edward! It just happened! But, no Jacob was torturing her slowly, dragging all the pain out little by little, instead of a quick kill.

Soon, his loud murderous voice died down into soft chuckle that was eerie. "This could all be solved, in one easy and simple manner."

"Get this darling: You and your fiancé have a fight, one of you tries to grab a knife and during the struggle you accidentally get his Adam's apple sliced. He's dead and you slash your own throat so now its homicide and suicide with no note. Well at least that's what the police will think! IT'S PERFECT!" He laughed.

"You've gone mad!" She shrieked, and his head tilted slowly to the side, it made her cringe.

"Do you really want to know what made me go insane?"

Jacob looked down at the ripped out entries of Bella's diary and then scattered them all over the kitchen counter and floor, some getting wet from the wine. He picked up a page and looked at her with a sickening smile. "This is my favorite one."

He held it up and read it; all the while he looked her in the eye. As though he had memorized everything on the paper, down to the last punctuation mark.

_"Dear Diary, My heart is filled with regret and remorse for what had happened the night before. It was just two days after Jacob had left to Olympia under Lucian's orders. And yet, I ended up sleeping with another man in his absence. My heart is torn into pieces and breathing has become a problem. I never meant for this to happen, I felt empty without him. I needed his touch, voice, his warmth, his kiss. And it was all just in my imagination as Edward kissed me, I wouldn't see Edward, and I would see Jacob."_

Jacob was now at the brink of insanity as he began to laugh. He laughed so hard as though he had just heard the funniest joke in history. To Bella, this was all so very twisted. He was twisted and she blamed herself completely for this. "So you did fuck Edward, didn't you?"

"Here I was, hoping that this was just some sick joke, Katherine decided to play on me…"

He wiped away imaginary tears from his eyes, "Do you know what the funniest part is? I had to learn that my fiancé slept with another man…" he grabbed a chair from the dinning table and threw it. "FROM MY FUCKING EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

In a flash, Jacob was now in front of Bella and cupped her chin forcefully. Jacob then lit the scattered entries of Bella's diary on fire. The wine flares the fire into an inferno. "For better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death us do part." He said in a whisper.

The flames lick at their skin, for they were right next to the flaming table. He leans in and whispers into her ear. "Because if I can't have you, no one can."

"Y-You're g-going to k-k-kill me?" Bella asked as tears flushed her face, in horror.

"Yes, darling and then myself…because even in death you will always be mine…"

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's got to breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

Immediately, she ran out of the house and he made no hesitation to stop her. He loves it when his prey runs.

Jacob walks casually to the front door, watching Bella run at high speed into the forest. All the while a silver Volvo, a Nissan and a Hummer pull up just in time to see the young vampire run. Edward, Reneesme and David in the Volvo look over to see the inside of the house on fire all the while Jacob stands on the porch sipping on his wine.

"Dad?" David calls as everyone gets out of the car. He pays no attention to his son.

He drinks his wine, before throwing the empty glass to the side and speeding off after her. They run inside and stop the fire and after they do, their faces are in shock at the scene on the television. Jasper quickly removes the video and suddenly Alice screams from within the kitchen. There's blood on the floor and only one thing crosses all of their minds.

Jacob was going to kill Bella…

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper you all go after Jacob and Bella, I'm going to get Carslie and Esme." Edward said seriously and the adults sped out of the house.

"We're coming too" Jonah said, and the rest of the children agreed. But, Edward told them no.

"You're all just children, you can't come. Stay here and wait until we come back!" Edward stated sternly before running out and heading back towards the carnival.

As soon as he left, David and Reneesme high tailed it out and into the forest with Andrew, Ashley and Jonah right behind them.

The forest was dark, almost pitch black as the Cullen adults ran following the unmistakable scent of blood that wafted in the air.

Bella ran as far and as fast as she could, fearing the worst of what could happen if she stopped even for half a second. The wolf chasing after her would attack. This wasn't what she wanted, how could she? The man she cared for loved and gave her self to, was now trying to kill her. All for a stupid mistake she made, the stupidest mistake ever!

She could feel his hot breath down her back, making her shiver. Her vampire speed was nothing compared to his. She was hyperventilating, her heart launched into her throat as her heartbeat was loud and deafening in her ears. Every cell in her body shook with fear as a chilling howl echoed through the dark forest.

Flashbacks of everything leading up to know flash through her mind, like a slideshow on shuffle and repeat.

Jumping to run amongst the branches making at least some distance between her and Jacob. This isn't what she wanted. It never was.

This was all wrong this shouldn't have happened. Bella had let it go this for, how could she? They both knew the consequences, of what would happen. If they were ever caught.

"Forget your running! I'll always find you Princess!" He laughed; his voice was as close and yet so far away as it echoed in the dark.

She continued jumping from branch, hoping that soon she would arrive at someplace crowded, where he wouldn't attack her head on. Fangtasia was where she would go, hoping that Eric, Tanis and Pam could talk some sense into him.

Suddenly, she looked down below and saw that he placed his hands to the tree she was on and shoved, causing it to fall. Quickly she jumped to another tree but, lost her footing. Bella fell to the ground with a loud thud. As she looked up to see that Jacob had phased into his wolf form. This was it.

Meanwhile, Edward arrived at the carnival in haste, running around hoping that he was going to find them quickly. Zooming through the crowds, that only mistaken him for the wind. He then found his Carslie, Esme, Lucian and Raze by the giant Ferris wheel.

"Edward?" Esme asked her son, whom looked like a complete wreck. "What's wrong?"

"J-Jacob had gone insane h-he's going to kill Bella," He said regaining his breath after realizing that he held it.

"WHAT?" They all said in shock.

_Damn, that boy!_ Lucian thought, he crouched down and raised his pants' leg and pulled out a silver dagger.

"Here, take this and use it on Jacob." Lucian said in a hurry shoving the dagger to Edward's chest. "Carslie, Esme go with him I have to pick something up."

And with that they all went their ways.

Lucian ran to Fangtasia, what he had to pick up was the gun. The gun he had given to Eric in a time of crisis. Even though right now was a perfect time to use it, the gun was originally needed for one purpose only.

For Jacob.

Since the beginning, Lucian never trusted Jacob's mind. There had always been this under current of uncertainty. Since New York, Lucian considered him emotionally unstable for good reasons. Centuries of dealing with the corrupted and easily bendable minds of humans, werewolves, vampires and lycans taught him that it was best to prepare for the worst years in advance.

If only the humans had learned that, then there wouldn't have been so many wars.

_All I did was love you  
And now I hate nightmare you've become  
I can't let you fool me  
I won't need you again_

_I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you this time_

"Look at me."

"Look at me!"

"LOOK AT ME!" Bella screamed desperately trying to reason with the beast before her. It's snarling was loud and made her shiver with each breath escaping her lips as it's growling made the earth tremble.

Its eyes red with anger, hatred, frustration, and its violent intentions were all so clear. The large wolf stood on its hind legs, its eyes narrowed malevolently on her. That devilish smirk it gave baring its fangs and knife like teeth were making her heart skip beats. The color of the wolf's fur was russet just like his skin, except his fur was shaggy, dirty like a stray dog's.

"I'm not your enemy…I-I would never do anything to hurt you…" I said my voice beginning to break.

Waiting for a calm and easy response was a waste of time, for the only reply Bella ever got was a growl that sounded more like a laugh. She took a step back and it did not move, staying still like a statue. "Do you honestly think you can run? From me?" It said darkly and in a monstrous tone.

The lycan licked its lips in anticipation; the animal in him couldn't wait to taste her blood again. The ensuing blood lust running through his veins like an adrenaline rush kept him pumping. He was ready to go, for anything. Ready to fight, for he knew the other Cullens were coming to help and defend her.

Her fear was confirmed and so was her fate, Bella could run as far away as possible and still see those same glowing red/amber eyes staring at her miles ahead, and any direction she would go. Just then, Edward jumps from the trees but he's then immediately pinned to the ground. His neck wedged in between the wolf's claws. He was still breathing thank God but for how long until this beast decides to finally kill them.

To kill her?

"Y-You b-bastard!" Edward coughed. The wolf's face was unchanging except for a smirk. To this very moment it amazed her at how human its mannerisms, emotions and expressions were.

"Bella…leave…" He coughed again. She couldn't move her body was frozen and her feet felt like they were rooted to the ground.

She just has to reason with it. With _him_.

"J-Jacob, are you still there?" Bella asked. The wolf immediately responded and lifted its head to look at her. She had to get his attention, to distract him so Edward could use the silver knife on him.

"Please, let's talk about what happened…" She was already crying.

"You should have thought of that before taking my heart and ripping it to pieces!" the wolf snarled viciously.

"I-I-I don't want this! Please! I beg you…"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" He roared.

Edward then took the knife and stabbed into the wolf's shoulder and its blood-curdling cry of pain filled their ears. As Lucian, Raze, Carslie and everyone arrived, the Cullens and the wolf pack. Jacob bit into Edward's side, tearing away as Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Paul tried to pry the five hundred pound wolf off him.

No use, Sam and Paul transformed and attacked but it was futile. Bella ran hoping to lead the wolf away, she did, and now it was just her and the wolf. Jacob. She got as far as she could before it leaped from behind, to ahead landing on a tree brining it down. Lucian and Raze arrived and tried to reason with Jacob for it was all they could do, instead of going with their last resort.

Lucian and Raze transformed into Lycans and proved to be able to handle Jacob. They managed to hold him down until suddenly Jake, clawed at one of them and got away. He lunged at Bella fast, that she was unable to see his claw. Crouching to the ground holding her throat and part of her chest, with blood soaked hands.

They both knew eventually Jacob would out strengthen them, and unfortunately, it had to be now. For he was lunging at me for a second time. Yet, I managed to jump out of the way and his claws scared the tree that was behind me. He phases back into human form and walks over to Bella, crouches down and places his hands on either side of her face.

"Any last words?"

"I love you Jacob Black."

_I can't feel this love we used to hold  
All I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you down  
To the ground, the ground _

"All this blood going to waste." He murmured, his eyes flaring at the sight of all the blood coating her skin and clothes. "Such, a shame."

Bella was hyperventilating, her heart ready to explode. The scars were just beginning to heal, but it wasn't enough to save her from bleeding to death. She had all ready lost too much blood.

His fangs elongated and sharpened before lowering them onto her neck, "This is going to be quick."

She closed her eyes, awaiting the worse. But, if she were to die by his hands, it was okay.

"See you in Hell, my love." He whispered before a gunshot exploded through the air.

Jacob fell to the side, clutching his right shoulder that was now bleeding heavily. He groaned in agony and frustration as he felt his blood burn underneath his skin. Behind him four feet away, was Lucian holding the gun Jacob had once used on Katherine, that proved to be useless.

He tried to remove the bullet himself, but it was wedged in shoulder blade and the pain intensified. "Damn it..." Jacob hissed, crawling away to the side of the tree Bella rested on.

"Mom!" Reneesme cried running to her mother, who was now slumped on the floor shaking violently. Carslie, Esme, Ashley, Andrew and Jonah ran to her side trying to stop the blood in anyway they could.

"She lost a lot of blood; we'll need a blood transfusion!" Carslie stated.

"Now? There's no time, Carslie she has to go back to the house!" Esme argued.

Hearing, them argue only meant that time wasn't on their side and their options were limited. Reneesme started crying, and Bella held her hand weakly. "Its okay honey...I'll be fine."

"No y-y-you w-won't," She sobbed as Jonah rubbed her back. At this rate, she was going to lose both of her parents, in this bloodbath.

In a rush against time, Carslie picked Bella up telling Lucian he was going to take her back to the Cullen House and treat her wounds before things got anymore out of hand. Running off, with Bella, his wife, and the kids leaving the rest to deal with a cornered Jacob.

He was now even more enraged, scrambling to get up off the blood soaked ground he saw that he was cornered. Lucian, Raze, Sam, Paul, Luna, Kraven, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and a battered Edward. He couldn't take them all on; he'd be taken down within a minute. His knees gave out from under him, and he fell to the ground.

"Dad..." a voice called and everyone realized that David was still there, he had not gone with the other children.

Lucian was cautious eyeing Jacob suspiciously. Everyone thought maybe just maybe, David was going to stop Jacob's rampage. David got closer, only stopping a few feet a way when he heard a growl emitting from his father.

"D-Dad...come on stop, let's go home..." The young teen pleaded.

Jacob looked at Lucian through the corner of his eyes. _You ignorant bastard, all these years you've been waiting for this._ He chuckled silently. _You've been waiting for me to mess up, isn't that the reason why you had that gun in the first place?_

"Dad?"

_You want a show you jackass? I'll give you a show!_

In a flash, Jacob lunges after David, in a split second, Raze in wolf form jumps in front of the young boy. Alice and Jasper pull David away as Jacob still in human form wrestles Raze to the ground. Once down, Sam and Paul attack in their wolf forms hoping to pry Jake away from Raze. Taking the opportunity he phases into his lycan form towering over the wolves and clawing at them.

Sending them across the forest floor, Emmett and Edward tackle him from behind, while Jasper and Alice swing in from the front taking a few punches at him. The objective was not to hurt him, but to subdue him. Jacob thrashed about wildly knocking them all away from him.

They fell hitting the ground hard, spraining a few bones. Edward, who was already hurt, stayed on the ground twitching. He was weak, which made him the perfect victim and…the first person to die tonight. He would return to Bella after wards. He stalked after the battered vampire, snarling all the while Lucian took aim.

"Kraven, Luna, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth return to the castle. Cullens take Edward and David back to Carslie, I'll handle Jacob." He commanded preparing his pistol for another shot.

The lycan smirked leaving Edward, and stalking towards Lucian who held the gun aim straight for Jacob's head. Raze struggled to stand on his hind legs, and protect his Alpha. Everyone was gone, leaving the Alpha and Beta fighting against their Delta.

The enraged lycan circled them, waiting for an opening and once he saw it he used all the strength he had and lunged after Lucian going straight for the jugular. In one swift movement Raze's large paws pushed down on his body holding him down while Lucian aimed and shot the trigger.

Down he went; they stepped away from the lycan as its body went from that of an animal to the body of a man. He laid there in pain and agony as the older lycans looked down at him. He growled, as frustrated tears streamed his bloodied face.

_Everybody's got to breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness_

Back at the Cullen house, everyone waited in the living room hoping that Bella would be alright. Her wounds were fatal and weren't healing fast enough.

Today had been such a disaster! Even the stench of blood that was still in the kitchen lingered in the air. Reneesme was sobbing hysterically as her siblings tried to calm her down. David walked over to her and placed his arms around her. He too was hurting, for tonight it wasn't just one, but both of them could lose their parents.

Soon, Lucian and Raze arrived holding Jacob's arms in an iron grip. All the adults in the living room, were looking at him with hateful glares, and he certainly made no hesitation and giving them the same. His battered body, with scars and cuts as well as being completely drenched in blood only showed a killer. An attempted killer is more accurate, he didn't kill anyone tonight...at least that's what they hoped.

An hour passes, and their hope that Bella was alright was dwindling slowly. The more time that passed, that Carslie didn't walk into the living room with good news or that Bella didn't walk in herself, only made the adults, children and even Lucian and Raze lose even more hope. Inside, Carslie cleaned up all of her wounds, stopping the bleeding, and checked for infections of any sort. When he found none, he sighed with relief.

He then checked for blood samples, only to then find something shocking. "Oh...God..."

Outside, they continued waiting in silence it wasn't until Alice stood up and walked over to Jacob slowly. He looked at her shaking form, and smirked. In a split second that smirk was removed as the pixie's small yet, strong fist smashed into his jaw. Lucian and Raze did nothing to stop the punch, they both knew he deserved it.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you hurt her?" She screamed, and Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. "You said you loved her, then why did you go and have to kill her?"

"You're nothing but a heartless, manipulative bastard!" Alice yelled.

"Calm yourself pixie, if not you'll lose your tongue," Jacob threatened with a smirk, only to receive his forehead collide against the wooden floor by Lucian and Raze placing their hands behind his head and neck. Then they all start to argue.

"This is your entire fault! If it wasn't for you she'd be okay!" The pixie shot back.

"My fault? Blame your horny retard of a brother!" Jacob growled.

"What happened between Bella and I was a mistake, and I accept that! But, going out of your way to kill surely proves what kind of person you truly are!" Edward spat getting up in anger.

"And what kind of person am I, then? At least I can admit that I'm not perfect unlike you walking around as if you're on a fucking pedestal!" Jacob retorted.

"Instead going after my sister like she was nothing but a good fuck you should've been taking care of your son!" Edward said punching Jacob in the gut, but in the course of hurting another bone in his ribs that was savagely attacked by Jacob in lycan form.

"So, she's your sister now? Wasn't she your wife? No, that's right she was done with you! And my son has nothing to do with this, you prick!"

The arguing continued, as the children were trying to calm everyone done and keep the place quiet. Threats, hate and anger were tossed around the room until Esme and Carslie step out of the back room and into the living room.

"Carslie how is she?" Edward asked, for he couldn't read either of their faces.

"She's fine, but there's something else…" He said shaking his head.

"What? Oh, Esme you must know—"

But, Esme shook her head as well. Something else happened, something bad. Soon, they step aside to opposite sides of the living room entrance and Bella walks in. Tears stained her pale white cheeks; Reneesme ran to her but stopped before realizing that something was not right.

"M-Mom…what's wrong…?" She asked, with worry.

"Bella has something to tell you all," Esme said steadily as though whatever it was, was affecting her too. "Bella?" Carslie said motioning her to continue.

She took a deep breath, and no one was more anxious and terrified about the answer than Lucian. He hoped, he wished, he prayed that what she was about to say wasn't what Sonja had said...that sealed her fate. He couldn't take another scare like that, and he wasn't going to. But, somewhere deep inside his mind he knew the answer.

"**I'm pregnant…"**

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's got to breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
Too consumed by your own em emptiness and lies_

_You bury me alive  
And everybody's got to breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
Too consumed by your own em emptiness and lies_

**The End…?**


	19. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

**Epilogue:**

**The Beginning of the End**

The room was silent, as everyone looked at Bella Cullen…and then her stomach. She was pregnant and then the real question was…

**Who was the father?**

She had slept with both Jacob Black and Edward Cullen, the same week, only two days apart. There was no way any of Bella or anyone else for that matter to be able to say who the father of the child was. It could be Edward's and it could be Jacob's.

The hairs on Lucian's neck stood up, at the pregnancy revelation alone. He had a pregnant vampire that he cared for as a niece, but the problem was that there was a possibility that the baby in her womb could be a hybrid. He hoped to God, that the child was a regular vampire baby even if that thought was enough to kill his Delta. He looked at Jacob and that his eyes were blank and emotionless.

The words repeated in his mind over and over again, and in a flash Jacob stood in front of Bella. The life had been sucked out of him. He felt a strong urge in his arms, his hands to just strike her down and finish what he started. What _she_ started. It would be quick, before anyone could react, she would be on the floor and finally dead. She reached out to touch him, but he retracted as if her touch would burn him.

He turned on his heel, grabbed his son's wrist and walked out the front door, with Bella following after him. He couldn't stay, another second and he was done.

There so many emotions running through his mind that all he was left with was nothing. Jacob was sick...of everything. All he wanted was to go back to New York and stay there for the rest of his eternal life until for some lucky chance someone would drive knife through his heart...this time actually killing him.

David struggled under his father's iron grip as he was dragged away from the Cullen House. He squirmed under him and tried to squeeze his wrist out from his clutches. Finally, he got it out as he growled, "Let go! I don't want to leave!"

He then looked up into hellish red eyes that terrified him. "What do you mean, you don't want to leave?"

David looked at his mentally deranged father, his body still completely bathed in blood. "I don't want to leave Forks, I want to stay here!"

"But, son I'm your father and way ever I go you come too," Jake started reaching to grab David's wrist but the young teenager snatched it away.

"No." David said with defiant eyes, but he was still shaking. This was the first time David had ever defied Jacob. This surprised him.

"How dare you defy me? I am your father!" Jacob snarled viciously.

"Father? What kind of father goes on a hunting spree wanting to kill the person he loves?" David yelled back causing everyone to run to them.

Angrily, Jacob roughly grabs David's wrist holding it high in the air, that his tiptoes were touching the ground beneath them. He looked forcefully, the burning flames within his father's red eyes as they were faced to face.

"Listen to me, boy I don't give a shit, if you don't want to go to New York, you're coming whether you like it or not!" Jacob growled maliciously getting a tight hold on his son's wrist to point where it was going to leave a bruise.

"No! I'd rather stay with the Cullens then to go anywhere with a **monster** like you!" David screamed as he struggled.

At the word, Jacob's hand goes numb and David goes free running towards Lucian, Raze and the rest of the Cullens. His own son, called him a monster. Did his sanity, even stand a chance against all the pain he was feeling.

The woman he loved was now pregnant with someone else's child, his own son looked at him like he was a monster, and his Alpha and pack most likely would've wanted him dead. All eyes were on him, wanting him to most likely die right on the spot even though none of them would dare say it out loud. He felt humiliated, used and abused. The deterioration of his mind had begun the moment he had slit his own throat in the Cullen's kitchen. His sanity was hanging on a thread...

What more could his frail heart _and_ mind take?

"Jake…" Bella called, with tears in her eyes.

She was crying all she wanted was for him to come back. She wanted the Jacob Black she loved to return back to her, but that was never going to happen.

"Please," She pleaded. "Don't leave me…"

He laughed, for she needed him now more then ever. She would do anything to keep him here with her, even if he did try to kill her and anyone that got in the way. Bella loves him, and she'd be damned forever if he didn't stay.

"Give me a reason, as to why I should stay with you?" He asked with a brow raised.

She touched his hand; it was strangely cold, numb as it was completely covered with her blood. _You were once afraid of losing me Jacob…I'm afraid of losing you now, for eternity._ She shook the thought away, but it was beginning to become true with each passing second.

"The baby…your baby…"

"That baby isn't mine." He laughed darkly, his eyes flaring again making her sick and uneasy. He leaned in and whispered into her ear the words she never wanted to hear. He now stood at the gates of Hell, waiting to enter, he was already damned from the beginning. But, at this very moment he wasn't going to go alone. Before he would truly lose his mind he would make her suffer in every way imaginable. And even then, he'd still continue until she becomes damned herself to the pits of Hell just like him.

But that would be later, when the taste of her blood truly stains his lips...and she would forever become his *****_Slave..._

**"And even if it was I would never want it."**

_Let the games begin..._

_

* * *

_*** =** means that the sequel will be titled: "Slave".


End file.
